Oath of Flowers
by solopy567
Summary: Because there are times when just one thing, can outweigh everything else. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a dark place.

Nothing existed in that place. Endless darkness stretched to all directions. Mass, sound, and even light could not escape its pull. It was a place that existed for millions of years, the galaxy owing its existence to its presence. It was an endless void, a mystery to humanity and divinity alike.

Yet within that place, something stirred.

And it very, oh so very slowly, made its way out. It climbed, for eons upon eons, its way to the exit. It was not a place it should have been able to escape, yet time gave it that luxury.

And so, it continued to climb. After such a long time, it finally reached the threshold. Its 'hand' gripped the 'edge' of the darkness, pulling itself out oh so very slowly. It could still feel the overwhelming pull, threatening to engulf it once again in eternal darkness. However, it had already surpassed the strength of that pull.

It continued its climb as another 'hand' gripped the 'edge'. It could see with its 'eyes' the empty space around it. The tiny dots of light that filled its vision were a welcome sight after such a long time. As it slowly pulled itself out, more of its 'body' appeared. It thought that it would take it even more eons just to climb out. But it succeeded, and soon, its entire 'body' escaped the pull of that dark world.

It floated in space, looking around it as if lost. Left, right, up, down. Directions blurred as it continued its search, a familiar yet alien hum filling its entire being.

After what felt like hours, its 'eyes' settled on a direction, the hum strongest where it came from. It knew it was a very faraway place. But it made a vow that it would reach it again. Its 'children' awaited it there. To be reunited with its 'mother'.

And slowly, ever so slowly, it began its journey to the home of its 'children'…

Gaia…

* * *

"We're heading out!" Keiichi Morisato yelled from the door of the house. Closing the sliding door behind him, he headed towards the garage where his familiar bike awaited him. It was a machine that had stayed with him for years, and even though he could feel its time slowly coming to an end, he was not willing to part with the machine yet. The memories contained within every bolt of its frame told a miraculous story.

The story of a man down on his luck, and how that man was blessed by the presence of a goddess.

Freeing the helmet from its resting place, Keiichi got on the bike. He inserted the key and turned, allowing the sound of the ignition to fill his mind. Quickly checking the gauges and seeing that everything was green, he began to make his way to the bottom of the stairs of the temple. It was a short path he had to take around the perimeter of the temple, seeing as he couldn't really take the bike down the stairs by himself. He figured that whoever built this place only realized the sheer inaccessibility to vehicles only after the grounds were finished, and so made a roundabout way to give them some access.

Keiichi never really complained about this aspect of the house. He had worse things to worry about after all.

Like a pair of sibling goddesses blowing up the house to kingdom come on a daily basis.

Soon enough, he made his way to the steps of the temple, upon which she waited. He braked, letting the bike come to a slow stop in front of her so she could climb in.

"Ready to go?" He asked her with a smile. She beamed radiantly at him.

"Yes!"

Climbing into the side car, the goddess made herself comfortable, and quickly put on her own helmet. Once she was all tucked in, Keiichi hit the gas and the bike began its drive. The routine drive to where the pair worked.

And so the drive continued in its usually quiet. The sound of the wind and the road would after all, swallow any sound the two of them would try to make in conversation. At times, Keiichi thought that a car would be a bit more useful in that case as to make the drive more intimate, but once again, he couldn't really complain about such a small detail.

Intimate. With the goddess at his side.

The goddess Belldandy, who after nearly three years together, finally became his wife.

 _It almost feels like I'm dreaming._ Keiichi thought to himself. If someone went back in time and told him that in a few years he would marry a goddess, he would have probably laughed at their face. And yet such a ridiculous scenario became reality for him, and he had to admit that he couldn't possibly be happier.

Two months have passed since the impromptu marriage in the sky between the two of them. He couldn't believe what a crazy situation led to that result. Going to hell, passing the trials of the demons, freeing Hild from captivity, learning the truth of the contract, passing the gate of judgment, and finally being married while surrounded by gods and demons. He honestly believed that he would have a regular, homely marriage with the woman, but after being inducted into the world of the gods he knew he would receive anything BUT normal. But he didn't regret a single minute of it. The goddess next to him made every single moment worth it. No matter how many times he nearly died, or was transfigured, launched into the sky, or whatever other crazy shenanigans he experienced.

And so two months have passed since then, and things did in fact change since then.

It began with that very same night that they were married. Having made their way home after the joyous event, the elder goddess Urd, decided to lay out some new ground rules. And the first thing she did was taking Belldandy's futon from her room and boldly place it next to his own in his room. At first, he began to complain, but the half demoness would have none of it. If beforehand her methods were aggressive, this time it was almost threatening. She just wouldn't allow the kindergarten-level relationship they had to continue after being married. The first step was to put the two together, no matter how much the little sister, Skuld, raged about it.

That first night he could barely sleep as he stared for hours at the goddess lying next to him, who also did not go to sleep at all. Yet as the days went on he began to appreciate the closeness with her, and they fell into a blissful routine of going to sleep late as they basked in each other's presence.

But that was not the only change, oh no. With the new status quo in the house, another consequence made itself boldly known. For him, discovering that his very sense of lust was sealed by the gods in order to fulfill the contract was mind-shattering. He could not believe that such a thing was even possible, that Belldandy would keep such an important fact hidden from him. He knew the reasons logically, but emotionally it tore at him in that moment. He felt as if the years they spent together were lies, that their relationship was forcefully kept at a very low level. But despite that, they still passed the gate of judgment together, and so his desire was released.

And oh so very boldly it decided to make that known. It happened one night as they were in their usual routine when Belldandy suddenly began to be aggressive and kissed him, catching him by surprise. They kissed for a long time that night, and with his desire released, the pal downstairs decided it wanted in on the action. He remembered how tight his pants felt that night, that he had to take them off or it would kill him. Not surrendering just yet, he made his own aggressive move as his hand slowly made its way to the goddess' breast. The ensuing sweet moan from her very nearly overloaded his brain. He could feel his face burn up as he struggled to control himself, but that control was slipping quickly, especially when the suddenly arousing goddess made her way down with her own hand, and grasped the raging fellow through his pants. He knew that the big moment was coming, and he couldn't be more nervous.

And then a bomb tore through the thin paper that made up the door to his room.

Keiichi sighed. He was so close, and yet Skuld still wouldn't give him the time of day even after he married her sister. He remembered the disappointment he felt at that moment when the room went up in smoke.

And when he looked at Belldandy, he could see she had her own face of disappointment.

That moment never returned after that night, and he honestly was beginning to get agitated. He was surprised how overwhelming that feeling was. He attributed it to the seal he had on his emotions, that they were kept bottled up for years and were now exploding outward. But he couldn't blame the young goddess, at least not completely. She had always been needy and always wanted attention from the middle Norn. She had hoped that she could separate them before they reached that level, but she still failed. And she was taking it very hard, as a kid normally would.

 _Not that I would ever tell her that._ He remarked to himself.

"Keiichi, we're here." He heard Belldandy tell him. Blinking to reassert himself, he realized that they had reached their destination. The shop Whirlwind, where he worked along with his wife under Chihiro Fujimi, the owner of the shop and former president of the NIT Auto Club.

"Keiichi, is everything alright?" She asked him, looking up from the sidecar with worry on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…reminiscing." He answered with a smile. That was another welcome change in his eyes. No longer did she add the prefix to his name, even after years of using it. To her, it felt appropriate to call her husband without it, him no longer being just a client or just a boyfriend. With him, she could tear down all the walls she had in her heart and finally be herself around him. For it to take marriage to force the two to become more intimate was mind-boggling, but it was just in their nature to take things slowly.

Parking the bike in its usual place near the shop, the couple stood up, removing the helmets from their heads, placing them back in their place on the bike.

"Chihiro-san, we're here!" He said in a loud voice, alerting the owner of the shop to their arrival.

"Yo, Morisato-kun and Bell-chan, good morning." Chihiro said, turning to them as they entered. "Or should I say, Mr. and Mrs. Morisato?" She added with a grin.

And that was ANOTHER change that came to their lives.

It was around a month after they were married when a slip of the tongue to one of the former Auto Club members that revealed the truth to them. To say they were in an uproar was an understatement. Almost instantly a vast amount of guests appeared in the temple for the big celebration. Some congratulating them, some asking about the rush and the secrecy, and others praising him for finally being a man. It was a joyous yet chaotic night that Urd thrived in, and he had to admit they had a whole lot of fun despite the destruction. Having goddesses that could fix the damage so quickly and efficiently was a god-send, no pun intended.

And now he was being teased constantly. "Yeah yeah Chihiro-san, we got it the first time." He said, scratching his head in annoyance. Behind him, Belldandy beamed at the woman's remark. No matter how many times someone told her that, she would never grow tired of it.

"So what's the agenda for today?" He added, quickly changing the subject.

"Hmph, still such a stubborn fellow. Anyway, here is what we are going to do today…" She told him, handing him a stack of papers.

And so their day began.

* * *

"We're home!" Keiichi yelled as he opened the sliding door to the house. The day had been very normal for them. As a motorbike shop, their days usually consisted of repairing the bikes of customers, but recently Chihiro upgraded and told them they would start sponsoring in order to bring in more money. It was a very happy occasion for her, seeing how it meant that her shop was finally gaining the recognition it deserved. It meant more work for them but again, Keiichi couldn't complain.

"Welcome back." Urd said, stepping out of the living room. "Anything new?" She asked them, her hand on her head.

"Not really," Keiichi replied, removing his coat and handing it to Belldandy who graciously took it from him and folding it in her hands. "Just a regular hectic day with that slavedriver."

"Is that right." The elder goddess said. Deciding the conversation was too bland to continue, she headed back into the living room to continue watching her show.

"I'll get started on dinner then." Belldandy said with a smile after hanging his coat on the hanger. She then headed into the living room, glancing at Urd who floated in the air in front of the TV, and then into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Keiichi decided to head into his room first to put his things away. He entered it, taking note of the various new decorations that adorned it. After settling into the room, Belldandy decided to liven it up a bit. It gave him such a weird feeling at times. She was always very minimal, and the only real changes were changing the label on the entrance to 'Keiichi and Belldandy's room' from his old 'Keiichi's room', a new flower pot and some pictures that hung on the walls. He approached the low table at the back of the room, and one by one took things out of his pockets and placed them on it. Keys, wallet, some wires he probably forgot about, the present-

Realizing something was wrong, he looked again through the pockets, not feeling the object he was looking for. Panicking, he exited the room in a hurry and went to his coat, rifling through the pockets to check if it was there. Finding nothing, despair filled him. He slammed the door of the house open and ran to his bike, checking everywhere he could to hopefully see if the object was there.

And yet he found nothing. He sat on the ground, contemplating where he could have misplaced it. Hopefully in a place Belldandy wouldn't find it. He searched through his memories long and hard.

Suddenly, it came to him. He left it in the shop, hidden behind some tools in the back of the small shed. He was going above and beyond to hide it from Belldandy and it made him feel horrible to keep secrets from her, the ring he bought her years ago on that Christmas night coming up to his mind. But this was important for him as the anniversary of her arrival of Earth was coming up and there was no way he would leave something so important laying around in a place someone could find it. He had to go back for it. Dinner would wait for now, Belldandy will understand.

Heading back into the house and into the living room, he spoke up. "I'm going back to the shop. I forgot something so I'm going to take it. Leave some dinner behind for me."

"Ah!" Belldandy exclaimed, stepping quickly back into the living room. "I can go get it for you…" she suggested before Keiichi interrupted her, his face flushed.

"Nonononono it's ok! You just finish dinner! I'll be back real soon I promise!" He said, waving his arms in front of him in a panic. No way he could let her see it. It would blow the surprise.

Scurrying quickly back to his room to get changed, it took him less than a minute to get ready. He bolted straight to the bike, starting it and headed out as fast as possible to the road, leaving the household stunned at his quick leave.

"I wonder what is wrong…" Belldandy wondered, her face falling. She knew there was something on his mind but couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she was a bit of a scatter brain at times, but keeping secrets after being married was an unpleasant feeling for her.

"Just let him do his thing," Urd told her. "It's probably like that time with the ring. Keiichi doesn't have the guts to do something dangerous behind your back anyway." She added, huffing. With the show over, Urd headed back to her room while Belldandy stayed in the living room, the miso soup in the kitchen still warming up.

Meanwhile, on the road, Keiichi tried to calm himself down. He realized he had been a bit too hasty in his escape from the house, but he just couldn't give Belldandy the chance to follow him. He had to make sure she didn't find out. It would be for another two days, that's all. Just two days and he can give it to her and see her wonderful smile again.

It took him around twenty minutes to reach the shop again. It was fairly late at night, the stars above shining overhead with all their luster, and the full moon providing some light for the darkness. Parking the Beemer in its usual spot, Keiichi headed to the door to the shed behind the shop, and began looking around the area where he hid the object. It took him about a minute to remember exactly where it was, but after a quick check he felt it, and took it out from its hiding spot, and looked at his find with a smile.

It was a pendant. A small, elegant ruby carved into a triangle sat connected to a metal chain by a shiny metal clasp. It was a simple yet beautiful thing he found one day while looking through the antique shop he and Belldandy went to when they were researching the mysterious camera they were given by the seniors. When he looked upon the gem, he was instantly taken with it. It was beautiful, yet minimal, something that Belldandy will surely appreciate. It was a fairly expensive thing for an antique shop, but the shop keeper gave him a discount as thanks for helping him clean up the shop. Satisfied he found it quickly, he let out a relieved sigh. He could finally calm down and head home to eat some of Belldandy's delicious dinner as always. Maybe he should just hide it somewhere she wouldn't look. He didn't have as much privacy as before since she roomed with him, but again he couldn't really complain.

" _How strange to see the famous Keiichi Morisato all alone this night."_

The sudden voice caused Keiichi to look up and hurriedly look around him, trying to find the source. "Who said that?!" He yelled, careful not to wake up the neighbors. He quickly pocketed the pendant as he looked in all directions. Left, right, up, down.

Finally, his gaze settled on the roof of the shop, and his eyes widened.

A man stood there. In the darkness of the night he couldn't really make out his face, but his long flowing hair and the strange clothes he wore seemed to wear gave Keiichi an inkling of what the person was. The stranger smirked in the darkness, and in one fluid motion jumped off the roof, floating slowly to the ground until he was facing Keiichi, his form shrouded in the shadow of the shed.

"I never thought the opportunity would present itself so quickly and easily. It must be fate that we meet here and now." The man said. Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows, allowing Keiichi to finally see his features, and as he thought, the markings on his face gave out his identity.

A god. A god showed up out of nowhere and was standing before him. He wondered if it was another attempt by Heaven to grant his wish, but he quickly shot down that idea. After all, meeting a god face to face shouldn't cause him to suddenly be so on guard.

Well, anyone would if a stranger appeared out of nowhere, carrying an overwhelming sense of bloodlust.

Swallowing once, Keiichi asked the god. "What…what do you want?"

The deity gave a small, yet disturbing smile. "Why, I want one thing from you,"

" _I want you to die."_

A chill went down Keiichi's spine as the god said the words, the smirk still on his lips. He had to get out of there. He didn't know what the hell the god was on about, but if there was something he knew he had to do, was buy time. At this point Belldandy and the others would have felt the disturbance, and would come rushing to his location.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's not how it is going to work, mortal." The god said, taking a step forward. "I made sure to seal off my signature. Nobody is going to come and save you. Belldandy won't even know you are dead until long after I am already gone." Energy coalesced in his open palm. "It is her we are after anyway. Cutting away her bonds to the earth will only make this so much easier on us."

 _This is very bad._ Keiichi thought to himself. It was supposed to be a regular night. He was supposed to be at home eating the dinner made for him by his wife. Yet here he was, on a cold night, being threatened by a deity who was supposed to be helping people, not killing them.

He had to escape somehow. If he could just get to somewhere populated, then maybe this god will stand down, giving him ample time to call for assistance.

"I can tell you are itching to escape. Feel free to try, little mortal. Do try to make this amusing for me before I kill you." The smirk turned into a savage grin.

And that was his cue. Quickly running to the shed to grab the fire extinguisher from where it sat, he threw it towards the rogue god. With a swipe of his hands, the god sliced the fire extinguisher in half and it exploded, sending white vapors all over the place, obscuring him from Keiichi's view. Taking the chance while the god's sight was hindered, Keiichi bolted to the street. He didn't have time to reach his bike. He had to escape as fast as possible to somewhere safe. Picking up speed, he ran in a random direction, hoping it would take him where there are people. At this time of night he doubted it there would be many out, but he had to take his chance.

Running as fast as he could, he dared to glance back behind him to see if the god was following. Seeing nothing behind him, he let out a relieved sigh as he continued running, turning his head back forward.

And then the god appeared in front of him in a small flash of light. With a grin still etched on his face, the deity swiped his hand horizontally, meaning to cut off Keiichi's head in one blow. His instincts screaming at him, Keiichi ducked and rolled past the god, swiftly returning to his feet and resumed running. The swipe let out a shockwave that cut into the surrounding light poles, cleaving through them down the middle, sending them tumbling down to the road. Several lights went out around them.

Keiichi knew that ultimately, his struggle was futile. There was no way a human could really escape from a god. Yet he still had to try. If somehow he could get Belldandy to feel his distress, he would be safe. The overpowering feeling of powerlessness filled up his being.

The chase continued as Keiichi continued sprinting through the night. At every turn he tried to take, the god appeared and once again swiped his hands. And once again Keiichi ducked and rolled. He could feel his stamina depleting as he continued running. Dodging the god's attacks was taxing his endurance, and he was never really a person who focused on sports so he couldn't keep this up forever. Yet something within him gave him energy. He wasn't completely sure what it was, but it helped, and he picked up as much speed as he could as he kept on running.

Eventually, Keiichi found himself at the beach. He didn't know how the hell he got there with his limited stamina, but he did. The strange feeling that gave him energy disappeared, and he collapsed to his hands and knees on the sand, panting heavily as he tried to take in air. He should get his bearings while he could, and maybe he would be able to shake off the god—

"All out of steam are we? Such a shame." The god said, appearing in front of him. Gasping, Keiichi raised his head to look at the deity.

And then a kick smashed into the side of his head, sending him flying across the sand.

He felt his body leave the ground, his senses in a daze. After a second of air time, Keiichi landed in a roll, feeling like his head almost flew off his shoulders. He kept on rolling, and then his back smashed into the wall of an outhouse on the beach. Pain wracked his senses as he coughed up blood. Laying down on the ground won't do him any good. He struggled to get up, his legs shaking from the pain. He heard the crunching of the sand as the god lazily walked up to him.

"It sure was fun, human. Seeing you scurrying around like a rat was most amusing." The god said with a hint of humor in his voice. Keiichi tried to crawl away from him, to get some kind of distance from the renegade, but he barely had any strength left in him to do anything. The god walked up to the downed human, and then slammed his foot right on Keiichi's back.

Keiichi's agonized scream echoed throughout the beach as even more pain shot up to his brain, his consciousness threatening to leave him. The sound waves of the scream carried on beyond the beach, reaching all the way, despite their weakness, to a familiar temple.

Belldandy shot up from where she stood. "KEIICHI!" she yelled, having heard the small voice of pain. As a goddess, she had extremely sensitive hearing, especially when it comes to voices. Hearing the pained cry of her husband put her on alarm instantly. She dashed out of the living room, leaving everything behind. Collecting as much power as she could, the entrance door blew off its hinges as the Norn flew towards the sky, trying to find the source of the voice. She looked around hurriedly, hoping she was not too late.

In the house, Urd and Skuld opened their bedroom doors, alarmed by the sudden sound of gushing wind that Belldandy left behind. Puzzled at their sister's behavior, they stood still for a moment to take it in.

Urd didn't even need to think twice. Running towards the entrance herself, she shouted to Skuld behind her. "Hold down the fort kid! I'm going to check it out!" and quickly took off towards her sister in the sky, leaving the youngest Norn alone.

Gaining altitude quickly, the elder Norn climbed towards her sister. "Belldandy! What's wrong?" Urd asked her as she flew to Belldandy's height.

"I heard Keiichi screaming. I have to find him! But I can't! Something is blocking me!" She yelled, her voice pained. Urd couldn't bear to see her sister's pain faced as panic filled her, her eyes still looking around, trying to find some sort of direction.

"Let's split up!" Urd suggested. "We can cover more ground this way! Don't worry Belldandy, we'll find him! Maybe whatever is blocking you will disappear!"

Deciding to take her elder sister's suggestion to heart, yet still panicking, Belldandy took off towards the city with such speed that sonic booms were nearly left in her wake. There was no time to lose. Following her lead, Urd took off towards the city as well, hot on her tail.

On the beach, Keiichi continued to writhe in agony as the god tortured him, smashing his foot on his back again. "I see that's all you have." The deity said, his voice bored. "Humans truly are a boring race. Your eventual fate will be nothing more than mercy at this rate." Having had enough of kicking the human in the spine, the god kicked him in the stomach, causing Keiichi to flip over to his back. Barely conscious, Keiichi tried to pick himself up, managing with great pain to put his arms behind him, giving him some support.

"Damn….you." He growled out through the blood in his mouth. "I…can't…let…myself…die…to…you…"

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Bell…dandy…is…waiting…for…me…" Keiichi let out weakly, barely able to open his eyes.

"That's very cute, but it's useless. I told you she won't be coming." The god added, the smirk leaving his face. He had enough of messing around. Raising his palm towards the downed human, energy once again gathering at his fingertips. "Time to die."

The gathering light nearly blinded Keiichi, and being unable to move, he could only stare in wonder at it.

Yet fear was not coming, to his surprise. Was it a sudden acceptance of his death? He wasn't sure. But he was not afraid.

Something stirred within him.

"I…can't…"

Something glowed beside him.

"I can't….."

He clenched his teeth as hard as he could.

"I can't let myself….be killed…."

The light reached its peak.

"BY A BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

" _Well said"_

And then the arm leveled at him was cut away by a spear of light.

"What?!" The god exclaimed, shock filling his voice as he watched the severed arm fly through the air, turning into nothingness, and the light gathered in it harmlessly dissipating. Pain traveled up his shoulder, yet it was not like the human's. A deity's arm can be restored. It only needed a fairly simple procedure to do so. Turning his head to where the spear came from, the god saw the interloper's form bathed by the moon's light behind him. He couldn't make out their form, but he could make out the shape of the object they were holding.

A bow. A complete strange, whose origin was unknown, fired a strong enough arrow that sliced off the god's arm.

"Who would have thought that I would be brought back here to protect someone." The stranger exclaimed, lowering the bow. "Usually the bitch sends me here to clean up, but now I need to be a baby sitter? What a joke. This is a new low, even for me." The stranger stepped forward from the coast, approaching the human and the deity. Turning his head as well to the voice, Keiichi had a very hard time understanding what he was seeing with his muddled senses, yet he could make out some details.

It was once again, a man. A man dressed in strange garb, with dirty white hair and tanned skin. Piercing gray eyes gazing at the god whose arm he shot off. In his broken mind, Keiichi could swear that the man was Urd's brother, or something like that. Yet the presence, the aura he gave out did not seem familiar like the goddess'. Black armor covered his upper body, with what seemed like a red cape fluttering in the wind behind him. Pants black as night covered his lower body, ending in boots that seemed to be covered in some kind of steel.

Keiichi could only hang his mouth in surprise at his savior. He had expected Belldandy to be the one to show up and help him, but instead this unfamiliar person arrived. It seems he had a knack for bringing in strange people.

The god moved away from Keiichi and faced the man in red. "Who are you?" He asked him bluntly. "I do not take kindly to being interrupted."

"You have no need to know, Mr. God." The man in red responded to him, his piercing gaze locked to his eyes. "All you need to know is that I can't let you kill that idiot over there." He added, shrugging.

"Is that so?" The god said in an insulting tone. "Then, for the crime of standing in the face of judgment," The energy gathered once again in his hand. "I sentence you to death."

The god held out his remaining hand to the stranger, and the energy shot out in a straight, thick line that threatened to engulf him. Yet he stood strong, facing the approaching storm. When the moment came that he could feel the heat of the attack prickle at his skin, his eyes widened.

And then he vanished, the beam passing by where he once stood and far into the horizon.

"What?!" The god exclaimed as he looked around him to find the interloper. His head moved from side, desperate to locate him. His eyes settled back on the downed human, who still had a look of shock on his face from the recent events. Anger marred his features as he leered at Keiichi. "You! What have you done?! What is this man you called her-"

His anger was cut off as his divine senses screamed at him, and he turned around swiftly to where they detected the danger coming from.

And what he saw was the man in red, wielding a pair of twin blades, coming down to slice him in half.

The god barely managed to dodge the blades as he jumped forward, twisting in midair and landing a distance away from his opponent. However, the stranger did not plan to give the deity the chance to regain his bearings. Landing on the soft sand, he pushed against it with all his might, launching him towards the retreating god. Caught by surprise by the lightning-fast attack, the god raised his remaining arm. Power surged through it as it became hard as steel, and when the man in red swung the black blade, the god blocked it with his strengthened arm. The sound of steel crashing against steel echoed throughout the beach as the god grimaced, not expecting the strength behind the blow as it rattled the bones in his arm.

He had made a severe miscalculation, that was the conclusion he reached during his brief fight with the stranger. The plan was hinged on two possibilities: one, in the event he successfully killed Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy would be too devastated to fight back when they would come down to take her. Or two, if by any chance Belldandy did arrive in time to rescue the mortal, he could be used as a hostage in order to enforce her obedience. It was a simple plan that had a high chance of success; at least that what was his superiors told him. The last thing they expected was a third party they did not know about to appear out of nowhere, and even less for that third party to be able to match a god in power.

The god clenched his teeth, and with a yell pushed back against the black blade, pushing the man in red back, trying to gain some ground. But the interloper instead used the force of the push to turn in midair, and then bring down the white blade in his other hand upon the reeling god. Caught completely by surprise for a fourth time, the deity barely managed to avoid the strike coming down on him. The white blade gleamed in the moonlight as it sliced a shallow cut on his chest, causing the god to cry out in pain. Anger boiling within him, he let out a yell, causing a sphere of pure energy to explode around him, throwing sand in all directions. Pushed back by the sudden explosion of power, the man in red crossed his blades in front of him as a shield, their flat side protecting his face. They held momentarily, but the surge of divine energy was too much for them to withstand, and they shattered, the metal shards flying in all directions. Landing on his feet, the man in red watched as the fragments of his swords dissolved into light.

He took a moment to study his opponent. The god was seething with rage, his chest bloody from the shallow cut. He had meant to completely slice him in half, but he figured he couldn't underestimate the divinity of his opponent. He fought his own fair share of divinities in the past, and he knew better than to look down on them.

Not like his opponent though. Part of his rage stemmed from the fact that he did not know how the stranger managed to injure him so. It made no sense, he was supposed to be a god, an existence the humans both revered and feared! Yet the man in red was calm, his expression neutral as he watched him.

The brief skirmish ended, a gentle breeze flowing through the beach. The god, his teeth clenched, spoke up first. "You…what are you?! There is no way a human could possibly stand up to me!"

The man in red shrugged. "Who knows? I never admitted I was a human anyway. You jumped to your own conclusions like a fool."

The god growled. _A demon then? No, he doesn't have the markings nor the aura. Even if there are spells that can mask their presence, I should have been able to discern his nature the very moment he appeared!_ His thoughts raged as he attempted to find an answer to his dilemma, trying to see how he could counter his opponent's strange tactics.

"Whatever it is you are thinking about, you should probably hurry it up," The stranger told him, breaking him away from his thoughts. "With your concentration broken, that seal you put on yourself disappeared."

For a moment, the god did not know what the man was telling him. However, realization dawned on him quickly as his eyes widened.

"You probably don't want to be here when they come. After what you did to that idiot over there," He said, pointing lazily to the downed Keiichi, who was still staring in awe at the scene. "Anything I could do would pale in comparison."

The god cursed, realizing his plan was in shambles. Despite his anger, he was still a god, and as such had a fairly rational mind. If he stayed for even a second more, Belldandy would arrive, and he did not want to spurn the gentle Norn's ire just yet.

"Tch." He clicked out in annoyance. He looked to the skies, and he could feel a presence approaching their location at incredibly high speeds. He looked one last time at the man in red, who crossed his arms, his mouth upturned into an insulting smirk. Moments later, the god waved his remaining arm in the air, disappearing just in time to miss the presence he had felt land on the beach with full force, sending clouds of sand in all directions.

And from the huge cloud of sand Belldandy walked out, looking over the beach in all directions, trying to find her husband. Her eyes settled briefly on the man in red. Her mouth gaped in shock as the man shrugged, and pointed towards the outhouse. Overcoming her surprise, the goddess turned her head to where he was pointing, and her eyes widened in fear.

"KEIICHI!" She screamed out, sprinting towards the downed human and completely ignoring the man in red. She reached him and crouched beside him, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

"Hey…Bell…I…knew…you'd…come…" He hoarsed out weakly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she studied his condition. Not waiting even for a moment, she laid him down on the sand, and held her hands over him. Forcing all the power she could muster into her palms, she chanted a healing spell softly, and watched as green light left her palms, settling on the injured human. It was a process that would take some time, but she had no intention of stopping, even if it drained her of every bit of magic she had within her.

Meanwhile, Urd landed next to the pair, having sensed the power thrown around as well. The two had been flying all over the city, trying to find any clue as to Keiichi's location. A sudden surge of power alerted them, having felt it come from the direction of the beach. Urd, who was closer to it, believed that she would arrive first. About half way through the distance, Belldandy zoomed past her in insanely high speeds, this time leaving sonic booms in her wake as she rode the winds towards her husband.

Urd looked at the pair in alarm, and watched as Belldandy worked her magic, slowly but surely healing the human, who at this point was feeling darkness fill the edge of his vision. Figuring that her sister had the situation under control, Urd turned towards the stranger, her expression guarded. The man stood his grounds, his arms still crossed over his chest as their eyes met. Tension filled the air as Urd welled forth power within her, ready to fight at any moment. Noticing the situation through his blurry vision, Keiichi let out weakly. "No…Urd…He…helped…"

Having heard his words, Urd turned her head towards the human, her eyes wide. Glad that his words reached her, Keiichi smiled weakly as the darkness filled his vision, exhaustion filling his frame. Taking in one last look at his wife, Keiichi fell into unconsciousness. Belldandy choked on a sob as she watched her husband close his eyes, for a moment fearing the worst. It was when his chest heaved and she saw him still draw breath that she calmed down, her hands still over him as she poured more magic into healing him.

Urd turned back to the stranger, no longer as guarded. "I suppose we should be thanking you, then. " She said. Standing upright, crossing her own arms under her breasts. "I don't know what happened here, but he is alive thanks to you."

"Your gratitude is not needed. I was only fulfilling my obligation." He responded, not at all fazed.

Urd furrowed her brows at his response. "Obligation?"

"That's right," he answered her, meeting her gaze. "Obligation. I was sent here to protect him, nothing more, nothing less."

"Protect him? From what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Who knows?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't even know myself."

"Do you really think that is a good enough excuse?"

"Excuse or not, that is the truth."

"I see," She said, lowering her arms. "Well then, Mr. Obligation, what do we call you?"

"Hm?" he let out in mock surprise.

"I said," the elder Norn repeated, annoyed. "What do we call you? Do you have a name? We at least want to know who helped us."

The stranger regarded her for a moment, studying her expression. "A name, huh?" He let out, as if confronting a matter her had not spoken of for a long time. "I don't have one of those."

"You don't have a name?" she asked him, her tone surprised.

"That's right, I don't have one. Not one worth mentioning anyway. I gave it up a long time ago." He responded, his tone low. Urd could not miss the tiny shard of sadness in the voice. She was sensitive to such things, even as a half-demon. Deciding not to push the subject further, she went on to a different approach.

"Alright then, do you have maybe a nickname, or something we can call you? I don't want to constantly refer to you as 'the guy in red' or something ridiculous like that." She said, her voice taking on an amused tone.

The stranger regarded her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. He let out an amused shrug, which surprised the Norn.

"I see, then I suppose you could call me…" He said, contemplating.

"Archer."

* * *

' _Am I in hell?' he thought to himself._

 _All he could see around him was fire. A great blaze consumed everything in his vicinity, and his ears registered the horrifying sounds of people screaming. He was not sure what was happening, where he was, or how he got there. It was a strange sense of disconnection, of being completely clueless as to what brought him to this place._

 _He looked around, seeing the devastation brought about by an unknown cause. His heart clenched in his chest as he took in the horrible sights. Smoke and ember filled the air, yet he did not feel it. The heat and the despair did not cling to him, as he watched powerlessly at the scene._

 _No, this was worse than hell. He had already been in hell once before, and it was nothing like this. It was scary, for sure, but it was nothing like this. This is not a hell brought about by the hands of demons. Even they were not so savage as to cause such a catastrophe._

 _No, this was a hell brought about by people._

 _He looked towards the sky, and he saw it being covered by a blanket of smoke and flame. He could not even tell if it was night time or not, the smoke was just that thick that it blocked out the view. Yet within it, he swore he saw something else. It almost seemed like a tower to his eyes, a tower blurred within the rising smoke. A black tower that spoke of evil and hatred, the source of all the destruction. And atop the tower, he swore he caught a glimpse of a pitch black sun. Blinking once, the image disappeared, and he was left looking at the hell around him._

 _And yet, within that hell, he witnessed a miracle._

 _A young boy, barely the age of six, was walking through the hell. He could see the despair in his eyes, the hopelessness and the sorrow as he walked. The boy ignored everything around him, the fire, the destruction, and the screams. He just walked forward, with no goal or destination in mind. At that point, the boy merely existed, parts of him being shed one by one as he walked._

 _He watched the boy in wonder as he continued trudging through the hell. It was the only thing he could do, it was the only reprieve in this godforsaken place._

 _And eventually, the boy stopped in his tracks, his energy expended, and he collapsed to the ground among the ruins. He breathed weakly as he stared at the sky._

' _No! You have to get up!' he screamed at the boy, but it was useless. The boy could not hear him. Would not hear him. Everything around him lost meaning, and the boy surrendered himself to his fate._

 _That was until a second miracle made itself known._

 _It was a man. The strange man arrived at the scene, staring at the fallen boy in joy. He ran to him as fast as he could, and crouched next to him. The boy weakly looked at the man, and saw the expression that would change his life forever._

 _The man smiled in joy, happy to have found someone he could save._

" _Thank you." He murmured, taking the boy's hand, as if to affirm that he did in fact find someone alive._

 _The spectator looked on with tears in his eyes, the man's expression etched firmly in his mind._

 _And from there, the boy's arduous journey began._


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero with No Name

**AN: You can't spell Archer without exposition! Deal with it!**

 **Anyway, I think my prose could use a little work. If you have any suggestions as to how I should improve the word choice in the story, don't hesitate to say so!**

* * *

Hild tapped the armrest of her throne impatiently.

The throne room was dead quiet. Not a single sound escaped from the many occupants of the room, all still as stone as they nervously looked at the Daimakaicho. To say she was furious was an understatement. Even as the ruler of hell, information traveled only at a finite speed, and by the time she was informed of the new developments, the situation was already far too much out of control.

Hild narrowed her eyes as she leered at the kneeling demon in front of her. She knew Hagall wasn't entirely responsible, but she couldn't care less at that point. By the end of this day, someone was going to get sealed in dog shit. She wouldn't be satisfied any other way.

As dangerous seconds ticked by, one poor demon accidentally swallowed nervously, causing the Daimakaicho to stop her livid tapping.

"So, Hagall-chan," she spoke up, her voice low. The demons seized up at her tone of voice. "I hope you have a good enough explanation for this. I am dying to know how an S+ danger level prisoner managed to escape the maximum security prison on the lowest level of the nine circles of hell, held behind seals created by over three legions of demons and gods, the Almighty and myself included."

Hild waited for Hagall's response. She could see the many drops of sweat dripping from the blonde demon's face, her head downcast as she stared at the floor. She knew she wouldn't get an adequate answer. Despite the tremendous failure by the security team, Hild was by far not an unkind ruler. She gave her subjects the time to explain themselves when needed in order to explain their situation, and she had to admit she had been more forgiving than usual lately. The two months since the marriage between Morisato Keiichi and the goddess Belldandy left her in some sort of euphoria, feeling as if she had handed over her own daughter in marriage. It was such a shame that this debacle had to ruin her good mood.

"H-Hild-sama," Hagall stuttered out, her face still pointed at the floor. "W-What we have discovered after studying the broken seal is that someone sabotaged the divine part of the program. W-We concluded that the intruder had somehow unraveled a specific portion of the program that was critical to its stability. With that stability compromised, the demon portion could not keep up with the rest of the program, and as a result the entire thing collapsed into itself, allowing the prisoner to stealthily escape its confinement due to its nature."

A minute passed as Hild processed what Hagall told her. There was something extremely fishy about the explanation in her mind. First, the seal that the two groups created was made through a very delicate procedure. The eventual result was that the two parts were essentially fused to each other as they constantly changed their internal structure, the code rewriting itself about ten thousand times in a single second. Not even she, with all her overwhelming power, could remove the seal on her own. She would have to contact the Almighty, and the two of them would have to work hand in hand in order to remove the seal. Seeing as she could not even meet the god face to face due to the nature of the judgment gate, it was all but an impossibility at this point. There wasn't anyone alive that could remove the seal, except…

Interrupting the blond demon, Hild spoke. "Only someone with extremely intimate knowledge of the source code of the program could possibly unravel it. However, it seems that the source code itself was vulnerable from the very beginning. Someone installed a back door into it as to allow them to hack into the program."

"Yes, milady, that was the conclusion we have reached ourselves." Hagall responded. "However, it just seemed to be too unlikely. Out of the demonic legions that participated in the program's conception, around a third are dead and another sealed or missing in action. It has been, after all, three millennia since the prisoner was captured and the seal erected. The only other possible explanation would be that-"

"Someone on the divine side is, and has been a traitor for quite a long time." Hild interjected. That was very bad, even from her perspective. While she couldn't care less about heavenly politics, her own involvement in the creation of the seal painted the entire demon realm in a negative light, especially because the prisoner was housed in hell in the first place.

She wasn't looking forward to informing Tyr about this. The last time they had spoken was three weeks ago, when he alerted her to the fact that the heavenly sensors have detected a strange signal originating from an unknown location near the area known on the mortal plane as Sagittarius A*. Alarmed, she directed her own sensors to the same location, finding the very same signal. She did not like the implications of what that meant in the least, and the latest news only further soured her mood. If it was any other prisoner, should would gladly allow the Combat Division of Heaven to take care of it, hell, even send some of her own forces to detain it.

But it was not such a simple situation. The very nature of the prisoner made it an extremely dangerous target, one that even the highest ranked First Class gods and demons would clearly steer away from. The prisoner, during its active time, was known to specifically target children of all natures, be they divine, demonic, or mortal. It held very little regard for any living being's wellbeing, and it was known as an extremely dangerous and violent beast whose vile acts stunned the heavenly council. It was Hild herself who directed the attack on the being, and after a brief yet grueling battle they had successfully captured and sealed it. She was definitely not looking forward to doing that again, especially now that the doublet system was in place. Neither she nor Tyr would stand for the meaningless deaths of innocent gods and demons as a result of their forces being defeated.

"Very well," Hild said, standing up from her throne after a brief contemplation. "Hagall, send an order to all still living members of the legions to gather for questioning. Despite our theories, we cannot overrule the fact that a demonic element may have been involved. I will inform Tyr of these developments myself. In the meantime, focus all sensors on locating the runaway prisoner. If you find it in any realm, and I mean ANY realm, you will inform me immediately. Am I understood?"

"Clearly, Hild-sama. Thy will be done." Hagall obediently responded.

"Good. You are all dismissed." The Daimakaicho ordered as she walked away from the throne room to her personal chambers. She did not miss the slumping of the shoulders of all the demons in the throne room as they disappeared from view. Frowning, she contemplated her next action. Her instincts gave her an inkling of a guess as to where the prisoner would appear, but for the first time in a long time, she hoped that they were wrong.

* * *

Keiichi grumbled as he groggily opened his eyes. Having regained consciousness a few moments before, his vision was still blurry. His body felt like it was run through a meat grinder, and then hit by a truck, several times. As his eyes slowly opened, he realized that he was staring at the ceiling of his room, and not _–fire raging around him, smoke and ember choking his lungs_. He felt a massive headache come on as he grimaced. He did however sense a presence sitting alongside him in the room. Turning his head, what he saw was _–a sad smile, glad that they could_ _find someone to save._ Blinking once, the image was replaced by a familiar face, seeing Belldandy as she sat by his bed side, tears in her eyes and her mouth turned in a sad smile.

"Keiichi…" She called out weakly to him, noticing he had woken up. The Norn had stayed by his side during the entire night, not moving an inch even to stretch her legs. She sat vigilant, wanting to be the first thing he would see when he woke up.

"Belldandy…" He said, his voice hoarse. He sat up, feeling another headache coming on. He grabbed the side of his head as he attempted to get rid of the sudden migraine. A moment later, it was gone, replaced by the normal quiet of their shared room. "What…what happened?" He asked her, turning to look her in the eyes.

She rubbed a sleeve against her watery eyes, soaking up the tears. "You're ok…We managed to get to you in time. Your injuries were so bad, I thought," She sobbed, feeling tears coming up again. "I thought…"

Not wanting to see his wife on the verge of tears, he brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly in order to calm her down. "Hey, everything is fine. I'm alive and breathing right? All thanks to you. You saved me again." He said, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, bringing her own arm up to touch the hand at her cheek. It was such a mess, she thought. He was the one in pain, the one injured, the one who should have been crying, and yet she just couldn't stop the waterworks from coming back as she as she saw him awaken, and he once again calmed her down as always. "Oh, that's right, what happened to that god in the end? The one that attacked me?" he asked, removing his hand from her cheek.

She tilted her head, staring at him quizzically. "A god? There was no god anywhere when we found you. There was only…" she began, trying to understand what he was referring to. Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly seized up, giving a few sniffs to the air.

"Whoa," Keiichi called out. "What smells so good? Did you make breakfast Belldandy?"

"No…I didn't. I was waiting for you to wake up, and I didn't go to the kitchen the entire time." She responded, equally confused. Maybe Urd was cooking something up? But that made no sense. Despite her sister's mastery over potion making, she seemed to be a below average cook. Nothing she made ever smelled this good, that she was sure of. Maybe Skuld? No, that was even more unlikely. "Who could have…?"

Giving each other a puzzled look, Keiichi moved the blanket away from him. He still felt a bit weak, but thanks to whatever Belldandy did, he could stand up and move without a problem. With an almost synchronized movement, the two stood up, opening the door to their room and heading to the living room.

Inside they spotted the eldest and youngest Norns huddled around the table, tableware already neatly arranged on it for four people. Skuld sat confused as she looked from left to right, while Urd held head in her hand, her elbow propped up on the table, her eyes glued to the scene in the kitchen.

"Nee-san, what is going on?" Belldandy asked her elder sister. Said sister did not turn her head to look at her younger sibling.

"See for yourself," She responded. "You'll be in for a surprise."

Her sister's words confused her. Sharing another look with her husband, the pair headed to the door separating the two rooms.

The surreal sight that met their eyes caused them to freeze in place.

"Oh, it's about time you woke up." The stranger said, briefly turning to look at the two. From what Belldandy remembered of the man, he seemed to still be wearing the combat uniform he had on from last night. She didn't get a good enough look at him as during that time she was hellbent on helping Keiichi. Yet, right on top of said combat uniform, the man wore an apron.

Specifically, HER apron, the simple light green one she always wore at home. Yet somehow it snuggly fit him like a glove, despite his more massive frame. The man turned back to the pot on the stove, a ladle in hand as he stirred the ingredients inside the container. "I was just finishing up breakfast. Go sit down at the table." He added. After a few more stirs in the pot, Archer let the liquid sit, turning to the cutting board on the counter next to him. He grabbed a cucumber, placing it on the wooden board, and a cooking knife in another. With skillful hands, he brought the knife down on the vegetable repeatedly, cutting it into small triangular pieces. His routine continued as he displayed his mastery of the kitchen.

"Wh-wha?" Keiichi let out, not fully processing what he was looking at. Who was that strange man in his kitchen? What was he wearing? Where did he come from? Why did he seem so familiar all of a sudden?

"You should listen to him, you two." Urd called out behind them. The couple turned to look at her, their eyes wide. Catching their gaze, Urd let out a huff. "Don't look at me like that. Come sit down and I'll explain what I know."

Giving each other a puzzled look for the third time that morning, the two decided to listen to the bronze-skinned goddess. Circling around the table, Keiichi plopped down at his usual spot with Urd to his left, Skuld to his right, and across him Belldandy. After the couple sat down at the table, an awkward silence followed. Annoyed by the atmosphere, Urd put her hand down on the table.

"Keiichi, that's the guy from yesterday who saved you," She began, looking at the human who met her gaze. "I don't know where he came from or what he actually is, but he apparently was good enough to not only hold off whoever attacked you long enough for us to get to you, but to also destroy whatever barrier was erected to keep us from finding you. His name is Archer, by the way. I know, it's a strange way to call someone, but he wouldn't really give me any other name, muttering something about 'I don't have one worth mentioning' or some excuse like that."

Keiichi sweatdropped as he gave a nervous smile. "And now he's in our kitchen."

"Urd! What are you thinking, letting a strange man into our house?! He could be in league with Marller for all we know!" Skuld yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

"I doubt it." Urd responded, not at all affected by Skuld's complaints. "If he was, he would have taken his chance last night, when Belldandy was occupied, Keiichi out cold, and me exhausted. I don't think I ever flew so fast over the city in my life."

"That's right, Skuld." Belldandy interjected, looking to the youngest Norn. "Whatever his reasons are, he helped us, and as of now we are in his debt. We should treat him as a guest."

Skuld deflated as her argument was in shambles. Seeing her reaction, Urd mumbled. "Well, a guest wouldn't really be cooking in our kitchen. This whole situation is already bizarre enough."

Watching the sisters' interaction, Keiichi replayed the events from last night in his mind. Recalling the moments from when he left the house to the moment Belldandy showed up, his eyes narrowed in question. "Ah, that's right," He said, causing the three goddesses to look at him. "I remember some stuff from last night. There was a god, I guess? He was the one that attacked me." When he finished speaking, he saw the sisters look at him in worry.

"Keiichi," Belldandy said, her brows furrowed. "Are you sure it was a god?"

"Positive," He responded. "I mean, it would be really hard to mistake him for anything else. After being around goddesses for a few years, you kind of get the feeling that you can recognize something divine with just a glance, and besides, he had the same blue markings as you do. It kind of looked like a…diamond, I guess? Only kind of, rotated on the side. And fatter. Kind of like Peorth's."

The sisters grumbled in contemplation. In heaven, every single deity had a differently shaped sigil. They acted kind of like fingerprints in a way, and could be used as a method to differentiate between the many different members of heaven. However, just because you know the shape of the sigil does not mean you can instantly recognize the associated deity, especially if all you have are muddled accounts of someone who was in a panic, and no convenient access to the registry.

Skuld leered at the human. "Your arrogance kind of pisses me off," she said. "But I guess we can inform Father of what happened. Maybe he can give us some answers, or maybe send down some help."

"Yes, that would be best." Belldandy added.

"Well, in the meantime, we gotta figure out what to do with about this Archer fellow." Urd said, narrowing her eyes. "As grateful as we are, we don't know anything about him."

"The first thing I would do in such a peculiar situation is eat breakfast first and ask questions later." A deep voice said to them. Turning to look at the source, they found Archer walking in, still wearing the apron and a large pot in hand. "You can grill me all you want after you finish eating."

He approached the table, and the four huddled around it studied him carefully as he placed the pot in the middle of the table. Steam rose out of the pot, and they could smell the wonderful aroma that the food inside it carried.

"Whoa, this smells really good." Urd exclaimed. "I wonder if it tastes that good too, however."

"How about you try it for yourself then." He responded, giving her a smug grin.

Without further ado, Belldandy reached out and lifted the cover off the top, looking at the ingredients inside. Her eyes widened at the careful cuts on the vegetables, truly in wonder at the skill of the strange chef. She grabbed each of their bowls as she poured some of the soup into each bowl, and then promptly returned it to them. Now that each of the diners had their food in front of them, they sat silently for a second, exchanging wary looks. They nodded to each other and took the accompanied spoon, and simultaneously took a spoonful of soup and placed it in their mouths.

Their reactions caused Archer's grin to widen even further. All four sets of eyes widened at the taste of the meal.

 _T-This…_ Keiichi thought.

 _Is…_ Skuld continued.

 _Too…_ Urd grumbled.

 _GOOD!_ The three exclaimed mentally.

"Oh my," Belldandy let out, putting a hand on her cheek. "This is truly delicious Archer-san."

Archer shrugged. "Take your time enjoying it. We can begin the fun right after you are done."

And enjoy it they did. Breakfast continued in a wondrous silence as the occupants of the room enjoyed every single bite of the food he put out in front of them. It did not end with the soup at all. Grilled salmon, rice, natto. All aspects of a traditional Japanese breakfast sat before them, and everything was absolutely mouth-watering and delicious beyond words. The goddesses, who did not really have any need for food, gobbled the breakfast up along with Keiichi, who devoured every portion with absolute glee.

And the meal was finished in short order, and nothing was left of the food on the table. Smiling, Archer took the dirty tableware. His hands full, he made his way back to the kitchen when Belldandy stopped him. "Wait, Archer-san, let me help you!" She exclaimed, getting up from the table.

"Don't worry about it," He said, shooting her down. "I will take care of this quickly. I already familiarized myself with your kitchen so I already know where everything goes. I'll be back in a minute." Making sure the goddess sat back down, Archer headed into the kitchen.

Another awkward silence settled between the four gathered around the table. Keiichi, in a way, feared what was about to happen. After living with her for years, he had a feeling as to what his wife was going to ask him. He mentally prepared himself when the sound of rushing water coming from the kitchen caused Belldandy to break the silence.

"Um, Keiichi." She asked, turning her gaze to him. "I have a question."

Keiichi gulped. "What is it, Belldandy?"

The goddess fidgeted, putting her hands down between on her lap. "Archer-san's food was truly delicious, was it not?

"Yeah, it was. Why?" He couldn't lie about that.

He could see the bomb dropping.

"Um, do you think…"

 _Oh boy here we go._

"Do you think…it was better than mine?"

And the bomb dropped.

Time froze as Belldandy's innocent question hit the table at full force, the majority of its power focused directly on the human. He could feel sweat forming at his brows as his mind raged for an answer that would satisfy the goddess. Out of the thousand possible responses he could give, only one would truly deflate the incredible tension now filling the room. He gulped, and without moving his head at all, stared at the elder goddess to his left. Her mouth was etched into an amused grin. Without even saying a word to each other, he could feel as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, her response forming on its own in his mind.

 _You dug yourself this deep lover-boy. Do you have the balls to tell her the truth?_

Finding no answers from the elder goddess, he looked to his right, meeting Skuld's gaze. She stared at him hard, nearly ready to pounce on him. And then, just like Urd, he could feel the response from the young goddess automatically find its way to his brain.

 _Whatever you do, lie. Lie through the skin of your teeth. For the love of all that is holy LIE if you know what's good for you!_

Keiichi gulped again nervously. The two siblings almost felt like the devil and the angel on his shoulders, each beckoning him towards a certain outcome.

Except in this case, he wasn't quite sure who was the angel and who was the devil.

He looked back at Belldandy, taking note of her slight frown as she waited for his answer. _Alright, here goes._

"His food really was delicious," He began. Belldandy's eyes drooped slightly in sadness. Urd's eyes widened. Skuld reached into her shirt.

"But, your cooking is still my favorite. It is tastier than anything in the world!"

The eldest and youngest Norns froze. Belldandy's frown almost instantaneously changed into a bright smile as she clasped her hands together. "Ah! I'm glad!"

Thank god for small mercies.

And with that, all the tension in the room evaporated.

 _I dodged a bullet with that one._ Keiichi thought to himself. Skuld let out a relieved sigh.

 _She must never know the truth. I'll take it with me to the grave._

"Well then," Archer said as he walked into the living room, no longer wearing the apron. He placed himself near the television, with Urd's back to him. Grumbling in annoyance, and without standing up, she scooted over to sit next to Belldandy, who moved slightly in order to give her sister space. "I suppose you have some questions, so shoot."

Skuld raised her hand. "How come you can cook so well?"

"I learned a bit, here and there." He answered her, amused. "It's nothing fancy."

Skuld pouted at his vague response. For a moment, nobody said anything. Despite all the questions they had for him, they had a hard time forming the words. And that was when Belldandy raised her own hand.

"Um, Archer-san, may I ask you a question?" She asked. Keiichi could not help but notice that she seemed like she was fidgeting nervously.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Um…Um…" she began, raising her head to look him in the eyes. "Are you…perhaps…a heroic spirit?"

Eyes went wide on the table at her question. Keiichi, the only one who was not familiar with the term, responded with a question of his own. "Heroic spirit? What's that?"

His question was ignored as Archer shrugged. "I suppose you could call me something like that, although I am a very bad example of one."

Urd sweatdropped as she turned to stare at her younger sister.

A beautiful, radiant and wide smile was etched on her face.

"Amazing!" Belldandy called out, clasping her hands together in front of her, stunning the other occupants. Archer did not miss the fact that she ignored the rest of his answer. "I've heard of heroic spirits before, but I never had the chance to see one in person! It's such an honor to finally meet one!"

Belldandy's abundant enthusiasm caught everyone but Urd off guard, the elder goddess only sighing as she mentally prepared herself for what's to come.

Keiichi, confused by Belldandy's behavior, repeated his earlier question. "So wait, what's a heroic spirit?"

Archer opened his mouth to speak, but was summarily interrupted by the brown haired goddess, who closed her eyes as she answered him, still energetic. "Heroic spirits are, as the name suggests, the spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in their life, having become great objects of worship after their deaths. Upon their deaths, they ascend to a location separated from space and time known as the Throne of Heroes. They are regarded very highly in Heaven."

Skuld and Keiichi let out a wow at her explanation, and the two bronze skinned occupants in the room nodded at her answer. "Wait," Keiichi said, a question coming to mind. "Heroes? You mean like King Arthur and Robin Hood and all those? I thought they were only legends!"

Archer let out a snort. "They are legends, which is why they do indeed exist in the Throne of Heroes. Any folk hero you can think of, any mythology that you are familiar with, any urban legends that you heard of, all of them are true. All of them existed, in one form or another. To make it a bit easier to understand, think of the childhood stories you heard about such as Momotaro, Sakata Kintoki, and Kaguyahime."

"Wow," Keiichi responded. "That's really cool."

"Isn't it?!" Belldandy exclaimed, causing Keiichi to jump in his seat.

"Why does Onee-sama know so much about them? I thought that Earth Studies didn't really touch on the subject." Skuld added, voicing her confusion.

Urd sighed. "Well, Belldandy here was well, kind of taken with Earth and humanity from a very young age. I mean, Earth Studies was just an elective in the academy, yet she probably had her highest grades in that subject than most. You had to be there to see it. It gives a perfect explanation as to why she is one of Heaven's top wish-granters. She wanted to do it from the very beginning."

Belldandy flushed red at Urd's words, who continued. "There is a funny story about that. You see, Yggdrasil kind of...divines who is going to be a hero in their life, so access to their profile is restricted during that time. But about a millennia ago, more or less, there was a minor bug in that system that caused a particular hero's profile and life to be visible to anyone. What was his name again? Beo...Beoman...Wolfman…"

"Beowulf." Belldandy interjected seriously.

"Oh yeah, Beowulf. Anyway, so Ansuz noticed the bug but didn't tell anybody, and to make Belldandy happy, she routed our television to display a live feed of that Beowulf's life, as it happened. The girl was practically glued to the screen as she watched it. It was one of the most adorable things I have ever seen her do. So after his life ended, she wrote one of the longest essays ever on the guy. I think we still have it in our house somewhere in Heaven."

The table went quiet at her words, and they watched as Belldandy turned as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Skuld spoke up in response. "Wow, I didn't even take Earth Studies in school. I took Physics and Mechanics of Creation and her Realms as an elective instead. But Onee-sama, what is so great about these so called heroes? There were just kind of normal humans and-"

Belldandy slammed her hands on the tables, interrupting the young goddess, who yelped at the out-of-character action her sister just made. "You don't understand!" She said, her voice louder than usual yet full of unbridled enthusiasm and glee. "It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen! I was so amazed by what he did! First, when he and his warriors sailed across the seas to confront the monster Grendel, and then they were graciously received by King Hrothgar and his queen. And then Grendel attacks, and then Beowulf fights him and he is like 'Hohohoho Grendel, you can't beat me!' and then Grendel was like 'Damn you Beowulf! I will beat you!' and then their fight was soooo cool and then Beowulf tears off Grendel's arm with a loud SHLACK and then Grendel dies and then the king gives Beowulf a huge feast. And then Beowulf goes to sleep, but then Grendel's mother attacks and after she leaves he tracks her down to her cave and fights her and then beats her with the sword Hrunting, and then and then…!"

Belldandy's enthusiastic ramblings and exaggerated arm movements were cut short when she noticed the whole table was staring at her in shock. Finally realizing what she did, her face lit up in a deep crimson from embarrassment, bringing her arms down back to her lap and pointing her head down, trying to paint a smaller target for their teasing.

Keiichi could not help but wonder marvelously at what happened. _That was by far, the most adorable thing she ever did, period._

Urd laughed loudly at her sister's expense. "Well, Belldandy's enthusiastic fangirling aside," Belldandy's blush deepened ever further. "Heroes are sort of divined by Yggrasil, so any access to their profile is severely restricted at all times. The most you can do is kind of learn about them in school, and even then that information is brought back from Earth by volunteers, which is why it's an elective. And it goes even beyond that. The Throne of Heroes is not actually a part of Yggdrasil's systems. It is a whole separate system that even the Almighty has restricted access to. That system is called Alaya. It is, in essence, the collective unconsciousness of all the humans in the world."

"Wait, collective unconsciousness? What does that mean?" Keiichi asked.

Archer continued in Urd's place. "It means that all humans are connected to that system from the moment they are born, yourself included. Alaya was born from the desire of humanity to survive, and as a result it places that desire above all else with its actions. It can detect and respond accurately to any threats made to humanity. At times, that response can be quite vicious. Anyway, despite its name, the Throne of Heroes does not host only heroes. If you remember what your dear wife said, people who have accomplished great deeds in their life are eligible to enter it. And while great deeds can include dazzling legends of chivalry and honor," He paused momentarily as he looked to the brown-haired goddess. The deep blush on her face disappeared, replaced by a sad look as she understood what he meant. "They can also include actions of great evils and inhumanity. People in the past who have committed great atrocities and massacres against their fellow humans are also able to enter the Throne, just because their deeds had such a dramatic impact on human history. In short, while the Throne houses some of humanity's greatest heroes, it also houses some of history's most vile villains."

Keiichi gaped at the implication. The face of a certain German dictator sprung up in his mind.

However, he had a new question he wanted to ask. "Hold on, so why don't they just go to Hell or Heaven or something? I mean, the general belief in the world that when you die, the way you lived your life determines where you will end up in the afterlife. Why do they get sent to a completely different place instead?"

Urd sighed at his good question. "Well, that's true for the regular people. If you are good, you get sent to Heaven. If you are bad, you get sent to Hell. That's the general rule. Oh and just so you know, when a goddess or a demon grants a human's wish, the contract involves another aspect." She looked to Belldandy with one eye, who flushed at her stare. "The moment the wish is granted, the client's soul is sort of...marked by the system. Meaning whichever system granted their wish will end up collecting that person's spirit when they die, regardless of what happens afterwards. So yeah Keiichi, congrats. When you die, you get VIP access to Heaven no strings attached." She smiled at him, her stare causing him to flush as well, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. But then her smile disappeared, replaced a serious tone. "However, that is not applicable to people divined by Heaven to be heroes or villains. When such a person is marked, Yggdrasil automatically connects with Nidhogg and passes on the data to it. At that moment, both systems restrict the access to that person's profile from all subsequent subsystems, meaning that wish granting agencies from both parties cannot bring up that person's profile, which means…"

"Which means that their wish cannot be granted no matter what. From the moment their destiny is divined, both heroes and villains are ineligible to receive a wish for the rest of their life. In the end, the system that collects their soul is neither Heaven nor Hell, but Alaya instead." Belldandy interjected, her face displaying the sadness usually shown when she truly felt sorrow for someone else.

"I see, that's too bad." Keiichi said, his own expression sad. He turned to look up at the still standing Archer. "So Archer, have you ever wanted to have a wish granted?"

The rest of the table turned to look at the heroic spirit, who shrugged. "Who knows? But it matters very little to me. I wouldn't want to have my wish granted by such convoluted methods anyway. An outdated, backwater system that chooses who deserves to be given happiness based on stupid requirements is one I don't want to ever be a part of. It is because of that that we heroic spirits managed to find, by extreme luck or extreme misfortune, our own way of getting our wish granted. Although, it is not nearly as clean as your own heavenly systems do it."

The deities at the table grimaced at Archer's insult towards Yggdrasil. Urd supposed that it can't be helped that he feels that way, seeing as him being a heroic spirit would in one way or another suggest he was in some way inferior to his fellow humans. But his attitude was what surprised her. She decided to put that issue in her mind to be brought up again at a different time.

The one who spoke up at the table was once again Belldandy. "I think I know what you mean, Archer-san. You are talking about the Holy Grail War, are you not?"

The goddess's answer definitely surprised the man in red, who didn't expect her to know about that damned ritual. Keiichi once again was confused at the unfamiliar term, and decided to ask once again. "Holy Grail War? What is that?"

"How do you not know Keiichi? Seriously, even I know what it is!" Skuld said loudly, causing the human to reel back slightly.

"Oh really? Then explain." Urd asked her.

Skuld sweatdropped at the sudden question. "Well, it's…um...well…"

"It is an old ritual from human perspective, about two hundred years old." Belldandy said, saving Skuld from further embarrassment. "It was created by the hands of three ancient families: The Einzbern, the Makiri, and the Tohsaka. The three families wished to reach a certain location known as Akasha, which in reality was the records of Yggdrasil."

She ignored Urd's remark of 'Pft, dumbasses' and continued.

"I do not quite remember what they were looking for by reaching it, but in the end they devised a system that called forth heroic spirits to the Earth to battle to the death in order to see who would have their wish granted. The heroic spirits were summoned and bound to human magic users known as magi, and the spirits were placed into specific vessels known as Servants. The humans they were bound to were then known as Masters, and they had complete control over those Servants despite their overwhelming power. However, I was certain that the Holy Grail Wars were over, as the last one was summarily interrupted by an unknown cause and the Greater Grail was thought to be destroyed."

Archer crossed his arms as she finished her explanation. "You seem to know an awful lot about this, goddess."

"Yes, I do. I love humanity, despite their many flaws. Besides, it is not like we deities do not have flaws ourselves. I find humanity's strength to be remarkable, seeing as their lifespan is limited and they can only accomplish so much during their life. Yet despite that they move forward, looking towards the future and building a better tomorrow for themselves. That is an admirable quality, one which I hope that both Asgard and Niflheim can apply to themselves." She responded, placing her hands on her chest as she gave a heartfelt answer.

Archer huffed. "Well, it is anybody's guess now whether or not the Grail Wars are finished. Continuing from what she said, the heroic spirits are placed into specific vessels known as classes, separated into seven different categories based on abilities they had in life. Those classes include: Saber, the Servant of the Sword. Lancer, Servant of the Lance. Rider, Servant of the Mount. Caster, Servant of Magic. Assassin, Servant of Murder. Berserker, Servant of Madness. And," He smirked. "Archer, Servant of the Bow. Those seven Servants battle to the death, and in the end only the winning pair will have their wish granted by the Holy Grail. But the battle to the death does not include honorable, one on one fights like some sort of tournament. It is a free for all, a bloody and sick conflict that embodies all that is wrong with the world, where targeting innocents was the norm, where you backstab your opponents and use the dirtiest of tactics in order to achieve victory. That is the cruel method we heroic spirits have found in order to have the same damned 'privilege' as the regular, unassuming people."

Archer's heavy words weighted down on the four gathered around the table as they looked away from him. The two elder goddesses did not dare to meet his gaze, feeling guilty as to allow such a thing to happen, even if it was completely beyond their control. Keiichi stared at the table, contemplating Archer's words. Something nagged at him from what he said, and he had to have an explanation. "Archer." He mumbled, saying it to himself as a confirmation rather than to direct a question. Raising his head, he met the heroic spirit's eyes head on. "Archer, if I am guessing correctly, then that means you were summoned here to fight in this Holy Grail War, right? And if from what I understood, you were summoned here to protect me, so that means I'm also a part of it?"

Archer's expression relaxed. "No, there is no Holy Grail War happening right now. I am not a Servant, you are not my Master, and we won't be fighting other heroic spirits. You don't have to worry about that. Besides, you would probably be terrible as a Master anyway, assuming you would have the ability to be one in the first place." He lowered his arms, placing them by his sides. "I think we dawdled long enough about this subject. I came here to fulfill my obligation, nothing else, nothing more. I gave you answers as a boon, and honestly there really was no point in it." He turned to face the wall of the living room. Not bothering to turn his head back to the others. "I will be keeping watch on the roof. You can pretend I don't exist." With that final declaration, Keiichi watched in wonder as Archer suddenly dissolved into golden sparkles, and then completely disappearing from view.

And once again silence reigned in the living room as Keiichi studied the spot where Archer stood a few moments before. The one to break it was Skuld, who was fuming. "What is with that attitude of his?! How dare he look down on Yggdrasil?! Who does he think he is?!"

"Skuld, it is fine, it's understandable." Belldandy said softly, trying to calm down her younger sister. Yet the sorrowful expression did not leave her face as she turned to look at Urd sadly. "Nee-san…"

"I know Belldandy, I know." Urd grumbled out. "Damn, what a pain in the ass. This could mean a million different things. That damn Alaya getting ahead of herself again…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Keiichi let out cluelessly.

Urd sighed again. This morning was really not good for her skin. "You see Keiichi, there was something he was leaving out of his explanation." She brought her hand down to the table as she looked at the mechanic seriously. "Heroic spirits appearing on Earth is not, and should not be, a regular occurrence. Despite being heroes they are still considered dead. The dead have no place in the world of the living. Him being here without a Holy Grail War to fight in means that Alaya, not humans, decided he needed to be here. And there is only one way Alaya uses heroic spirits." She wanted to leave the final words unspoken, to cut the discussion away before too much was laid out on the table. But if Keiichi was the target, she had to say everything. "They are called Counter Guardians, and they are, in essence, the vicious response that he was talking about. If something happens that threatens the survival of humankind, Alaya send the Counter Guardians in order to eliminate the threat. And that threat could be anything. Aliens, zombies, goddamned Godzilla...Or even other humans. They act more like exterminators who destroy everything, their actions directed by Alaya herself. Last night he said that he had 'no name worth mentioning', which means he was referring to the fact that he had no legend. And the way Counter Guardians come into existence is…"

"Normal humans essentially selling their soul in exchange for power." Belldandy interrupted her, her expression downcast.

"That's right," Urd continued. "And that exchange even circumvents the markings we told you about earlier. Anybody could become a Counter Guardian, providing there is a great enough disaster to warrant the creation of one. Even clients of both Heaven and Hell could be chosen, and no matter what wish they were granted, they are taken by Alaya no questions asked. So not only does Alaya deny those souls from reaching the afterlife where they are supposed to go, she can also send them to eliminate clients, from BOTH systems. Counter Guardians are essentially our anti-thesis, even more than the demons. They stand against everything we goddesses represent. And we have reason to believe this Archer guy is a Counter Guardian." She grit her teeth at the anger building within her. "And that means one of two things: either he is here to protect you from some sort of disaster that will appear, or that he is watching carefully, waiting to 'protect' you from becoming the disaster itself. And neither option is a very happy option."

Urd's words weighed heavily on Keiichi's mind as he tried to understand what she was implying. "So you are saying that either I'm going to be involved in some sort of world ending disaster, either as a victim...or the perpetrator?!"

"Yes, that is what I mean. And because this was a decision made by Alaya, we have no way, and I mean NO WAY, of knowing what the hell that means. In short, we now have to be on guard constantly, being paranoid and making sure nothing happens around us. You have to be protected at least until he leaves."

Protected. That word caused Keiichi to grimace inwardly in anger. Once again being a burden, once again being the person who has to be _-saved._ Being completely powerless to do anything about it.

Urd continued. "But that is only part of the equation. Heroic spirits, just like demons, cannot normally appear on Earth without some sort of catalyst that can allow them to cross over. Which means Keiichi, that at the time that he appeared, you had a catalyst on you, either on purpose or completely by accident. Now, knowing you, it is the latter, and you probably bought something strange for no reason and that turned out to be the catalyst to summon him, am I right?"

Keiichi was taken aback. It seems the surprise he was keeping for Belldandy wouldn't stay a surprise after all, if what Urd was seeing turned out to be true. Embarrassed, he turned his head to the side to avoid meeting Belldandy's gaze. "I, uh…Did buy something. But I didn't think it was strange at all! I bought it because…you know…" Gathering his courage, he spoke up. "Belldandy's anniversary of coming to Earth is coming up and I wanted to get her something nice!"

Said goddess blushed at his comment, eliciting a small smile from Urd. "Well, come bring it here then and let's check it out. Sorry lover-boy, the surprise is going to have to wait."

Defeated, Keiichi rose from the table and headed to his room. Finding the jacket from last night hanging near the closet, he checked the pockets to look for the pendant. He found it quickly, and headed back to the living room.

"Here." He said, handing the pendant to Urd, and then sat back down. The goddess held the pendant by the chain in front of her, looking at it curiously.

"It's beautiful." Belldandy let out.

"Indeed it is. You got something quite nice here Kei-boy," Urd said, grinning in his direction. However, she exchanged the grin with a serious look as she placed the pendant down on the table. "But something is really strange here. For the life of me I can't get any sort of response from this thing."

"What does that mean?" Keiichi asked her. He had a lot of questions this morning, and the day really only just begun.

"Well, usually I can tell if a catalyst is connected to someone or something. As the goddess of the past, this is my territory after all. And seeing as heroic spirits are well, spirits of heroes from the past, I should be able to see it being connected to him, or at least feel some sort of resonance between them. But I'm not getting anything. It's like this is not related to him at all." She said, thinking deeply on what that could mean.

However, nobody noticed as Skuld stared at the pendant in wonder, her brows furrowed. She grabbed it from the table and held it in front of her eyes, causing the rest of the table to turn to her.

"Wait, you really can't see it Urd?" She asked her eldest sister, still keeping her gaze on the pendant.

"Uh, no. Why?" said sister responded.

"Well, I don't know what this connection is supposed to look like, but…" Skuld said, raising her free hand. She moved her index finger a bit over the pendant, moving it back and forth as if trying to feel the existence of something. "Right here I can see this…well…thread I guess? It's a really thin thread, it almost feels like it could tear at any moment, and it's going up all the way to the roof."

Urd's eyes widened in alarm, and she turned to look at Belldandy who also had a concerned look on her face. Seeing their concern, Skuld spoke softly. "Uh, is that bad?"

"No, it just doesn't make any sense." Urd replied, rubbing her face with her hand. _Ok, let's back up for a second. I can't see it, meaning it was never connected to him in the past. Belldandy can't see it, meaning it isn't connected to him now. But Skuld can see it, meaning…_

Urd perked up in realization. Next to her, Belldandy turned to her sister, having reached the same conclusion.

"The catalyst is not yet connected to him BUT is going to be? How can that be? How is such a thing possible?" Urd asked the Norn of the present.

"It's possible Nee-san. Remember that the Throne of Heroes is outside time and space, meaning it is possible that he is not a spirit from the past," She turned to look at Skuld, who tilted her head in confusion. "But a spirit from the future. The person who will become him is yet to born."

"Isn't that like a total violation of several heavenly rules? Tampering with time is a very big offense."

"Not in his case, Nee-san. He is not part of our systems after all."

"Tch." Urd clicked in annoyance. "Makes sense as to why he doesn't have a legend. Damn, we got caught up in a very huge mess this time. And that doesn't even explain anything about that damn god that attacked Keiichi." She rubbed her head wildly with both hands. "Gah! This is pissing me off. I need some booze. I haven't thought this hard in a long time."

And with that said, she shot up from the table, heading to her room to have a much needed drink. The discussion adjourned as Skuld was the next to stand up, placing the pendant back on the table. As she began to head to her room, she stopped at the threshold of the door, keeping her hand on the frame as she looked to Keiichi with narrowed eyes. "If something happens to Onee-sama because of this mess you got us in, not even the Almighty will be able to fix what I'll do to you!" She exclaimed, running back to her room, leaving the married couple behind.

The clock on the wall ticked quietly in the silence that followed between the couple, with Keiichi looking down at the table sadly. "Sorry Belldandy. I got us involved in something really bad this time."

Smiling at his words, she took the pendant from the table and cupped it in her hands. "No, it is quite alright Keiichi. You didn't do it on purpose. You wanted to get me a gift, and I truly appreciate it. It is a truly beautiful present." She briefly looked at the pendant, and then brought it close to her chest. "And besides, if you had not bought this pendant, you would not be alive today to come back to me."

Keiichi knew that her words were heartfelt. "I believe it was fate that brought you to this pendant, and Archer-san to you. I know he has been quite difficult, but I cannot help but feel that he experienced great pain and suffering in his life. It pains me to know that the person who will become him will one day experience that sorrow as well. Yet I just know…I just know, that with us, with you, he will finally find some peace of heart." She smiled at him warmly as she grasped the pendant close. "I will keep it with me all the time, I promise."

* * *

Above the two, on the roof of the house, Archer stood vigilant. He watched his surroundings, using his sharp eyes to thoroughly study the area of the temple complex. He skimmed through the area last night, but this was his chance to finally get a good look at his surroundings.

He stood, his arms crossed, as he listened in to the discussion between the married couple in the living room. He couldn't care less about what was said, but the words of the goddess struck a very angry chord within him. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"What a disastrously naïve fool."

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

"Alright, that should do it." Skuld said, picking herself up from the ground as she rubbed her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. "I strengthened the chain, and the brakes shouldn't be as worn out as before. Just take care of it more okay?"

"Hahahaha, sorry sorry." The boy replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks again as always Skuld. You really are the best mechanic ever."

The young Norn blushed at his comment, putting her hands behind her in embarrassment. "Well, shall we meet same time tomorrow?"

"Sure!" The boy replied happily, which rewarded him with a smile back from the goddess. He picked up the bicycle from the ground and grabbed it by the handles, turning it around towards the bridge in the direction of his home. He mounted the bicycle, and turned his head to Skuld. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes! See you tomorrow!" She responded, and watched as Sentaro began pedaling and riding away. She stood still for a moment, still blushing from his earlier comment. She tried very hard to make sure the tension from earlier in the day did not show on her face, and by Sentaro's happy expression, it seems she succeeded. Pivoting on her foot as she turned in the opposite direction, she began to walk away. And so the two children made their way home.

However, neither of them noticed, in the soft glow of the setting sun, the shadows under the bridge writhe eerily. Watching. Planning. The shadows shifted as if alive, and then settled down.

That target was acquired.

* * *

' _Where am I this time?'_

 _He was once again in a place he did not recognize. To his eyes, it seemed like a hospital. Large beds lined the walls of the room he was in, the sun shining outside. He did not know what he was supposed to be looking at._

 _It was when the door to the room opened that he turned his gaze to him, gaping at the man who entered. He remembered, vaguely, who it was. It was the man from before, the one that found the weak boy in the ruins, and that one that smiled happily at the fact he could save someone._

 _The man approached one of the beds near the window of the room, and the spectator followed him, and he took notice of the boy sitting up in the bed, gazing at the view outside. The boy was also familiar to him. It was that very same boy from the fire, the one that walked through the disaster, the one who had lost parts of himself in that fire, and the one that was rescued by the man._

 _The man stood at the edge of the boy's head, who turned to look at him. The man smiled at the boy, yet the first thing he said to him was not something the spectator expected._

" _You have a choice," The man told the boy. "You could either go to an orphanage, or come live with me. I leave the choice up to you."_

 _The boy stared at the man, taking in his words. But the choice was obvious from the very beginning. The boy did not need to voice his decision to the man._

 _The man smiled. "I see. Then, I'll get the paperwork done. What is your name?" he asked the boy._

 _The boy answered him quickly. "Shirou."_

" _Shirou is it? Nice to meet you. My name is Emiya Kiritsugu." The man's smiled stayed on his face at his next declaration. "And I'm a magician."_

 _And then the world shifted and changed in front of the spectators eyes, as if the entire world was suddenly put into fast-forward like the a cassette tape. He watched in awe as he was suddenly dropped somewhere else entirely._

 _He took a look at his surroundings, noticing they were nowhere near the hospital now. The moon above shone beautifully, the night quiet as not even bugs made their presence known. He looked around him, seeing a complex that was not very different from his own home, and he took notice of two figures sitting next to each other on the veranda. It was the boy and the man from before, but they had changed. The boy was no longer brooding and seemed quite energetic. But the man was completely different. No longer he wore a smile on his face, and his complexion seemed weak and weary. His eyes tired and heavy as he stared at the moon, not at all taking note of the spectator in the night._

 _And then the man spoke for the first time that night._

" _You know, I wanted to be a hero of justice when I was a child." He told the boy, his voice filled with and odd yearning._

" _What do you mean?" The boy responded. "You wanted to? Did you give up?"_

 _The man laughed sadly. "Yes, I did. Being a hero is not timeless, and it becomes harder and harder to call yourself one as you grow up."_

 _The boy turned his head to the ground. "I see. That's really too bad."_

 _The man agreed with him. "Yes, it really is."_

 _However, the boy picked his gaze up, and turned to look at the weary man. "In that case," he began saying, his voice determined. "In that case, I'll do it instead. You can't do it now that you are an adult, but it should be all right for me. Let me take it up instead."_

" _ **I'll make your dream come true in your place."**_

 _The boy's declaration struck a chord within the spectator's heart. A promise made by a child, who looked up to the man who saved him with all his heart. An oath taken by a boy too young to understand its true meaning, yet held on to it firmly with all his might._

 _The man laughed softly at the boy's words. And then, closing his eyes as his shoulders slumped, he said the final words of the night._

" _ **Yes…I'm glad."**_

 _Those were the final words of the man. He would not open his eyes again._

 _The boy turned his head from the man to the moon, taking in its beauty in his eyes. He knew what had happened. Yet he could not cry. Would not cry. He was already used to seeing death around him, and he had already cried many times during the years he spent with the man._

 _He could not cry. He would not cry._

 _So the spectator cried in his place._

 _A promise made on a moonlit night. At that moment, a dream was passed on. An ideal was reborn._

 _An oath that he could not fulfill in his life time. On that night, the dream passed on from father to son._


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Legend

**AN: It seems my word count just increases with each chapter. I kind of wanted this one to be a bit longer, but too much exposition is bad for your health. There will only be one more chapter of info dump, and then we can get into the meat of the story.**

 **Sorry about that by the way. I just want to get this out of the way as soon as possible, and I figured that at the very beginning would help establish the connection between Fate lore and OMG lore, which brings me to my next point.**

 **You see, in terms of pure mechanics, the world of OMG is not that complex. You can understand how things works very easily and go from there. Canon never really touched about the details behind everything seeing as it was not the focus, and as a result you can, to a degree, bullshit your way through it and make up your own mechanics and it wouldn't seem that out of place.**

 **Fate lore however is not that forgiving. It is so complex you can make a completely new branch of science out of it and it wouldn't be missing any sort of explanation at all. It is part of the reason why it can be so unforgiving and very hard to fuse other mechanics into it. I am trying my hardest, but it is not so simple. Do tell if you think I can improve on anything in regards to it. I am fairly confident in my knowledge of it, but can always improve if you think so.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-!-**

The god hissed in pain as the spell the doctor cast was slowly reconstituting his arm. After losing it to the stranger on the beach, he had been forced to retreat after noticing that Belldandy had been on her way to their position, and he knew that he could not allow her to discover them just yet. By now, the mortal probably told her and the rest of their household about what had happened, and it infuriated him. It had been going so well too. He was just about to finish off the mortal when that cursed man in red appeared, and now their plan was in shambles. Now they would be on guard, and it would become next to impossible to isolate them one by one, especially with the Daimakaicho's devilish presence ever so looming on the horizon.

The god grit his teeth as the spell finished its work. The light died down, and he could feel the existence of everything below his right elbow once more. The doctor leaned away from him, and the treated god clenched his regenerated fist, raising it to eye level to make sure it was properly functioning. He ran magic through the hand, twirling the lightning that sparked from it between his fingers. Smiling, he lowered the fist and stood from the chair, not bothering to even look back at the doctor.

"You should be more careful from now on," The healer told him as he watched him walk away. "It may still be unstable for a while. Do not force it too much or it will not be able to handle it."

The god approached the door that separated the medical bay from the hallway. It opened automatically, sliding to the side to inside of the wall. Stepping out into the hallway, he began walking towards his destination.

He had to have revenge. Nothing less than that would satisfy him now. That damn man in red who mocked him, cut off his arm, and then forced him to back off. The mortal who dared survive and then summon the aforementioned man in red. They would both pay for this transgression. He was tired of waiting endlessly in this godforsaken ship in this godforsaken pocket dimension for even a second longer. He turned his back on Heaven because of the long periods of doing absolutely nothing, letting time rot away their caution and sanity, and then they had the gall to tell him he was the one who was insane. Damn bastards on the council were a bunch of ignorant morons.

"Valen."

The god stopped in his tracks as he heard his named called from behind him. He recognized that tone of voice. It was after all, the man who had gathered them all together for this plan and had brought them to this ship hidden between dimensions.

"The hell do you want?" Valen answered back to the god behind him, not even bothering looking at him.

"How is your arm?" The ringleader asked him.

Snarling, Valen snapped back at him. "The hell is it to you?"

"It is important." The god responded. "I cannot have one of our strongest assets destroy himself in his quest for petty vengeance."

"It is not petty!" He shouted back, this time turning around to face the god. "I did exactly as you told me, and we got jack shit out of it! Not only is the mortal still alive, but Belldandy now knows we are after her and will very likely prepare accordingly. And not only that, they now have an ally that can stand up to gods! What the hell are we supposed to do now, oh sir great mastermind?!"

The god did not fall for Valen's provocation. Calm and collected, he responded. "I am already aware of that. Keiichi Morisato calling upon the assistance of a Counter Guardian is a setback, but nothing we cannot plan around. Alaya's whims, while usually shrouded in secrecy, are displayed right in the open as of late. She does not know more than we do, and as a result we can take advantage of that fact. As you have seen, we have already loosened the chain around our new asset's neck. It will work wonders as to divert their attention away from us."

"Like hell it will," Valen said to him, his teeth clenched. "That god-damned monster is not going to listen to anyone and you know that. All we can do is point it in a direction and it will begin to mercilessly tear its way through everything. And not only that, what are we going to do about the Daimakaicho? We stole that freak from right under her nose, and now she is going to scour every single nook and cranny of Creation until she finds it. And not to mention her avatar on Earth. Once it makes itself known, she is definitely going to assist them."

"Fret not, Valen." The god said, his tone still calm and as the sea. "Preparations have been made for that as well. Have faith in our cause, and it shall in turn reward you. All you have to do is stick to the plan we have written, and all will be well in the end."

The angry god spit to the side at the ringleader's words. "Well then, if you are so sure of yourself, then make it work. I'm tired of sitting around waiting for 'plans to actualize'. Do whatever it is you want, but remember one thing: the Counter Guardian is mine. Nobody else touches him. I will make that damned human spirit know what it means to mock a deity that is far above him."

"Of course. It will only make our path that much easier to walk in the end. Until that time, try to find a measure of patience. Soon enough you will be able to release those bottled emotions you have within you."

Valen's face changed from a furious snarl to a more collected, yet serious stare. He had talked enough. Despite his anger, he would still follow this man. His cause was just after all, and fate prefered those who seek justice. Turning around, he walked away from the god in the hallway, who calmly watched him go.

Silence fell on the hallway, and the ringleader was all that remained in it. And then he spoke, seemingly to no one.

"Valen is going to be a liability. We must take care to ensure he does not interfere with what is to come."

Determined, the god turned around in the opposite direction, and he too began walking down the hallway.

-!-

Keiichi woke up crying, and he had no idea why.

As he opened his eyes, the sunshine streaming in through the gaps in the curtains of his windows fell right on his face. He turned on his side, exposing his back to the rays of light. He thought that maybe the glare had irritated his eyeballs, but that was not the case. Fresh tears kept streaming from his eyes, and for the life of him he had absolutely no idea why that was happening. The dream he had was only a blur in his mind, and he had a hard time making out any details of it from his foggy memory.

He stared at the futon in front of him for a moment, seeing it empty. Belldandy always woke up fairly early in the morning to make breakfast, and he would not miss it for anything in the world. He rubbed a sleeve against his damp eyes, feeling the last of the tears being soaked up by his sleeve. He sat up in the futon and turned his gaze to the alarm clock on the desk.

It read quarter to eight in the morning. Yep, early as always.

He yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover his mouth, and raised himself to his feet. Opening the door to the room, he stepped out into the hallway, watching the usual quiet times of the morning in the house. If anything, he loved the morning purely because Urd and Skuld were not awake yet to make all the noise they made on a regular basis. He could not help but feel as though the house was surreal in this time of day. Maybe it was because what he had heard yesterday that messed with his mind.

After a short walk, he opened the door to the living room, seeing the table still clear since yesterday. A fragrant aroma rose to his nostrils, and the sweet sound of humming filled his years. Yep, this time he definitely recognized the person in the kitchen. She could not be mistaken for anyone else.

Sensing her husband's approach, Belldandy turned to look at the door separating the kitchen from the living room. "Ah! Good morning Keiichi!" She said happily.

"Good morning Belldandy." He answered back with a smile.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Give me just a moment." She said, turning back to the cutting board.

Turning back to the table, Keiichi sat down in his usual spot. There wasn't much to do while waiting for breakfast. While he was content with watching Belldandy in the kitchen, he wanted something more. Something that will serve as some background noise for this quiet morning. He had to get rid of the surreal feeling he had since waking up.

Reaching towards the television, he turned the knob. The TV screen lit up in static as he switched channels, looking for something to watch. As he slowly worked his way through the channels, he realized that this early in the morning there wouldn't be anything interesting to watch. Defeated, he turned the knob until he reached the news channel, which usually didn't have many interesting stories to tell. He straightened himself, putting one elbow on the table and held his head in his hand, toning out the words the news anchor spoke in the background.

A few minutes later, Belldandy walked into the living room with breakfast in hand and a smile on her face. "Here, Keiichi! I hope you enjoy!" She said to him, setting up the table for him. As usual, she made only one portion, seeing as he was the only one in the house who actually had to eat. It was kind of sad, in a way. He truly wanted to have breakfast with her, to watch her eat and enjoy and laugh the morning away with him, but she was always satisfied with just watching him eat.

He put his hands together in the usual Japanese custom. "Thanks for the food!" He said, and began chowing down on the breakfast as Belldandy watched him with a smile.

As he ate, he realized he was not wrong with the answer he provided her yesterday in regards to her cooking. While Archer's cooking had an advantage when it comes to pure taste, Belldandy's cooking was overflowing with the feelings she placed into it. He could see and feel the gentleness with which she cut the vegetables, stirred the soup, and grilled the salmon. Every part of the process of cooking for her was not just for the acknowledgment, but for the sheer joy of seeing him enjoy it. She did not cook for anyone else in the house, not even her own sisters. Only for him, the only one who truly required it and the one who truly appreciated it with all his heart.

Archer's cooking may have been superior in taste, but in terms of feeling, there was no contest.

And this time, he would truly put that appreciation into words.

"As I thought," He began saying. "Your cooking is truly the best, Belldandy."

And he was rewarded with a smile that made all the damn shenanigans in the world worth it.

In short order, Keiichi finished his breakfast, and once again thanked Belldandy for a spectacular meal. She picked up the dirty dishes, and in one large stack moved them all to the kitchen to put in the sink. Pulling her sleeves back, she started the water and began cleaning the dishes. Keiichi watched her in silence, and once again, mentally thanked the heavens for gracing him with a goddess as magnificent as Belldandy. His thoughts floated away as he began daydreaming, and he almost missed Belldandy speaking to him from the kitchen.

"Keiichi," she called out, snapping him out of his stupor. "I'd like to go shopping today. We're running low on ingredients, and it's such a lovely day outside so I thought it would be too bad to go to waste."

He stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…" She thought, touching her lip with one hand in contemplation. "How about in half an hour? It will give you some time to take a bath before we leave. You look like you sweat a lot while sleeping yesterday, Keiichi."

His eyes widened, and to check, Keiichi raised one of his arms and sniffed the air around the armpit. A nasty smell emanated from the area, and he pulled his head back in disgust. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Belldandy giggled, and watched as he rose up from the table and headed out of the living room. There was something she wanted to do in the meantime as well, and for that she made sure to make a little extra this morning. She turned to the door separating the kitchen from the garden and headed outside, basking in the sunlight streaming from above. It truly was a beautiful day.

She stopped a short distance from the house, and then turned around to look at the roof. It was there she saw him, the man in red known as Archer. He stood as still as a statue, the only part of him that is moving is his head as he studied the area of the house. In short order he noticed her staring at him, and their eyes met despite the distance between them.

"Archer-san, would you like some breakfast?" She asked him innocently. She knew that technically, heroic spirits did not need to eat just like gods and only ate food for the sake of pleasure and for taste. "I made extra today. Your breakfast yesterday was truly lovely and I would be happy to share with you some of my own making."

Archer glared at her sharply, almost maliciously for a second in response, and then lifted his head to continue his vigilant watch. Belldandy knew since yesterday that Archer was a bit on the cynical and cold side of the personality spectrum, but did not expect him to outright ignore her offer. She frowned, yet quickly replaced it with a small smile she sent his way. She was, after all, the goddess Belldandy, and optimism was one of her greatest virtues. Understanding that their brief interaction was over, she headed back into the house.

A short while later, Urd opened the door to the living room and yawned loudly. "Good morning Bell. Any plans for today?" she asked her younger sister.

"Yes, Keiichi and I are going shopping in a bit to buy groceries. Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Hmmm, get me some sake on the way then. I'm kinda running low." Urd answered her. Using a bit of magic to hover above the floor, she levitated herself towards the television and began changing channels to see what was on air.

A gentle quiet fell between the two sisters as Belldandy placed the extras she made for Archer in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. Her face momentarily lost its natural smile as she thought hard on the heroic spirit's reaction. Closing the fridge and straightening herself, she turned to Urd. "Nee-san, may I ask a question?

Not moving from her spot in the air in front of the TV, Urd answered her back. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if I did something to anger Archer-san yesterday. He seemed to be really upset with me this morning." She told her, recounting what happened earlier.

"I dunno, did you say anything that could bother him in some way? You really only met the guy yesterday. Well, whatever it is, he'll get over it." her elder sister said to her nonchalantly. Belldandy took that answer as a sign that she probably shouldn't worry about it, but it still bothered her. She was used to various people not taking too kindly to her on the first impression due to her overly gentle personality, but to outright ignore and glare at her? There was definitely something wrong here, but she just didn't know what. Maybe Keiichi would know what to do.

And just as she thought that, Keiichi walked into the living room, all set and ready to go. "Hey Bell, you ready to go?" he asked her as he put on his jacket.

"Yes!" She answered happily, and then gaped as she realized she forgot something important. "Oh no! I forgot to make lunch!"

"Don't worry about it," Keiichi told her. "Let's just grab something while we are outside. I won't be able to eat anything else if if I constantly get spoiled rotten by your delicious food." He added with a grin that caused the goddess to flush. "I'm going to bring the bike around, so be ready."

Belldandy watched as he disappeared from view, and let out a relieved sigh. _Everything will be alright. I know it will._

"Well then, we're heading out, Nee-san." she said to the floating goddess.

"Have a nice day." Urd said to her back, waving a hand in acknowledgment.

-!-

The shopping trip wasn't anything new to Keiichi. Belldandy usually managed the shopping on her own, but there were a few times where she asked him to accompany her. He obviously didn't mind the gesture, and was always happy to accompany his wife wherever she wanted to go. This time was no different from the others.

Except that this time, Keiichi had something less than usual on his mind. As he drove the way back to the house, they stopped at a streetlight, waiting patiently for the light to turn green.

 _Heroes huh? It's the first time I ever thought about that so deeply._ He thought. In the end it was true, he considered himself a more down-to-earth kind of guy, who already understood the harsh realities of life, and worked himself around them. However, that of course changed when Belldandy had arrived, and from them on reality felt stranger to him than ever before. His eyes opened to subjects he had never thought possible. Before then, he was just a regular guy who like everyone else had believed Santa was real, that there were monsters under the bed, and that the tooth fairy leaves you money under the pillow. Now, with magic having become an integral part of his life, he could not see the world any other way.

He thought back to Belldandy's enthusiastic description of the hero Beowulf's life. It was the first time he had ever seen such a reaction coming from her, and while it made him more than happy to see a part of her he never knew about, it was precisely what made in fall into silent contemplation.

He already knew that other than what he had seen and what he was told, he knew nothing about Belldandy. She was always the dutiful wife, the upstanding always cheerful woman who dazzled him every time he looked at her. Yet he still knew nothing. Nothing about the girl who grew up to become her, the girl who grew up alongside her sisters, the girl who had been on her own interesting adventure throughout her long life.

And in the back of his mind, something beckoned him towards a direction. Perhaps it was time to remedy what he did not know. Perhaps if he too learned about heroes, he could better understand the goddess whose eyes so gleamed when she described her favorite hero. And perhaps he would be able to understand the enigma known as Archer.

And perhaps, the boy who had pledged himself to be a hero of justice.

His eyes narrowed in sudden determination. "Belldandy," He said to her amongst the noise of the road. "I want to stop by the bookstore. Is that alright?" He asked her, looking in her direction. She raised her head up as she looked at him quizzically, not quite understand where the sudden desire came from.

"Yes, that is fine with me Keiichi." She answered him with a smile. He smiled back, and turned his head back to the road. A few moments later, the light turned green. It was at this exact intersection that he would normally take a left turn as to enter the highway that left to the temple, but this time, on a whim that had sprung up in his mind from seemingly out of nowhere, he took a right turn.

-!-

The bookstore was nearly empty of customers, and it was no surprise. It was still fairly early in the morning, barely ten, and some stores were still not completely open to the public. The bookstore was quiet, being more like a library than anything else, and shelves upon shelves of book were strewn out before him. For a moment, he completely forgot what he was doing here, but he recalled what it was when Belldandy turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" she asked him, in a quiet tone of voice as to not disturb the others concentrated on their reading.

"I'm...not sure." he answered her, looking around the bookstore as if to have an inkling as to where to go.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him in wonder.

"No, it's fine. I will manage," he said. "I'll take a look around and see if I can find anything. In the meantime, how about you look for something you want as well?"

"Hmmmmm," she let out. "In that case, I think I'll go look for a new cook book. I want to try out some new recipes, especially breakfast ones." _And maybe Archer will take me up on my offer._ Having said that, she raised her head up a bit to look at the signs, trying to find the one that indicated the location of the cooking section. She found it quickly, and giving her husband a small smile, walked over to start checking out the books, leaving him alone near the entrance.

Still lost in the thought from before, he let out a sigh, and began his own browsing.

If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't exactly know what he was looking for. There were many books about heroes, whether they are historical or fictional or meant for children. He, in fact, did not know what even the word hero meant for him. What kind of significance it held in his mind. It was a subject he did not fathom ever since his childhood.

As he walked, he found that he didn't even enter any particular section, only looking up at the signs indicating what was in them. Nothing seemed to be really interesting from what he could tell. He had a few novels stashed somewhere in boxes in the house, but the ones he read the most lately were all related to motorcycles and engineering. He had never really been a big fan of reading in general, so he found it extremely strange that recent events had led him to actually contemplating on reading something completely new. It was as he walking half-absentmindedly that he stopped in his tracks, staring at the sign hanging above him.

'Mythology' it read, and he lowered his gaze to take in the amount of books in the section. Honestly, it was not an awful lot, but way more than he expected. His mind went back to yesterday to what Archer had told him. _Any folk hero you can think of, any mythology that you are familiar with, any urban legends that you heard of, all of them are true. All of them existed, in one form or another._

He supposed the heroic spirit was right. If there was anything to start learning about heroes, it was this section. Determined, he entered the space between the bookshelves, looking around him, taking in the names of the books stacked next to one another on the shelves. He didn't know which mythology in particular he would start with, but in the end he didn't really care. He walked slowly, taking the time to read the names on the spines of the books. He raised his hand, moving it across the them. 'Arabian Mythology', 'Japanese Mythology, 'Hindu Mythology', 'Jewish Mythology', 'Irish Mythology', 'Greek Mythology'. So many different stories and legends of heroes were laid out before him, yet not a single one caught his eye. Was it because his interest was half-assed? Maybe, but he truly believed his reasons were just. Learning about your loved one's hobby and interests was never a poor reason.

It was as he was moving through the books that his legs suddenly stopped moving, and his hand froze over one single book. It was not like it was particularly large, the Greek Mythology one was way bigger. Yet somehow he could not move his eyes from it. It felt like the book was drawing him in, calling towards a certain part of his mind that he did not quite understand.

'Norse Mythology', it read. What was about this particular mythology that arrested him so? He was not sure. But he would trust this feeling that almost felt instinctual. Like a part of his brain was screaming at him, telling him 'You should already know this' and yet he did not. And so, Keiichi decided to heed the call of the wild from within him.

He placed a single finger on the top of the book and pulled back on it, allowing him to use his whole hand with withdraw it from its resting place. It was slightly dusty from what he noticed, the book probably did not have a lot of readers attracted to it. He turned it over to the cover, seeing the full stylized name on the cover written as 'The Full Unabridged Book of Norse Mythology'. Symbols he did not recognize adorned the border of the cover. He turned it over once to the back, studying it it thoroughly with his mind. He still could not understand why he decided on this particular book, but he would give it a chance.

Opening the cover and skipping the few first pages, he found himself on the table of contents. A myriad list of phrases, names, events and characters appeared before him, each more unfamiliar than the last, and it seemed the table of contents continued to the next page as well. Trusting his gut feeling, he went over the list, stopping on something called 'Æsir–Vanir War'. It seemed that the very presence of the word 'war' drew attention more than the other two names he did not recognize. He flipped to the relevant page, and studied the images on the pages first, trying to understand their meaning. It was on one particular image that his eyes froze, and amongst the various names that he did not recognize, this particular one stood out against the others.

Tyr.

The name of Belldandy's father appearing in a book he was reading shocked him in a way he hadn't even realized. He did know for a fact that her father was the Almighty, and that he may be mentioned in quite a few books that detailed humanity's belief in the gods. It was a simple, logical reason that he had gathered from the storm in his mind. But the coincidence did not stop there, oh no. He flipped a few pages forward and deciding that he should actually read the text, he began from the very top. Keiichi did not move an inch, his entire being dedicated to absorbing the text, and as he continued to read he found more and more familiar names.

Yggdrasil, Ansuz, Peorth, Valkyrie.

He flipped through more pages madly, most of them filled with completely unfamiliar words while others contained more and more of the ones he did recognize.

Nidhogg, Niflheim, Thrym. He could feel as if a part of his mind was on fire, and that some sort of spark ignited within certain parts he was not aware existed. And then, he came upon a phrase that left him breathless.

Norns. The so called nickname of the three goddesses that lived in his house.

He swallowed, almost panicking, fearing that he might be coming upon information he was not meant to know. Yet he could not close his eyes. He could not stop the raging in his mind. His arms and legs refused to heed the call of their master, fully intent on pushing him through the impossibility he was feeling. His eyes widened. And he slowly, his hands trembling, turned the page.

His pupils dilated. _How._

His breath fell short. _Why._

His heart raced a mile a minute. _You should have known._

Because written on the page in front of him were three names he was intimately familiar with.

Skuld.

Urd **.**

 _How is this possible._

 _ **Verthandi.**_

He inhaled. The name was spelled in a strange way, he noticed. Yet it couldn't belong to anyone else. It was the name that he cherished most in the world, even more than his own. The name of the one who had changed him, who brought light into his life. The name of the one who had stood beside through thick and thin. The name of the one with whom he had passed the test of God. And, since two months prior, the name of his wife.

Belldandy.

There was a sudden, yet eye-opening connection made in his mind as he felt something come full circle. It was more like he had purposefully ignored it all these years, as if he had tried his hardest to avoid confronting this reality. Yet now it unraveled in front of him, and he fully understood the implications of what he was seeing. It was obvious after all. He just didn't want to admit it. They were goddesses after all. They were existences that completely eclipsed his own, that lived for far longer than he ever would. It only made sense, that the people of ages past, would write about this.

The three goddesses in his house were not just heavenly, but legendary as well.

There was an image accompanying the text, he noticed. It was a black and white image, a drawing from a bit over a century ago. Yet, as he looked at the image, he felt he knew, as if he had always known, who they were. He felt his hand travel to the image, moving over it if as to confirm its existence. And then his finger stopped on one of the women drawn on it. He felt his eyes burn as he focused his vision on her, fully understanding who it was. He let out the breath he was holding. The fire in his eyes was becoming unbearable. He blinked once, and watched a single, lone tear hit the spot right between the three sisters.

Why was he crying? Why were there tears. It was just a book. It was just text. It was just an image. Yet, for him, it meant the whole world. He might be the only person in history to ever feel this particular way in this particular situation. He inhaled deeply.

Because at that moment, he felt as if he knew more than he ever did in the last four years.

"Keiichi?"

The sudden calling of his name awoke him from the spell the book had placed him in. He let out the breath he was holding and raised his eyes from the book, looking around. The voice was soft, almost sung in the quiet library. Recomposing his mind and senses, he hurriedly closed the book, and held it with one hand to his side. "Here." He called out, letting her know where he was.

From around the corner from which he entered the section, Belldandy walked in. Except, in that moment, she did not look like the Belldandy he knew. All he could see in front of him was an interposition of the woman he saw in the image. The long, wavy hair tied up by a band. The simple one piece dress that covered her entire frame. Her face, a bit fuller than usual. Everything about the woman in front of him felt alien yet familiar at the same time.

And just as it appeared, the image suddenly disappeared, replaced by the brown haired goddess he was familiar with. His eyes widened as he stood frozen in place, only being able to stare at her in awe.

"Keiichi, is everything alright?" She asked him as she approached. He still could not speak. He was drawn into the blue orbs that met his eyes. And once again, Keiichi Morisato felt absolutely dazzled by the goddess in front of him. She came in closer. He could see his own reflection in her eyes.

"Keiichi?"

Her hand touched his arm, and all of a sudden he was thrust back into reality. He blinked several times, trying to understand where he was. He looked left, right, up, down. His eyes settled on the woman in front of him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He told her. It was such a terrible lie that he knew for a fact that she didn't believe it. Her face scrunched up in worry. He hated seeing her wearing that expression. She should always smile.

 _Change the subject, quick!_ Some rational, still functioning part of his mind screamed at him.

"So uh, did you find anything interesting?" He asked her, smiling as forcefully as he could. Belldandy took a single step back, and raised the book she held in her other hand, the cover facing him. He looked at it, the cover reading 'Middle Eastern Cuisine', and a plate filled with food he was not sure he recognized was pictured next to it. He never ate Middle Eastern food before.

"Do you like it?" She asked him, meeting his gaze. "I thought I would try something new this time. I know a lot of recipes, but not anything like what is described here. Do you think it will turn out well?"

"Belldandy," he told her, moving his free hand forward to hold her own free hand. "Everything you cook will come out incredible. Believe me, you could take mud off the ground and turn it into a mouth-watering royal feast no problem." _What the hell am I saying?_

Belldandy giggled at his strange compliment, and he felt a huge burden fall off his shoulders. Everything about her was so mesmerizing, he thought. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her voice, her _everything_. He felt as if he had been partially blind all this time, not registering the absolute otherworldly beauty that she is. He clenched the book in his hand harder. _What is happening to me?_

"Did you find anything interesting yourself?" She asked him with a slight tilt to her head. He nodded, yet did not lift the book up to show her. His hand froze, unmoving at his side. "Can you show me?"

"Ah...Um...Eh….Maybe...At home?" He stuttered, trying to somehow make sure she did not see what he picked. He was not sure he was ready to talk about this yet. He wanted to do it at home, in the quiet comfort of it, and perhaps even with Urd and Skuld. _Urd and Skuld._ He thought to himself. _Urd and Skuld and Belldandy. Three goddesses. Three norns. Three legends._

She blinked once. "Okay." she said. "Then shall we proceed to checkout?"

He nodded back, and still holding her hand, turned around and began walking towards the cashier. He let go of Belldandy's hand and took the cookbook that she was holding, and stealthily so she wouldn't notice, placed her own book above his in a pile on the counter. He quickly grabbed a plastic bag and watched as the cashier scanned each of the books, giving them back to him and he placed them in the bag. She told him the price, and he withdrew his wallet from his pocket, handing her over the required bills. A few seconds later, she gave him back change. He thanked her, and then took Belldandy's hand in his own, and the married couple exited the bookstore.

-!-

"We're back!" Belldandy called into the house from the front door. She opened it with her free hand, the other holding a bag of groceries, and watched as Urd exited the living room to greet them.

"Hey, welcome back. Did you get the sake I asked?" Urd said to her. Smiling, Belldandy put her hand in the plastic bag and withdrew the bottle of alcohol her sister requested. Urd's eyes shone in delight as she jumped on her sister, who yelped at the sudden contact. She gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek as a reward, causing Belldandy to flush slightly. Urd took the bottle from her sister's hands and hugged it like it was a tiny baby, and strutted back to the living room. But then she stopped in the doorway, and leaned

her head back to ask her younger sister a question. "Oh yeah, where's Keiichi?"

"He's parking the bike. He'll join us shortly. I'll put these in the kitchen for now." she answered, and followed after Urd into the living room.

"Onee-sama, welcome back!" Skuld said happily from the table. She was tinkering with some sort of gadget it seemed, a screwdriver in hand. Belldandy smiled widely at her younger sister, and then headed straight into the kitchen to organize the groceries.

Outside in the garage, Keiichi stood unmoving, leaning on the bike. He was more nervous than he thought he would be regarding this issue. He felt as if he had no confidence, as he if it was a mistake to even talk about this. It was just a _book_ , nothing strange about that. His heart raced again, and he felt sweat falling from his face onto the ground. _Calm down. You can do this. Just talk to them._ Swallowing, he grabbed the bag containing the two books and straightened himself, heading towards the front door. He reached to open it, but his hand froze. _Stop being such a coward!_ His mind screamed at him. _You beat the Almighty at his own game! This is nothing compared to that!_

Keiichi let out a heavy sigh, trying to dispel the tension filling his entire being, and with a single movement opened the door and headed inside. He did not notice throughout the entire time Archer's curious gaze watching him carefully from the roof.

Keiichi entered the house unannounced, and heard voices coming from the living room. _Three voices. Three goddesses._ He steeled himself as much as he could, and walked forward. Still holding the bag in his hand, he turned towards the living room, noticing the three sisters sitting huddled around the table with tea in hand, Skuld still tinkering with the machine from earlier.

"Oh, hey Keiichi." Urd said from her spot. Noticing the nervous aura emanating from him, she continued in wonder. "Whoa lover-boy, what's got your panties all in a bunch?"

He didn't answer her, only staring at her. His gaze lingered for a moment on her, causing her to raise an eyebrow in wonder at his behavior. "I...uh…" He let out, feeling unable to form any words. His mind was a mangled mess at this point from nervousness, fear, awe, and everything in between. _You can do it man. You came this far._

He let out a sigh, and he turned to look at Belldandy, who watched him in worry. Her very presence calmed him slightly, even though this matter concerned her personally. He gathered the vestiges of courage that had formed in his heart, and clenched them tightly within him. He headed towards the table and sat in his usual spot. Urd to his left, Belldandy across him, and Skuld to his right. The bag containing the books still in his hand. He reached into it, and the first thing first he took out was the cookbook Belldandy had bought. "Here." He handed it over to her with a smile. She took it from him graciously while Urd and Skuld looked at the book curiously.

"Ho, never thought you'd be one to use cookbooks Belldandy." Urd said.

"Yes! I have never tried this type of cooking before, and I thought it could be interesting. Would you like to try some when I make it?" Belldandy asked happily.

Both Urd and Skuld raised their hands to their air, yelling together 'Yes Yes!'. They truly were looking forward to it.

Keiichi smiled at their exchange. They were so close as siblings are concerned, and it made him happy to know that. He would never give up this happiness for anything in the world.

But now came the moment of truth. He reached into the bag, withdrawing the second book inside. He held onto it for a moment, almost deciding to back out. But he did not, and with a single, smooth movement placed the book on the table, right in the middle, cover facing away from him for all three to see. And so, three sets of heavenly eyes went to the book on the table.

He dared say their reactions both surprised and did not surprise him at the same time.

Skuld just looked at the book curiously, not quite getting what it was about. The phrase 'Norse Mythology' was not something that she was familiar with. Perhaps it was because she was young, or maybe because she never focused on such things, but indeed, from her perspective it was just a normal book that had a nonsense title. It was when she brought her eyes up to look at her sisters that she realized it was most definitely not just a normal book.

Belldandy froze, not moving even an inch, not even breathing. Her now wide eyes locked onto the title, fully understanding what it was, and what it meant for the fact that her husband had found it. She was afraid to speak, afraid to meet his gaze, afraid that they may have made a horrible mistake. She should have taken a closer look. She should have been adamant about seeing it. But now, this...thing, was in front of her and there was no going back from it.

Urd, equally frozen yet not as catatonic as her younger sister, let out a very simple sound to describe what she was feeling.

"...Ah."

A very awkward silence fell on the living room, and the only one moving was Skuld, who was looking between her sisters, the book, and Keiichi. She just didn't understand what was happening, what made Belldandy so fearful, what shocked Urd to the core. Out of the two stunned goddesses, Skuld figured that only Urd would be able to answer her coherently. "Urd, what is this? What is going on?" she asked her eldest sister.

Urd did not remove her eyes from the book, trying to formulate some sort of answer, but what came out instead was. "This is...uh...well…"

"So you finally figured it out." A deep, familiar voice said to them. Out of thin air, golden sparkles coalesced into the form of the red-garbed Counter Guardian that until recently, stood vigilant on the roof of the house. Archer appeared in full, in the same spot as yesterday behind Urd, his arms folded. He turned his gaze to Keiichi. "I'm surprised you didn't know about this in the first place, considering what the beings who share your house are."

"Archer…" Keiichi said softly. It almost felt like Archer was admonishing him, condemning him for his lack of curiosity. The two frozen goddesses thawed, and looked up to the man in red, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"So wait, you know what this is?" Skuld asked the Counter Guardian. He unfolded his hands, and placed one on his hip.

"Of course, and I'm surprised you don't know what this is either. This is, after all, your legend." He responded, his answer causing Skuld to go wide-eyed.

"My legend? What are you talking about?" Skuld looked at her sisters. "What is he talking about? What is this?"

Neither sister spoke, which Archer found to be quite amusing. He spoke to Keiichi. "Open it and show her," he told him. "That way she'll understand. Or not."

Obeying the guardian's words, Keiichi spun the book around on the table, now facing him. He opened it, the page on which the three Norns were described having been etched, no, _burned_ into his mind so thoroughly he remembered it better than his own birthdate. It took a few flips, but eventually he reached it, and spun it over to Skuld, who hesitantly decided to take a look. As she read, she found herself to be more and more confused by the text. It made no sense. The poems, the images, the words, everything was describing her and her sisters, yet for the life of her she had absolutely no idea who was actually being described here. "What is this? Who wrote this? How…?" she said, now more disturbingly confused than ever before in her life. She looked to her sisters, begging for answers. Yet she found none. They would not meet her gaze.

Archer huffed. "Seeing as your sisters refuse to answer you, I'll do so instead." His expression shifted to a more serious look. "Do you remember what I said yesterday about heroes and their legends? This book describes exactly that. It is a collection of tales written by North Germanic people long ago, detailing the stories and myths of various heroes and deities they had come to believe in. You three are a part of that." He told the youngest goddess, whose eyes widened. Recounting from his memory, he began telling the tale he knew. "The Norns, female beings who are described as ruling the destinies of gods and men. The three most important Norns described are Urd, Verthandi, and Skuld, who draw water from the Well of Fate and take sand around it and pour it over Yggdrasill so it will not rot. Their names respectively embody the concepts of 'What-has-been', 'What-is', and 'What-shall-be', and together they weave the threads of fate of creation. Urd, the oldest, spins the threads. Verthandi, the middle, weaves them into shape. And Skuld, the youngest, cuts them short. In some iterations, the three are described as Jotun Giantesses, who arrived from the realm of giants and ended the Golden Age of the Gods. In some other iterations, Skuld is described as being a Valkyrie, who rides through battlefields and seals the fate of warriors. That is but a fraction of the overall legend of the beings known as the Norns, and that is by itself but a fraction of the overall tales fabled by the believers. This book seems to be a good enough source for the majority of the legends."

He studied the four around the table. He couldn't see Urd's expression, but the rest were obvious enough. Three sets of wide eyes shocked beyond belief, the human among them struggling to process what he was hearing. The youngest goddess clutched the table, cracking slightly from the strength of her grip. The middle goddess was nearly catatonic from what he was seeing. Her eyes trembled, threatening to fill with tears, not even looking up at Archer or anyone else. Her face downcast, and she seemed to be shaking in her seat. He decided to continue speaking.

"This is what humanity believes is the truth about you. This is without shred of a doubt, the story of the goddesses known as Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld as seen from human eyes. I'm not sure how not a single person you interacted with made the connection to this, especially the ones who are aware of your true nature. Especially Morisato Keiichi." he said with a sense of finality.

Skuld was once again the one who had the courage enough to speak. "How do you know all this? Why is it written like this? All these...Lies? Misunderstandings? Rumors?" She looked back down at the book, staring at the image apparently detailing herself and her sisters in black and white. "I mean, weaving fate? Giantesses? Me, A Valkyrie? It's absurd!" she yelled as she glared at the Counter Guardian.

"It is what it is," He responded calmly, not at all fazed by her outburst. "You also need to remember that not everything written in legends in true. They are legends, after all, and legends tend to have facts twisted or changed in a way that fits the overall narrative of what is being conveyed. However, they have some root in truth. You will find that if you read the text, and find other sources on the subject, you will see quite a few similarities to what you know. I don't need to be a heroic spirit or a divine one to tell you that." He narrowed his eyes at the two elder goddesses, who have yet to say a single word the entire time. "What interests me is the reason you saw fit to hide this fact from Morisato Keiichi."

Belldandy's head shot up instantly at his words. "I DIDN'T HIDE IT!" She screamed. Her tone stunned the rest of the table, and she hurriedly looked between all of them, ashamed. "I didn't hide it…" she said, quieter this time. It was like Niflheim all over again. Once more she kept important facts hidden from Keiichi. Once more she kept secrets, even when she swore she wouldn't, and once more she feared that what she hid would tear apart her bond with him. _I'm a horrible woman._

Belldandy's eyes burned, but she held it back. This was no time to cry. Slowly, she moved the book across the table so it would sit in front of her, and gazed at the very same image Keiichi and Skuld did. She raised her hand to the drawing, moving her hand across it, as if being reminded of a part of herself that she had forgotten, even if it did not truly exist. It was then she noticed a single circular damp spot right in the spot between the three women depicted, the paper slightly warped. It seemed like someone cried onto the image, she could tell that much as she studied the page with her mind's eye. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the damp spot, trying to understand what happened from the book's memories. A vision appeared before her, and what she saw made her gasp.

 _Why...was Keiichi crying?_

She looked up at him from the book, and noticed his gaze fell on her as well. He wore a nervous, sad smile on his face, probably realizing what she did. She just knew what he was thinking. It couldn't be anything else. If Heaven's tampering with his biological functions couldn't faze his overwhelming faith in her, then this wouldn't do it either. Yet she felt so ashamed, having believed that it was done for their happiness. _I don't deserve his trust._

During this time, Urd finally recomposed herself, having been lost in thought for the past few minutes. She moved the book from Belldandy to herself, also looking at the image on the paper. "It's not like we did it on purpose, you know." She began saying. "It just never came up. I-We didn't see it being important, because it really isn't. I am acutely aware of what the legends about us say, and I have to admit I don't give a shit. It doesn't matter what is written here." With a soft push the book slid across the table to sit in the very middle of it again. "Because that is not us. We are here and now, and we are very different from what they think we are. We are goddesses, first and foremost. I will not allow this fairy tale poison our minds with its bullshit."

Smiles were exchanged across the table. It seemed that at times Urd could really be the big sister she needed to be. The voice of reason within the chaos.

Keiichi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I guess I don't have to build a shrine to each of you, right?" He said jokingly.

"Keiichi I swear to all the gods ever that if you start worshipping us I'm kicking your ass back to the stone age."

Urd's mocking answer caused the table to fall silent for a moment. And then Skuld giggled.

And right after that, all four members of the household burst into roaring laughter. Except Belldandy, who tried to stay dignified by covering her mouth even as tears started to fall from her eyes from the laughter. Keiichi grabbed his stomach as it ached and tried to take in air normally. And Skuld, slamming her hands repeatedly on the table, stuttered out between breaths "What were they thinking?! Me, a Valkyrie?!"

It was by far one of the strangest events to have ever taken place in the house since all of its members gathered. Even Archer, the newcomer, let out a chuckle at the madness that gripped the rest. Perhaps it was truly a funny comment that she made, or maybe it was just a silly way to diffuse the tension the book had brought with it. Either way, it was a healthy addition to the unusual household. Not once have they ever fallen on their sides, laughing uproariously without a care in the world. Belldandy, the only one left with a shred of dignity, found the whole situation to be quite ridiculous.

As they calmed down, Urd gave Skuld a grin. "Who knows? Maybe we should call Lind here and have her whip you into shape!"

"Eh?! No way! I don't want to!"

"Suck it up kiddo, you were made for it!"

"I'm not! And don't call me a kid!" A Skuld Bomb came out.

"Seems like a kid to me!" A depth charge started started cackling dangerously.

And in the morning light, the Morisato house once again blew up into smithereens. And Keiichi couldn't be happier.

-!-

Later that day, Archer had returned to his spot on the roof. It was quite a sight to see the house pretty much leveled entirely, and even more surprising to see it diligently reconstructed, walls and furniture and all as if nothing had happened in the first place. From Morisato Keiichi's reaction, he figured this kind of event happens every other day and that he had already gotten used to it. It was indeed a strange dynamic to have in a house. Three deities in one place was always a handful.

As he was lost in thought, he felt something land next to him. His senses told him that it was not a threat. Relaxing his posture, he turned to the source.

One of them was a little girl, and another a strange robot contraption that vaguely resembled a mushroom. He had seen the two running around the house while Keiichi and Belldandy were out shopping, but he merely put them aside in his mind as non-important. A quick use of Structural Analysis had alerted him to the fact that the girl was in fact an android, which quite surprised him. The only time he had seen such artificial life was during the many expeditions he had as a Counter Guardian, and they were all magical in nature. Never had he seen honest to god robots.

"So you're the one who showed up out of nowhere huh?" The little girl android said to him, her tone confrontational. The robot next to her beeped menacingly. _As menacing as beeping can be at least._ "Listen here pal, we are the ones who protect this place and Skuld-sama! We don't need another one! You can pack your stuff and leave!" She continued as she folded her arms. The robot beeped again. Archer raised an eyebrow at the strange duo, not at all sure where their sudden hostility came from.

The robot beeped again.

 _So Skuld built them. I see._ He thought to himself. It was truly a piece of work from his perspective. It truly hammered the fact that legends could be completely bogus most of the time. King Arthur being a girl was what broke the camel's back way back then. From a fate weaving warrior goddess to an outstanding mechanic that from what he gathered completely sucked at magic.

Archer was completely unfazed by the two artificial lives, and shrugged, turning his back to them to continue his watch.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" the little girl android shouted behind him. She had enough. Raising one of her hands, she clenched it into a fist and aimed it at the stranger's back. And then she yelled. "ROCKET PUNCH!"

The fist launched itself at the man in red, the wire flapping madly in the wind as it shot towards it target. She smirked as she imagined that the fist would launch the interloper from the roof all the way to the ground. That will teach him!

What she did not expect is for the fist to collide with the man's back...And clutter down to the ground uselessly. He did not even turn around as if to acknowledge that he was attacked. Her face turned to shock, and the robot next to her beeped in surprise. She grit her teeth and quickly reeled the fist back, and with a loud CLANK it reconnected to her arm. _Then I'll try two!_

Raising both arms towards him, the girl began yelling again. "ROCKET PUNC-"

"Yeah okay that's enough, Sigel and Banpei." a voice said.

Interrupted in the middle of her signature attack, Sigel turned towards the sky to see Urd floating next to them. She landed on the roof as well, and this time Archer turned to look behind him, registering that the elder goddess joined him on the roof.

She looked at him briefly, and then turned to the two AIs. "He's here to help. Don't attack him again alright?"

"But…!" Sigel began, but was interrupted.

"No buts. Skuld's orders."

Sigel pouted, not at all happy at being denied. She turned to look at Archer, and pointed a finger at him childishly. "We're not finished with you yet! You'll see!" And then the two robots jumped off the roof, hitting the ground with a thud and scurried away.

The roof was silent for a moment, and Urd shrugged. "Sorry about that, they do mean well. Most of the time. They're really helpful when Mara tries to come here, the stupid demon."

Archer narrowed his eyes. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

The goddess folded her arms. "I'm here to talk with you."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that you want to talk about?"

Urd sighed, and lowered her arms as she walked closer to the tanned man. "Do you have something against Belldandy?"

He tilted his head in question. "Something against her? What gave you that impression?"

"She asked me, and so I'm asking you. You glared at her maliciously today, and it seemed that during the whole fiasco this morning you were specifically targeting her with your accusations. I want to know why."

He huffed, and turned back to watch his surroundings, his back to her. "For what reason would I have something against her? I'm here for one purpose only. I have no need to involve something as foolish as personal feelings."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop lying. I'm the expert liar in this house and I can tell when someone is bullshitting me. Tell me what's up."

"I have no obligation to tell you anything."

She sighed, attempting to sound sincere. "Listen buddy, I'm trying to keep the peace here. I want to nip this one in the bud before we have a needless confrontation, and if I know Belldandy at all, it will end with you driving her self-confidence two miles underground. So spill it. Answer vaguely if you have to, like you did with Skuld."

Archer stood silently, contemplating if he should answer her at all. It would be so easy to just ignore her, but he got the feeling she wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her some sort of answer. If she said vaguely, then vaguely it will be. So long as she is satisfied.

He lowered his arms. A slight breeze came and she watched curiously as his hair waved slightly in the wind. "When I see her, I feel like I'm looking into an old mirror. An old mirror displaying everything that I thought I discarded a long time ago."

And she indeed received a vague answer that gave her more questions than answers. But that was enough in her eyes. Heroic spirits were not fickle beings after all, and she doubted that she could truly change his mind about anything. "I see." She said, almost sadly. "Then try at least to get along with everyone alright? I don't expect you to care but, if you are gonna be a guest at least be civil."

With that said, she hovered off the roof and back into the house, leaving Archer once again alone.

Caring, huh? He didn't care about anything for a long time now. Other people, himself, his ideals, everything became meaningless after a long period of being nothing but a guardian. A guardian did not need connections nor goals, only the harsh realization of their own worthlessness. He would be civil of course, even with a mirror image in the form of a goddess residing in the house.

The man steeled his mind, and only duty remained within him now.

And so, the afternoon drew to a close.

-!-

 _That evening by the riverbed_

"So Skuld, how did I do this time?" Sentaro asked the young goddess who walked beside him on the road.

"Your tricks were really good! I'm glad you can nail that 720 turn every time now without ruining the bike!" she answered enthusiastically.

Sentaro laughed. He was already used to Skuld showing mock pity to the bike more than to him. Even though he was aware she was a goddess, he didn't really care about that. He really enjoyed her company, and he hoped she enjoyed his company as well. Today he was also reunited with Noble Scarlet, the angel that used to be quite tiny but now was almost as big as Skuld, and he was ecstatic. They had a lot of fun today, and he was sad they had to go home now. Getting up on his bike near the bridge, he turned to smile at the goddess. "Well, same time tomorrow?"

She answered happily. "Yes! Same time tomorrow!"

Turning his smile into a wide, happy grin, Sentaro rode off home, leaving Skuld alone.

He rode along the route to his new house on the opposite side of the river, taking in the sights. They were now in a more residential area of the city, unlike the more urban section they lived in last time. Now they had a house of their own, a clear upgrade from the rundown apartment. He hoped he would be able to bring Skuld here some time to meet his parents. He resolved to ask her tomorrow.

Just as he was about to turn the corner into the street his house was located him, he stopped and looked ahead, his eyes narrowed. There, in the shadow of one of the houses, hidden in plain sight, was a man. A very tall man, from what he was seeing. He wore what looked like a business suit and stood completely still within that shadow. He couldn't really make out his features, so Sentaro narrowed his eyes further, trying to see what was up with that guy.

All of a sudden, his vision filled with static. It was just for a second, even less than that. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, and when he opened them to look at the man, he saw that he was gone, as if he was never there in the first place.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Whatever." He said to himself, and got on his bike again and rode home.

He did not notice how the shadows in the intersection leading to his house writhed eerily in the coming darkness.

-!-

 _That night, in Keiichi and Belldandy's room_

The rest of the house had already gone to sleep by that point, but Keiichi didn't. He sat by his desk, a lamp lighting the spot in front of him. He was reading the book about Norse Mythology he had bought earlier in the day. He found that despite what he heard this day, he still found the reading to be more interesting that he initially believed. After getting over the shock that his wife and her sisters were pretty much legendary figures in the eyes of many, he resolved to try and understand what those people were actually seeing. It made him happy in a way, seeing as he knew the true Belldandy and not the one written about in the story books. But he still wanted to read it. He was determined to know as much as possible about every single aspect of his wife, fictional or not. He would not be able to live with himself if he did not.

He was in a section describing the god Heimdallr when the door to the room opened, and he hurriedly closed the book and stuffed it in one of the drawers. Turning around, he saw that Belldandy came in, all ready for bed. She glowed so beautifully in the soft light that he felt his breath leave him, frozen in place. She was the same as always, yet just so much more at the same time. If anything, that book gave him an epiphany that he could not ignore.

"Keiichi, are you ready for bed?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah." He answered. Turning the light off, he lifted the blanket and entered the futon, waiting for Belldandy to enter her own. When she did not move, he furrowed his brows curiously. "Belldandy, is everything alright?" He asked her.

The goddess put her hands behind her and played with her thumbs, looking at the ground bashfully. "Um…" she began, her face starting to turn a darker shade he could not make out in the darkness. "I was wondering...If I could join you."

Her question surprised him. "Yeah of course I mean you have your bed and-"

"In your bed."

He fell silent at that, feeling his own face flushing rapidly at what she was suggesting. Together, in one bed. Not two beds. One. His. Together. IN THE BED.

"Ah...ah…" he let out stupidly.

Her face fell. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to-"

"Nonononono! That's not what I was saying at all!" He said nervously, waving his arms in front of him. "It's just...ah...well...I wasn't expecting it is all!"

She smiled. _Damn it, it gets me every time._ Letting out a sigh, he moved his pillow over closer to the edge of the futon so as to give her space. Reaching down, she grabbed the pillow from her own bed, plopping down near him. She placed the pillow near his own, and in a fluid motion laid down next to him, staring into his eyes. With one hand she brought the rest of the blanket to cover them both, truly enshrouding them in its intimacy.

Keiichi felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he too gazed into the sapphire eyes of the goddess. He could barely move, barely breath. But he could definitely feel something rumbling down below. "Ah," he mumbled, trying to defuse the tension in the air and within himself. "What...brought this on?" He asked, embarrassed.

She fidgeted in response in the futon. He felt every movement. "Um...Nee-san suggested it and...um…" she muttered, utterly embarrassed herself. "After what happened today, I just...wanted to be closer to you. Is that...okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I'm more than happy you did it." He answered her with a smile in the dark.

However, her face turned to worry instead, causing his smile to drop. "You...are not mad, right?" she asked, turning her gaze away.

"Why would I be mad?" he replied.

He could feel her almost shrink in the futon. "It's just...I hid secrets from you again. Even though I said I wouldn't and...I just thought…"

She knew for a fact he wouldn't be mad. She realized it even earlier in the day, when he gave her that nervous smile. But the fear, the insecurity, was so overwhelming at times she couldn't help but feel that way. She wanted affirmation, and there was no one in Creation she would ask for it than him.

"I know, but I'm not mad. I was just...surprised, is all. I could never be mad at you. If what happened down in Niflheim couldn't do that, this certainly won't." He told her sincerely.

She smiled. He truly understood her feelings better than anyone else.

But then his own face fell as he as turned away momentarily. "I just...wanted to know more about you." He looked her straight in the eyes, those very same eyes that he found himself lost in every single time. "You are just so magnificent, and beautiful, yet I feel like I don't know a thing." He edged a little closer to her. "I want to know everything about you. The Belldandy I know, the Belldandy in the stories, the Belldandy that I was not there to see. You are just so precious to me that time and time again I find myself completely dazzled by you, that at times I think I'll go mad. I just think that the book...helped me finally understand that. You are not just a goddess or a wife to me...You are my whole world." _Oh wow._

Belldandy gasped at his word, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Tears of pure joy began dripping down on the futon from her eyes, and for a moment Keiichi panicked, thinking he may have said something out of place. She blinked away some tears, her glistening. "Keiichi…" she murmured his name softly. To hell with shyness, she thought to herself at that moment. She moved herself forward, burying her face in his chest, her hands grabbing onto his shirt with an iron grip. "I love you so much."

The words gripped at his heart, filling it with pure bliss. And she continued. "I want to let you know everything about me. It is my fondest wish." She felt so safe and comfortable with him, the man she cherished more than anything else. She brought herself even closer to him, practically cuddling, feeling him stiffen. Slowly, she began to drift off into sleep, the day's worries having been so tiresome for her. "Only you," she said. "Only you."

And then she was asleep, and Keiichi felt his entire being sing with joy at the contact. He had absolutely no idea it would feel this way, being so close to her. It felt as if he had been missing out on a great pleasure, one that he could share with the sleeping goddess. He smiled widely and hugged her close to himself. He closed his eyes, bathing in the closeness the two shared.

"I love you too." he told her sleeping form. She cuddled up even closer to him.

And then, he too drifted off into the land of dreams.

-!-

 _Where am I now?_

 _He wasn't quite sure about the answer to that question. All he could see around him were boxes and tools strewn about everywhere. It seemed like someone worked on...something, in here. He recognized quite a few of them, and it didn't seem like anything dealing with automotives. The various gadgets such as radios, televisions, microwaves, and washing machines lined the walls of the shed he was in. The worker was a mechanic apparently._

 _It was as he was studying the shed that suddenly the door to it exploded inwards, and within came flying a boy with red hair. The boy landed roughly on the floor, rolling the fall and smashing his back into the gadgets at the back. He struggled to pick himself up, only managing to sit up and lean on something that would support his back._

 _And from the entrance, a strange man came in. He was clothed in what seemed like a blue full bodysuit, with metallic highlights covering it in strange patterns. And in his hand was a spear, a blood red spear that seemed to exude a bloody aura of death, one that caused the hair on the spectator's neck to rise nervously. However, he was ignored in favor of the boy, and the spectator realized he knew that boy. His name escaped his mind as he tried to bring it up, but he knew who it was._

 _It was the same boy from last time, the one who was saved and swore to carry on the dream._

" _Sorry kid, this is as far as you go." the man in blue told the boy. "It's a shame, you might have been the Seventh after all."_

 _The boy had no way to defend himself from the spearman, his only means of defense having been shattered into pieces moments before._

 _And the blow came like lightning, aiming to pierce the boy in the heart. He had no way to dodge, no way to block, no way to survive. It was there he was sure the boy would meet his end, yet it seemed like such a mistake. A wrongdoing in the makeup of destiny to allow the boy to die this night._

 _But then, the lightning was stopped by a powerful gust of steel wind. The wind then slammed into the spearman, sending him flying back to the courtyard outside._

 _The boy could not believe his eyes in that moment, and neither could the spectator._

 _From out of nowhere did she come, the girl with the blonde hair. She stood momentarily in the entrance to the shed, and then turned to the boy on the ground who looked at her in shock. She walked forward, a knight of gallant courage and chivalry, and stood before him._

" _Servant Saber has come in response to your summons." She said in a voice that tore away the darkness. "From this day forward, my sword shall be entrusted to you, and your fate entrusted to me. Now, our contract is complete."_

 _The silence was not long, and the silver knight asked again in a regal voice._

" _I ask of you, are you my Master?"_

 _It was a question that would shake the foundation of the boy's existence, that would show him a world of great sorrow and awe. It was a question that would seal his path forward for eternity._

 _And in that moment, the spectator felt that his own path was sealed as well._


	4. Chapter 4: Alone in the Sand

**DO NOTE: AUTHOR'S NOTES HAVE BEEN EDITED TO HAVE BETTER CLARIFICATION.**

 **AN: Ok, so let's talk about the elephant in the room. The whole Alaya vs Yggdrasil deal.**

 **The first thing I can say about that is I'm pointing fingers at the AMG verse complaining about the fact that the manga did not explain the full extent of the abilities of the goddesses. Unlike Fate, where you have a million and one spinoffs with a million different Servants whose power you can certainly put on a scale, it's not the same case with AMG. When you start comparing powerlevels, it becomes very difficult to do so because the manga never really explained what they can actually do. I mean, Belldandy apparently has the power to tear the world apart in her unsealed form. Okay, cool. You got Servants like Karna and Gilgamesh who can do the same. That's rad, but does that mean she stands on the level of them? Who knows. How do goddesses compare to heroic spirits? Can Belldandy beat Archer in a fight? Can Lind beat Archer in a fight? The answer to that: who the hell knows. AMG was never truly about the overwhelming power of goddesses, but rather the relationship between two people. It's comparing a romance to a fighting series, and that's where it gets difficult. You can't really start comparing the two because one side is still an uncertain variable.**

 **I know, Alaya can do this and that and alternate universes and Human Foundation Order and whatnot, but that doesn't mean anything when you don't really have much to compare to. That's the point where I, as a writer, have to make some sort of balance between them so it doesn't become a steamroll for one side. We certainly know the full extent of heroic spirits, but not of goddesses. The best answer in this scenario is to try to fit the unknown to what is known, and by doing so evening the playing field. For all intents and purposes in this fic, Alaya is essentially the 'third' system alongside Yggdrasil and Nidhogg. So long as we don't know what the two other systems can actually do, we can only guess and unfortunately stick to fanon. As fun as powerlevels are to discuss, in the end it's a discussion that leads to an endless loop, and I most definitely want to avoid that. It doesn't lead anywhere concrete, especially between these two series. I hope that may clarify some things. Let's take things easy in this case.**

 **SPOILER HERE FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER**

 **Okay, so Keiichi can do magecraft. Now, I know what is the first conclusion is that comes to mind, and that is 'Shirou 2.0'. Don't worry about that. Keiichi most definitely can't do even a third of what Shirou can, and in the end even Shirou is very limited in what he can do. There is a very specific reason why I gave Keiichi magic circuits, and that will come up later on. It will be interesting, that is what I can say for sure.**

 **Anyway, I hope that helped in some way. I will accept any review you give wholeheartedly and will definitely try to improve. This fic is a solo project after all, so it's not easy.**

 **Enjoy!**

-!-

The man stood firm against his opponent. He was battered, bruised, and bleeding, but he would be damned if he gave up the fight now. He reentered his fighting stance as he straightened himself out. It was an opponent he had faced many times before, yet he was not able to defeat him even once. Such was the nature of their rivalry. The man had worked tirelessly to reach the level of his opponent, yet no matter what he did he could not surpass him. He always stood beyond him, facing all challenges and winning through sheer determination. For all intents and purposes, this fight would just be a repeat of many others before it. Yet he would not let down the people who believed in him, who stood beside him, and the many opponents he defeated to whom he vowed to finally end the conflict.

This was no time to surrender, or to die. It would be too much of a shame to lose now. He gathered power in his palms, the light in his hands almost engulfing his entire frame. With a heroic yell, he threw the ball of energy in the direction of his opponent. The ball screamed through the air at breakneck speed, however it seemed his opponent would dodge it like many other times before. Yet that was not what happened, and the ball of light struck true, stunning its target for a mere moment. The man narrowed his eyes and charged, desperate to take advantage in the momentary drop in his opponent's guard.

It took less than a second, and then the man launched a powerful fist towards his opponent, striking him hard in the abdomen. The opponent reeled in pain, and the man followed up with a sweeping kick that caused his opponent to tumble down to the ground. Before he even finished his fall, the man kicked upwards, hitting his opponent in the chin and launching him into the air. He jumped, following after him, and let out a series of high speed punches that struck his opponent on every point on his body. He could do it, it was almost over. His opponent was falling now, almost defeated. He stepped back, letting him stand up and fight. He would do this honorably.

His opponent stood, now worse for wear. He took up a fighting stance, intending to end this with one final blow. The man smirked, and took his own stance. It was the moment of truth.

There was a beat, and then both men charged at each other, screaming.

And then, a strike connected.

The man could not hide his surprise. The strike he had aimed at his rival...missed his head by a mere inch. Pain wracked his consciousness as he felt his opponent's fist smash into his face, and he flew through the air. All the pain, all the sorrow, everything that he had worked for...had been for naught.

He landed roughly on the ground, and stared at the blue sky above him. Blackness filled his vision as he accepted his fate. It seemed that destiny would not allow him to defeat this foe. Not now, not ever. He smiled, and in his last moments, thought of the ones he had disappointed.

" _You lose! Continue?"_

"DAMN IT!"

The scream of utter frustration filled the air as Mara slammed her hands down on the gamepad. She was so damn close to finally beating that boss fight! So damn close! Yet time and time again she would get super close to beating that guy, but then at the last moment she failed at the most important time!

"I finally got his health down to the red too!" she complained, ruffling her hair with her hands. This AI was truly something else. She had already beaten the game on Easy, Normal, and Hard, but it seems Extreme mode was a bit too much for her. Well, she managed to get pretty good at fighting games during this time, she reckoned. Living in an abandoned arcade does give you some time to kill after all.

Mara groaned as she leaned onto the gamepad of the machine, watching the screen tick away the time she had to continue fighting again. But she was tired now, and honestly didn't feel like going through all the trouble again. Ten seconds later, the machine blared out a sad melody, displaying a big red 'GAME OVER' on the screen. Mara sighed in defeat.

The demoness stood up from the chair and stretched. Sitting down for so long wasn't easy after all, especially when you get so into the game. She looked outside the window, and noticed that indeed, she had been playing for so long that the Sun was rising on the horizon, signifying that she was up all night with her playing. She slumped disappointedly at the fact, realizing that she got no sleep and she was going to be dead tired the entire day. It was such a shame too, since she had the perfect plan to finally get rid of the goddesses once and for all.

She knew that so far, her plans did not work out as intended, not even once. But that was besides the point. She couldn't call herself a First Class Demon if she gave up after a few failures. It was as Belldandy always said, you can only succeed if you keep on trying.

 _Although I'm sure someone once said that the definition of insanity is repeating the same damn thing over and over and expecting shit to change._

It was why this time the plan was going to be perfect. Absolutely, undeniably, so devilishly perfect. She had worked on it for two months now, ever since that complete overload of happiness known as marriage happened between Belldandy and the mortal. She couldn't believe how she let that happen, and the fact that she was a witness to it too! She was supposed to bring misfortune to the world, not work hand in hand with goddesses to help bring joy to people.

Well, she figured she couldn't have stopped it because Hild-sama was there, and she like all demons knew to not get on Hild's bad side. She wasn't the Daimakaicho for show after all. You don't get to be the ruler of the demon realm without having done some despicable things yourself.

Stuff like dueling the last Daimakaicho to the death for the title. Now that was glorious.

Yet even though she held great respect for Hild, she couldn't deny her nature as a demon. Spreading misfortune and having humans sell their souls to them was just part of the job, and even Hild couldn't deny that. The amount of times that the Daimakaicho helped her with all sorts of schemes was a blessing, even if they also backfired most of the time.

As the poor demoness was grumbling in annoyance and contemplation, she failed to notice a sudden change come upon the abandoned arcade. She failed to notice her usual rat servants begin to flee in terror, and she completely failed to notice behind her that the avatar of Hild was sitting cross legged on the arcade machine she was just playing on, smirking all the while.

"Oh my, Ma-chan. Still as oblivious as ever to the world around you eh?" Hild said, an amused tone in her voice.

Mara froze on the spot at the familiar tone, and turned around slowly to acknowledge her ruler. "H-Hild-sama!" she yelled, and faster than ever before she went down to the ground and prostrated herself before the small form of the Daimakaicho. "I'm so terribly sorry Hild-sama! I was just finalizing the last steps of the perfect plan that will get rid of the goddesses for good! Believe me, by this time tomorrow, they will be running home crying for daddy!" she said excitedly, once more completely forgetting the important detail of said daddy being the all powerful Almighty.

Hild leaned forward on her thigh, resting her face in her hand and keeping the smirk on her face. "Oh really? And what does that perfect plan of yours entail dear Ma-chan?" She asked the demon. It was so fun to mess with Mara, she thought to herself. She was so intent on keeping her approval that she so gloriously fumbled so many times, and it was just too precious to miss. She knew for a fact that for the goddesses, Mara was about as threatening as a wet paper towel, and it was kind of pitiful. Mara worked painstakingly hard to earn her position and license, reaching a level of power that truly put her on the same level as Belldandy, yet she wasn't given the time of day even once.

"I'm glad you asked Hild-sama!" Mara yelled, and stood up enthusiastically to begin her explanation. "You see Hild-sama, it first starts with-"

"Yep, never mind then Ma-chan." Hild interrupted her dismissively.

"Eh?! But I didn't even start explaining!" Mara complained, obviously miffed at being denied.

Hild jumped off the machine, landing on the floor gracefully. Not looking at Mara, she began pacing through the abandoned arcade. "We don't have time for your plans right now, Ma-chan. We had a lot of fun throughout last year, but unfortunately it's going to have to be postponed. This time, it's official business."

Mara looked at her superior curiously. "Official business? What do you mean?"

Hild turned to look at the woman. In her avatar form, Hild was as tall as a ten year old child, and as a result had to look up at the demoness at an angle. "That's right. You see Ma-chan, it seems that some nice fellows up in Heaven have infiltrated the prisons on the lowest level of hell a few days ago and released a quite notorious prisoner."

Mara's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously. "W-Which prisoner, Hild-sama?"

Hild eyes narrowed as her tone of voice took a dark turn. "Prisoner Fear-Dubh, or as you more commonly know it, Black King."

Mara's blood froze in her veins at the revelation. Indescribable chills went down her spine as she tried to register what the Daimakaicho told her. "B-Black King? Are you certain?" she asked fearfully.

"Positive, Ma-chan. I've set the sensors to look for it pretty much everywhere, but it seems that my search will come to an end very soon indeed." Hild answered her as she folded her arms.

Mara's heart pounded in her ears as she realized what Hild was implying. "Wait, you can't mean it's-"

"Already here, in Nekomi. I had a gut feeling it would come here, and it looks like I wasn't mistaken. If you fly up to the sky and spread your senses, you'll feel quite a chilling sensation just by looking at it." Hild groaned out in annoyance. "That damn thing already spread its influence all over the city, and without it assuming a true physical form, I can't pinpoint exactly where it is. It has also been strangely inactive since it arrived, and I haven't heard, seen or sensed any unusual mortal deaths in the area. I'm not surprised the goddesses didn't pick up on this yet. It was a very sneaky fellow three millennia ago, a creature that managed to skillfully evade the detection of both Heaven and Hell at the time. Only by baiting it out with a demon child did we finally manage to corner it."

Hild was definitely not proud of that moment. It was her idea at the time, to bait the creature out with a sacrifice. It worked wonders despite the fact that the creature was intelligent. Apparently it just couldn't give up the temptation to consume a powerful soul like that child's. It was perhaps its biggest mistake, being lured to an area specifically made for the operation, and by the time it had consumed the child, the legions of hell were already upon it. After the grueling battle that ensued, the creature was finally detained, and she had almost instantly contacted the Daitenkaicho to request the creation of a more powerful seal. A request that he had been more than happy to oblige.

It was that event that more or less cemented Hild's rule as the Daimakaicho. No other deity or demon in creation had ever thought of using live bait to draw out the monster, and the decision of doing so proved to be incredibly effective. In Niflheim, Hild's difficult decision was made with adoration, citing it as a necessary evil in order to save a lot more innocents from falling victim to the creature's rampage. In Heaven, her decision was met with severe derision, citing it as cruel, vile and monstrous. She was looked down upon and marked as true evil by pretty much everyone at the time. The only one who did not judge her and remained silent was Tyr, who she knew that despite her methods, he understood why she used them even if he did not truly speak out for or against her. If anything, that made her love for him all the more powerful.

However, that still did not explain how the situation became all the more bizarre. The seal was incredible strong and durable, and it would have been able to hold for another thirty millennia if necessary, yet barely three passed since its confinement and it was already released. If it was any consolation, she could feel the fact that the creature was not nearly as strong as it was back then. Being sealed away for such a long time does take its toll on anyone, especially a being of its nature who lived on the act of consuming souls. The fact that it hasn't begun mercilessly massacring the mortal children of Nekomi aroused her suspicions already. It was obvious someone was directing it, if not completely controlling it, and it was targeting specific people, and meanwhile it was staying hidden where it couldn't be found. If the recent appearance of the Counter Guardian was anything to go by, then maybe…

"Ma-chan, I've got a mission for you." She said to the demoness.

Mara gulped, and went down to one knee. "What is it, Hild-sama?"

Hild tapped her forehead momentarily, then spoke. "I want you to keep an eye on Skuld-chan for me. Make sure to stay as hidden as possible without arousing suspicion. We don't want that thing to be any more cautious. Follow her, track her down, do whatever you can to make sure she does not escape your sights as long as there are no goddesses accompanying her. If anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING happens that is out of the ordinary, then you report back to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Hild-sama." Mara answered obediently. She raised her head to look at the Daimakaicho. "However I must ask...Why Skuld?"

"Because she is the only immortal child in the area. The monster will surely target her if we leave it be." Hild answered her.

"Wait, Hild-sama...Do you intend to use her as bait as well?" Mara asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. It might be cruel to Urd-chan, Bell-chan, and Tyr, but that is the only way I can think to finally track it down. Hopefully, this time around nobody is going to die. We cannot allow innocents to suffer because of our failures, especially her. The Norns must not be harmed at any cost." Hild answered, her expression cold.

Mara could not help but doubt the effectiveness of what she was being asked to do. The Norns must not be harmed but use Skuld as bait for the monster? It was like dangling a fresh piece of meat in front of a hungry lion, that thing was bound to react to that. The Norns were for all intents and purposes royalty in Heaven, and as such are different in some ways from their fellow deities. The very fact that the Norn of the Past was part demon was already an exception among exceptions.

But would she be able to do anything to protect her if it came to it? She was still wary, not willing to confront the legendary horror just yet. Was Hild really trusting her with an important mission? This could have severe repercussions throughout all of Creation if they failed. The Norns are, and always have been the linchpins that kept the universe together. If even one of them dies, then the chaos that would unfold would be uncontrollable.

"Very well, Hild-sama. Thy will be done." Mara said to her obediently.

Hild smiled radiantly at the demoness. "Thank you Ma-chan. I know you had a lot of trouble with the goddesses and all, but I am glad to know I can count on you when it truly matters."

The Daimakaicho's words stirred Mara's heart. She held absolute faith in her. How could she possibly fail her now?

"Thank you, Hild-sama."

-!-

"Keiichi! It's morning!" he heard from the hallway.

Opening his eyes, the human of the household answered the goddess lazily. "Yes, I'm coming."

He really didn't want to wake up yet. It was such a nice day to sleep in, but it was either that or miss Belldandy's attempt at a completely new breakfast. How could he possibly not wake up for that? Besides, Urd and Skuld were probably already awake too, and if he didn't hurry they would eat everything and there would be nothing left for him.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand, and yawned loudly. He took a quick glance at the clock in the room, which once again read a quarter to eight in the morning. _Do these goddesses not know the meaning of sleeping in?_

He picked himself up from the floor, and opened the door to the room. First, he had to pee. Then breakfast.

He quickly headed to the bathroom and did his business, and straight away went to the living room, where Urd and Skuld sat waiting for him impatiently. Oddly enough, Archer had joined them in the living room, now leaning against the door separating the living room from the yard with his arms folded and his eyes closed, apparently lost in thought.

"You're late!" The youngest goddess yelled at him as he went to sit in his usual spot.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I had to pee first."

"Ew! I didn't need to know that! Pervert!" She cried, reaching into her shirt to bomb him into oblivion first thing in the morning. He raised his arms in defense.

"Hey! It's just the bathroom! Don't you guys also go to the bathroom?!" He complained in self-defense.

"No, we don't." Urd added in with a completely straight face. Keiichi could only gape at her in shock, a sudden realization dawning on him. _Oh yeah, never seen them use the toilet before. Well, that's another one for the big list of 'Things Keiichi didn't know and probably didn't need to know'._

The table went quiet for a while. Keiichi could not help but notice that the usual tableware was for once not set up for the traditional breakfast.

A few moments after he made his observation, Belldandy walked in from the kitchen with four plates in hand. "Breakfast is ready!" She said happily. "Hopefully this won't fill you up too much, since there is more coming afterwards."

With that said, she placed the plates down on the table, one for each of the diners, and the three around it leaned forwards to study it. It looked like some kind of spread, with what looked like seeds in the middle, olive oil, and some kind of spices on it.

"Um, Belldandy. What is this exactly?" Keiichi asked his wife as she headed back to the kitchen to bring back more food. She didn't answer him until she returned with another plate in hand, this time with a product that slightly reminded him of bread, only flat and circular. It was definitely made of wheat though.

Sitting down at the table, she materialized the cookbook from thin air into her hand and flipped a few pages. "It is called hummus. It is a traditional Middle Eastern dish made from," She flipped a few more pages. "Chickpeas, tahini, olive oil, lemon juice, salt, and garlic."

Keiichi looked at the so called 'hummus' curiously. "Can't say I've ever heard of it. How do we eat it? We don't have chopsticks. Or forks and knives. Or even a spoon."

"Ah," Belldandy let out, putting the book down on the floor. She took one of the round bread thingies he had seen earlier, and ripped it in half down the middle. He could not help but notice that even something as simple as ripping something came so gracefully from her. "You take one of these," She handed him one half of it. "It's called pita bread, and you simply," she took her own half of the pita, and in her own plate she swiped it in the spread. The hummus stayed on the pita, slightly dripping olive oil from the edge. "Swipe it with what you have, and then you eat! Isn't that simply wonderful?" She said, finishing her explanation.

The three at the table looked at her wondrously, as if discovering a long lost art. They stared at her, then at their own plate, and then at the pita bread on the table. Skuld and Urd went ahead and took some for themselves, copying what Belldandy did earlier. Keiichi however, glanced at the Counter Guardian, who didn't change his position or expression at all since they began their impromptu breakfast. "Hey Archer, you're not gonna eat with us?" He asked him.

The heroic spirit did not grace him with a response.

Keiichi looked to Belldandy, who wore a sad smile. "I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he refused. I left some for him in the kitchen if he gets hungry later." She told him. It was simple courtesy at this point. She would not stop with her hospitality until Archer broke down and finally ate some of her food.

"I see." Keiichi said, seeming a bit dejected. Imitating the goddesses, he swiped the pita in the spread, and as one, all four plopped their own piece in their mouths. _This tastes so strange._

"Ho, this is actually not half bad." Urd said, looking impressed. "But Belldandy, how did you have the ingredients to make this? It's not exactly common in this area."

"Ah, I was surprised too! When I began making it I was worried I didn't have everything necessary, but it seems that during our shopping trip we managed to get everything that was needed!" She said, putting her free hand on her cheek in delight as she took another bite of the pita.

Urd sweatdropped. "As expected of Belldandy. Making something completely new and still somehow lucky enough to get everything needed for it before she knew she was going to make it."

"Urd, that makes no sense." Skuld interjected.

"Meh."

And so breakfast continued.

-!-

"Wow, I haven't been this stuffed in a long time!" Keiichi exclaimed as he finished the last of his spread. Breakfast was completely different from what he was expecting. It didn't end with the hummus, oh no. Belldandy just kept on bringing more and more food that for the first time since she began cooking for him, he wondered if he could actually finish it all. Luckily enough he did. As a native Japanese, he was accustomed to the more humble meals they had, with everything served in small portions and eating just enough to feel satisfied. Patting his stomach in comfort, the mechanic laid down on his back on the tatami.

"I know right?" Urd added, imitating him and plopping down as well on the tatami. "I mean, I don't even HAVE to eat and I'm as stuffed as you!"

Belldandy smiled at their exchange. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll go make some tea." Standing up, looking none the worse for wear, she cleared out the table and headed back to the kitchen.

The sound of rushing water made Urd pick herself up from the floor, and look straight at the youngest Norn opposite of her on the table. "Alright Skuld, let's continue what we did yesterday."

"Hm? What?" Skuld asked her, not really understanding.

"How could you forget! Magic practice!" Urd exclaimed in annoyance.

Skuld grumbled. "Oh yeah, that."

"What is with that lack of enthusiasm! You're the one who asked me for help!"

"No I didn't! And besides, I want Onee-sama to teach me, not you!"

"Hey! I'm good at magic too! In fact," Urd said, folding her arms. "I'm even better than Belldandy at it!"

"What! No way!"

"Yes way! What, you think I sat on my ass all day in the Academy? Please! I was top dog for over five decades! Who can say they can beat that! I got my qualifications to take the First Class test two decades before the rest of my class!" she said, puffing her chest proudly.

Skuld let out an unrefined sound that vaguely sounded like 'geh'. Apparently, she was unaware that her oldest sister was actually good at something that wasn't messing around with others. And potions. Other than these two elements, she hasn't seen or heard anything actually impressive about her. Being better at magic than Belldandy, who was THE example of a straight A student? That sounded too unreal.

"She's right, Skuld." Belldandy said as she walked back into the living room, a tray in hand. She placed the tea down on the table, five cups in all. She poured tea into all five at handed them to each one. However, in front of her were two cups of tea. One for herself, and one for…

"Archer-san, would you like some tea?" She asked him, looking up at the Counter Guardian, who had not moved an inch since he had appeared in the living room. Upon hearing the word tea, he opened his eyes and glanced at the goddess. She smiled at him, and then he glanced at the tea on the table. Belldandy took the tea and offered it to him, and wordlessly he accepted the cup from her hand. _That is one victory for me!_ She thought.

Archer studied the tea as Belldandy continued talking. "Nee-san is indeed better than me at spells. If she had a First Class license then she would be more powerful than me in all regards. You shouldn't underestimate your big sister, Skuld."

Skuld deflated while Urd grinned at the young goddess. Having Belldandy as the tiebreaker and on her side was truly a blessing. Belldandy turned to look her the eldest goddess. "So what did you have in mind, Nee-san?"

"Well," she said, and materialized a bag in the air. The bag fell down to the ground with a soft thud. Urd rummaged through it, and one by one took out what looked like machine parts and placed them on the table. Screws, bolt, pieces of metal and even some electronics were splayed out in front of them, causing the others to look at her quizzically.

Meanwhile, Archer sipped the tea and studied the taste. _Not bad, but could use some work._ He thought, but for now he'll let it drop and just watch the proceedings. He had planned to leave after breakfast, but when Urd uttered that there was going to be magic practice, it garnered his interest and he figured he would stay and watch what would unfold.

Skuld narrowed her eyes at the parts on the table. "This is it?"

"Yep," Urd answered her. "My lesson for you is this: build a machine from these parts."

Skuld smiled. "Really? That's super easy-"

"Without touching them at all."

Skuld's eyes widened at the words. "Wait, what do you mean without touching them? How can I build anything without touching the parts?"

"Simple," Urd responded, and proceeded to levitate a bolt over her index finger. "The entire process that you are familiar with? Do it with magic. Levitate and manipulate the parts into shape. Every movement that you are used to doing with your hands and your tools, you now have to do with your mind." The bolt slowly floated down back to the table. "This will teach you finesse, precision, and control. Every turn of a screw you do with your magic."

Skuld could only gulp at the assignment. "W-what? But that's too hard for me! I mean, whenever I use water spells it always goes out of control!"

"Well then, try. Something as simple as this shouldn't be too hard for the great genius Skuld-sama right?" Urd told her, grinning mischievously. If there was one way to get Skuld to do something, it was by challenging her with something at stake. "Tell you what, if you build the machine by the end of the day, you get as much ice cream as you want for free for a week, funded by yours truly. If you can't, you surrender viewing rights for a week. Do we have a deal?"

And that was when she saw the fire light up in Skuld, who never turned down a challenge, especially from her. "You got a deal!" Skuld said, now more pumped up than ever.

And so, Skuld began her magic lesson. She closed her eyes, and first imagined the overall shape of the machine she was trying to make. It would be something simple for this exercise, maybe an Automatic Tea Dispenser for Belldandy. Now intent on the shape and function, they watched as pieces began to lift up in the air, swirling around the spot on the table right in front of the young goddess. The goddesses meanwhile studied her amateur technique, already noting some area in which she could improve.

Keiichi watched what was happening in front of his eyes. He was already used to magic happening around him, and this time wasn't really that different. He had to admit that Skuld was actually getting better. At first she could barely levitate something as light as a piece of paper off the table, but now she was doing it to several parts at once, all of them made of metal. Somehow, the process reminded him of something he had seen before. He wasn't sure when, or where it happened, but he just had this nagging feeling in his mind.

And then a stray thought entered it, something he had entertained once before but did not focus on, citing it as completely impossible.

Noticing his thoughtful gaze, Belldandy turned to her husband. "Is everything alright, Keiichi?" She asked him in her usual worrywart voice.

He put his elbow on the table put his head in his hand, still looking at Skuld's magic lesson. "Yeah, everything is fine. It's just...Now that I look at it...I was just wondering if I could do something like that too."

All of a sudden the various parts floating in the air crashed down to the floor as Skuld's concentration was broken by the ridiculous statement Keiichi just made. Urd's sudden 'Hey!' went unnoticed as Skuld suddenly raised her voice. "Keiichi, what the hell are you saying?!"

The human flinched and was broken away from his thoughts at the loud voice. "It was just a thought! I didn't mean anything by it!" He said, defending himself.

Skuld pouted in response, and looked at the mess on the floor. "Great, I lost my focus."

"Well that's part of what you are trying to learn squirt. Be lucky I'm not dangling ice cream in front of your face or bringing Sentaro over to distract you." Urd added with a smirk, causing the younger goddess to blush.

"Leave Sentaro out of this!" She yelled, completely embarrassed. The mood for the lesson was nearly broken by the childish exchange between the two goddesses, and even Belldandy let out a sigh.

"Sorry." Keiichi said weakly. It wasn't his intention to ruin her hard work.

It was at this moment however that Archer made the first significant movement since he appeared. He pushed himself off the wall, teacup still in hand, and placed it back on the table. Belldandy noticed that it was empty, which internally made her happy. Archer stood rigid, his arms by his side, causing everyone to look to him. The Counter Guardian narrowed his eyes at the human. "So you want to know if you can use magecraft?" He asked him, surprising not just Keiichi but the goddesses too. Keiichi wasn't exactly sure what Archer meant by 'magecraft', but from the reaction of the goddesses he figured it was close enough to whatever magic they were performing.

Keiichi nodded. "I guess? I mean, how would I know? I never really used any sort of well, magic, other than the time I had angels sticking to me for one reason or another."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Angels?"

Keiichi was about to start explaining what he knew when Belldandy spoke up instead. "Angels are symbiotic beings that every full fledged celestial has with them. They aid us in casting our most complex and difficult spells, as well as act as constant companions." With that said, Belldandy closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. Archer watched curiously as her back glowed, and what seemed like wings sprouted out of it, and then watched as another full figure exited the goddess, the wings expanding to their full span inside the living room.

And in the spot above Belldandy's head, Holy Bell appeared in all her glory. Keiichi smiled happily at the angel. He remembered when they were in Niflheim, and Hagall had at the time violently ripped the angel out of Belldandy, causing her to revert to her egg in self-defense. After the whole fiasco was over and they finally made it back home, safe and now married, Belldandy swallowed the egg once more and the angel returned, more than happy to be back.

Archer had to admit that he was surprised at the being. The being glowed with an otherworldly aura, almost ethereal. She didn't seem to have legs, only truly connected to the goddess by a veil of fabric that extended to just below her midriff. Blonde hair, seemingly flowing in the wind yet mysteriously held in places by forces he did not recognize, and the only clothes she wore was a fabric covering her chest in a conservative way. The angel turned to look at the heroic spirit, and waved her hand to him with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but notice the similarity between the facial features of the goddess and the angel. Belldandy continued her explanation as she intertwined her fingers with the angel's. "The angels are not only companions, but they are a true representation of our souls. They reflect our true nature, and share both our memories and emotions."

Archer snorted at the explanation. "So they are a physical manifestation of the soul, huh? Can't say I'm awfully impressed." he said, shaking his head dismissively. After all, he knew of a much more impressive method of manifesting your soul in the outside world.

All of a sudden, the aforementioned angel was right in front of him, a frown on her face. Their eyes met as she glared at him, pouting. Archer did not move as he stared back, not at all fazed by the strange being. Realizing that staring at him will do her no good, she floated away from the Counter Guardian, and in one swift elegant motion glomped the only human at the table, hugging him. Keiichi could only blush at the angel's loving gesture as she snuggled up to him, happy to be near him.

Archer shrugged. "Well, it looks like she doesn't like me very much," he said, looking at the sitting brown haired goddess. "What does it say about you then?"

Belldandy didn't reply.

He decided to get back to the point. "So what do these angels have to do with the fact that Morisato Keiichi apparently wants to know if he can do magecraft?" he asked. This time, the one to answer him was Urd, as Belldandy seemingly decided to go quiet from his accusation.

"Because Keiichi until now played host to at least two angels. Usually, such a thing is unheard of, but angels while being a part of a goddess, can have some sort of autonomy. They can decide who they want as their host, and even move around on their own without guidance. Angels feed and live off of the power of the goddess, which is in turn powered by her love for others. Lucky boy Keiichi here is such a popular guy that he was able to do that twice, all because of the overwhelming love Belldandy has for him." She said, and watched amused as Holy Bell pushed Keiichi's head into her bust, giggling soundlessly as he struggled in her hold. She would never add the fact that it was because he was loved by many goddesses, romantically or not. That's just too embarrassing.

Keiichi uselessly tried to free himself from the giddy angel's grip, not at all comfortable with the display of affection in front of so many people. He could feel, no, TASTE Skuld's fury in the air, and he wanted to escape before she had the chance to throw a particularly powerful bomb at him. The angel's increase in affection towards him only happened after they had returned home married. When he asked Belldandy what actually happened, she told him that marriage in Heaven deals a bit more than in just pure affection. It actually alters a part of a goddess's soul, and that change was reflected on the angel, who proceeded to show her love every chance she got. It was cute, but at times really embarrassing.

It took him a moment to free his head from the angel's cleavage, and somehow managed to work it into something a bit less embarassing, with the angel now embracing his arm and laying her head down on his shoulder. Belldandy smiled warmly at the interaction between the two.

"Because that was the only time I actually used magic." He answered the Counter Guardian.

Archer folded his arms again. "And you want to know if you can achieve similar results without outside help." He reasoned for him. Keiichi nodded his head, confirming the heroic spirit's guess. "I see. Well let me tell you the first thing you should know if this is the case: You will never be able to imitate what these goddesses do. Not ever in your lifetime."

Archer's harshly realistic answer saddened Keiichi, who lowered his head. Holy Bell noticed his sudden depression and hugged closer to him, bringing a smile to his face. Archer continued his explanation. "The reason is simple: human and divine magic are just too different as they are right now in order for you to be able to copy it entirely. This is the reason I called it by a different name as you noticed. Magecraft is the art that humans are capable of. Don't confuse them or you will regret it, one way or another." He warned, his expression serious.

Keiichi gulped. "So...how do we know if I am capable of this...magecraft thing?" he asked him.

"Simple. I can check. I'm surprised you don't already know. I'd assumed the goddesses here would have checked to see if you had the capability." Archer answered, shooting an accusing glance towards the deities. Urd shrugged, Skuld just stared back, and Belldandy faced away from him, not looking at him at all.

"Okay," Keiichi said, now kind of excited. "So what do I have to do?" he asked.

Archer smirked.

"Take off your shirt."

The reaction was priceless.

"W-W-W-Why do I need to do that?!" Keiichi asked panickingly. He definitely didn't want to be half-naked right now. He knew that they already saw his naked chest on the beach, but this was different!

Archer continued speaking, the smirk still on his face. "Because I am checking for what are called magic circuits. They are, in terms you can understand, powerlines that run parallel to your nervous are in actuality situated within the soul, so what exists on the body is just a physical expression of them, so on the off chance you somehow lose your body, you still would be able to perform magecraft should your soul be placed in a new one." He said grimly, briefly causing Keiichi's face to turn blue. "I won't get into the full mechanics of them right now, but I'll tell you I'll be checking for both quantity and quality. What you will be capable of doing will be determined by these factors. If they exist at all, of course."

Keiichi still didn't like the idea. "Can't we just do it away from the others first?!" He said. The insecure college student still existed inside of him apparently.

It was then that a very out of place and mischievous smile suddenly showed on Holy Bell's face. She released her hold of Keiichi's arm, and floated behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Keiichi of course was confused by her behavior, not understanding what she was planning.

"Holy Bell, what are you doin-"

And then the angel pulled his shirt up with all her might. Keiichi's arms shot up as his shirt was violently removed from him, revealing his bare chest to the world. His face lit up in crimson at the sudden exposure. Meanwhile, Holy Bell floated to one of the corners of the room, clutching the shirt to her chest. And then she continued to surprise the others as she suddenly put the shirt _on herself_ , modifying it slightly so her wings could fit through the back.

"Holy Bell! What are you doing!?" Belldandy yelled, shocked at her other half's actions. Her own face was red as she took in the sight of Keiichi's bare chest, obviously quite taken with it. Skuld quickly covered her eyes she tried to hide her own blush, while Urd just laughed loudly at what was happening. Holy Bell flapped her wings once as she smiled, obviously quite satisfied.

Archer grinned at the angel's direction. "Looks like you are useful for something after all." He said. Holy Bell stuck her tongue out to him.

Keiichi covered his chest with his hands in embarrassment. Archer in that time walked behind him him and kneeled. "I'm going to put my hand on your back and start the check. Don't do anything in the meantime." He told him.

"Oh my." Urd said, mockingly excited about the prospect of such close contact between two men.

"Urd don't make it weird!" Keiichi cried out.

"Oh shush you. Be a man and let the big, scary man take care of you." She said, and then took a glance at Belldandy. The middle Norn was bright red in the face, biting down on one of her fingernails nervously, unsure if to feel jealous or excited as well as she watched them. Urd held back a laugh.

Skuld still covered her eyes.

And then Keiichi yelped as he felt a _cold, big hand_ on his back. He looked back, and saw that Archer was awfully close to him. He seriously wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

Belldandy broke a nail. Which proceeded to grow back. And then bit on it again.

Archer closed his eyes, and murmured.

" **Trace, on."**

Archer's hand glowed on Keiichi's back, and the human felt the cold sensation replaced by a sudden warmth as he felt _something_ on his back, and he wasn't sure it was a hand anymore. The strange warmth suddenly spread all over his back, and at times felt as if it was digging into his body.

The strange checkup lasted for a few more minutes. Skuld occasionally peeked through her fingers to look at the two men, only to quickly hide behind them again. The pile of fingernails on the table in front of Belldandy just continuously grew while Urd just watched in silence, still grinning. Meanwhile, Holy Bell decided to float around the room aimlessly as she waited for something to change.

And then finally the glow died down, and Archer stood up, no actual expression readable on his face. He walked back to his usual spot and leaned back on the wall.

The others stared at him nervously. "Well, what's the result?" Keiichi asked.

Archer looked him straight in the eye. "Well, I think congratulations are in order here. You, Morisato Keiichi, have magic circuits." he answered him.

Keiichi's eyes widened in surprise at his answer. _I...have magic circuits? I can...do magic?_

 _I can finally stop being useless?_

Belldandy beamed at him radiantly in happiness. "That's wonderful Keiichi! Congratulations!" she said excitedly. Holy Bell, who floated above her, clapped. No sound came from her clapping.

Urd patted him on the back, nearly causing him to gag. "Well well lover-boy! You can finally join the family in all regards now!"

Skuld pouted as she folded her arms childishly. "No fair!" She said. "How come Keiichi gets to do it too? It makes magic less special now!"

Archer cut into their celebrations. "However, there is a catch here," he said. "While you do have magic circuits, they total at six. That is more than the average person, but less than half of the average magus. Also, they are slightly below average in quality. What this means is that what you can do is limited, and that you should stick to the basics and nothing more than that."

The room quieted down as Archer bore reality down on them. Keiichi's excitement died down slightly, however he was still determined. Even if he couldn't do much, he wanted to do what he can. It was better than nothing in his book. He looked Archer dead in the eye.

"Then...can you teach me?" He asked him.

Keiichi's request took the others by surprised, who half expected him to turn to one of them for guidance. "I mean, you said that their magic and human magic are too different, right? Well, you are a human, or at least used to be one, and I saw you use magic- I mean magecraft before so I thought you could probably help me better than they can."

Archer pondered on the man's words. _He saw me use magecraft before? I see, he is referring to what happened at the beach. Did he realize it was magecraft from the onset or was it a coincidence?_ "I could teach you. Anything that makes you less prone to dying quickly is a welcome improvement."

Keiichi sweatdropped at his words. However, Archer noticed something interesting. "And it seems a part of the preparation is already done. It seems whatever you did with those angels has already awakened your magic circuits, so all you need to do is learn how to activate them at will. From there we can continue."

"What do you mean?" Keiichi asked him.

"I won't go into full detail, but you should know that before magic circuits can actually be used, they need to be awakened. Only then can you use them however you wish. That process is usually very painful, so you saved yourself some undesirable suffering. After that, it's just a matter of finding the right trigger words to begin using the circuits." Archer explained to him.

"Trigger words?" The human asked.

"Yes. When a magus wants to perform magecraft, they first need to place themselves in the right mindset to do so. In order to do so, the magus associates a certain phrase and an image in their mind with the activation of the circuits. This not only allows one to have great control over their magecraft, but also have a method to change their mindset on the go. You could call it a form of self-hypnosis. To use certain words and images to enter the mindset required to perform magecraft. The words I said before are an example of that."

"The right mindset…" Keiichi wondered, putting his chin between a finger and a thumb. "I think I understand. I would like to try that after all. But first," He said, determined. But then he looked at the angel still floating above Belldandy's head. "Holy Bell, can I have my shirt back?"

Five sets of eyes turned to the angel. However, she did not budge, and with a happy smile she shook her head from side to side. Keiichi's eye twitched. "Please?"

She shook her head again.

"Holy Bell, please give Keiichi his shirt back." Belldandy asked in his stead, however the angel still wouldn't budge.

Instead, Holy Bell suddenly took off to the door of the living room, opening it and heading to the hallway. "Hey, come back here!" Keiichi yelled, getting up and running after her, leaving the rest perplexed and staring at the doorway.

Belldandy put a hand on her cheek in worry. "I don't quite understand what is going on with Holy Bell. I had expected a change but...not of this magnitude."

"Now now, just let her do her thing, Belldandy. It's not like it's bothering anyone. She's just having some harmless fun. It was about time, anyway!" Urd exclaimed. Belldandy smiled at her words, and looked back towards the door.

With the rest not looking at her direction, no one noticed as Urd's expression changed from a happy grin...to a sad, remorseful frown.

-!-

"Holy Bell! Come back here!" Keiichi yelled as he ran after the angel in the garden. She floated above him, just enough out of reach as he desperately tried to retrieve his shirt.

After the marvelous revelation that he could actually perform magecraft, he was all up in the mood to finally try his hand at it. But apparently the angel had other ideas, and now he was stuck in a wild goose chase, trying to catch the wayward other half of Belldandy. It was a surreal event in an already surreal life, not quite what he was expecting from the heavenly beings, especially Holy Bell.

Eventually, his chase brought him to the gate of the temple, his view of the entrance obscured by his tunnel vision. He kept on chasing after the angel when suddenly he bumped into someone at full force, and both he and the visitor crashed to the floor with a thud. Holy Bell stopped floating away as she looked down at the human, and noticed that he was now not alone. She frowned when she noticed that the additional person was in fact a woman, peeved at the fact that Keiichi had pushed down someone who wasn't her.

However, it seems that their fun game ended somewhat unexpectedly, and now she couldn't ignore the screaming in her mind coming from her goddess, ordering her to come back immediately. Leaving the two humans on the floor, Holy Bell floated away from them and back towards the temple, Keiichi's shirt still on her.

"Ow ow ow." Keiichi said, clutching his head as he lifted himself off the person he bumped into. "Sorry about that, I didn't look where I was…" He opened his eyes, and saw who it was he knocked down. "Going."

On the floor, and fuming with rage, Fujimi Chihiro narrowed her eyes at her employee, who took a step back in fear.

"I hope you have an explanation for this, Morisato-kun."

-!-

Chihiro sipped on the tea provided to her by Belldandy. "Ah, that hit the spot." She said happily. After the unfortunate crash at the entrance, Chihiro had been invited into the house promptly, still quite furious. Holy Bell, who escaped back to the temple, was thoroughly chastised by her goddess as if she was reprimanding a child. The angel then obediently handed over Keiichi's shirt and disappeared back into her soul, away from the eyes of the unsuspecting woman. When Keiichi came back inside with Chihiro in tow, everything seemed to be in order in the house, and Keiichi gladly received his shirt back from his wife, glad to be fully clothed again.

Chihiro placed down the tea on the table. Despite their attempts to calm her, the owner of Whirlwind was still very much angry, and this time not only at the male employee. "So then, you two. May you please explain to me as to why you didn't come to work for the past two days, and without informing me at all? Giving a call, a letter, heck even telling Tamiya and Otaki? Where have you two been?!" she asked them. Belldandy had never forgotten to go to work before, and was looking as ashamed as Keiichi at this point.

Keiichi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Chihiro-san, it's just...things came up and we kind of...forgot."

"Not good enough Morisato-kun. You think that will work on me? Please, how long have I known you two? Always up to something mysterious you can't explain." She responded. Taking another sip of her tea, she took the opportunity to glance at the stranger leaning against the wall from the corner of her eye. She leaned closer to Keiichi and whispered in his ear, totally oblivious to the fact that everybody in the room had enhanced enough hearing to hear what she was saying. "Does it have anything to do with that hunk? I never thought you would bring another man into your sanctuary, Morisato-kun."

Keiichi was aghast with Chihiro's remark, and whispered back. "W-what? No! He's uh...Urd's cousin, from her mother's side!" He lied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "He came to visit her since he was in the area. His name is Archer."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "Archer huh? That's a weird name. Well, it's to be expected if he came from the same country that names their kids Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy. However, it feels like there is something you are not telling me…" she let out. Keiichi felt sweat form on his face nervously.

Putting the tea down on the table, the cup now empty, Chihiro stood up. She walked over to the Counter Guardian, who watched her approach expressionlessly. She looked up at him, noticing how much taller he was than her. She put her hands on her hips. "Hello there, Archer-kun. My name is Fujimi Chihiro, and I'm the owner of the shop Whirlwind where both Morisato-kun and Belldandy work. Nice to meet you." She said, offering her hand to shake.

He stared at her hand for a moment, and then shook it with his own. He gave her a very firm shake, she noticed. He had good grip strength. Giving the joined hands a look, she turned them over so as to stare at the back of his hand, and then once again to study his fingers, not noticing his curious look.

"I see." She began saying, and released his hand. She looked up at him again. "Archer-kun, if I'm not mistaken, you have some experience with engineering, right?"

Archer's eyes widened. _How did she know?_

He pushed himself off the wall and stood at his full height. "Indeed I do. How did you notice?" He asked her.

The mechanic smiled. "Simple, I can see it on your hands. Your grip strength is strong, and you seem to have what remains of blisters on your fingers exactly in the same spots I do. It's a stretch, I know, but it looks like I was right on the money. What did you work on?"

Archer shrugged. "I mostly fixed appliances, but I got some experience handling motorcycles. The old man who owned the property I lived on used to wreck his plenty of times and turned to me to help him."

Chihiro grinned from ear to ear, an idea forming in her head. Turning to Keiichi, she offered him a deal. "Alright Morisato-kun, tell you what: I'll drop the whole thing with you two not informing me of your absence. Instead, I want you to bring this guy with you to work tomorrow." She said.

The household members were shocked by her suggestion. Ignoring their stares, she continued. "Do we have a deal?"

Keiichi was unprepared for this sudden offer, and turned to Belldandy for guidance. He found her staring back at him, a smile on her face, her answer quite clear to him. He sighed.

"I guess then, sure. But you gotta ask him first if he wants to come at all." He answered her, pointing to Archer. The female mechanic gazed at the Counter Guardian, waiting for his response.

He sighed in resignation. "Very well, I accept."

His acceptance surprised the rest, who expected him to turn her down quite harshly from their experience with him. Chihiro smiled brightly, and turned to walk towards the living room door. She placed her hand on the frame. "Well then, I'll see you three tomorrow. You better come or I'm gonna smack you silly!" she said. "And besides, we got a new employee as well."

Belldandy clasped her hands joyfully. "Really? That's wonderful!"

Chihiro answered with a smile of her own. "Yep, a PR agent. I know you were really looking forward to doing it, Bell-chan, but there is only so much I can allow my workers to burden themselves with. With all the sponsoring we are doing lately, I needed someone who knew the inner workings of the business and could pull some strings to our advantage. It's a girl too." She added with a smirk. "She'll come tomorrow so you can get acquainted. Don't be late! See ya! And thanks for the tea Bell-chan!"

And with that, Chihiro walked out of the house as abruptly as she had appeared, having not been in the house for more than twenty minutes.

Nobody said anything for a while, only staring at the door where Chihiro stood not a moment ago. Only Urd decided to speak, amused by what he had said.

"Really Keiichi? My cousin?"

"Shut up."

-!-

In the garden, Keiichi and Archer stood, facing each other. After Chihiro had left, they decided to get back to the magecraft lessons Archer had offered him. However, Skuld interrupted them, saying it was her turn and that they couldn't share the living room for that purpose. Instead, the two chose the garden as their practice spot, seeing as it was a fairly nice day out. Urd had remained with Skuld inside to continue watching her build her machine, while Belldandy joined the two men in the garden with a fresh kettle of tea as she sat on the veranda.

"The first step, as I had told you, is to find an image and a phrase that you can use in order to facilitate the activation of the magic circuits. Usually, a magus is able to figure out the image as a child, and from then on use it for the rest of their lives. However, that is not the case with you. We'll have to start from the very beginning." Archer said, staring right at the human. "First, I want you to remember the first time you used magic. What were the circumstances? What led to those circumstances? What did you feel when they happened? For what purpose was the magic first used? Close your eyes, and think."

And so Keiichi obeyed him. He stood still, recalling an event that happened over a year ago.

It was the whole Angel Eater fiasco, when Hild decided to use a strange monster that consumes angels in order to give her the chance to replace those angels with devils, and as a result turn the goddesses into demons. Lind had come down to Earth at that time, believing that the temple was most vulnerable to attack. Unknowingly, she had brought the Angel Eater with her as it parasitized her, ambushing the goddesses in the house despite their caution. When Hild finally revealed herself as the mastermind, Skuld, Lind, and Keiichi had retreated to the woods behind the house to formulate a plan to rescue the goddesses and their angels.

The plan hinged on surprising Hild, trapping the Angel Eater between the two angels the group had remaining. With some prodding from Lind, Skuld had managed to summon Noble Scarlet once again, this time in her full power. Lind, who had been unable to summon her second angel at the time, transferred it into Keiichi. When Hild finally came for them, he had summoned the angel, Cool Mint, to complete their ambush. They had believed they had Hild on the ropes, but then she surprised them by revealing Belldandy, who had a devil planted within her.

The three had to use their full power just to hold back the humongous aura that Belldandy was exerting. Lind then told the two to leave it to her, full intent on sacrificing herself to hold the overwhelming power back, however it was turned out to be unnecessary, as Belldandy's pure heart overcame the devil's influence. The devil then promptly transformed into an angel, adding Belldandy back to their fighting force.

It was then that Keiichi had used his first and only magical technique. 'Cool and Ice Blade', it was called. A long, icy wave that extended from his hand, freezing everything in its path. Hild had initially believed that he was aiming for her, but was shocked to discover that he had instead frozen the Angel Eater. Noble Scarlet then took the opportunity to burst into the creature and rescue the angels trapped within.

Those were the circumstances. The crazy happenstances that led a mortal like Morisato Keiichi to wield powers beyond his capability. It was temporary and fleeting, yet it was enough for the soul resting within his body.

For an angel's power is derived from the love of goddesses, and Morisato Keiichi was a man truly loved by them.

And in that time, when he held back the demonic aura erupting from his loved one with all his might, a single, overwhelming desire raged within his mind.

 _I want to help. I want to do whatever I can._

 _I want to save Belldandy._

It was a simple desire. But it was more than enough.

He felt something warm hum within him, and he realized he recognized it. It was the same feeling he had while running away from the god who chased him that night three days ago. The night he ran faster than ever before, his body exerting itself more than was supposed to be possible. The night he was saved by a hero from beyond.

"You can see it, can't you? What led to that moment? What kind of desire you had in your heart when that magic first manifested?" Archer asked him. He could hear the man's voice echoing in his head, beckoning him towards a direction. Keiichi nodded mindlessly. "Good. Grasp it. Grasp that feeling with all your strength. Do not let it go even for a moment. Embrace it with all your being. Let it fill you up from head to toe."

And Keiichi found himself clenching his teeth in silent determination. _I want to save her._ That thought filled his being to the brink. _I want to help her._ The image of Belldandy floating in the air, her eyes unseeing, as the demonic aura flared with power crashed into his heart. _I don't want to be powerless anymore!_

"Good, now while holding onto that feeling, imagine a change, as if a switch is flipped on within you. As if something is being turned on, activating at your command. It only works when you will it to work. Nothing more, nothing less. Imagine it, and push that feeling into the activation. Feel what you think works for you." Archer instructed.

 _Something changing? Something...activating?_

Keiichi's mind went over all the things that could possibly fit the criteria.

The hydraulic press in the university, activating with the push of a button? _No, that's not it._

The computer, turning on at a press? _No, that's not it either._

A light, turning on with the flick of a switch? _No, that won't work._

The bath, filling with water at the turn of the faucet? _No, that's no good._

A key, turning in the ignitio-

He stopped. Everything in his body stopped functioning. His closed eyes, trembling in their sockets, desperately wanted to be open to light.

As he felt his eyelids slowly open, he took in a breath at what was in front of him. Somehow, the trusty Beemer was in front of him. He looked around, trying to see who brought it here, but there was no one. Neither Belldandy nor Archer were anywhere to be seen, and in fact, he noticed that even the temple was not there. All that was around him was the soft ground, particles of sand flowing in the wind, and the only thing with him in that empty desert was the bike. The one thing that had been with him from the very beginning, the one partner that stood by him from the very start. He moved a hand across the seat. It was the symbol of his skills, the one thing that Morisato Keiichi can do. He looked at the side car, the place where _she_ always sat beside him, smiling at him. His reason for being, his reason for happiness.

It was a representation of his whole self. Everything that he had ever been, ever is, and ever will be is represented by this simple machine that stood by his side. He mounted it, exhilarated with the familiar feel. He grasped the handles as he always had, and could feel his thoughts soaring in ecstasy at the sensation. But the Beemer did not move, not matter how hard he turned the handles or how strongly he pressed the gas.

 _Of course, that is because it is not on._

And suddenly, he could feel it in his hand. The key appeared out of nowhere in his palm, and he looked at it in wonder. The keychain, the small scratches on the key's surface, everything about it was wondrously familiar, and felt powerful in his hands. The Beemer would not move _without a turn of the key_ , so it was only logical he would use it.

He put the key in the ignition, appreciating the soft clicking sound it made upon entry. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For some reason, he felt awfully nervous, even though the only thing he was doing was _starting the engine._ It was familiar, it was right, it was something he would always did, does, and will ever do. _Turn the key. Start the engine._ He turned the key halfway.

And then the world stopped. Time froze around him. Nothing seemed real anymore in his eyes. The only thing that he could do was finish _turning the key_. But what would it do again? He felt like he didn't remember anymore. It was a simple action, the one thing that could possibly come after _turning the key._ It was so simple. It came back to him. He remembered. It felt right. The two words were clear as crystal.

 _He turned the key with silent determination._

" **Engine, start."**

And then the world, and his vision, suddenly filled to the brim with flowers.

-!-

Belldandy watched worriedly as magical energy filled her husband's frame. It seems that whatever Archer told him to do succeeded, and she could feel it. A myriad spectrum of colors danced around the human, his true thoughts completely shut away from her.

Keiichi felt it first hand. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His mind _burned_ , his blood _boiled,_ everything _was melting away_. A feeling that is _good,_ but also _terrifying._

 _Just like back then._

It felt overwhelming. Lightning raged in his veins, threatening to destroy him from within. He had to control it. He had to contain it!

Archer watched the struggling human. He could see sweat forming on his face from exertion, and he could understand what was happening within him. It was something he was familiar with, after all. Neither gods nor demons could possibly understand this struggle.

And Keiichi was panting, unused to this sudden pressure. It threatened to engulf him, to strike him down where he stood. To smite him, telling him he was unworthy. To deny him and everything that he ever was. It was indeed the power that came from the soul, and it felt all consuming. He felt as if he would die at any moment.

And then, as suddenly as it came, it stopped. Everything in his body suddenly ceased, as if a circuit breaker was flipped inside him. All the raging, all the lightning inside him stopped existing as if it was never there in the first place. With the warmth, with the power gone, Keiichi felt his legs turn to mush. He stumbled, falling backwards on his butt ,finding himself back in reality. He was panting even more heavily now. His lungs felt like they were filled with fire.

Noticing his condition, Belldandy ran up to him in a panic. She kneeled next to him, a worried look on her face. "Keiichi! Are you alright?" She asked him.

He looked at her briefly. _The one I wanted to save._ And blinked. "Yeah, I'm...fine. I think?" he said, not really sure what he was feeling.

Archer stood unmoving from his spot, yet his face betrayed his emotions. He looked satisfied. "It seems like it worked. What you have felt is the very first conscious activation of magic circuits. Your reaction is one many have experienced in the past. It is nothing new, and you will get used to it once you practice it enough. Remember the images, remember the will, remember the phrase. Those three factors will determine whether or not you will succeed. Heed these words or you will suffer the consequences."

Keiichi placed a hand behind him for balance. "Why do you speak like magecraft is dangerous?"

Archer narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms. "Because it is. Despite what you may believe, magic circuits are not, and never have been something natural for humans. You can say they were inserted into the human genome at some point in the past. As a result, misuse of them can cause you pain and numbness like you have never felt before." Archer said grimly. "Remember this, Morisato Keiichi: to practice magecraft is to walk with death. Every mistake you make can kill you. Magecraft beyond your ability will destroy your body. Various parts of you will cease functioning one by one as you attempt to surpass your limits, until finally you will be left with nothing. Know what your capabilities are and where your limits lie. Should you do it patiently, it will work for you."

Keiichi's eyes widened in horror at Archer's dark remarks. "If you still have the courage to continue after this, then so be it. However for now, we should stop. Your body needs to get used to the feeling of od running through it, so tomorrow we can continue and start practicing something real. You should get plenty of rest." With that said, Archer once again turned into golden sparkles and disappeared into the breeze.

The couple briefly studied the spot where Archer stood but a few moments before. Belldandy then turned back to look at her husband, her concern palpable. "Are you certain you are fine, Keiichi? Do you want me to look you over?" she asked him.

The human looked down at his chest, and grasped the front of his shirt with his free hand. "You know, usually I would politely decline, but I think it would be best if you did look me over. I don't think I'd be happy if I suddenly found out I messed up my internal organs by accident." He let out jokingly, chuckling to himself and earning him a pout from the goddess. The pout turned into a smile, and she hovered her hands over him. From her palms, a glow emerged just like that night on the beach three days ago as she checked his condition.

"It seems like everything is in order, although I'm detecting signs of hypoesthesia due to some minor swelling in the veins. I'll take care of it, just give me a moment." The goddess said. Closing her eyes, she chanted a healing spell, _just like three days ago_ , and worked on reducing his numbness.

Keiichi cranked his head back as she worked, staring at the sky. _To practice magecraft is to walk with death huh? I don't mind that. If that is the risk I have to take in order to protect her…_

 _Then I'll gladly accept it._

-!-

Lind exited the office of the Almighty with a whole lot on her mind. While such an assignment was nothing new, its circumstances were more than unusual.

The Almighty had received a call from Skuld detailing what had occurred so far down on Earth. From the appearance of the wayward god that tried to kill Keiichi, to the summoning of the Counter Guardian, and finally Keiichi finding the book on Norse Mythology. Except the last one, the former two events were truly a cause for alarm. Skuld had also stated that the god had claimed that Belldandy was their target, and that was by far his greatest concern at the moment, amongst other things. From constantly checking the heavenly sensors and briefing with Hild, to hearing that the Black King had escaped its prison and was now stalking around the area of Nekomi, the Almighty truly had a lot to take care of at once.

He had relayed what he heard from Skuld to Lind, and gave her a simple yet important assignment: Stand by and respond accordingly to anything that happens.

Lind could not help but be wary. It had only been two months since Keiichi and Belldandy were married, and right away they were once again involved in another incident. However, this time it was more than a cause for alarm simply because there was a real and true threat to their lives at this point, and Lind would be damned if she let anything happen to her friends down on Earth. If she could, she would go down there immediately and keep an eye on them, but the Almighty had said that it would be best if she waited, and struck when least expected. As a Valkyrie, Lind believed more in deterring the enemy from acting at all rather than wait for them to move and then respond. It gave the enemy a timeframe in which they could enact a counterplan.

But she was not one to deny the judgment of the Lord, and as a result had obediently accepted the mission thrust upon her.

The Valkyrie walked into the administration room of Yggdrasill, briefly taking in the view of the giant holy tree their lives had been shaped by. She walked around the perimeter of the work area, reaching the stairs that led to the head administrator's console. She climbed the stairs and approached the console slightly elevated above the rest. The goddess in the chair spun around to welcome her. "Oh my, Lind! What a pleasant surprise to have you visit us, my dear!" Peorth exclaimed, more than happy to meet her friend.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Peorth. I was just returning from a meeting with the Lord and I thought it would be best to inform you so you do not get taken by surprise if I suddenly have to leave." Lind said to her, a small smile gracing her face.

Peorth conjured up a rose in her hand. "Oh my dear, thank you for your thoughtfulness. Funnily enough, I have also received some instructions from him just a few moments ago."

"Really? What do they contain?" Lind asked her.

Peorth spun around back to the console, and brought up several screens. Lind stepped forward and leaned so she could get a better look. "As you can see, pretty much the same as you did but more administrative. I was instructed to keep watch of the Nekomi area for any malicious signs, and they are already quite numerous."

"What do you mean by that?" Lind asked grimly.

Peorth narrowed her eyes. "Look at this map," she said, enlarging a satellite view of Nekomi, with the temple complex marked in a translucent blue. However, the rest of the map seemed to be covered by some sort of black smoke. "All of this is a sign of the Black King's influence. How absolutely mind-boggling, to think such a creature would be able to do something like this on this scale. It's completely impossible to track anything down in this blanket of evil."

"It's not surprising. It gave the Daimakaicho a run for her money three millennia ago. I don't doubt that it will do so again, even if it is weaker than before. We cannot let our guard down around this monstrosity." Lind added resolutely. She stepped away from the console and turned back to the stairs. "I think I'll be waiting in the deployment chamber for now. I want to be able to respond as quickly as possible. I get the feeling that it will strike when we least expected it, and when it does, I'll be ready."

The Valkyrie walked back down the stairs. Peorth spun back to her, and spoke loudly before she left. "Then I wish you luck, my friend. Hopefully nothing will happen down on the surface, but if it does and you meet the others, do tell them to keep in touch, oui?"

Lind smiled back at the rose goddess. "I'll keep it in mind. See you later, Peorth."

And so, Lind walked out of the administration room, leaving Peorth to stare at the closing door. She frowned as she turned back to the console. She had a lot of work to do, and not a whole lot of time to do it. Even if she can't be there for them in person, she will assist her friends as best she can.

-!-

 _Later that evening._

"Phew, that was a tough one." Sentaro said as he walked next to Skuld on the road towards the direction of the bridge. "Almost wrecked the bike again."

"Honestly! You need to keep it in better shape! How many times can I fix it already! Sheesh!" The young goddess cried, pouting next to him. The boy let out a small laugh.

All in all, Skuld could say it was a very interesting day for her. First, her sister made a...unique breakfast, and then she got to practice her magic and win her challenge against Urd. It took her a while, but she worked all afternoon to finishing building the machine, and she finally got it done a few hours ago. It didn't come out exactly as she had planned though. But, a machine is a machine and so Urd relented, and Skuld was enjoying the efforts of her hard work. She was peeved however to discover that Keiichi also started practicing some sort of mortal magic with Archer. If this is what it came to, then she was going to have to work twice as hard to catch up with her sisters. There was no way in hell she would let a human surpass her in magic!

"Sorry! Sorry!" The boy said, scratching the back of his head.

Soon enough the two reached the bridge, and stood facing each other. "Well then, see you tomorrow? Same time?" Skuld asked him happily.

Sentaro didn't respond as his expression fell. He resolved to ask her today if she wanted to come over to his house, and now he was getting cold feet. _Come on Sentaro, it's Skuld. Do it just like you practiced._

Skuld seemed to notice his downed expression, and took a step forward towards him. "Sentaro-kun, is everything alright?" She asked him worriedly.

The boy blushed at her sudden closeness, and turned his head away so she couldn't see his embarrassment. The goddess tilted her head. _You can do it!_

Sentaro gulped, and turned back to face her. "Um, Skuld."

"Yes?"

"I...uh…" He stuttered, trying to find the right words with which to ask her. "I was wondering if you...if you…"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house tomorrow!" He let out in a louder voice, closer to shouting as he stared down at the ground. His tone caught Skuld by surprise, but it was his question that stirred her heart.

The Norn blushed deeply at the meaning of his words. _H-H-H-H-he wants me to come over?! To his house?! And meet his parents?!_ It made her so giddy she couldn't help herself. She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "It's just that...uh…" He continued. His embarrassment could be felt in his voice. "You didn't get to see our old house, so I was thinking that maybe...you could come...and see the new one instead."

Skuld, still blushing, didn't offer him any sort of response as her mind bloomed with thoughts that had sprouted from out of nowhere a few weeks ago, and they had been on her mind ever since. She already admitted that she liked the boy. If someone asked her that, she would be totally embarrassed to answer, but would eventually answer positively. But lately, it was developing into something more.

And that scared her. It was too unfamiliar for her, too strong for the young goddess. She didn't even know she was capable of having such strong feelings towards someone else who was not family. Except it wasn't like the familial love she had for her sisters and her parents. It was more like... more like…

What Keiichi and Belldandy were sharing.

"Um…I...I...would love to." She let out bashfully.

All at once Sentaro's heart fluttered joyfully. He smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen grace his face. "Then, same time tomorrow!" he said excitedly. He quickly mounted his bike, and turned his head back to look at the goddess. "See you tomorrow Skuld!" And began riding away across the bridge.

She watched as his form became smaller in her vision, still blushing at his invitation. She twirled her thumbs in front of her happily, and turned back towards the riverbed, heading home.

High above her in the clouds, Mara held back the urge to vomit. "That was by far, the most disgustingly sweet exchange I have ever seen. I think I need to go kick a puppy to get rid of this sickeningly sweet feeling." she said to herself, still watching the goddess.

She had watched her ever since she left the house to go meet with the boy. She followed her as she made her way to the riverbed, and was forced to boredly watch as they played together. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but about an hour into the kids' playtime she felt a cumbersome chilling presence appear in close proximity to the children. She couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was, but it definitely was stronger than before. The Black King was most definitely in the area as they played, and they seemed to be completely unaware of the changed atmosphere. Maybe the boy wouldn't have any way to feel it, but she half expected Skuld to at least notice the change in the air.

Regardless of the fact, by the time the boy had left to ride back home the overwhelming presence shrunk, as if it was retreating. The entire time she watched the goddess the influence did not return. Soon enough, Skuld walked up the stairs to the temple and entered the house. With her watch now over for the time being, Mara began flying back to the abandoned arcade, pondering over what she had felt.

 _Why did it retreat when they separated? They makes no sense. It would be easier to just pounce on them both when they least expect it, but it seems content to just watch them. What does it mean? What could it mean?_

 _And why do I get the feeling that it's even worse than we thought?_

-!-

Sentaro pedaled back home, happier than he had ever been in his life. He was ecstatic at the fact that Skuld had accepted his invitation, and he couldn't wait to tell his parents all about it. He had talked to them about her before, and they couldn't wait to meet his new friend. Of course, his father constantly teased him about his 'girlfriend', earning him playful punches from the boy. All in all however, they were proud. She would be the first lady friend he ever had, seeing as the rest were just the gang from school. Maybe one day he should introduce her to them as well.

 _Actually, never mind._ He thought to himself. _Don't want any of the guys to get funny ideas._ He would never admit that he rejected the idea because of jealously. Skuld was cute, no doubt about that, but he didn't want her to get ogled by his friends. The idiots could be really extra dumb at times, especially around girls.

On the way, he stopped by the intersection he had caught sight of the man in the suit the day before. He glanced at the shadow upon which he had stood, however today the man was not there. Maybe he imagined it? He did see his dad come back home in business suit once. Maybe it kind of stuck to him?

Deciding to ignore it, Sentaro continued riding home. It took him but a minute to reach the front door. Grabbing the bike, he dragged it up the stairs to the entrance, taking out the house key from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he headed inside with a yell. "Mom, I'm home!" he said, and dragged the bike inside the house and closed the door behind him.

And in the light of the setting sun, just outside the front door, the shadows of the house writhed eerily. If anyone would have passed by the house at that moment, they would swear they saw a tall figure, wearing a business suit, and no identifiable features on its face. The presence would wait no longer. Once the sun had set completely and night overtook the land...it would consume its prey in all its hunger.

-!-

 _There was a monster, and it was coming right for him._

 _The spectator understood immediately that this was a continuation to the dreams he had seen beforehand. In it, there was the red haired boy, and accompanying him were the blonde female knight, and a dark haired girl her hadn't seen before._

 _The unlikely trio walked down a hill, probably heading home, when all of a sudden a gigantic, overwhelming presence appeared behind them. When they turned, what waited for them up the hill was a girl, her hair as white as snow, and her eyes flowing red in the moonlight. She smiled, and the spectator felt the hair on the back of his neck rise nervously at her expression. This was not a smile that signified happiness, or true joy. No, it was a smile that promised the trio one thing, and one thing only: death._

 _She spoke, however this time he couldn't quite catch what she was saying. She stood, her voice almost laced with an innocent tone that would have deceived anyone else. But the trio were not, for they knew the nature of the little girl._

 _And with a simple wave of her hand, IT appeared behind her. It vaguely, in the spectator's eyes, looked like a person, but it was much too big and much too monstrous to really be one. Its skin was dark, reminding of him iron, and its muscles bulged dangerously, showing the overwhelming strength the creature held. It was unbelievable big and massive, towering over the four others. Its eye glowed a bloody red, and the spectator could feel pure, liquid death emanating from the beast. He wasn't even there personally, but the spectator felt as if his own life was in grave danger, that he had to escape but would not be able to, for the monster would crush him like a bug._

 _And then, the girl gave the giant a simple, easy command: kill._

 _And then the monster let out a roar, a sound that no human or beast could ever make in their lives. A roar that rattled bones and crush all resistance, a roar that was merely a formality. The trio would not be able to escape alive. It was not even a question, it was a simple fact of the universe. The three would die this night, and nothing could be done to stop it._

 _The beast charged, and the knight, discarding the coat that had covered her until now, went ahead to meet it. Her invisible blade crashed against the giant weapon the beast held, and for a moment the spectator believed that she would be tossed aside like a ragdoll._

 _Yet she did not. The knight held her ground against the monster, and fought earnestly to protect the two humans behind her. The beast attacked with a savage swiftness that betrayed its size. It was amazing, it was absolutely overwhelming._

 _Yet even more dazzling was the knight, the smaller knight who barely reached the monster's knees, and evenly clashed with it in the knight._

 _Sparks flew in all directions as the two combatants fought to the death. The knight, to protect. The beast, to kill. Their battle was catastrophic. The ground was torn up from the beast's slashes, walls destroyed by glancing blows. It was a war zone, a place of death where no man dared to venture._

 _And then horror struck as the monster's weapon crashed against the knight side, sending her flying across the street towards the two humans. She struggled to pick herself off the ground, her side bleeding profusely from the crushing blow. Blood trickled down the invisible sword, almost floating in front of their eyes. She used the blade as a crutch, and clutching the side that had been struck._

 _The spectator could not help himself but stare in awe at the female knight. She fought so hard to protect them, however it was not enough. Nothing she could do now would be able to save them from the monster. She could only sacrifice herself to let them escape. And she was determined to do it._

 _But they would not let her do so._

 _The beast charged, and both the spectator and the red haired boy ran forward. To push the girl out of the way, to make sure that she lived. They had to protect her, even if they were powerless against the monster. They charged, unyielding and unafraid._

 _And as one, the two pushed the girl out of the way of the monster's strike. The spectator did not truly understand if he was the one who made it in time or the boy, but the deed was done. The knight was pushed out of the way, and the strike came down upon them._

 _The disgusting sound of flesh tearing, of guts spilling filled the air around them. The spectator could only stand stunned at what had occurred. He had pushed the knight out of the way, yet the monster's strike did not tear him in half. He looked back, his eyes wide and in complete shock, and took in the sight of the one who had taken the blow._

 _And then the spectator screamed._


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Passover was harsh and I worked my ass off nonstop, so I couldn't get a regular flow of writing up in order to deliver the chapter in a week. I apologize, and from now on it should stay as a weekly update, more or less.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! More AN at the end of the chapter.**

-!-

Hild grumbled in contemplation as she flew back to the abandoned arcade. Hours had passed since Mara's watch over Skuld ended for the day, yet for some reason she did not report to Hild as instructed. Hild knew for a fact that the Black King had made its presence known around the children, and for some reason they did not sense it. And for some other strange reason, Mara did not tell her anything. That was why Hild was going to check personally what was up with her appointed watcher. Did Mara simply forget, as always, or was there something more? Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. Even if it was the dead of night at the moment.

It was bad enough, if one takes into consideration what the Daimakaicho had discovered in the past few hours. The sensors she directed towards space after Tyr informed her of the strange signals had detected a radical change in a star system located around fifteen thousand light years away from Earth. She remembered it as a fairly regular and unassuming system that contained around twelve planets, some of which contained life that had not quite yet reached Earth's level of evolution. However, a few hours ago, it was discovered that the entire system mysteriously vanished, the planets themselves and the local star completely disappearing from space, and all signs of life in that area have disappeared entirely. When she informed Tyr of these developments, he was just as taken aback as her. They couldn't, for the life of them, understand what caused it. Only Hild had her suspicions, but had she voiced them it would have caused a panic throughout all of the World Tree's realms.

It took her a few minutes to reach the building, but this time she decided against teasing Mara. There was an unfamiliar feeling of extreme tension in the air, so she figured the demoness would not appreciate being teased at the moment. Flying in through one of the open windows, Hild landed gracefully in a hallway at the floor Mara occupied. She walked forward, and passed through the doorway into Mara's sanctuary.

What she found inside was slightly disconcerting. Mara, the same goofy Mara, was pacing uneasily to and fro in the room. None of the game systems were even turned on, and the demoness did not even bother to turn on the lights. Her rat servants looked up at her, concerned by their mistress' sudden change in behavior. Soon enough, their sights fell on the Daimakaicho, but even they responded differently this time. Rather than scurry away to evade her wrath, the rat servants stared her dead in the eye, their eyes pleading. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Hild-sama." Mara suddenly said, yet she did not stop pacing, or even meeting the Daimakaicho's eye.

Hild was momentarily taken aback. For the first time ever, Mara had actually realized that she appeared in the room, and even acknowledged it. This was the Daimakaicho's confirmation that something was definitely and most certainly wrong.

"Ma-chan," Hild said, her tone concerned. "What's wrong, Ma-chan?"

The demoness kept on pacing. "It's just...ever since I've come back from the watch, I could not shake away this...horrible feeling that there is something critical we are missing." She told her superior.

Hild watched her carefully. "What do you mean, Ma-chan?" she asked her.

Mara did not speak for a moment, trying to turn her thoughts into words. "When I was watching them, I could definitely feel the Black King in the area. While it was as vague as always, it was definitely stalking them. I'm sure you felt it too," she said. Hild nodded. "Well, here's the strange thing. When Skuld went back home, _the Black King did not follow her._ In fact, it almost seemed like it was retreating away from her. It had plenty of opportunities to attack the girl, or even the two of them at the same time, _but it did not._ What would possess it to _not_ attack its target? Why did it feel like it was deliberately avoiding attacking her?" She continued, her question coming out more and more disbelieving with every word.

Hild's eyes narrowed at Mara's observation. She scratched her chin in thought as she processed what Mara was telling her.

The Black King had the perfect opportunity to attack Skuld, yet it did not. When it had the chance to follow her, it did not. The bait was perfectly dangled in front of its face, right there for the taking...yet it did not.

 _So what could that possibly mean? Mara said it had retreated instead of followed. As if it was going in another direction. As if it was…_

Hild's eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. When she looked up at Mara, she saw she had the same expression. The same horrifying, dawning realization that they had overlooked something so simple.

Skuld was never the target. Yet it still appeared at the riverbank when she was there.

But there was another person with Skuld all this time.

At once, both Mara and the Daimakaicho spoke the same word that embodied their oversight.

"The boy!"

-!-

He woke up suddenly, and he didn't know why.

Groggily opening his eyes, Sentaro eyed the clock on his night stand. 3 am, it read. It was strange, the boy thought. Never before had he woken up in the middle of the night. He always slept like a log, and nobody could move or wake him before 9 am. Yet for some reason, he did wake up now.

And perhaps, for good reason. As soon as he regained his bearings, he noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. He was in his room, as always, but it was chillier than before. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw that everything was in order. His television, his desk with homework still sprawled all over it, the closet that he had left open before he went to sleep. Nothing, absolutely nothing had changed since he went to sleep.

So why did the room feel so alien all of a sudden.

Throwing the blanket off him, Sentaro picked himself up from the bed, perking his ears at the unusual quiet in the house. At night, he would always hear his father snoring through the paper thin walls that the house had. But tonight, there was no snoring. He swore he could hear his heart thumping in his chest, or even hear his blood flowing in his veins.

An unusual, horrifying quiet.

He walked over to the door to his room and opened it slowly. Usually, the hinges would creak, but this time they did not. It was as if all sound had suddenly disappeared from the world, and all he could truly hear was his own breathing.

As he looked towards the hallway, he found it in the same condition as his room. Quiet, dark, and all too alien in his eyes. Everything was the same as it always had been, yet for some strange reason nothing felt familiar, as if he wasn't even in his own house anymore. And he lived here for nearly six months now.

Sentaro swallowed, trying to dispel the sudden fear that crept up to his heart. It probably was just his imagination. He had seen a horror movie a few days ago, maybe that was affecting him somewhat right now. Maybe if he just went back to sleep, everything would return to normal, he would go to school, and then excitedly meet up with Skuld at the river and take her to his home to play.

But something stopped him from taking that decision. He took a step forward, and was surprised to find that the floorboards did not creak either. A strange thought entered his mind that said that he should check on his parents. He'll go to their room, see nothing is wrong, and then go back to sleep. A simple, easy decision that should be no problem.

But the thought felt alien to him. As if it wasn't supposed to be the course of action he should be taking. It should have been a very logical, reasonable decision to make in such a situation. Yet why, why did it feel as though making that decision would cost him?

 _There is danger._ A quiet voice said in his head. It vaguely sounded like Skuld.

He took another step forward. The floor did not creak. _Turn back._

But he did not heed it. He walked forward slowly, letting out long, bated breaths. With each step he took, the voice in his head grew slightly louder.

 _Do not continue._ He continued.

 _Stop._ He did not stop. The chill dug to his bones.

 _Stay away._ He did not stay away.

The boy reached the door to his parents' room. He stood before it, not moving an inch. _Turn away._ He did not turn away. He put a hand on the handle. It was freezing to the touch.

 _Stop. Turn back. Stay away. Run away. Do not see._

He grasped the handle, fighting back against the cold. _It will see you._ He pulled down, and softly pushed the door open. It did not creak.

 _Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!_

He peered through the crack. The darkness in the room was even deeper than in his own.

The voice in his head screeched.

 _RUN AWAY, SENTARO!_

The door swung open violently.

And what Sentaro saw nailed him to the spot in horror.

 _IT WATCHES._ **Spikes.**

 _IT SEES._ **EVERYWHERE.**

 _IT FOLLOWS._ **PIERCING.**

 _CAN'T RUN._

His breath caught in his throat.

 **Spikes. Piercing. Above the bed. Bodies.** _RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!_

 _ALWAYS WATCHES_. **Almost floating. Pierced. Parents. Pierced. Blood. Terror.**

 _CAN'T ESCAPE._

His eyes turned to the corner of the room, where the darkness was deepest.

 _DON'T LOOK._ **Faceless.**

 _IT TAKES YOU._

 **Suit.** _NONONONONONONONONO._

 **A thousand tendrils.** _LEAVE ME ALONE._

 **Tall. Long. Big. Everywhere.** _NO EYES._

 _HELP ME._ **It saw.** _HELP ME._ **Its head turned.** _HELP ME._ **Its faceless visage met the boy's eyes.** _HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME._

 _LEAVE ME ALONE._ **It will not.**

The shadows writhed eerily.

And Sentaro screamed.

-!-

A bloodcurdling wail echoed throughout the Morisato household.

Urd shot up from her bed the second she heard it, and dashed out of the room, breaking down the door as she smashed through it with full force. She had been sleeping so peacefully up until that moment, and she was sure that both Keiichi and Belldandy were too. But then the scream, the terrible, bloodcurdling scream that almost sounded like someone was being murdered tore through the house and the papers that made its walls, and at once she was up on her feet and on guard. She knew whose scream it was too. But that girl never screamed like that. Not once in her life.

It took her even less than a second to reach Skuld's room, and she saw that both Keiichi and Belldandy, and even Archer were already there before her. How the hell did they make it to the room faster than she had she did not know, but it did not matter.

For Skuld had screamed in the middle of the night.

The door to the young goddess' room was already open, with the two men standing in the threshold. They took a moment to acknowledge her arrival, and she muscled through them, heading inside with a start.

Belldandy was already inside, hugging the still screaming goddess. "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" Skuld screamed, completely lost in whatever nightmare she was experiencing. She struggled in Belldandy's hold, her hands on her head as she clutched it in horror, digging into her scalp and nearly drawing blood. Her eyes wide in terror and her pupils dilated to the size of dinner plates. "HELP ME! HELP! ONEE-SAMA HELP ME!" The shriek crushed Urd's heart as she took in the sight of her younger sister.

Belldandy desperately tried to help the young goddess. Her voice panicking as she tried to wake her up. "Skuld! I'm here! What's wrong?!"

"HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" Her scream reached octaves no one thought possible from the girl. Keiichi flinched by the doorway.

"Skuld! Please wake up! I beg of you! It's okay! It's only a nightmare!" Belldandy begged as she held her sister close to her, trying to comfort her.

And then something changed.

"SENTARO! HELP! SENTARO! RUN! SENTARO!" She shrieked. Bewildered, Belldandy turned to look at her older sister, not quite understanding why Skuld suddenly screamed her friend's name. "DON'T LET IT! SENTARO! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" A mantra of absolute madness left the girl's throat. "SENTARO!"

And then a gigantic tornado of water erupted from the Norn of the Future. The sudden explosion of power launched Belldandy through the walls of the house as the torrent flooded the entire room. Urd barely had time to realize what was happening before the flood consumed her, carrying her away in its currents. Archer, acting quickly, grabbed the human and jumped through the roof, tearing apart the tiles as the hallway was flooded to the brim. The torrent did not stop, and the tornado that had erupted from Skuld tore through the roof, rising high into the air above them as the house crumbled under the intense and sudden pressure that the flood had brought with it. It raged, becoming a storm under the night sky as more and more water was generated by the young goddess.

Keiichi could only watch in awe as the tornado rose, higher and higher and higher than a tornado should be allowed, piercing through the clouds at breakneck speeds.

And then, all the water that had flooded the house coalesced into the storm, drawn in by the impossible winds it had generated, and the wood of the house was torn from its foundation, being launched all over the complex with gale force. The tornado grew and grew more powerful by the second, and even the water from the ponds by the house and the pipes lining the underground were torn from their resting place as they joined the storm that the goddess generated.

Moments later, the winds died down, and Keiichi watched as the tornado shifted unnaturally, disconnecting from the clouds it had pierced and angling itself towards the city. Panic filled him to the brim as the tornado shot forward like a cannon, tearing through the air as it headed towards parts unknown. It took over a minute for all the water that had been generated to follow the storm, leaving nothing behind.

An eerie quiet descended upon the temple complex as Archer landed back on the ground. The ground made a wet splattering sound as he landed, and he released Keiichi, who fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Tiny droplets that imitated rain fell down from the sky, residue of the storm that had so suddenly left as it had appeared.

The house was completely and utterly destroyed. Nothing but wreckage remained, only bits and pieces of what looked like wooden frames stuck to each other, dripping water from where they were embedded into the ground. Keiichi gaped as he took in the total destruction around him, and gulped, looking to and fro, desperate to find his wife amongst the ruin that had been brought upon them so suddenly.

He heard something shuffle from nearby the cherry blossom tree that they had landed next to, and when he turned his head, he saw a lithe form move under its shadow. Getting up quickly, he sprinted towards the downed form. Reaching it in less than a second, he spotted Belldandy groaning, her eyes fluttering as she tried to regain her bearings. He kneeled down next to her and caught her in his arms, lifting her up from the wet ground. Her hair dripped down mud, and bits and pieces of her dress were torn in various places. In any other situation, he would have stuttered at the goddess' form, but this was not the time to blush like a child.

"Belldandy! Are you alright? Belldandy!" he cried. The goddess lifted her head, staring into his eyes as she caught his voice.

"Keiichi?" She asked weakly as confusion clouded her mind. "What...where am I? What happened?"

He stared at her, concerned. "You don't remember? Skuld screamed in the middle of the night, and we went to help her, and then…" He said, trailing off, not sure if he should continue.

Her eyes shot open as her mind cleared. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she struggled to stand up. "Skuld! Where is Skuld? What happened?! Is she alright?!" She asked him, panic filling her voice.

Noise from the wreckage turned their minds away from the conversation. They watched as several wooden frames suddenly rose unnaturally. Then, they burst apart, and from within Urd appeared, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Her hair was wet, sticking to her clothes, and her dress was also torn in various places, somehow still keeping her modesty. The eldest Norn shook her head several times, trying to regain her focus on the situation. She spotted both Keiichi and Belldandy staring at her, and frowning, climbed over the wreckage of the house in their direction.

"That...was not fun." she said, clutching her head with her hand. "Didn't expect the squirt to make such a big splash."

"Urd…" Keiichi muttered, taking in her condition.

Belldandy sat up in Keiichi's arms. "Nee-san, we have to follow her." She said to her older sister.

Urd grumbled. "Yeah, I know. But what the heck caused all of that?"

Belldandy groaned, and slowly picked herself up uneasily. Keiichi helped her up as he caught her arm. The goddess stumbled slightly, but then balanced herself, using Keiichi as support. She had been at ground zero of the blast, and was hit by its full force. Even if it was magic that came from Skuld, it was still undeniably powerful. "I believe," she began. "I believe it was caused by unrestrained emotion, just like my," she swallowed. "Jealousy storms. She may not have a seal, and her power is still developing, but she still has power. It caught us completely off guard since we did not expect such a thing to occur."

Urd narrowed her eyes. "Damn," she spat out. She turned to look towards the direction the tornado had headed. "Luckily we can still follow her if we follow the trail of magic. It was so strong and unrestrained that it is easily tracked." She said. She glanced at the wreckage. "But wow, she really left nothing standing. I would be impressed if it wasn't an emergency."

Belldandy walked forward, staring towards where the trail of magic headed. "We don't have time to dawdle." She turned her head towards her husband. "Keiichi, I ask of you to stay here and let us handle it. We do not know what was the cause, and I would like you to stay out of danger."

Keiichi's eyes widened at her plead. She wanted him to stay behind? Again?

No, he was having none of that. "No." he answered bluntly.

Belldandy looked at him with shock, taken aback by his abrupt refusal. He continued. "No way I'm staying here while you are going somewhere where there is danger. I'm coming with you." He frowned, confronting her.

Urd put a hand on his shoulder, pleading. "Keiichi, please. We don't have much time-"

He brushed away her hand. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I'm not helpless. There must be something I can do." He said, anger seeping into his words. Belldandy flinched at his tone. He had never, not since the day they met, ever taken that tone with her or anyone else in the house.

It scared her.

Urd's hand fell to her side. "Keiichi…" she muttered. Despite herself, she understood where he was coming from. She ground her teeth in annoyance. They can't waste anymore time.

It was then that the blessing called Archer spoke up instead. "I'll take care of him." He said, causing all three to turn to stare at him. Walking forward, he folded his arms. "It would be better if he came with us. We do not know what was the cause of this mess, and it would be better if we stayed together at all times. We do not know if this was a trap by an enemy to separate us or lure us away. There is strength in numbers, even if he is a human."

The group went quiet at his words. Belldandy looked to her husband uneasily, biting her lower lip in frustration. He won't back down, that much she knew. The goddess slumped her shoulders. "Very well, let us make haste." She said, magic surrounding her frame. A few moments later, she emerged wearing her combat uniform, the same one she had worn down in Niflheim. Urd followed suit.

Belldandy turned to look at Archer. "Can you keep up?"

The Counter Guardian smirked. "No problem."

She glanced at Urd momentarily, and nodded. Swiftly, the two goddesses shot up to the sky, not even waiting for the men to join them.

Archer approached Keiichi and put an arm around his waist. "Hang on tight." He told him.

Keiichi yelped as Archer jumped, shooting up towards the sky to the same altitude as the goddesses, who had already flown towards the city in search of their younger sister.

There was no time to waste. Catching the direction towards which they flew, Archer followed after them in all haste.

-!-

Skuld opened her eyes, and was greeted by the night sky.

She gasped, and sat up where she was, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't sure what happened, but somehow she found herself at the riverbank where she and Sentaro played during the day. Her clothes were soaked, clinging to her frame uncomfortably. She looked up, down, left, right. She was disoriented, confused, and cold. Nothing made sense, and she felt her head throb painfully whenever she tried to recall what brought her to this place this time of night.

She stood up, looking at the bridge ahead of her. The night was unbelievably cold, the chill digging to her bones. She wore nothing but pajamas, and for some reason she had no power to even change her clothes to something more comfortable.

 _What happened to me?_ She found herself wondering. But then something caught her eye. Movement, it seemed like, on the bridge. She squinted, trying to understand what it was.

Someone was running. A small figure was running at full speed across the bridge. When she looked a little to its left, she found that she was looking at darkness. A strange, terrible darkness that was almost tangible was moving across the bridge, chasing after the figure. No, to say it was _moving_ was wrong. It almost seemed to be teleporting across the bridge, not actually doing the physical act of moving. She found that every time she blinked, the darkness had advanced a little bit forward. The figure had kept on running, and soon enough it crossed the bridge.

And started sprinting right in her direction.

The young goddess stood up, still keeping her eyes on the silhouette. As she focused more and more on the running figure as it approached her, her eyes widened in shock, realizing she recognized it.

"Sentaro?!" She shouted towards the boy. A figment of a memory sprung up in her mind, filling her with worry. Why was he running? What had scared him so?

Sentaro seemed to have noticed her, and briefly looked behind him. The darkness kept on closing in. He had planned on running all the way to her house for help, knowing that she and her entire family were goddesses that could help him. If she was here now, then that means…

"Skuld!" He screamed back to her. He went off the paved path that made up the road, and jumped down to the grass that grew by the riverbank. He landed roughly on his legs, pain shooting up to his brain, and nearly stumbled from the sudden shock. Regaining his balance, he kept on running and running until his legs gave out, and just as he reached her he collapsed from exhaustion right into her arms. She yelped as she caught him just as he fell. The boy was panting, almost hyperventilating, trying to stay up. He struggled in her hold as she tried to calm him down. "Skuld! We can't stay here! We have to run!" He screeched, obviously panicked beyond belief.

Skuld's mind was racing a mile a minute. "Sentaro, I don't understand, what is going on-?" She began to ask, only to fall silent.

The air, no, it felt like the whole world had suddenly turned into ice. An unbelievably chill, worse than any she ever felt in her life, fell across the riverbank. She shuddered at the terrible sensation, feeling like her whole body was about to freeze over from it. Sentaro stiffened in her grasp, and for once she could understand why. This cold is not natural, something was most definitely causing it.

And then, she felt a disgusting, otherworldly presence overload her senses. Every single cell, every single atom, every single part that made up the goddess Skuld shivered in terror from what she was feeling. She could feel, in the back of her mind, Noble Scarlet suddenly retreat as deep as possible into her soul, desperate to escape that which they could not understand.

She dared to look behind the boy, and found her eyes widen in bewilderment. The shadows cast upon the riverbank were writhing eerily, moving as if they had a life of their own. Tendrils of shadows extended in all direction in a manner that should not have been possible in the world of mortals. And then, Skuld raised her sight to the source of the shadows.

All at once every single cell of her body froze in terror at the _thing_ she was looking at. A being that was not possible. A creature that should not exist. A monster that drove men and gods alike mad. A terror that even the strongest retreat from.

And it was familiar. Because she saw it before. It all came back to her in that single, horrible moment. She stared at the _thing_ that extended **a thousand tendrils** in all directions. _IT WATCHED HER. SHE COULD NOT ESCAPE._ **It was tall. It was big. It was everywhere.** _DON'T LOOK_. **It looked at her. She looked back.**

She saw it before, because Sentaro saw it. She felt it before, because Sentaro felt it. She saw it in the dream, the terrible cold dream that shook her to the core, the one that made her wake up kicking and screaming and go wild at the sensation. The thing that made her power go berserk, and brought her to this place against her conscious will. It was simple to know why it brought her there. A goddess is protective of what is hers, and that nature, ingrained into her very being since the beginning of time overtook her mind to protect that she laid claim to. Because the life of the source of her power was in grave, mortal danger.

What comes after that however, is a different story.

The _thing_ stood in the shadows of the bridge, the tendrils writhing wildly in the air behind its back. It was tall, easily towering over her. It wore a business suit, a mismatched outfit for the occasion. Its limbs were thin and elongated unnaturally, and its arms by its side, not moving even for the wind.

Yet what terrified her the most was not those features of the creature. No, it was it's face. Or rather, **the lack thereof. No eyes, no nose, no ears, no mouth.** There existed nothing on the part of the human body that could be called a face, yet somehow _IT STILL WATCHED HER._

A terror that felt primal, older than the world itself, seeped into her soul instantaneously. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Not even Hild, the strongest demon in existence managed to invoke such horror in the young goddess. No matter how courageous she felt, how strong she felt, it all fell apart in the face of the creature that stood before her.

She blinked.

And the creature teleported, no, _shifted_ across the grass towards her direction. In that moment she blinked, it disappeared from the spot it stood on previously, and appeared in a new one closer to her.

She blinked again, and the creature came closer. Static filled her vision, her eyes glued to the monster. Despite it shifting forward every time she blinked, not a single one of its limbs moved at all. Only the **thousand tendrils** that kept on extending behind it continued to writhe eerily and unnaturally in the dark.

Her hold on Sentaro loosened. The boy fell to the grass with a wet thud, possibly passed out, leaving Skuld alone to deal with the monster's presence. She could not move, her legs frozen to the spot. Her breath came out ragged and panicking, and she desperately, oh so desperately wanted to _RUN AWAY,_ but she _CAN'T ESCAPE._ The monster made sure of that, the terror it was emitting fulfilling its purpose perfectly.

She blinked, and it shifted even closer, almost upon her. She could only look up at its **faceless visage** , and she found she could not even scream in terror as to alert _someone_. She was alone. It was dark. And it was coming after her. **It already killed Sentaro's parents. A child was no effort.**

And she knew it was true. How could she possibly continue to live in the creature's presence. Even its shadow was terrifying, its very existence a mockery of all natural laws. The **thousand tendrils** at its back writhed even more eerily now, moving in ways that she could not possibly fathom in her mind.

And through it all, she stood frozen at the spot, her eyes glued to it, not screaming, not making a sound. A fear so deep that it sliced apart the natural instinct of flight-or-fight, rendering its victim unable to respond in a coherent, logical way. It was perhaps the work of a miracle that Sentaro even managed to pick up his legs and escape from the house. She did not know how the boy did it, but it was not working for her. The full might of the creature's terror bore upon her, and she was helpless. Completely, and utterly, _**helpless.**_

 **And then the tendrils shot forth.** They converged to a single, fist sized point that launched forward at an unbelievable speed that she could not see with her naked eye, and she found she could not move. She would not move. Her legs would not listen.

She could not dodge. She could not block. She could not escape the monster's strike. Visions passed through her mind, possibly her own life until now in a mockery of the phrase 'life flashing before their eyes' she had seen in movies she watched before.

Something moved at her side. Did it move in sync with the creature's attack? Maybe, maybe not, but whatever it was, it moved. And whatever it was, it moved in front of her, intent on taking the monster's strike. **The tendrils shot forth.** Unyielding, and not stopping for the interruption. Some of her focus was suddenly regained as the creature's form was slightly obscured by the frame before her, its arms extended to the sides to cover her as much as possible.

And she knew who it was. She breathed his name.

"Sentaro-"

SCHLACK.

The world stopped. Something splashed onto her face, and she felt it was warm, almost welcome in this freezing night. She brought a hand up, moving it across her cheek. Some of the liquid was upon it. She looked at the hand, and on it was something she wasn't sure she saw before.

It was red, a deep red, and it flowed so weirdly on her fingers that she couldn't differentiate it from ketchup or food coloring. But something was weirder. It was warm, no, even hot on her fingers, and it smelled strange, and it was unfamiliar.

With the liquid on her fingers, she looked up to where it could possibly come from.

Her eyes widened in horror as a dreadful, dawning realization sprung forth in her mind. She saw him, right there, in front of her. His arms still stretched to the sides, still trying to cover as much of her frame as possible. But there was something wrong, something different.

For the tendril that shot forth from the creature pierced the boy through the heart, and she was looking straight at the organ, impaled and suspended in the air by the tip of the spike, still beating weakly.

"Sku...ld-"

Her own heart missed a beat, no, _several beats_ as she watched the boy's body lift up into the air, the arms falling to the sides lifelessly, and his head tilt forward as the breath of life left him. He rose several feet, still suspended by the tendril that had pierced him. And she could only watch, frozen to the spot, her face covered in blood. And then, with a loud and sick sound that made her want to vomit, the tendril was swiftly retracted from the boy, and he fell to the ground, hitting it with the same wet thud as before. Her head tilted down, and she could see blood pooling under the boy's body, and the organ that had been removed from it lay by his side, all activity ceasing.

She could only look at the boy completely stupefied, as if what had just happened did not truly register in her mind. She tried to deny what her voice of reason was telling her, completely ignoring it in favor of feeling sheer terror.

The tendrils coalesced once again into the same, fist sized point, and once again shot forward towards her. Once again, she could not dodge. Once again, she could not escape. And this time, there was no one there to sacrifice themselves for her sake.

And this time, she welcomed it.

All of a sudden and out of nowhere something _crashed_ into the space between her and the creature. Water splashed in all directions, squeezing the wet grass dry. The tendril that had shot forward to pierce her was violently and powerfully smashed aside, the deflecting strike sending the spike off course to pierce the ground instead. Skuld watched the newcomer, who in the night light was initially unfamiliar to her. But then she regained her focus, reality finally dawning upon her. She could only call out a name weakly before her vision went dark, her mind drifting away to parts unknown.

"Onee...sama..."

-!-

Belldandy heard Skuld hit the ground behind her with a thud. As much as she would have liked to turn around and check on her safety, such an action was most unwise at the moment. Urd had arrived with her, using the same violent entrance as herself in order to catch the _thing_ off guard. The elder goddess was already attending to the unconscious Skuld, and, if her eyes and ears guessed correctly, the dying-and-probably-dead Sentaro. As much as she would have liked to comfort them and tend to the two children, she would not do so. For now she stood before a being that for the first time in her long life, had earned her raging ire.

A being she now considered 'an enemy'.

The tendril she had deflected removed itself from the ground and retreated back to its host, and for the first time Belldandy got a good look at the creature that had so brazenly attacked her sister and her friend. She could feel static edging in her vision, but she shook it aside, deeming it as unimportant. She stood steadfast before it, entering a stance that had been ingrained into her mind during the time she had obtained her valkyrie license.

Belldandy, due to her nature, was not a person who liked to fight. She was a perfectionist who had adamantly and stubbornly devoted her free time to obtaining all sorts of licenses and qualifications in Heaven. Not for any specific purpose, just for the fun of it. For the thrill of it, to quench her curiosity about the world. Whether it was sewing, cooking, learning about heroes, racing, blacksmithing, singing, drawing. The middle Norn had participated and completed all sorts of courses up in Heaven, just for the fun of it. Fighting was no different, but it was one she found to be more critical than the rest. The ability to defend oneself without magic, the ability to strategize on the fly, to study the opponent and take advantage of its weaknesses. To know one's own strength and use it to the utmost, and to keep a calm mind under stressful, life threatening situations. Yet despite all the important lessons she learned during training, she still did not like to fight. She did not like confrontations, and Belldandy was not a goddess who was quick to anger, to antagonize, or to fault others. She loved the world, she loved the people, and she loved even the ones who would personally wish her harm. And until now, there had been no exceptions.

Yes, until now. A goddess was protective of what's hers, and this time, she knew that this...monster would not show any sort of mercy or compassion to anyone around her. She knew that even should she attempt to talk it down, _it would not listen._ If it could, it would massacre, torture, and horribly murder every single one of them without pause. And it almost did. It had so mercilessly murdered her little sister's best friend, and had almost done the same to her had they not arrived in time to help her. The being's very existence threatened the world around her. It threatened Skuld, it threatened Urd, it threatened their friends from college.

And it threatened _Keiichi._ And she would not stand for it.

Power raged around her as she prepared to fight the monster. Sensing the goddess' fighting spirit rising, the monster let out a _screech._ Only, it didn't quite sound like a screech. It was a cacophony of hellish noises. A woman's bloodcurdling scream of death, a madman's deranged laughter, a creepy child's demonic giggle. A whole range of absolutely disgusting noises escaped the creature's non-existing mouth, fitting for a being of its nature.

Belldandy, for the first time in her life, snarled. In her own mind, she was momentarily startled by the new emotion gripping her heart. Never before had she felt such...primal anger at another being. Had she the time to dwell on it, she would have probably discovered the cause. But this was not the time.

 **The thousand tendrils** extended behind the being and writhed eerily, the shadows shifting around it. Taking the initiative, Belldandy charged forward with a yell, coming upon the monster in less than a second. Her hand glowed white like the sun in the night, and she struck forward, intent on smashing the monster's face in with full force.

Then she blinked. And the monster was gone.

She had no time to voice her surprise as her fist passed through nothing but air. Her eyes widened in shock, no quite sure what had just happened. It was only the honed instincts she had acquired during her valkyrie training that alerted her to the fact that somehow, right under her nose, the monster teleported behind her in the last possible second, catching her completely off balance and hanging in the air uselessly.

She sensed the shadows shift as the tendrils came upon her in a storm of madness. Predicting as to where they were going to strike, she twisted in midair just in time to avoid a cluster of tendrils that would have pierced through her brain. Her eyes narrowed, a plan forming in her head. Just before the creature had time to retract the spikes back into itself, Belldandy grasped the cluster of tendrils with both hands, her palms closing around the disgusting appendages with the full might of Heaven. Holding on for dear life, Belldandy let out a guttural shout as she pulled the tendrils _down_. The monster did not escape her grasp and left the ground, flying through the air above her in a wide arc, and promptly crashed down to the grass before her on its back. A loud boom erupted from the point of impact, the earth beneath the creature cratering deeply as mud exploded in all directions.

Belldandy let out the breath she was holding, and blinked.

And the creature stood at the mouth of the crater, its tendrils shooting forward at a speed faster than sound to impale the Norn of the Present. Having no time to voice her surprise a second time, Belldandy raised her arms and chanted rapidly. A shield of light covered the area in front of her in a large circle, and the tendrils smashed into it, fully intent on disemboweling the ones behind it. Belldandy gasped as the tendrils crashed into the shield, and her eyes widened in shock as she felt the the strikes push her back, her feet digging deep gouges into the earth.

Her ears caught the sound of something land on the pavement above the riverbank, and she dared to glance at the source. She found Archer, with Keiichi in hand, land softly on the road raised above the grass. His eyes narrowed as he studied the monster whose strikes smashed against the goddess' shield. His gaze darted to the figures taking cover behind her, and found the silver haired goddess, kneeling next to the black haired one, and next to her a boy he did not recognize. Blood had pooled under the boy's body, and the goddess was apparently chanting, her eyes closed as she poured as much magic into the spell as she possibly could.

Urd, for her part, was not having fun at all. As soon as she caught sight of Skuld and Sentaro, she landed next to them as quickly as possible. She had looked upon her sister, checking to see if she was physically injured in any way, before her eyes turned to the boy, who lay unmoving next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the hole in his chest, and held back the urge to retch when she saw a heart on the ground, blood slowly pooling around it as well, right next to the boy. Realizing what had happened, Urd worked quickly. She grabbed the bleeding heart, her hands being covered in the boy's blood, and chanted. Her spell worked wonders thanks to her knowledge of anatomy, and the perforated organ slowly became whole again, the blood flowing back into it as its time was reversed to its uninjured state. Staring at the boy with full focus and determination, Urd spoke softly. "Sorry about this, Sentaro." And shoved the heart back into the hole in the boy's chest with a nasty squelch. She then brought her hands up above him, closed her eyes, and chanted the regeneration spell, fully intent on the saving the child.

Archer stared at the monster and held back the urge to grimace. _What a nasty piece of work, that thing is._ He thought to himself. The creature's presence was absolutely disgusting, letting out an aura that felt like her was surrounded by rotting carcasses and burned bodies. It reminded him of a similar being he had fought in the past, the darkness in the Grail that contained all the evils of the world. Yet, somehow, this _thing_ managed to be even more disgusting than the darkness in the Grail, and that one was absolutely nasty. The air itself smelled like blood and gore, and he noticed that the human next to him was shivering, probably overwhelmed by the sensation permeating the area. _Maybe it was a better idea to leave him behind._

Keiichi nearly screamed as his eyes darted between the _thing,_ Belldandy, and Urd. An absolute feeling of utter and disgusting _wrongness_ assaulted each of his senses. He had never in his life experienced such a sensation. For over three years he has been surrounded by the divine and the demonic, and by now they had a distinct, familiar aura in his mind. Yet not a single one of them let out such an absolute stomach-churning sensation. A mix of terror and sickness filled his frame, and it took all his effort to just keep himself from running away screaming.

Bringing up a hand to cover his mouth, Keiichi dared to glance again at the war zone in front of him. Everything was going to hell so quickly, and he could do nothing but stare? Belldandy was fighting that thing completely alone, the eerie tendrils smashing against her shield with the sound of explosions, and he could also see that Belldandy was also being pushed back bit by bit. Fear crept into him at the thought of the absolute worst case scenario becoming a reality. He was no longer scared for himself at that moment. He could only look at his wife, standing alone against the being of pure evil.

His eyes widened, and clenching his teeth in anger and determination, he broke into a sprint in Urd's direction. He jumped, bypassing the inclines of the grass in a single leap, the sound of explosions still filling his ears. He landed roughly on his feet, pain shooting up from his legs and nearly stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. Keiichi kneeled down next to the bronze-skinned goddess and looked at her briefly, seeing that she was too focused on her chanting to speak to him, to give him some sort of instruction. He glanced at the boy for a moment, and then his eyes darted to the unconscious Skuld. Urd would not be able to move the boy due to his condition, and as a result Belldandy was forced to protect them. If he at least could get Skuld out of the way, then…

Nodding to himself, Keiichi heaved the young goddess up, holding her in a bridal carry. Her head tilted to the side as he held her closer so she would not fall from his grasp by accident. She was lighter than he expected, but he was not surprised. Goddesses can change their form as they wish on Earth, so they probably opted for a lightweight body. It was a god-send at this moment, since Keiichi was not a man known for his boundless stamina, so carrying something nearly as light as an empty cardboard box was no problem. Taking a final glance back at his wife, Keiichi ran up the riverbank, intent on putting the young goddess down on the pavement to at least get her away from the monster's range.

It was when he was about halfway up the incline of the riverbank that the monster _screeched_ again with the cacophony of hellish noises, drowning out all other sounds. All of a sudden the monster one again teleported, no, _shifted_ as it appeared in front of Keiichi on the break between the inclines. Keiichi's eyes widened in shock as his foot planted in front of him, terror beginning to fill his being. The tendrils writhed behind the creature eerily, and the human made a split second decision inside the mind that was clouded with terror. He crouched slightly, putting all the force he could muster into the leg that met the ground, _and pushed_ against the incline with all his might. In that moment, a cluster of tendrils whisked through the air where his head had been just a millisecond before. He flew, his eyes glued to the creature in midair, and less than a second later he landed roughly on his back, bouncing once as he skid across the grass, Skuld still cradled in his arms.

Belldandy could only watch in horror from where she stood. The entire exchange happened in less than two seconds, and she barely had time to register the fact that the creature had simply disappeared from the spot where it was attacking her and had reappeared in an instant right in front of her husband. Time froze around her as she planted a foot in front of her, prepared to make a mad dash in his defense, her mind raging. _I should have insisted I should have been stubborn I shouldn't have let him come here._ In her panic, the goddess screeched his name. "KEIICHI-"

Only for the scream to die in her throat as she watched a white gleam pierce through the monster's torso from behind. In the night, it was hard to make out what exactly it was, but it did not matter. For the monster, hellbent on consuming the prey that had so futilely attempted to escape, did not take into consideration the fact that the goddesses, and the human, _were not alone._

Behind the much taller creature, Archer held the white blade by the grip, his arm outstretched as he stabbed the monstrosity in where its heart should have been. Bringing the black blade up above his head, the Counter Guardian slashed diagonally across the monster's body, the blade cutting from shoulder to hip into the not-flesh of its being. As he finished his swing, he blinked. In that instant, the monster once again shifted, reappearing once again at the foot of the crater left behind by Belldandy's throw.

The _thing_ screeched once again, with the same cacophony of sounds as before, yet this time there was a difference. The sound of a woman being brutally murdered rose above the rest, causing the goddesses and Counter Guardian to internally wince at the increased volume. Black smoke seemed to ooze out of the hole in its torso and out of the huge slash on its back.

However, Belldandy did not turn around to acknowledge the monster's new position. Her eyes were glued to the blades Archer held in his hands, the twin swords similarly covered in the black smoke that had come from the monster. But even through the taint covering the swords, Belldandy knew exactly what they were. She had studied them thoroughly upon coming across the legend of their making, the story behind them causing her to cry true tears of sadness at the time. They were old blades, made with the sacrifice of a loved one. And it was exactly that which caused her to be completely befuddled by the fact that a _Counter Guardian_ held them in his hands.

 _No, it's not possible. He's not Gan Jiang or Mo Ye. He is not the king, or the assassin. He's a heroic spirit from the future! How, how did he get his hands on such ancient swords?! The original Kanshou and Bakuya should have been lost to history a long time ago!_

Archer caught her gaping, internally smirking at her puzzled expression. However, it was not the time to be amused by the naive goddess. He glanced at the monster, taking note of the fact that the wounds he had dealt to it were regenerating at a fast rate. It would soon enough be back to full strength and come upon them once again. As much as he would have liked to test the endurance and capabilities of the auburn haired goddess, he knew that this was definitely not the time to do so.

With a mental command, the blades in his hands dissipated into motes of light. Belldandy's brows furrowed in response, her face still shocked. Shaking her head, she recomposed herself, and turned back to look at the regenerating monster. In a few seconds it would be upon them again.

In response, Archer materialized a bow in his hand. He had not taken a single step since the fight began. Keiichi was beginning to pick himself off the ground, groaning all the while as he hugged Skuld to his body. The human caught sight of the bow in the spirit's hand, eyes widening in recognition. Archer did not look back to him, and instead said a single, powerful phrase that echoed throughout the riverbank.

" **I am the bone of my sword."**

The words seeped into the minds of those gathered. In his free hand, _something_ materialized. In Keiichi's eyes, it sort of looked like an arrow, but was much too convoluted to be one. A pitch-black weapon, thin and jagged in shape. Archer raised the strange arrow, notching it in his bow and taking aim at the creature. As he pulled back the bowstring, red lightning cackled wildly around the arrow as he poured more and more magical energy into its frame. Archer could not help but internally chuckle at the weapon he had chosen. Not only was it appropriate for the occasion, but he was more than waiting to see the reaction of the brown haired goddess upon hearing its name. It was truly too bad her back was turned to him.

With crimson sparks cackling madly in front of him, Archer spoke.

" **Hunter of the Red Plains,"**

And then, declared.

" **Hrunting!"**

And the arrow flew. Becoming a red bullet in the night, it screamed through the air as it made its way to its intended target. Belldandy, having heard the name the Counter Guardian had spoken, spun around in shock. She stood frozen in her spot as she watched the arrow come in her direction, and her eyes widened as it passed by her head with less than a meter between them, the speed leaving behind shock waves that caused her hair to toss around in the accompanying wind. She turned with the arrow's flight, and watched as it came upon the monster.

Yet in that moment as the bullet was about to reach its target, the monster _shifted_ once again, missing its intended mark and flying towards the sky, twinkling in the night.

Keiichi could only gasp in terror as the monster reappeared right before him, with less than a two meter distance between them. He clutched Skuld more tightly, intent on protecting her with his body if he had to. The tendrils writhed once again as they extended, and the human could see the impending end coming. He closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow.

And then the clouds twisted, forming an eye of the storm right above their location. A ray of light fell down from the sky, illuminating the monster in the darkness. Stopping it attack halfway through, the monster for the first time moved something other than its tendrils, and tilted its head up slightly to _look_ at the source of the light that had so rudely interrupted it.

And from within the the cover of clouds, coming down like a meteor upon the earth, Lind descended from the Heavens. Her axe upraised, and wings outstretched, she yelled as she shot towards the ground in speeds faster than sound. The monster raised its thousand tendrils above its head, forming a multi-layered makeshift shield out of its dark appendages. And in that moment, Lind' axe crashed against the condensed tendrils with incredible power, leaving behind a shockwave that blew through the riverbank. Keiichi and Urd held on for dear life, protecting their charges from the hurricane winds.

Lind grit her teeth as she pushed power into her arms, the battle axe slicing through the many layers of the tendrils one by one. Her eyes wide in fury, she stared at the faceless visage of the monster. She could feel static forming in her vision, but in her combat mindset she shook it aside with great courage and integrity. She poured more power into her arms, and the axe cut halfway through the monster's shield. Ungluing her eyes from the disgusting monster, Lind screamed out behind her. "BELLDANDY! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Her voice rose above the razor sharp wind, and somehow within all the noise Belldandy picked up what the Valkyrie was saying to her. The goddess' eyes widened at her command, and was about to respond to Lind's shout with one of her own, when suddenly her senses flared up mightily. She could feel a ball, no, a MISSILE of condensed magical energy flying through the air, and aimed right at the monster Lind was currently caught in a deadlock with. Without even turning around to the source of the energy, Belldandy screamed back to the Valkyrie.

"LIND! DODGE!"

Her ears perking up in alarm at the goddess' command, Lind placed her legs on the condensed shield of tendrils, and pushed back against it with all her might. While surprised at Belldandy's shout, Lind knew better than to not listen to the Norn's call. They have been through enough together, and it was only due to Belldandy's status and honesty that Lind would ever listen to someone blindly, even without understanding the reason. Her axe freed itself from where it was lodged in the tendrils, and she leaped back from the monster, flying over Keiichi and Urd who crouched down low to the ground.

And right as she jumped back, Lind saw a red missile shoot through right under her feet, screaming through the air as it came upon the enemy. The otherworldly monster did not have enough time to dodge the projectile, its attention still stuck to the celestial that came down upon it less than a minute before. Its head tilted down slowly in order to engage the new threat, but it was already too late for it. The red arrow crashed through the monster's torso, exploding inside of its target. Black ooze and smoke exploded in a gushing rain from its back, and once again it let out the same bloodcurdling shriek as before. _So this is how it expresses pain._ Archer thought to himself.

Hrunting, the magical sword that Beowulf used in order to slay Grendel's mother. Originally, it wasn't considered anything special, it's abilities only truly including capability in tracking Grendel. However, it was a sword that could sense blood, and its full might was displayed as an arrow fired from Archer's bow, modified and altered in order to maximize its abilities. It was because of that that Archer preferred to use it as an arrow rather than a sword. Turning the blade into a Broken Phantasm, it becomes able to track its target regardless of its position, reaching speeds exceeding Mach 10. It will relentlessly pursue its target, even if it is parried, repulsed, blocked, or avoided completely. It only depends on the shooter always keeping its eye on the target, and from Archer's location in the impromptu battlefield, he could always keep track of the monster's location as it chased after the young goddess who it considered its prey. As soon as it avoided the first blow, the arrow changed direction midflight, catching the monster by surprise. While intelligent, the monster was a predator that stubbornly chased its target, at times completely ignoring dangers around it.

Even without knowing these facts, Archer managed to deal a critical blow to the creature. A huge chunk of its torso was missing, and black ooze and smoke smeared the ground beneath it as its tendrils writhed wildly and uncontrollably.

The fighters stared at the incapacitated creature. Lind landed softly on her feet a distance away from the creature, and quickly repositioned herself protectively in front of it, putting herself between it and the four non combatants. Her axe upraised, she stood guard. Belldandy rushed to the downed Keiichi, glancing at Urd and Sentaro on the way. Luckily enough, Urd had finished her treatment of the boy just before Lind arrived, so the shockwaves and the battle did not disturb her. The goddess looked down at her husband and younger sister with concern as she kneeled down next to them.

Archer took the opportunity and materialized a spiral shaped sword in his hand. With a quick use of magecraft, the sword thinned and elongated, becoming a shaft. He raised it to the bow and notched, preparing to blast the monster to smithereens.

That was until he felt two figures land next to him, and walk forward into his view. One was a short, dark skinned girl with white hair tied into two twintails. She resembled the elder goddess of the trio, but he could not pinpoint exactly what was their relation. The other was a taller woman, with long blonde hair and light skin, standing behind and to the right of the shorter girl. He could not help but notice the incredible and powerful aura the shorter girl let out. It felt huge and bloodthirsty, and much much deeper than any of the three goddesses ever had. It made them look like newborns next to her, and he knew for a fact that at least the two elder ones were powerful in their own right.

"You can put that down, Mr. Counter Guardian," the shorter girl said to him, looking back over her shoulder. "You won't be needing it anymore. I'll take care of everything from here on out."

Archer did not comply. "And who are you to tell me what to do, girl? You seem to know what I am so I am expecting you to return the favor." He asked in return, his eyes narrowing.

The girl smirked. "Oh my, how rude of me. I am Hild, the current Daimakaicho of Niflheim. Nice to meet you, pet of Alaya. I have been aware of your presence for quite a time now," She said, looking back towards the battlefield. The monster was not moving, and its torso was slowly regenerating from being blown apart. Lind kept on staring at it maliciously, waiting for it to make a move. "I do appreciate all the help you have been giving, but from now on I am in charge. That thing has made quite a mess of things since it escaped and I can't exactly let it get away or die at the moment. It would be too much of a pain to clean the mess up if we act recklessly."

"I don't exactly care," Archer answered coldly. "It gets in the way of my duty, I eliminate it. Your own failures are not my responsibility."

"Oh, but they are. After all, are you going to stand aside and let it slaughter your precious humanity one by one? Because last I noticed, your charge was one of them. Let the adults handle things from here. Unless of course, you want me to roughen you up a bit so you can understand what you are getting into." Hild responded, not at all fazed by his attempt at intimidation. Her violet eyes glowed dangerously.

Archer held back the urge to grimace. He could not exactly get in a fight with the Ruler of Hell at the moment. Alaya had provided him with the necessary information about the age, and one of the most crucial pieces she had given him strictly said _"Tread carefully around the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho. They are powers above and beyond even their strongest peers. They are the linchpins that keep the world together. Do not antagonize them lest you will fail in your mission."_

In response, Archer dematerialized his weapons. He lowered his arms to his side, and watched passively as the short girl walked forward a bit more, and called out in a loud voice. "Now then, Mr. Black King. I will have you come with me back to Hell, you son of a bitch. I don't know who let you out, but I will make sure they join you in that shithole soon enough." Her anger was palpable. The poison in her words made the goddess of the present wince as she cast a spell that relieved the pain her husband and sister were experiencing. Hild raised her arm, and her palm glowed with a crimson light. With the monster injured as it was, it would not be able to fight against the portable seal she made for the occasion.

However, that was not to be. Out of nowhere, a gigantic, iridescent barrier suddenly crashed down upon the monster, causing it it let out the same painful wail from before. The barrier shrieked, shrinking further and further as waves upon waves of energy erupted from it. Hild's eyes widened. "No! Valkyrie! Smash that shield apart! Do not let it get away!" she screamed.

Lind briefly looked in the Daimakaicho's direction, not quite sure why she was giving her orders, but by the tone of her voice, it would be a better idea to listen to her. Lind charged forward, axe raised. It should only take one strike. Valkyrie battle axes are enchanted to be magic proof, able to tear apart magical constructs like barriers in a single blow. It is what made them so fearsome in the battles against the demons, and were so effective that the demons had tried to copy the production process on their own. When Archer looked upon it for the first time, he noticed that despite himself, he could not reproduce it. The materials of its making were too alien for him to understand. It was the first time in a very long time that there was a weapon he was not capable of tracing.

Which was why they were caught completely by surprise when the axe crashed against the barrier, the celestial metal was violently repulsed, shrieking and ringing loudly, and then promptly exploded in a fountain of shards right in Lind's hands. Her eyes widened in shock as her weapon was destroyed, reeling back from the recoil of the swing as she was pushed back, the barrier seemingly none the worse for wear. The barrier shrunk until it only engulfed the monster's body, and then glowed so brightly in the night all of the watchers had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light.

Moments later, the light was gone and silence fell upon the riverbank, and when Hild opened her eyes she had to make an intense effort not to express her shock.

The monster was gone.

As the Morisato household on the riverbank slowly recomposed themselves, Mara spoke up behind Hild. "Um, Hild-sama, what just happened?"

Hild clicked her tongue. "We've been had, Ma-chan. Looks like those bad boys are not about to let their little pet get sealed back so easily." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "However, it seems we do not go home empty handed just yet. The construction of that barrier sold them out."

"What do you mean?" The blonde demon asked.

"Simple, it was a divine construction. It does not matter who has it under their control, but they are without a doubt gods. It seems Tyr has a rebellion on his hands." The Daimakaicho responded.

Yet, despite the conclusion she had reached, the whole sequence of events still made a very little amount of sense. Gods had managed to infiltrate the prison AND release the monster, all right under her nose? That just seemed too unlikely. When she had interrogated the guards of the prison at the time, their answer was that the only time something suspicious was going on was when a demon they did not recognize appeared about two weeks before and walked into the prison, casually asking about the prisoner. When she demanded to know what the demon looked like, they said it was a person with long green hair and a simple white robe draped over them. They also said it was a man, but he had a soft, almost gentle voice. For the life of her she didn't know who it was, and when she looked through the security footage from the night of the infiltration, she found absolutely nothing. As if the seal just simply disappeared by itself. So how exactly did gods break through the seal and shackle the monster to their will?

Well, it did not matter at the moment. They had much more urgent matters to attend to. Hild walked towards the group by the river, her steps heavy and commanding. Lind noticed her approach, and instantly went on guard again. "I don't have time to fight you, Valkyrie. There are a lot of things to be done right now and very little time to do it." she said, completely ignoring Lind's animosity and passing by the married couple. She glanced briefly at them, and went straight for Urd. "Urd-chan."

Urd immediately turned her head around at her mother's voice, and her brows furrowed at her. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

Hild stood her ground. "We don't have a lot of time. I'll take care of the boy for now, as I'm sure you noticed your treatment of him wasn't entirely complete." She answered her. Urd's eyes widened at the fact that Hild already figured out something was wrong with the boy. "I can at least slow it down, while you can't. There is something else I need you to do right away," she continued, glancing back at the rest of the group for a moment, making sure they were out of earshot "That the rest cannot. Both in terms of magic and mentality."

Urd stared at her mother. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not the one who caused all this?"

Hild's eyes narrowed in fury at the blatant insult. Her own daughter DARED to assume she was the one who unleashed the monster?! "Listen to me, you ungrateful child. I know we don't get along, but I will not allow you to get away with insulting me and my honor. I had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with that monster and you damn well know it, girl. If you want the boy to die, then be my guest. I'm offering to help you save him, and your piss poor attitude won't help him in any way." She let out in anger. "Your choice, _Urd-chan._ I'm sure poor little Skuld won't be too happy to know that her own big sister let her best friend die because she wanted to spite her mother." Hild's eyes glowed eerily.

Urd swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling sweat forming on her face. Pissing off Hild was a bad idea, no matter what were the circumstances. Urd knew she was being pissy due to the whole situation, but still...

 _Damn it._

"Fine," She said, relenting. "What do you need me to do?"

The Daimakaicho's expression relaxed a bit, but was still tense and foreboding. Her voice dropped to a slight whisper, making sure the rest most definitely could not hear her. "You know where the boy lives, do you not?" Urd nodded in confirmation. "Good, go there… And burn the whole place down. Don't leave anything standing, and make sure that nothing remains, not even ashes."

Urd froze in her spot. "What...what are you saying?! I can't just go and...ignite everything! What about the humans? They could get could up in the fire! And what about his parents?! What if they are still there?!"

"It's too late for them, Urd-chan. The monster already killed them." Hild told her. Urd's expression fell at the grave news. "And if we do not hurry, untold amounts of chaos will erupt if we are not careful. Do that, and then come back as soon as possible. It's late at night and I'm sure you are all dying for an explanation."

Urd groaned. She did not like what she was being told at all, but it was obvious Hild knew more than she was sharing at the moment, and that she wouldn't say anything until they were back home. Grimacing, Urd put the unconscious boy on the ground softly, watching his chest rise and lower periodically. It was nothing short of a miracle that she had managed to save his life. However, like Hild said, something was stopping the boy from making a full recovery, and Hild knew what it was. If she wanted to get any information out of her, for the boy's sake and her sister's, then she will have to comply.

"Alright, but once I get back I expect the full story, no details left out." Urd demanded.

"Don't worry, I swear to God~"

"That doesn't help at all!"

-!-

About thirty minutes later, the entire group save for Urd had made their way back to the temple. During this time, Hild placed the unconscious mortal boy in the large temple building, and erected several barriers around the temple and the boy himself. The house was then summarily reconstructed in a few minutes, and Skuld was put to bed in her room to sleep, while the rest headed to the living room, waiting for Urd's arrival. In the meantime, the three newcomers were updated with what has occurred so far since the day Keiichi was attacked.

Belldandy walked into the living room with a tray of tea in hand. Placing the tray down on the table, she proceeded to pour some for every single person now crowding around the small table. Each of the members had taken a specific spot in the room with Hild floating leisurely over the spot Belldandy usually sat in, giving her a view of all the other occupants. Keiichi sat across from her on the table, occasionally looking around sheepishly at the ones leaning against the walls. Mara had chosen the door separating the living room from the hallway, Lind chose the wall separating the married couple's room from the living room, and Archer picked the door leading to the garden. Hild internally chuckled at the unexpected symmetry.

Belldandy finished pouring the tea into seven different cups, and proceeded to hand them over one by one to each of the occupants. Archer took it wordlessly from her hand, while the rest silently thanked her for the consideration. It was a tense situation, with four different types of beings all together in their living room. Keiichi sipped his tea nervously as Belldandy sat down in the spot Skuld usually sat in, and proceeded to calmly drink the tea she brewed. It was a surreal event in an already surreal life, Keiichi thought. Gods, Demons, a Heroic Spirit, and a Human. It was almost like a setup for a really bad joke that would probably cause him to get his ass fried by at least three of them simultaneously.

A tense quiet fell upon the room, the only sound made occasionally being someone sipping on their tea. The silence was broken several minutes later when the television screen glowed brightly, and from within it Urd emerged into the room, an unreadable expression on her face. She stood up to her full height, and glared at the still floating Hild.

"Okay, I want to know right now what the hell was it that I saw there. I had my concerns, and I almost didn't do it, but after that…" She began, only to fall silent.

"Sit down, Urd-chan, and I'll explain everything I know." Hild responded calmly. Wordlessly, Urd plopped down to her usual spot by the table and took the remaining cup of tea, sipping on the still warm liquid.

"Now then, from where do I begin?" Hild began, turning the cup in her hands.

Keiichi was the only one to raise his voice in question. "Um...I think I'm going to ask the obvious thing here but...what the hell was that thing?" He asked.

Hild took another sip. "That thing is something that has no true name, only referred to in official documents as Fear-Dubh. Another name that has sprung up due to its infamy is Black King. I think some humans on Earth have another name for it, don't they Ma-chan?" She said, glancing at the demon to her left.

Mara stirred the liquid in her cup. "Yeah, it does. I came across it one time, pretty much by accident. We demons sometimes end up as spies amongst several fanatic groups around the world, and it turned out the one I was integrated in actually worshipped the cursed thing like it was some kind of god. It was one of the worst examples of lunacy I have ever seen in humanity, and it was a large group too. Anyway, they had many names for it, but the most egregious one they gave it was…" She took a sip. "Slenderman."

Keiichi's brows raised in surprise. "Slenderman? Really? That's...a pretty terrible name for something."

Mara shrugged. "Yeah, I agree. But they're the ones who came up with it, and I'm glad I was able to leave that wretched place with my sanity intact. It was a bad place to be, even for a demon. Never thought humans could ever get so crazy."

Hild smirked at the comment, and continued. "Isn't that right? True, there are many, many people who would lose their minds over something like that. It is almost understandable too. After all," She said darkly. "This monster is several millions years old."

Several eyes widened in surprise. "Millions of years old?! How?!" The lone human asked incredulously. "How is it...I mean, how can something survive for such a long time?!"

Hild stared him right in the eyes. He gulped as the violet orbs nearly drowned him in their glow. "It found its way. You are correct in your confusion, Keiichi-kun, and you'll realize it is not the only one. You'll find that there are many, many beings, creatures, and otherworldly horrors that exist in this world and have lived for an incredibly long time, in one way or another. If I began to list all the ones I know of, by the end of the night you'll be reduced to a bubbling, insane mess of a human. I'm sure our friend the Counter Guardian can one day share some of his...adventures, detailing all that he saw. It is part of his job, after all."

Archer ignored her. However, Urd was getting annoyed. "Okay, but how does this have anything to do with what I saw there, or what exactly is affecting Sentaro?"

"I'm getting to that, Urd-chan, but first…" She said, magic suddenly engulfing her frame. A few seconds later, the light died down and Hild was dressed in what looked like a school teacher's uniform with the accompanied pointing stick. The empty cup of tea floated down to rest on the table. "History lesson!" She chirped happily.

Urd groaned. The rest stayed silent as they ignored Hild's shenanigans, more intent on listening to her explanation than looking at her ridiculous clothes. "Now then, Keiichi-kun, let me ask you a question. Do you know how the world was formed?"

Keiichi rubbed the back of his head. "I guess? What I learned is that the planet was formed from space dust drawn together in a clump by gravity."

"Correct! Now, what do you think happened right afterwards?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess it took millions of years until it finally became an actual planet, and that it was a very chaotic period where everything was on fire, pretty much." He answered.

"Close enough. It indeed took a very long time until the planet finally cooled and was able to sustain itself. However, there is something that your little science books didn't tell you. This information is only regarded as facts by immortals, while on Earth it is regarded as a myth."

"A myth…" Keiichi whispered. He's been hearing that word more times than ever before.

"Yes. You see, millions upon millions of years ago, two primal gods united above the planet. The male was known as Abzu, and the female was known as Tiamat. They were the ones who brought the concept of the seas and waters to the planet, and it is from them that the very first gods came into being. You could say that the gods were the first residents of the planet known as Earth. Time passed, and they continued to grow and procreate, until one day they realized they did not need their parents' protection any longer. In a war that spanned eons, the gods turned their blades upon Abzu, killing him and usurping his control over the universe. Enraged, Tiamat went to war with her traitorous children, giving birth to several unholy monsters to participate in the fight. However, Tiamat was slain by the Storm God Marduk. Her soul, or more specifically, the part of her known as the womb, was banished to parts unknown and sealed away for eternity. It was originally supposed to be sealed inside of Ereshkigal's domain, but unfortunately at the time it was still incomplete and would not be able to hold her. Meanwhile, her body was used as the foundation for all life on the planet." she explained.

Using her pointing stick, she conjured up a hologram above the table, detailing her story with tiny figures and models. "You know that all life on Earth first began in the oceans, correct? That is because Tiamat's essence poured into the water, and that jump started the concept known as life, and from there, evolution. The gods used the remains of Tiamat's body to form the Heavens, turning it into a control system that governs the universe by accessing the World Tree, which existed since times immemorial, possibly since the Big Bang. Anyway, the gods left to live in what is now known as Asgard, while they looked over the life that began to sprout on the planet from Tiamat's essence. The period known as the Age of Gods began in that time. It was an incredibly long period, characterized by the existence of beings that could not possibly exist today, and even the very rules of physics were different from what you know, only to end with the decline of mystery and Alaya's usurpation of the World from Gaia. But that is a story for another day."

It was a lot to take in at once for the mortal known as Morisato Keiichi. The history of the world, in its truest form, told from a being who existed for an incredibly long time. The secret history of the world, and he was probably the only human to ever know about it to such an extent.

Hild cleared her throat. "Now, how does all that relate to our friend the Slenderman? Well, that is because it first came into being during the war between the gods and Tiamat. It was birthed as one of her many monsters, and at the time its power was absolutely mind boggling, looking nothing like the one we faced today. However, after Tiamat's defeat, the vast majority of her spawn were slain and vanished. But not this one, oh no. The Black King's very nature, as you have seen yourself, made it an incredibly stealthy target, and for eons upon eons it eluded the watch of the gods, and eventually the demons when they came into being. It existed as a hunter and the hunted, killing and massacring everything that it could come into contact with. Its primary targets are children due to the fact that they are a representation of evolution. Children, or more specifically offspring, take on traits from their genetic parents, do they not? This is all with the intent that they will be better than them, that they will be able to adapt to a world that is constantly changing."

She swiped again across the hologram, this time displaying a small scale figure of the Slenderman. "However, evolution is the antithesis of a being who was born of the Earth Mother. She was an existence that was absolute, and never changing, and that is what the Black King represents. It remained stale, and never changing for years and years, feeding on the evolutionary energy that exists in all beings. Ironically enough, it was forced to change as it adapted to its surroundings, constantly hunting and constantly being hunted. This cycle continued for years until three millennia ago, when I led legions of troops with the intention of capturing it once and for all. I baited it with the sacrifice of a child, and that in turn allowed us to finally defeat it in combat and seal it away for good."

The mortal's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Hild was something else, but she was always so...goofy, around them. While she schemed and tried to have her own brand of fun at their expense, she never seemed like someone who would go to such lengths to reach her goals. But he knew that his knowledge was severely limited. He knew next to nothing about the goddess he called his wife. How could he possibly know anything about the woman who ruled the realm of demons? He inwardly chided himself for his incompetence.

"It was a very difficult battle, but in the end it was worth it. A being that terrorized humanity, gods and demonkind for millions of years was finally captured after the longest hunt in history. However, that euphoria all came to an end, ironically, a few days ago. Someone on the divine side infiltrated the prison in which the Black King was sealed, and managed to undo the seal completely, allowing it to escape. What you faced today could arguably be called a shadow of the real thing. It holds but a fraction of its original power, yet as you saw it can give Belldandy, a First Class Goddess whose prowess in renowned throughout both Heaven and Hell a very hard time. That's just how strong it is."

Lind's ears perked up at Hild's words. Betrayers in Heaven? She was going to have to look into this.

"Anyway, so what does all that have to do with poor Sentaro-kun, you ask?" Hild said, glancing at her daughter who glared at her. "Well, as I said, evolution is its antithesis. It was born directly of the Earth Mother, and as a result is completely incompatible with humanity. Even if they came from the same source, their paths diverged immensely. Humanity came about after millions of years of evolutionary progress, and that is something that the essence of the Earth Mother in the Slenderman's being cannot withstand. However, due to the fact that Tiamat is a being far superior to humanity in every sense of the word, as a result the Black King too is a superior being to humanity. When it attacks someone, it first begins by consuming the soul, the part of a person that contains that evolutionary energy. Once the soul is taken, it begins to corrode and corrupt the body with its essence, leaving it as a mindless automaton bound to its will. It is for this exact reason why I sent Urd-chan on a special mission: Find the remains of the boy's parents and burn them to cinders, making sure that they cannot rise again as its servants."

Keiichi and Belldandy paled at her words. Keiichi held back the urge to empty his stomach of its contents.

And still, the Daimakaicho continued. "Now, what is going on with Sentaro-kun is that right now, both his body and his soul are caught in a demented game of tug-of-war between us and the Slenderman. It should have been over for him from the get go, but Urd-chan managed to resurrect him. It is nothing short of a miracle that she succeeded, but unfortunately the Black King's essence stayed in his body as a malicious disease that is constantly trying to corrode him. What I have done is place his body in stasis, essentially freezing his time entirely. The disease cannot continue its progress, and as a result for now the boy is...relatively safe. The only way we can stop the corrosion is first by cutting off its source, the Slenderman itself, and then work diligently to remove the remains from his body. Only then can we say the boy will be cured. Of course, that is easier than done, for both points. Because it is such an old disease, we struggled to make any sort of vaccine for it, especially due to the fact that it escaped our grasp for years, and killing the Black King is an incredibly hard feat to accomplish. Nobody can boast that they have done so before, after all. Normally I would say the boy is doomed but…" She said, glancing at Belldandy. "Present company wouldn't allow such a thing to happen after all. Anyway, this is what I have that is related to the monster that attacked you today."

The listeners stayed quiet as they processed what was told. Nobody other than Hild had such a complete image of the entire story, seeing as no one other than herself has met the being before this night. Archer couldn't say he was surprised at her description. It is not the first time he has heard of or confronted creatures millions of years old, and the Slenderman was most definitely not the only one to exist on Earth during this time.

Keiichi looked down at the table. "So...we have a monster that is millions of years old completely on the loose and that can turn people into...zombies, basically?" He asked.

Hild answered him with a snicker. "Yes, I guess you could put it like that. That is a very simple way to put it, but not wrong. For now, what we can do is wait and see. I have every reason to believe that those traitors in Heaven are in some way directing the monster. The only thing I cannot understand is the reason why it would target the human boy first."

Keiichi narrowed his eyes in question. "Why is that strange? I thought you said it targeted children."

This time, Urd was the one to answer him, her expression grim. "Because out of the two children, Skuld's essence is a lot more valuable due to being a goddess. While our existence is eternal, we do evolve in some very crucial ways. Skuld also bears the emblem of the future, and in turned was granted the title of the Norn of the Future. Those factors combined make her a very high priority target for a being like the Black King. This is why it is strange. It has absolutely no reason to attack a human like Sentaro, when Skuld is the one it should be after."

Keiichi had a very hard time processing. "I...see…"

"I don't think you do, Keiichi-kun." Hild said to him. "But it doesn't matter. Right now, there is not much we can do except to wait. Tyr will be informed of what happened and then we will formulate a plan of action to take care of the Slenderman and the rebels. Until then, keep your wits about, and watch out for Skuld. Now that she managed to escape from it, it will hound her until either she or it dies."

Keiichi gulped. "Alright, I guess...we'll do that."

By this time, everyone finished their cup of tea. Belldandy got up to collect them from each one, not noticing the stare Archer had leveled at her in the meantime. She headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes, and the tense atmosphere surrounding Hild's heavy explanations abated somewhat. The Daimakaicho floated down to the ground. "Now then," she began, clapping her hands once. "Now that we got the heavy stuff out of the way, there is one last thing I need to do tonight."

She stared Keiichi right in the eyes, and he found himself locked into her gaze. Her face was serious, yet calm, almost serene. He had seen that look once before, right before they headed into Niflheim. It was the face of…

"Keiichi Morisato, Master of the House. I, Daimakaicho Hild, hereby request sanctuary at your household for myself and for First Class Demon, Unlimited License Mara." She said, bowing down and going to one knee.

Several eyes widened in shock, but the most surprised of them all was none other than Urd. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

Hild ignored her and continued. "Should you acquiesce to my request, I do swear that Mara and myself shall attempt no grievance against you, your household, and your kin, and will actively aid in its protection. You have my word as the Daimakaicho, and the agreement will hold all the validity of a true demonic contract."

Keiichi could only gape in response. Why was she making a formal request of _him_ of all people? "Ah...eh…" He let out weakly, too taken aback.

Lind listened intently to the request. It was strange to be making it of a human, considering the present company in the house. It would be more fitting if she made the request to Belldandy, seeing as she has the most formal authority in the house than any of them regarding such a matter. But, considering who exactly Keiichi was, Lind couldn't truly be surprised.

Urd slammed her hands down on the table. "What the hell are you saying?!" She shouted. She turned her head to glare at Keiichi, who backed away from her intense stare. "Keiichi, there is absolutely no way you can agree to this! Absolutely no way! You can't let her stay here no matter what she says!"

Keiichi was astonished at her tone. It's not like she was being unreasonable with her complaint, but still, turning away someone asking for help? That's too much even for him.

"Oh hush you, Urd-chan." Hild interjected. "I asked Keiichi-kun, so he is the one who will make the decision. The rest should butt out."

Urd leveled a malicious gaze at her mother, who completely brushed it off. Seeing as it wasn't going to make her back down, she turned her eyes back to the human. "Keiichi, make the right decision here. You know what you have to do. Turn her down, and we'll take care of Sentaro ourselves. We can't allow her to go through our house and abuse our weaknesses. You should know this Keiichi, so for the love that all that is holy, TURN HER DOWN!" She commanded.

And Keiichi found himself torn between two difficult decisions. On one hand, Urd was right. He couldn't just ignore everything Hild had done to them in the past. Ever since she arrived on Earth, she had been a danger to both himself and the ones living in the house. Whether it was the Angel Eater, or even temporarily causing Belldandy to have a demon license, she had attempted time and time again to get rid of them using all sort of methods. He understood that should he allow her to stay, it will give her all the incentive to try something right under her nose. She will most definitely find a loophole in the very contract she had forged in order to have her way. That's just who she was, the strongest and most cunning demon in Hell. He had every reason in the world to turn her down.

Yet, on the other hand, he just couldn't. During the rebellion in Hell, she had formally come to them with a request at the time, and had given them all the means necessary to accomplish it. She intervened on their behalf against Hagall, and had freely shared with him the truth of his contract with Belldandy, as well as the dangers of the Judgment Gate. Even as a demon, Hild took the favors she owed and was owed very seriously. She wouldn't be the Daimakaicho if that was not the case. But that all paled in comparison to the fact that right now, right in front of him someone was asking for help, as twisted as it was. How could he possibly turn her down now?

He looked to Archer, who had his eyes closed, listening to the conversation. He looked to Mara, who met his gaze with narrowed eyes. He looked to Urd, whose eyes were pleading. He looked to Hild, who had a calm smile on her face. He turned his head to look to Lind, who wore a neutral expression, as if telling him that _'This is your decision to make.'_ And lastly, he looked to Belldandy, who stood at the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, and held the frame of the door, her gaze pleading in its own way.

And finally, he looked within himself in silence. _I'm the Master of the House. No one else is interfering. They are leaving the decision up to me to make, and me alone. Urd is trying to get her own way, while Hild wants hers. I am among beings way more powerful than I am, yet they are all waiting for my word, and my word alone._ He thought to himself. He remembered how ever since they had come to live at the temple, they always left such decisions up to him, whether it was other people who requested lodging or even animals like the dog Marron. He could have at any time kicked Skuld and Urd out of the house in order to have his alone time with Belldandy, yet he did not. Not just because it would have made her happier, but because he truly wished for them to stay. They made his life lively, even if it was chaotic at times. He made many friends with beings far above himself, including Lind, Peorth, and Chrono. All of that was due to his kindness, the very same kindness and compassion that drew Belldandy to him.

 _My word in the house is absolute. Whatever decision I will make, it will be accepted without question. This is just too much. Do I really deserve this responsibility, this duty? I don't know._

He recalled the look in Belldandy's eyes. Even if he knew what she was asking of him, she truly, truly left the decision up to him. _This might be too much for me. But I have to give her an answer. In that case, I'll respond with what comes naturally to me._

He closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. His mind was made. Not matter what happens from now on, this is his decision, and his alone. He will not be swayed to a side he did not support. His eyes opened, and meeting Hild's gaze resolutely, he spoke.

"Very well, I accept."

The reactions were varied. Belldandy let out a relieved sigh from where she stood, glad he made this decision. Lind folded her arms, understanding his reasoning. Hild's smile grew, and she lowered her head further in accordance. "I thank you. From here on, the pact is made." she proclaimed.

Urd shot up from where she sat, standing up to her full height, anger leaking off of her features. "You made a very big mistake Keiichi. You will regret it, sooner or later. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Leaving behind those heavy words, Urd stormed off to her room, pushing Mara out of the way. She slammed the door behind her, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

Urd's tantrum left the living room in a tense quiet, but Hild brushed it away. "Don't mind her, Keiichi-kun. You are acting in the best interests of your household. Your decision is honorable. If she chooses to be pissy because of that then you are more than able to kick her out for stepping out of line."

His shoulders slumped. "No, that's not it. It's just...I can't turn down someone asking for help, no matter who it is. I know demons take their contracts very seriously and all, but I don't care about that. You helped us, so we'll help you in turn. It's just that simple, at least for me. I may be naive but...I don't think I'm wrong."

Belldandy beamed at his kind words. "Yes, I believe so too. We cannot turn away those who are asking for help. Hild, you are more than welcome in our house. I'll talk to Urd tomorrow about this."

Hild waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to stay out of your hair as much as possible. Mara and I will room in the temple. There's a lot of space and we can keep watch on the kid there much better than anywhere in the house." She stared back at Keiichi, smirking. "You got a lot of guts, Keiichi-kun. Do keep them. In a house filled with beings beyond your understanding, such courage is necessary to keep them all in line. That is your role, and your responsibility."

She stood and walked towards Mara, and looked up at the blonde demon. "Now then, Ma-chan, let's go get some sleep. I'm tired and so are they." Mara nodded at her words. Hild looked over her shoulders to the rest of the occupants, and smiled. "Well then, good night to all of you. And thanks again, Keiichi-kun."

And with that said, both Hild and Mara exited the living room, leaving only four others.

"Keiichi…" Belldandy let out, concerned.

However, the human ignored her for the moment, and raised his gaze to the Counter Guardian. "Hey Archer," He said, causing the heroic spirit to open one eye to look at him. "What do you think about this?"

"Ho, you are asking for my opinion?" He asked. "Never thought you'd be so inclusive."

"I know, but I'm still asking. I want to know what you think too. You are a part of this group now as well." Keiichi told him bluntly.

Archer let out a huff. "I see, well then, I believe you made the right choice from a tactical standpoint. Your household as of now includes four goddesses, two demons, one of which is the leader of them, and a heroic spirit. This complex has turned from a mere lodging to a fortress in on itself. Having as many elements as possible to cover all sorts of threats is prudent in establishing a strong defensive foothold against enemies. All in all, your decision is a strong one, fitting for the one who is the master of the house intent on protecting its residents."

Keiichi's eyes narrowed, realizing Archer was leaving something out. The Counter Guardian continued. "However, it is truly a naive and dangerous choice. While you have made a pact with her regarding what she can and can't do, she is still the ruler of the demons. She can nullify that pact anytime she wants and turn on you at your most vulnerable moment, and you will not be able to respond accordingly. But it was your decision to make, not anyone else's. You will live with the consequences of making it."

Keiichi blinked a few times, and let out a sigh. "I see, thank you, Archer." With this, he turned his head to look at Lind, who tilted her head in question. "And what do you think, Lind?"

Lind was momentarily surprised by his question, not having expected him to include her as well in the discussion. Recomposing herself, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth and coughed once. "Ah, I share his views. From a tactical standpoint, it is a brilliant plan. However, as a goddess and a Valkyrie I am obligated to be wary of them at all times. I cannot help but stay on guard around demons, especially the Daimakaicho. But from what I know of you, you didn't take any of that into consideration. You only cared that she asked for help, and you were more than happy to provide it. That is a strong virtue to have, Keiichi-kun, even if my training demands I smack you upside the head for such recklessness. You are a lifelong friend, and I would be troubled if you had to suffer because of your kindness."

Belldandy smiled, and Keiichi turned his head back to the table. "I see...thank you, Lind."

"You are more than welcome." She responded, pushing herself off the wall. "Now then, I believe it is time we retire for the night. It is very late and we must stay energized during the day. I'll keep watch for tonight along with the Counter Guardian. We never know if an enemy will decide to attack us while we are recovering from our ordeal." She said, turning to look at Archer. "Is that acceptable?"

Archer pushed himself off the wall as well. "Suit yourself."

And then he dissipated into golden sparkles once again, leaving Keiichi to stare at the spot he stood in a moment ago. Before the Valkyrie could join the heroic spirit in his watch, Belldandy spoke up. "Ah, Lind, if you are tired feel free to use the empty room for your needs. You too Lind, are more than welcome in our house any day."

Lind responded with a smile. "Thank you, Belldandy. Good night to both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Morisato."

Waving them goodbye, Lind headed out to the garden.

-!-

Urd entered her room with a start, slamming the door closed behind her. She trudged over to the long mirror by her bed and grabbed the frame with both hands. She stared at her own reflection, looking at the bronze skin, the violet eyes, and the silver hair making up her features. She grit her teeth in fury, a small amount of power exiting her being.

"FUCK!"

The mirror shattered.

-!-

Hild laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling of the temple. When she had entered the building, a flick of her hand conjured up a gigantic king sized bed to sleep on. The boy was fine for the moment, floating in place in front of the statue of Buddha.

She was lost in thought until the sound of pitter patter of small feet entered her ears, and she smiled softly. "Look who decided to show his face." She said.

Welsper ignored her as he walked forward towards the boy. Sitting down, and his tail wagging behind him, he watched him intensely. "Hild-sama," He spoke up. "Do you truly believe you will be able to assist him?"

Hild kept on looking up at the ceiling. "I don't even know myself. Never before did I have to deal with such a situation after all."

"I see," Welsper said. "This place is truly unexpected after all."

Hild snickered. "You are more than right about that." She said. Then, her smile turned into an intense gaze. "The winds of change are coming upon us. We must be ready for their inevitable arrival."

The Daimakaicho and the resurrected demon fell silent. The only sound remaining was the soft hum of the magic engulfing the boy. And so, night claimed the temple.

-!-

In another part of the complex, Keiichi stared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head as he processed everything that had taken place in the last two hours. It was nearly five in the morning, and he knew for a fact it would be hard to fall asleep. It was only due to Belldandy goading him into going to bed, her reasons including the fact that Chihiro was waiting for them in the morning and they had to have all the energy that they could get. He eventually relented, but his thoughts still raged and as a result, couldn't get a wink of sleep.

And it seemed that Belldandy noticed, for she looked at him curiously, one hand on his chest. Keiichi let out a sigh, causing Belldandy to speak up. "Keiichi, is everything alright?" She asked him worriedly.

He did not turn to look at her. Just after one night, he was no longer embarrassed or nervous about her sharing his futon. He found that it was strange that he could deal with it so quickly, but he put it aside. He was too lost in thought at the moment to really care about that.

"Did I really make the right choice?" He asked, more directing it to himself than to her. She knew what he was referring to, and she knew who he was asking, but she found that it was her duty to assist him in his troubles.

"I believe you did, Keiichi." She answered him. "You have a strong, yet kind heart. I knew from the very moment that she asked you that you would accept her request. You would not be who you are if you did not."

"But still...Do I really deserve to be this...Master of the House they are so intent on calling me? It's not like I'm anything special." He said softly.

Belldandy pursed her lips. "You do. Nobody else has that right, not even me. You are the one that brought us all together. Even though you have suffered greatly because of us time and time again, you never turned us away. Not Hild, Lind, Archer, Peorth, Skuld, Urd, and even me. You have enough place in your heart for everyone, and you take all their feelings into consideration at all times. It is what makes you who you are, and part of what makes me love you so. You have more than earned that title. Wear it with pride, my beloved. You are the one who brings together Heaven, Hell and Earth in true harmony. But still…" She said, her mouth turned in a slight pout. "It's not fair. I'm the only one whose opinion you did not ask."

Keiichi chuckled. "Sorry, sorry." He said, bringing a smile to her lips. "It's just...I've been thinking a lot lately. About what to do, how to do it, and how should I approach it from now on. This is not like the others times, Belldandy. I'm afraid things will become too uncontrollable for me to do anything about, and that you'll…" He choked back a sob. "I'm just a human...what exactly can I do?"

Belldandy hugged herself closer to him. "You can do more than you think. You are my strength, and you hold my heart. You fear our power on our behalf, yet you do not fear us. Do you remember? Those were the words I said to you back then, when Mokkurkalfi showed you a part of her true form." She said. He could not see her expression from he was looking. "As I told you before, it is my fondest wish for you to know everything about me, yet I know...some of it will not be possible due to our different natures. It always bothered me, since the day we met, that there are some thing that I will never be able to show you. But even so...even so...I'll never let it get between us."

Yet there were words she left unsaid. She wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier, and to apologize for asking him to stay behind. It was never her intention to make him feel helpless, but why...why did she find it so hard to voice it to him this time?

Her words dug into his heart. She had always believed in him, always trusted his judgment...And always held back for his sake. For three years she had used as little magic as possible in order to get closer to him, and she knew he appreciated it. She wanted him to see her not just as a goddess, but as a woman as well. A woman who loved him. Yet no matter what they believed, she will always be the legendary, and eternal powerful goddess, and he will stay as the simple human who will very likely die before the turn of the next century. That was a fact he had accepted when they passed through the test of the Judgement Gate. But recent events placed a heavy doubt in his mind about his own capabilities. They had, until now, been able to overcome all their obstacles with cleverness and reason. But he knew for a fact that it was because the threats weren't exactly all that threatening. Even the whole fiasco in Niflheim ended up as being nothing more than Hagall's own sorrow.

But this time was not like the others. He had honestly felt that his life was in danger, he felt terror greater than any other before, and he truly feared for himself and for those he loved.

And in the end, he could do absolutely nothing. He was powerless and helpless, always at the mercy of enemies, whether it was the god or the Slenderman or whatever else that will be coming. Absolutely nothing, only able to watch as his wife fought by herself. Even with the so called magecraft that he is supposed to be able to do, he will be able to do nothing.

Always being protected, always being the burden. Those were the true, hidden doubts of Morisato Keiichi. That there will come a day that his loved ones will be in great danger...and he will not be able to do anything to stop it. Only standing, and watching, and praying that everything will be alright.

In the past, it did not bother him. But now...it tore at his heart. He briefly wondered if the Judgment Gate would have invalidated them had he entered it with such doubts. He mentally thanked fate for not subjecting him to them during that time.

Keiichi continued to stare at the ceiling above him, hearing the soft breathing of the goddess next to him as she fell into the land of dreams. He turned his body and completely and looked at her face, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair.

 _Do I really deserve this happiness?_ He wondered, and with a heart full of doubt, he closed his eyes, and dreamt.

-!-

 _Chains rattled loudly in the forest. For some reason or another, he was once again running away. This time, there were no hulking monsters, or creepy little girls, or bloodthirsty spearmen. No, this time, it was a lavender haired woman, sporting a figure that would make men weak in their knees. Tall, dark, and beautiful, she chased after her prey through the trees._

 _The spectator wasn't quite sure as to the chronology of the events taking place in these dreams, but he reckoned that it did not matter. He was seeing what he was meant to see, and so far he noticed that they were somewhat prophetic. The first night, he dreamt of being saved. And saved he was. The second, he dreamt of an oath, and a promise. And a promise was made. The third, he dreamt of a gallant figure, and a destiny coming into shape. And it indeed almost did. And the fourth night, he dreamt of facing a scary monster that could effortlessly destroy him. And one almost did._

 _He was seeing what he was meant to see. Was it because of the doubts he held? He did not know, but whatever the reason, he continued to watch as it unfolded._

 _The red haired boy, the same one from the many dreams, exited the forest as he ran as fast as possible. The woman was far stronger than he was, far faster than he was, and was very dangerous. She chased him relentlessly, always a step ahead of him, toying with him, rendering him_ _ **helpless.**_ _The boy ran through the school building, trying to escape her grasp, but she would not let him. And he could do nothing about it. All the techniques, all the magecraft he knew, they were all completely useless in the face of this threat. He would die, and it would be the end of it. Those he cared for would die, and he could do nothing. Those he swore to save would die, and he could only watch helplessly._

 _Yet the boy did not believe that for a moment. He believed he could get away, that he would survive. Because he_ _ **swore**_ _to survive. Because he had made an oath, a promise on a moonlit night years before, to a man who tried to hold the entire world in his hand. To die right now would be nothing short of pitiful._

 _The woman appeared before him once more, and delivered a kick to his side so powerful it should have disemboweled the boy where he stood. Yet it instead launched straight out the window, and he fell down to the earth below him. It was not a better result in the end. He would hit the ground and break his neck and his spine, and he would die all the same._

 _Yet, in the middle of his fall, the boy held out his hand, and growled out a single, powerful phrase._

" _COME! SABER!"_

 _And then she appeared. Breaking apart space and time itself, the gallant knight erupted through the dimensions and caught the boy in the middle of his fall. She placed him down on the ground, and looked at him seriously, reprimanding him with nothing but her gaze. He knew he had done wrong, but he did not care. She was here now, and she would assist him in his endeavours._

 _And the spectator could only watch enviously. 'How do you do it?' he asked. 'Why don't you give up? Do you not have any doubts? Do you not hate being helpless? That you have to be protected?'_

 _The boy who swore to protect others, and was in turn protected more than ever before. 'How can you stand it? What is your secret?'_

' _How can I do it like you?'_

 _A question akin to begging left the spectator's mouth. 'I cannot make the same promise that you made...but at least, tell me how to become strong enough to make my own.'_

 _And the pair left to face the danger, and the spectator remained alone, watching them go._

-!-

 **AN: So! Slenderman! Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

 **I know I promised less infodump and more slice of life, but I found it to be necessary for now. I super duper promise the next few chapters will be less heavy.**

 **You'll probably notice I changed around some Fate lore, mainly the whole shtick around Tiamat. It was necessary for the plot of the story, so I hope you can let that slide.**


	6. Chapter 6: After the Night

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I changed the titles of the chapters until now, but other than that no major change.**

 **Also, please do leave a review if you can. It really helps me make the story better.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

-!-

It was a calm night. The only sound present was the soft chirping of the crickets in the woods. And bathing in the glow of the moonlight on the roof of the house were two starkly different, yet somehow intensely similar figures. One was a red garbed man with white hair and dark skin, his arms folded, staring out into the city beyond _-watching over humanity._ The other, standing with her arms to her sides on the opposite side of the roof, was a woman in white, her hair a light blue, and her skin aglow in the night. She was staring out into the forest stretching out towards the back of the complex - _watching over the world._

The serene quiet surrounding the two betrayed the events that had taken place earlier in the night, the chaos and the destruction and the battle that wrapped around them so suddenly. But soon enough the calm returned, and after the heavy exchange of words in the rooms just below them, the two found themselves keeping guard over the complex and its occupants.

The two figures were already used to such a role. He who lived and died in the service of others, and she who gave up her joy to protect those who could not protect themselves. Such was the duty of the ones calling themselves soldiers, and protectors. At least, that was what the Valkyrie named Lind believed. She knew next to nothing about the man, no, the _heroic spirit_ who according to her friends below, appeared completely out of nowhere and pledged to keep watch over the only human of the group. It was a reason that baffled them to no end, not understanding why a man of his station and role would ever be used in such a manner. He was dark and mysterious, and Lind supposed such a thing would make him attractive to some. However, she was not one who would find herself fawning over someone like a lovestruck teenager. She was a Valkyrie, a woman of war and the sword and shield of the Almighty. There was no place for distractions such as love in her line of work.

She did however, feel envious at times. Watching the interactions between her human friend and his goddess wife would cause anyone to feel a pang of jealousy over it. But for her, it was enough to be their friend, and someone they could trust with their backs and their lives. Those were the moments she lived for, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The silence continued. If there was one thing Lind considered herself, it was quiet. She wasn't used to dealing or talking with others all that much. She remembered that it took the combined effort of all of the house's occupants just to get her to smile after the incident with the Angel Eater. She could admit that she was maybe a bit cold at the time, but she came down to perform her duty, nothing less, nothing more. Duty was her being and her reason for existence. But something bothered her. Something that quite didn't match up to what she knew, and she felt that she could get some answers from this man. It would at least relieve the boredom somewhat. You can only look inwardly so many times in a single night.

Taking a breath, the Valkyrie spoke. "You know, this is not the first time I've met a Counter Guardian." She said. Archer did not turn to look at her, and she did not turn to look at him. "In the academy, we learned everything that could possibly be learned about the fighting potentials of both the demons and Alaya. The demons were easy to understand. They were like us, except just on the opposite side of the fence. The Heavens and Hell are so eerily similar it can be disturbing at times. However, that was not the case with Alaya. The instructor who lectured us about the topic had quite often compared the Counter Guardians to us, the Valkyries, citing that their role was similar to our own. And for a time, I believed it. It made sense, it was easy to understand."

She stopped for a moment. She was surprised by how much she was saying. But it was an explanation she desired. It had been on her mind for a very long time now. "However, everything was turned on its head that one day. We had received intel that a rogue demon had made a contract with a mentally deranged human, and the danger that the two created garnered a reaction from the Counter Force. Heaven is always wary of it, as much as it is wary of its own Ultimate Force. The Ultimate Force does all in its power to uphold the power of contracts, while the Counter Force does all in its power to ensure the survival of humanity. Yet by the time we had sortied to deal with the threat, a Counter Guardian was already deployed. Our objective was to apprehend the demon and to liberate the human from their contract, but the Counter Guardian arrived before us in order to eliminate them both. And that caused a conflict between us, and him."

She recalled the events as they played out in her mind like they were yesterday. Herself, and a whole battalion of Valkyries, facing down a lone figure. He reminded her more of a machine than anything else, an exterminator. If they got in the way of his duty, then he would respond accordingly. And respond he did. "We never saw it coming. We had truly believed that we could take on the lone Counter Guardian, but we were proven very very wrong. We knew that Alaya grants her Guardians power according to what is necessary to deal with the threat, but we never truly understood just how much. We didn't stand a chance. He completely and utterly humiliated us. We could not even touch him once. A whole battalion of some of Heaven's finest warriors were rendered completely helpless in the face of a single Counter Guardian, and it baffled us. It went against everything we learned and believed. He didn't kill us, I suppose, due to the fact that his role did not include killing celestials. He only needed to eliminate what he was sent to eliminate, and he did. He killed both the human and the demon, and then disappeared. And we were left to pick at our wounds and report our failure to the Almighty. He never blamed us for failing him, and only told us to rest and take care of ourselves, and then let us go. As if what we had faced was a force of nature rather than an enemy."

Archer did not say anything in response. What could he possibly say to her? It's not like he knew who that Counter Guardian was. Counter Guardians seldom meet their brethren, if at all. From his perspective, he might as well be the only one in existence. But if there is one thing that unites all those who sold their soul to Alaya, was that every single one of them was miserable.

"He was so above and beyond us that it was difficult to accept. I could never forget the overwhelming power and presence he exuded as we fought with him." Lind continued. She took another breath. "However, you do not exude the same aura. If I hadn't been told that you are a Counter Guardian, I probably would have never noticed on my own. He could take on a whole battalion of well trained Valkyries, but if I may be so blunt, I do not think that you are currently capable of doing so." She said. If there was another thing that Lind considered herself, it was honest. She would speak clearly to him, and put on the table everything she observed up until now.

Archer did not respond.

"It is because Alaya is withholding your power, is she not? Due to the ambiguous nature of your mission, she has granted you just enough power to match the threats you will face, and nothing more. Just enough to protect Keiichi-kun." She said, more as a statement than a question.

He once again did not respond.

"It is strange, after all, for a being whose supposed role is to exterminate the threats against humanity, to suddenly be used as a guard for a single person. It goes against everything we know and understand. But I suppose it is not so farfetched. The status quo is changing as we speak. For the first time in millennia, there have been rumors of a true alliance between Asgard and Niflheim. For what purpose, I do not know, but I assume that Alaya will also be a part of this alliance should one truly come into place. The very fact that all three factions have representatives in this house already shows it. Perhaps it was no mere coincidence that we were all brought here together."

"You seem to have all the answers to your own questions, Valkyrie." Archer suddenly said, surprising her. "Why do you even bother asking me."

Her eyes widened momentarily, slightly taken aback. "I suppose you are correct. Forgive me, I was merely satisfying my own curiosity. I did not intend to ramble on and insult you or your capabilities." She said, beginning to turn around to apologize more sincerely, only to stop halfway when he began speaking.

"Spare me your apologies," He said. "I have long since run of things to be insulted over."

She blinked a few times in confusion. "Long since run out of things to be insulted over…" She repeated to herself. "What do you mean? Do you not have pride in what you do?" She asked him.

"Pride? I don't have anything as convenient as that." He answered her coldly. "I suppose you do, and that makes you lucky. At least, luckier than me."

She could only stare at him in wonder over her shoulder, and he continued. "You can have pride in the fact that you are a protector. A person who valiantly gave up her own happiness to ensure others remain happy in her place. But I don't. I'm just a killer playing a hero."

Lind could only stare at the back of the red garbed man as he said those words. As they left his mouth, she could suddenly see it. The way his shoulder were slightly slumped, and the tired tone of his voice. "This is the path I chose. And now, there is no going back from it." He said.

He was a man exhausted by his role, and was disillusioned by the truth of reality. A man who was betrayed by his own expectations. As a soldier, she knew that look very well. Many of the veterans of the old wars with the demons looked exactly like him before passing away sorrowfully. It was a heart wrenching scene then, and it was a heart wrenching scene now.

Back then, when she came face to face with those veterans, she had always asked them a single, important question about what they felt. A question she often found herself asking herself as well. She believed, with the answers she head from various people that she could reach her own answer. And now, she believed it was appropriate as well.

"I see…" She said. "Then may I ask you a question?"

"Suit yourself." He said dismissively.

The Valkyrie took a long breath, and turned fully to look at the Guardian's broad back. "Do you regret it?" She asked.

There was a pregnant pause in the air. A slight breeze wafted through the night, and she watched intently as his hair and cape fluttered about in the wind. And then, the tired hero answered.

"With every fiber of my being."

-!-

RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!

The sound of the alarm clock ringing loudly in his ears caused Keiichi to open his eyes slowly. Sunlight wafted through the curtains, and he once again took in the sight of his bedroom ceiling.

Turning his head slightly to his desk, he stared at the alarm clock that had so rudely woke him up. 11 AM, it read, just the time he had set it to yesterday night. He was still feeling tired despite having gotten some sleep. After everything that happened last night, he was feeling very groggy, and quite frankly did not feel like going to work at all. But he had promised Chihiro he would come, and he wasn't ready to face her wrath again just yet. Thankfully, she gave them a heads up that she will be busy in the morning and that they should only come to work at around 1 PM.

He could work with that. It gave them plenty of time to get ready and then go to work. With the bike, it takes them less than thirty minutes-

And suddenly, he remembered something very important that had escaped his mind until that moment. _Oh right, I left the bike in the shop. I never went back to get it. Crap._

Just as he was about to get up to start getting ready for work, he felt a sudden weight on his chest shift weirdly, holding him down. It was the first time he experienced such a thing, and he was confused. _What? What is going on?_

Tilting his head forward, Keiichi saw an arm. A whole, thin, light arm wrapped around his chest. Puzzled, he followed the arm's length to its source.

And that was when he saw her. The goddess, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep, hugging as close to him as she possibly could. Her head leaning on his shoulder as he listened to her soft breaths.

Old instincts nearly kicking in, he briefly wondered if he should panic and throw her off or let her continue sleeping. In his still sleep addled mind, he very nearly went for the first option. But as he got a good look at her face, he found himself once again completely mesmerized by her features. _How can she be so beautiful in every situation!_ He thought to himself. Truly, his luck was too much through the roof to have such a goddess as a wife.

As he shifted slightly in order to readjust himself, he could hear her grumble softly in her sleep, and then burrow her way even deeper into his shoulder. Yep, he was not going to be able to escape this wonderful grasp any time soon.

He looked towards the windows, still covered by the curtains. Somehow, he felt that today was going to be a very good day. It completely and utterly betrayed what happened the night before, almost as if it had been a dream. The only thing that made him realize it actually happened was the slight numbness in his right leg, the one he put all his weight into and used to push himself off the incline in a mad attempt to escape the monster. It didn't like what he did, and now he was paying for it.

Well, at least his reward was to wake up to his wife snuggling up to him affectionately. _Worth it._

The alarm clock kept on ringing annoyingly, and he was getting tired of it. It might wake her up!

Using his free hand, he reached out to the table. It took a bit of effort, but soon enough he reached the alarm clock and pushed on it. It promptly stopped its obnoxious ringing. He let out a relieved sigh at the quiet that now came with it.

As he withdrew his hand back, it suddenly caught on something quite strange. It felt metallic, like a chain. It fell to a floor with a soft thud. Reaching for it half blindedly, he grasped the object now on the floor and caught it, bringing it in front of his face.

It was the pendant. The same ruby pendant he bought Belldandy a few days ago, and the same one that brought the heroic spirit to the world. It shone in the sunlight beautifully, and he could see all the intricate details that made up the gem. It was so clear, and so deep in color he could almost feeling himself drawn into its depths. He could hardly believe it was a catalyst to summon a hero like Archer. What does he have to do with a ruby pendant? Especially if he was from the future? Nothing about the guy made any sense, but Keiichi was used to things not making a whole lot of sense. At this point, he chose to go with the flow as usual.

Clasping the whole thing in his hand, Keiichi reached out and put it back on the table. His eyes wandered to the alarm clock, and to his surprise, it read 11:20 AM.

 _Crap!_ He thought in his mind. _We're gonna be late at this rate!_

Half-panicking, he wondered what he should do with Belldandy. He really, REALLY did not want to wake her up, but Chihiro would definitely chew them out again for not showing up. Especially now that he didn't have the bike, they would have to take the train, and only that took around three fourth of an hour. They will have to make this quick.

He felt bad, but he really had no choice. Reaching with his free hand, he nudged the sleeping goddess on her shoulder. "Belldandy." He said softly.

She grumbled again. "Belldandy." He said again, just a tiny bit louder this time. "We have to get up." _This feels so bad!_

At his voice, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She tilted her head up slightly to look at his face, their gaze meeting. "Keiichi?" She mumbled. "What is-?"

He smiled at her. "Good morning." He said, all of a sudden feeling his face flush at her adorable expression.

Blinking a few times to shake away the daze, Belldandy's face flushed as well as she realized their position. "Ah…" she let out embarrassingly. "G-good morning."

 _Too cute._ "How did you sleep?" He asked.

She tilted her head down, breaking away from his gaze. Her face flushed even deeper. "Well." She stuttered. She was so comfortable while sleeping that she didn't notice she cuddled up to him so intimately during the night.

Keiichi's smile grew wider. "Sorry to wake you up, but we have to go to work. Chihiro will kill us if we don't show up on time." He said. "Well, more specifically she is going to kill me, and give you like a cookie or a cup of tea or something." He added jokingly.

He was rewarded with a soft pinch to his side courtesy of the arm still wrapped around him. Pushing off his chest, Belldandy raised herself up from the bed, and once again met his gaze. Her smile was so beautiful in the morning Keiichi felt he could get lost in it all over again. _This is dangerous. I won't die because of a deranged monster but rather by her gorgeous smile making my heart race faster than a Formula 1_.

Her silky hair cascaded in front of her face. Now free of the wonderful grip, Keiichi too raised himself to a sitting position, staring into her eyes. Her face was red as a tomato.

Her silence puzzled him. "Belldandy? Is everything alright-" He began saying, only to find her leaning closer to him.

And their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. His eyes widened in shock at her bold action. It lasted for a few seconds, but for him it felt like a lifetime. Finally, they disconnected, and she leaned back, her head tilted down in embarrassment.

Keiichi blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. "Belldandy, what-?"

She was silent for a moment, and without even lifting her head up, spoke softly. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just...felt like it...for some reason. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have-"

"Nononono! It's okay! It's fine!" He quickly interrupted her. "It was great! I liked it!" He said, smiling widely at her. She lifted her head up to once again look in his eyes, and smiled back at him. He continued. "In fact...I'd like some more of that if you don't mind." And leaned forward.

This time, her own eyes widened as his lips met hers. She smiled, and returned it with full gusto.

It was the start of a great day.

-!-

Keiichi exited the shower with a towel on his head. By the time he and Belldandy finished their...morning, ten minutes had already passed. It was truly a time for panicking, but Belldandy had calmed him down and told him to take a quick bath while she prepared breakfast. He did not spend more than ten minutes in the bath, and now it was around 11:40 AM. He hoped they had enough time for breakfast. He rubbed his wet hair with the towel, and stepped inside of the living room.

Inside, he was greeted with an interesting sight. Sitting in front of the television were his two new demons guests, watching the screen amusingly and laughing at times at a certain scene in the show they were watching. Behind them, Lind sat seiza next to the dining table, drinking a cup of tea that had been provided to her earlier by Belldandy.

Noticing his entry, Lind turned her head towards him. "Good morning, Keiichi-kun." She said.

Smiling, Keiichi sat down in his usual spot at the table. "Good morning to you too, Lind." He said back. He sniffed the air a few times, catching the scents of the food Belldandy was making. After a rough night, he most definitely wanted some sense of normalcy back. Too bad they are going to have to hurry.

Having heard his voice, Hild turned her gaze from the television to the human behind her. "Oh, good morning Keiichi-kun!" She chirped happily. "How was your sleep?"

Keiichi sweatdropped. "It was...great, I guess." He answered, a bit weirded out by her gentle question.

"Is that right?" She asked, her face turning into a smirk. "A little bird told me you and your lovely wife have started sharing a room not too long ago!" She said, floating up in the air much, much closer to him. Keiichi leaned back nervously as he found the Daimakaicho's face too close to his liking. "Now now, will you tell Auntie Hild all of the juicy details?" She asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

All at once Keiichi blushed fiercely, his face becoming as red as the pendant he studied just earlier. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about?!" He asked in a panic.

"Oh, Keiichi-kun, you don't have to be so nervous!" She said in his face. "I just want to know how things have been going between you two! After all, with the seal the gods put on you gone now…"

He gulped.

She came in even closer. "I really want to know how you have...used your newfound freedom!"

"Nothing! Everything is great and fun! Nothing out of the ordinary is happening!" He let out, lying through his teeth. Hild narrowed her eyes at him, and he could tell she was not buying it. Even if it was the truth.

She backed off. "Just kidding! I knew nothing happened," She said. "After all, the day it does we will definitely need some...protection!"

He nearly face faulted at her suggestive words.

"Breakfast is ready!"

And then the literal godsend known as Belldandy walked into the living room with a tray of food in hand. Catching her husband's worried look, she tilted her head in concern. "Is everything alright Keiichi?" She asked.

He blushed even more fiercely due to Hild earlier words. "Y-yeah, everything's great!" He answered, dodging the topic and clamming up. Wordlessly, Belldandy placed down the food on the table, and at once the two demons huddled around the table.

"Ohhhh! Finally I can have some more of Belldandy's delicious cooking!" Mara said excitedly. It has been ages since she was allowed to enter the house, and it has been even longer than that since she had a chance to eat Belldandy's food. It was truly a great day to be a demon under Hild-sama!

Belldandy smiled in the demon's direction. "I hope you enjoy."

And so, breakfast began in earnest. Keiichi briefly looked at the unusual company, watching them eat. Usually, he was the only one who ate any of the food, as he was the only person in the house who actually needed to eat. But now, seeing not only Mara, but Lind and Hild as well enjoying the food immensely really caused him to wonder. They don't have to eat, but they do anyway. It was strange in his opinion, but not nearly as strange as the fact that they were truly unusual company. He figured that he was witnessing an event that wouldn't happen again for several lifetimes. A human dining together with demons and goddesses, one of which is a Valkyrie, was nothing short of a miracle.

Mara nearly cried as she munched on the food. "SO GOOD!"

"Truly, Belldandy's cooking is a force to be reckoned with." Lind commented, taking another bite. "For it to tame a First Class Demon and the Daimakaicho is nothing less than highly advanced magic."

Hild waved her chopsticks in Lind's face. "Hey now, I'm not being tamed! I am graciously joining them in a wonderful feast! After all, Keiichi-kun allowed me to stay. It is my duty as a guest to enjoy the hospitality!"

Keiichi watched them bicker silently. Turning to look at his wife as he ate, he wondered something aloud. "Oh yeah, where are Urd, Skuld and Archer?"

"Urd and Skuld are still asleep, from what I noticed. Archer is still keeping watch on the roof. I told him that after breakfast we will be heading for work." Belldandy said.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot Chihiro wanted us to bring him with us." He said back, taking another bite.

"Yes." she let out. She continued eating, but he noticed her face fell.

Keiichi studied her expression for a moment. "Belldandy, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. Ever since they began eating, she seemed to have something on her mind.

Catching his gaze, she smiled. "Yes, Keiichi. Everything is alright." She answered.

 _This is so back and forth._ He thought to himself. First she asks him what's up, and he says everything is good. He asks her, and she answers the same way. Hiding their feelings and thoughts from each other. He was getting tired of this meaningless exchange that happened time and time again between them.

He thought hard about that could possibly be bothering her, but really couldn't reach any conclusion. He probably should ask her, but if she doesn't pry into his own doubts, then maybe he shouldn't push it. Once she feels ready to share, she'll probably tell him.

Breakfast continued, and he noticed that while Lind and Hild were still bickering about inane things, he couldn't miss the fact that they seemed to be getting along, as weird as that was. Just a bit more than a year ago they battled in the air above the temple and completely destroyed the place, but now they were talking like old friends. He smiled at that. It was always better to get along.

In short order the group finished eating, and Keiichi checked the time on his watch to see how much they had left. It read 11:55 AM. They would be cutting it close, they had to leave in the next five minutes.

While Belldandy cleaned up the table with Lind's help, Hild and Mara went back to watching TV. You can only keep an eye on the boy in the temple for so long.

In record speed, Keiichi was ready to go to work. Luckily for him, Belldandy was also the type to get ready quickly, seeing as she could change her clothes instantly with just a thought. And indeed, five minutes later, the two of them were by the front door.

"We're heading out! Watch the house for us!" Keiichi called out to the demons in the living room.

"Yeah yeah, have a nice day!" Hild shouted back to them.

Keiichi smiled, and opened the front door. Taking a few steps towards the gate, he turned around to look at the roof, seeing Archer staring straight ahead towards the city. "Hey Archer! We gotta go! You coming or not?" He asked him.

Archer looked down at the human, and huffed. He jumped down to the ground next to them with grace. "Lead the way then." He said. However, the couple did not move, and Keiichi only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Archer raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Um, could you...maybe...change clothes? I mean, what you are wearing isn't exactly...normal." He said. It was like meeting Belldandy for the first time all over again. She didn't know at the time that her goddess clothes were incredibly unusual in a place like Japan, and now it seems Archer wasn't quite aware of it too.

Archer shrugged. "You think I didn't know that? Seriously." And then magic ran through his armor, and it was quickly replaced with something more fitting. A black long sleeve buttoned up shirt and equally black pants now covered his body, contrasting his darker skin and white hair quite nicely. Even Keiichi thought it looked quite nice on him.

"You're in a hurry, aren't you?" The Counter Guardian asked. "Then let's go."

Keiichi nodded, and together, the three of them headed out towards the city. However, neither men noticed the curious look Belldandy gave the guardian as they made the walk towards the station.

-!-

 _Skuld opened her eyes, and was greeted by the night sky._

 _She gasped, and sat up quickly to look at her surroundings. Did she accidentally use magic in her sleep again? Because this time she was nowhere she recognized. All around her were nothing but trees, and a cold breeze wafting through them, rattling the branches. Shivering, the goddess stood up and looked around her. Did she end up in the woods behind the temple? At least it was closer to home this time if she could find her way back._

 _She took a few steps forward as she looked around, and was surprised when she felt herself kick something by accident. Looking down, she noticed she had somehow found a flashlight. She grabbed it and clicked the button, and smiled as a ray of light erupted from it forward. If she had no magic she could use right now, then she'll find her way in the dark. Even if it was scary._

 _Skuld continued to walk, trying to see if she could find anything that looked remotely familiar for her. But no matter how much she walked or in which direction, she just couldn't see anything that fit the criteria. Did she actually end up in a middle of some forest in the middle of nowhere? She did not like the sound of that. Her best bet would be to lie down and sleep, and in the morning when her energy was recharged try to find a water source that she could use to teleport back home._

 _Lost in thought, she nearly collided with a gigantic tree that seemingly sprouted out in the middle of nowhere right in her path. She pointed the light up, slightly gaping at its humongous size. She had seen trees of this size in Asgard, but never ever on Earth. A tree this big could be used as a marker at least, if she somehow got lost in this seemingly endless forest. She pointed the flashlight down, and began circling the tree when suddenly she spotted something completely out of place._

 _Stuck to it its bark was a piece of paper. Hanging there seemingly by magic, she went over to take a better look at it. Nothing was written on it on first glance, which she thought was strange. Wordlessly, she took the piece of paper in her hand and studied it closely._

 _And all of a sudden the air grew_ COLD, _becoming freezing in the night. Her gaze ripped away from the paper at the extremely familiar sensation. She felt this type of cold before. It was the last thing she remembered after all. Looking at the_ _ **thing**_ _by the river. She looked down at the paper again, and froze._

 _ **ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES.**_

 _Her blood grew cold in her veins and her heart raced so fast she could hear it in her head. Why was this thing here. Why was this note stuck to this tree. Why why why why why why_ _ **why**_ _again?!_

 _Skuld ran. She ran as fast as she could. This was not normal. This was exactly like that night by the river. The night_ _ **a thousand tendrils**_ _came for her. It was awful. It was disgusting. It was_ _ **wrong**_ _in every sense of the word._

 _She ran and ran, and came upon a pair of abandoned vehicles. On closer look, they looked like trucks. Her eyes gleamed with a sudden idea. Maybe she could use the trucks to make her getaway from this place. She couldn't stay here a second longer._

 _Coming towards the white truck, she pulled on the handle to open the door, but found that it wouldn't budge. She pulled again and again, yet it still wouldn't move. Putting the flashlight in her mouth for a moment, she placed both hands on the handle and pulled as hard as she could. Yet the door wouldn't open. The only thing she was accomplishing was wasting her energy on a lost cause. Panting, she removed the flashlight from her mouth and studied the truck._

 _Pointing her light down, her eyes widened as they came upon another empty piece of paper. She gulped, and took it from where it rested._

 _ **LEAVE ME ALONE.**_

 _The air grew COLDER. It was freezing. Her thin clothes offered little to no protection against such a cold, and it was slowly becoming unbearable. But she couldn't stay here. This whole place was unnatural._

 _She ran again, leaving the trucks behind. Every few minutes, but felt more like hours, she would come upon a different landmark. A tunnel, giant rocks, strangely shaped trees, oil containers, and even another truck. Everywhere she stopped to try and find a means of escape, the only thing she found instead where these god damned pieces of paper, all of them with disturbing messages._

 _ **FOLLOWS.**_

 _ **CAN'T RUN**_

 _ **NONONONONONONONONO.**_

 _ **DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU.**_

 _ **HELP ME.**_

 _And every time she found a note, the air just grew so much colder. Now, with seven pieces of paper in hand, it felt like she was thrown into a freezer completely naked. So cold that she couldn't take it. It would be easier to fall over and freeze to death on the spot, but she had to_ _ **RUN AWAY**_ _from here as fast as she could._

 _Soon enough, she came upon a building. Its dark corridors beckoned her forward, inviting her into their embrace. To crash somewhere inside this building would be a god send. Hopefully, she wouldn't find another note. She couldn't take it if there was even one more of these wretched things. It would be too much for a young goddess like her to take. Gathering up as much courage as she could, Skuld entered the dark building._

 _Her flashlight leading the way, Skuld looked around her. Everywhere lay broken furniture and shards of glass. It was obvious this place was abandoned, possibly in a hurry or even during a fight. The inside was laden with hidden rooms, but all of them were exactly the same, covered with the same ceramic blocks all over the complex. She walked and walked, and found herself completely lost in the maze of rooms this place contained. She wouldn't find anything useful at this rate if she just kept to the corridors. Steeling herself as much as she could, Skuld entered one of the abandoned rooms._

 _And then she froze as an indescribable terror crept up her spine. Right there, on the wall and right in front of her, was a piece of paper, hanging as if by magic. She wanted to turn tails and run, but her legs took her forward instead, not listening to her commands. She walked forward, and tore the piece of paper from its place on the wall._

 _This particular one did not have any words on it. Merely a drawing. A drawing of a figure,_ _ **with no face**_ _, surrounded by trees. For some reason, this piece terrified her more than the rest. And for some other, terrifying reason, she felt as if this would be the last one._

 _And suddenly, the world went quiet. It was quiet before, with only the sound of crickets chirping in the background, but this time there was nothing. Absolutely no sound, not even her own breathing. This anomaly, this strangeness, this wrongness in the world, only continued to fill up her being to the brink._

 _Her flashlight gave out._

 _And then it came. The overwhelming presence. The darkness she had felt for ages now. It had followed her, but she desperately ignored it in her mind as she ran. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to know it was there. But it came now. And it was_ _ **watching**_ _._

 _The pieces of paper fell from her hand._

 _Skuld turned around._

 _And stared straight into the face of the nightmare._

 _ **NO EYES. IT WATCHES. DON'T LOOK. IT TAKES YOU. RUN AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE.**_

 _The shadows writhed eerily._

 _The_ _ **thousand tendrils came upon her.**_

 _And Skuld_ _ **SCREAMED.**_

-!-

Skuld shrieked as she woke up. She shot up in her bed, sweating buckets. Her clothes stuck to her uncomfortably, and she was panting hard, almost hyperventilating. She looked around her hurriedly, and was glad to see that she was in her familiar room. It had all been a dream. Her mad dash in the unfamiliar forest, and heck, maybe even that entire nightmare by the river was a dream as well. She hoped it was.

Tearing the blanket off of herself, she realized she desperately needed to take a bath. She was sweating so much she could have used her own sweat as a travel medium. That's how bad it was.

She headed towards the bath, noticing that the house was quiet. She could vaguely hear the television from the living room, but from this distance the words made no sense. At least someone was awake. She couldn't bear quiet anymore.

The young goddess took her time in the bath, washing away the sweat and her worries along with it. Just a bad dream, she reminded herself. It didn't happen. Don't lose your head over it. That thing doesn't actually exist. It couldn't exist. She was a genius, a scientist. She knew the ways of the physical world, and every single bit of knowledge in her mind screamed at her saying such a thing could not possibly exist. She was convinced she was right.

 _Was it denial?_

As she sat in the bath, soaking herself to the skin, Skuld froze in horror as she witnessed an illusionary darkness spread all over the room. **THERE WAS NO ESCAPE.** It covered it from head to toe, and Skuld's eyes were glued to its very center. For within it, the **thing** shifted into existence, its figure distorting in her mind. The shadows writhed eerily, and she found she could not even scream.

And then she blinked.

And the illusion was gone.

The goddess was panting again, clutching her chest in pain and horror, feeling new sweat form even though she was in the bath already.

 _Great, now I'm hallucinating._ She thought to herself. She had such a realistic nightmare that it was affecting her even when she was awake. _Calm yourself Skuld, don't let it get to you. It didn't happen._

She soaked in the bath a bit more, washing herself as thoroughly as possible. After nearly half an hour, she finally exited, feeling much better than before. She should probably air the futon too later, it was probably nasty.

Exiting the bath with a towel on her head, the young goddess headed towards the living room. Urd was probably already there and watching her stupid shows again-

And then she froze in the threshold.

"Oh? Oh my Skuld-chan! It's about time you woke up deary!" Hild chirped happily from her spot by the television. "I see you took a bath. That was a good idea, considering what you went through last night." The Daimakaicho said.

Skuld could only stare at her in shock. What was she doing here, watching TV? And what did she mean, what happened last night?

"Wh-wha-"

"Oh, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?" Hild asked. Skuld only nodded her head in confirmation. "Well, that's because Keiichi-kun allowed me to stay after asking him nicely!"

The goddess' eyes widened. "Let you stay...what?" Her mind was struggling to catch up.

Hild turned around, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "Yes, he let me stay. Don't worry Skuld-chan, I'm not going to bite you while I'm here. We made a pact, you see. In exchange for letting me stay I promised not to try anything. After last night, I needed somewhere a bit more...solid to crash in." She told her.

Skuld could only blink rapidly in total bewilderment. "Last night?" She asked. "What...what happened last night?"

Hild tilted her head in confusion. "You don't remember? Well, maybe it's better this way. After all, you went through hell and back." She said to her, causing Skuld's blood to freeze.

All at once she was panting again. "Wh...wha...what are you saying?! Are you saying that...yesterday…" She let out the words between breaths. Sweat was once again dripping down from her face, and she stared at the ground, desperate to ignore Hild's words.

The Daimakaicho's eyes narrowed. "It happened. You seem to be in denial, Skuld-chan, but reality is not so kind." She stood up from the table and walked towards the goddess. "Let me show you what I mean. Follow me."

Hild walked towards the front door. Skuld's eyes followed her, but she remained frozen to the spot. She didn't want to see it. She had an inkling, a vague memory of what the Daimakaicho could mean, but she was desperate, DESPERATE to deny it. Should she see it, her whole being would crumble.

Seeing that Skuld was not following, Hild turned around. "What are you waiting for? You are a scientist after all, aren't you Skuld-chan? Scientists seek truth, and facts. You cannot allow yourself to remain closed off from reality in your own little world. The winds of change are coming upon us, and you will be tangled within them as well. You might as well be prepared for them." She said gravely. Skuld's heart thumped against her ribcage. It was difficult, she was not ready for this, not now, not _ever._ Why couldn't things just stay the same forever? It was much easier to live with.

The Daimakaicho's face scrunched up in annoyance. It seems she will have to be a bit more forceful. Trudging towards the goddess, Hild grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. Skuld yelped at the sudden force, but did not fight against it. She had no will, no strength to fight it now, and even if she did Hild wouldn't let her go.

The two walked through the courtyard, with Hild dragging Skuld by the hand behind her. "Hey, where is Onee-sama?" The goddess suddenly asked.

"She went to work with Keiichi-kun and Archer-chan. They'll be back later, now come on." Hild answered.

Only Skuld did not notice Lind watching the two carefully from the roof as they approached the temple.

Soon enough, the two of them were in front of the main temple entrance. Hild let go of Skuld's hand and put her own on her hip, staring at the gate. She turned to gaze at the Norn. "Are you ready?"

Skuld shook her head. "No."

"Good enough."

Hild walked forward, and with a gentle push the temple doors opened.

Skuld noticed it was dark inside, despite the sunlight coming in from the outside. Hild entered the temple, and Skuld reluctantly followed behind her. Her hands clasped over her chest, she caught a glimpse of Mara standing by the statue of Buddha, staring up at it. The blonde heard their approach, and turned around to face them. They walked towards the demoness, and Skuld saw that Mara's gaze was fixated on her. It was a strange look, one she had never seen on Mara before. It contained focus, yet a pang of sorrow as well. It confused her. She realized that behind Mara, something was hidden from her vision.

She wasn't sure she was ready to face it yet.

Giving a final look to the Daimakaicho, Mara nodded, and stepped aside.

And Skuld gasped in horror. He was floating, right there, in the air in front of her. Suspended in time, separated from space, and glowing softly in the darkness, was Sentaro. The same boy she met every day by the river, the one who taught her how to ride a bicycle, the same boy who taught her to use her own strength...was just there, floating in the air without purpose, or reason.

"What...Why...How?" She let out weakly. Her knees grew weak as she watched him.

Hild walked into her vision. "The monster that chased you yesterday did this to him. Your big sister Urd managed to save his life, but he is still not out of the woods yet. The monster infected him, and this is the only way to make sure he doesn't succumb to the disease." She told her. In the dark, Hild's violet eyes glowed, swallowing Skuld in their glamor. "This is reality, Skuld-chan. I figured you would wake up delirious from such an ordeal. I will not apologize for being blunt. You needed to see this. For your sake, and his."

Skuld's knees gave out, and she fell to the floor in a heap. She could only stare in shock and deep grief at the floating boy. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, hitting the temple floor. Hild watched the crying goddess without a pang of guilt. There was no time for meaningless apologies or sorrow in her eyes. This was a problem that had to be addressed, and in order for it to be solved as smoothly as possible, Skuld must face reality. "Your life as you know it is changing, Skuld-chan." She told her. "And now you have a choice. Either you go with the flow and ride on the waves to the future, just like you should in your position, or wallow in grief forever."

Skuld did not even look to Hild as she spoke. She could only watch the boy floating in the air before her. Even if she tried to deny it, she knew Hild was right. Right in front of her was the evidence.

From her back, for the first time since last night, Noble Scarlet exited her mistress' body, tears flowing down freely on her face as well. She descended down to the goddess, and hugged her neck from behind in comfort and sorrow.

In the darkness of the temple, the Norn of the Future continued to cry.

-!-

Urd opened her eyes, and immediately heard the phone ring.

Picking herself up, she rubbed her face, trying to dispel the morning's grogginess. Eyeing the clock, she noticed that it was nearly noon. _Ok, not morning then._

The phone's ringing continued to blare all over the house, and the sound pounded in her head as if she had been drinking. Considering what happened the night before, she _wished_ she had been drinking. At least that way the headache would be more justified.

Exiting her room, Urd headed towards the front door, where the phone sat as always. However, on the way she stopped by the open door to the living room, and eyed the television, turned to the news channel.

" _Police have ruled out arson as the cause of the fire. Rescue crews that arrived on the scene have not been able to locate the residents of the house among the wreckage…"_ The news announcer commented. It was obvious the humans obviously did not know what had actually caused the fire, and did not know what happened to the parents and the boy. Nobody on Earth would ever know, it was a secret that she was going to take to her grave. The guilt would not allow her otherwise.

The phone tore her attention loudly away from the screen. Shaking her head, she went towards the phone and lazily picked up the receiver to her ear. "Yes, this is the Morisato Residence." She said.

" _Ah! Urd! How lovely to hear from you!"_ Peorth's voice called out from the other side.

Urd blinked. "Yeah, yeah, nice to hear from you too Peorth. What's up this time?" She said back.

" _Oh my, am I not allowed to call my friend's home without some grave news to give?"_

Urd blinked a few times, her mind still partially clouded by the morning's drowsiness. "Is this a booty call?"

" _How did you make that up from what I said?!"_ Peorth screamed, causing Urd to flinch slightly.

"Ouch, okay, you don't have to yell. I just got up is all."

" _Really? Isn't it nearly noon down on Earth? I haven't really checked the clock lately."_

"It is, but anyway, what's up?" Urd said, playing with the cord.

Peorth cleared her throat. _"Well, seeing as Lind was deployed to your position last night and didn't call back yet, I wondered if one of you could enlighten me and catch me up on what happened."_

Urd rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah well, the best way I can describe what happened is a clusterfuck."

Peorth sighed. _"I figured that was the case. The Lord put Lind on standby yesterday due to the threat posed by the Black King, and seeing as she is down there with you now, I imagined things truly did become violent."_

"You have no idea just how much. You know Sentaro, Skuld's almost-boyfriend down here on Earth right?" She said with half a smirk.

" _Yes, I do. Why?"_

"Well, here's what happened I guess. The monster stalked him to his house, killed his parents and then chased him all around the city until he got to the riverbank where he and Skuld always play. I guess she somehow picked up on his terror, because she started screaming in the middle of the night. Her magic went wild and carried her off to protect him. You know, the whole instinctual protection thing goddesses have most of the time." She explained.

" _Oh my."_

"So I guess she got there and tried to help him, but was too late or something and the monster ripped out the boy's heart. It was nasty, I gotta tell you. Me, Belldandy, Keiichi, and the Counter Guardian guy Archer got there just in time to stop it from killing her too, and we managed to fight it off until Lind showed up. Hild later came," she said, grumbling. "And tried to seal it back up again but catch this, a barrier came down and whisked the monster away."

" _A barrier?!"_ Peorth asked in shock. _"What type of barrier? Was it the demons?!"_

"No, here's the thing. It was a heavenly program. Gods are directing it, not demons." Urd added grimly.

" _Gods...This is a very grave situation, you know Urd."_ Urd nodded even though Peorth couldn't see her. _"I will have to inform the Lord of these developments. A rebellion in Heaven is almost unthinkable."_

"Yeah well, whoever it was, they didn't really care about harming innocents. The monster killed a human boy completely unrelated to the whole thing. It was a miracle that I managed to save him...Although not by much. The damned monster infected him with a disease we can't cure and we are stuck having him in stasis until we can do something." She added. The heavy conversation managed to dispel the rest of her drowsiness.

" _I see. Thank you Urd, I will deliver this forward to the Lord. Is there anything else happening down there that we should know about?"_ Peorth asked.

Urd thought for a moment. Should she tell her Hild was down here too, and was cordially invited to sleep in their home? It was laughable. She was definitely planning something, Urd was sure of it. Hild doesn't just give away her help without some sort of compensation. And besides, telling Peorth about it would spare them headaches if more gods or Valkyries came down and saw her and started asking questions.

"Yeah...Hild's here too." She said.

" _Yes, you told me. She tried to seal the Black King but failed because of the barrier right?"_

"No, I mean...She's in the house. She's here to stay."

She could feel Peorth's confusion. _"Wait, what do you mean 'here to stay'? You can't possibly be talking about-"_

"Yep, she's staying in the house. Mr. Nice Guy Keiichi Morisato himself agreed to let her stay after she so gloriously asked." She let out angrily.

She could hear Peorth facepalm over the phone. _"That poor boy. His kindness is going to be the end of him one of these days."_

Urd huffed. "Yeah, no kidding."

Peorth however, continued. _"And what about you dear? How are you taking all this?"_

"I'm not exactly thrilled," Urd grumbled. "And I really want to smack that fool for allowing this...But it's not my choice really. He's the one who calls the shots in this house after all."

In response, Peorth laughed. Urd narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her friend's antics. "What's so funny?"

Peorth recomposed herself. _"It's nothing. It's just...never thought you'd be one to hand over decision power to someone else is all."_

"Yeah well, now with the two of them married they became the heads of the house, not that they weren't beforehand anyway. You know how it is up there. You live with a married couple, the man is the head of the house. Heaven is old fashioned like that. I guess it doesn't really apply to Earth but still, Belldandy is old fashioned as well. She will actually kick my ass if I go against his decisions." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Peorth let out a more controlled chuckle. _"Pfft, control by intimidation huh? Truly tyrannical."_

"Yep, exactly that."

" _Indeed. The winds of change came over them, and I feel soon enough they will come over us as well. I truly wonder how it will affect each and every one of us."_

"Yeah, not for me thank you very much."

" _Fate is not asking for your permission, my dear. Whatever comes, I hope you will take it in stride."_ Peorth suggested. _"Well then, until next time. Say hi to the rest for me. See you later, Urd. I'll drop by and visit when I can."_

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Urd finished, and hung up the phone. Her hand remained on the receiver for another minute, lost in thought.

"The winds of change, huh?" She said to herself. "I get the feeling I'm going to hear that a lot."

-!-

The trio of human, goddess and heroic spirit barely made it just in time to work. Keiichi's watch read 12:55 PM. It was a close call too, they nearly missed the train as well. Had they been late, Chihiro would have his hide. They walked forward, with Keiichi leading the way dragging his feet behind him completely exhausted. Glancing to his left, he was glad to see his bike still in one piece after that fiasco five days ago. Thank god for small mercies.

Surprisingly enough, when they headed out, Archer said he'll stay in spirit form and watch them, and then promptly disappeared into golden sparkles like always. Keiichi at the time did not know that meant, and Belldandy explained that heroic spirits have the ability to go into an astral form that regular people cannot see. Keiichi did not quite understand, so to show him she pointed to a random spot in the air and told him to concentrate on it. When he did, he could feel some sort of inkling that something was there, and she told him it was Archer. She could see him clearly, if a bit on the transparent side. Regardless, paying for one less person for a train ticket was a blessing, even if he felt like they had been cheating to do something like that. Technically, Belldandy could have also used a mirror to transport herself to work, but decided against it.

Throughout the entire ride, they were unusually quiet. Belldandy seemed to be lost in thought, looking between him and Archer time and time again. Whenever her gaze fell on her husband, she looked sad, almost melancholic, while her gaze on Archer seemed curious and studious, catching her narrowing her eyes at him at times.

It was completely out of character for her, and for the life of him he didn't know why. It was another one of those 'hiding your feelings' scenarios that seemed to be getting more and more on his nerves every moment. He wasn't sure why the sudden change in attitude within himself. He hoped it wouldn't cause them trouble in the future.

Climbing up the small steps to the shop, he opened the door, calling out. "We're here!"

He heard scurrying and metallic objects falling over in the rush, but sure enough Chihiro appeared right in front of their faces. "Why hello there! You are just on time! Come on in come on in!" She chirped happily. With a nod, the trio headed inside. "Ah! Archer-kun, you came like I asked! Yes yes very good!"

Archer raised an eyebrow at her antics. He looked around, taking in the construction of the shop. All in all, it was a nice and cozy place, fairly organized and clean from what he could see. Chihiro was definitely one to keep her workplace as comfortable as possible. He remembered how his own workshop was a total disaster in terms of organization.

The shop owner gestured them to a small round table in the middle of the shop, three chairs already situated on one side. Wordlessly, the trio walked over and took a seat, with Keiichi in the middle, and the two non-humans to the side of him. In the meantime, Chihiro ran to the back of the shop, and they could hear conversation coming from behind the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Chihiro came out, a large smile on her face as she stood on the opposite side of the table. "Now then, lady and gentlemen! Today is a special day in Whirlwind history! A brand new employee will join our family and help us with all she can!" She happily exclaimed. Glancing to the open door, Chihiro nudged the newcomer forward. The three watched carefully as the newcomer came into view.

"Now then, I would like to introduce you all to our new Public Relations Manager!" Chihiro announced. The new employee then took her place beside Chihiro, staring expressionlessly at the trio.

It was a young woman with long black hair that fell down to her waist. She wore a black, one piece dress that ended on her thighs, covered with a long red coat that fell all the way down to her ankles. Her legs were covered by the black thigh high boots she wore, and her arms were adorned with various silver bracelets. She was beautiful, Keiichi noted, and her dark grey eyes seemed to contain an unknown depth to him that in some way, felt somewhat familiar.

"May you please welcome Morgan-san! Last name a secret!" Chihiro chirped. With her introduction by her new boss done, Morgan bowed low to the three.

"I look forward to working with you." she said. Rising, she studied the three other employees. Belldandy and Keiichi clapped at the introduction of a new friend, while Archer sat unmoving, not being truly related to the workplace at all and as a result had nothing to say to her. He did not miss however the look the woman gave him and the man next to him. With her blank expression, it could have been easily missed, but he was not foolish enough to ignore the fact that someone was glaring at him. And that was what she was doing. For what reason, he did not know, but he guessed he would see more of the woman in the future, work related or not.

Morgan turned to look at Chihiro. "Well then, I best be going. The meeting will begin in less than an hour and I must have the paperwork prepared by then." She told her. Chihiro nodded in understanding.

"Go get 'em, girl." She said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm waiting for the good news."

Morgan nodded in understanding, and walked over to the entrance. On the way, she passed by the trio again, and the human and the goddess waved her goodbye. "It was nice to meet you, Morgan-san!" Belldandy said. "We hope to see you again soon!"

Morgan did not respond. Passing by the Counter Guardian, she sent a final glare in his direction, with he caught in his peripherals. He smirked, and the woman headed out to do her job for the day, closing the door behind her.

Keiichi looked back to Chihiro, who caught his gaze and grinned. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"She seems like a nice person!" Belldandy interjected. "She looks so serious about her job."

"Indeed she does," Chihiro added. "I know she seems a little intense, but did you know she came to me almost immediately after I put up the ad? Isn't that just fantastic?!"

Keiichi smiled. "Yeah, seems pretty damn good. We sure lucked out, I guess. Hope to see how she does."

"Yeah, me too." Chihiro said. A short silence fell upon the group, and then Chihiro clapped once, bringing their attention to her. "Now then, let's begin work in earnest. Archer-san!" she exclaimed. "I want to see how well you do. Come with me." She said, gesturing to the door from which she and Morgan walked out of earlier. He shrugged, and got up from his seat to join her.

Keiichi and Belldandy could only stare at the door the two entered curiously. Turning his gaze to his wife, Keiichi spoke. "You think he'll be alright?" He asked.

Belldandy tore her gaze from the door and smiled. "Most definitely."

-!-

It took about three hours until the first customer arrived for the day. Chihiro and Archer completely disappeared in the meantime, confusing the married couple who remained in the main room of the shop. Belldandy, like always, took orders from various callers who wanted to make an appointment, while Keiichi worked on the bikes that were already stored in their garage. He took the time to look over his own Beemer, making sure it was not damaged in the god's assault.

Throughout those three hours, Keiichi had noticed that Belldandy's mood would rise and fall periodically. She would smile and beam happily while talking with customers and conversations with him, but while she had nothing to do, her expression would turn solemn and thoughtful. He desperately wanted to ask her what's wrong, but decided against it. She would share it with him at her own time.

Upon hearing someone pull up in the driveway, Keiichi turned around from his workspace. His eyes widened when he noticed a very familiar person.

"Hi, senpai! Long time no see!" Sora chirped from atop her bike.

Taking a cloth and wiping his hands, he stood up and walked over to his junior. "Hey Hasegawa, long time no see indeed. How are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm doing great. The club is as hectic is always at this time of the year. I'm trying to bring in some freshmen but you know how it is there. It's kind of difficult now without Belldandy-senpai to charm them." She said with a small grin.

Keiichi chuckled. "Give yourself some credit, Hasegawa. You've become a fine chief for the club in no time."

In response, Sora's face flushed with embarrassment and pride. It was a complementing thing to hear, especially from him. He and Belldandy were known as the unbeatable duo whose teamwork surpassed all others. Nobody in the city could compare to them in that respect, and it is for that reason they were so highly regarded.

The door to the shop opened, and Belldandy appeared in the doorway, having heard the vehicle pull over earlier. She beamed as she noticed Sora in the driveway. "Hasegawa-san! It's been such a long time!" She said happily.

Sora smiled back to the goddess. "It really has been a long time, senpai."

Keiichi smiled as well, and then turned to Sora to start business. "Well, talk to me. What can we help you with?" He asked.

"Ah, well it's-" She began, only to be suddenly interrupted by the backdoor of the shop slamming open. From within, Chihiro walked out, seemingly completely exhausted and shocked beyond belief, her head downcast. Following her was Archer, looking as smug as ever with a grin on his face and his arms folded. The two approached the three by the main door, and Keiichi had to narrow his eyes at the strange sight.

"Uh, Chihiro-san? Are you okay?" He asked her as she got closer. Upon hearing his words, the boss lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eyes. Keiichi back off slightly at her weird gaze. "Uh…"

And then she slammed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to yelp. "Morisato-kun…" She began. "Where...did you find him?" She asked in disbelief.

Keiichi could only stare. "Uh...what...do...you...mean-"

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS GUY?!" She screamed in his face. "How...what...where...he's just...too good...no...way...he is...related...to Urd…" She between breaths.

"What did he do?" He asked the shocked boss. He glanced to Archer for a moment, and the Counter Guardian just shrugged.

"You don't understand, Morisato-kun." She began telling him. "He fixed EVERYTHING. And so fast too! He just...knew what the problem was just by looking at it! I had ten engines, all of them with a different problem, and he found it out in no time! And then he fixed them! Work that would have taken us the better part of the day took him less than ten minutes!"

Keiichi could only sweatdrop at her freakout. He obviously did not know exactly what Archer did to garner such a reaction from her, but apparently it amused the Counter Guardian enough, seeing that his smug grin had yet to disappear.

"Here, let me give you a demonstration. Archer-kun!" She commanded. "Show them what you can do!"

The others turned to look at the dark skinned man. He shrugged again, and their gaze followed him as he approached Sora's bike, kneeling before it and putting a hand on the frame. The college student flushed red at the sight of the attractive man that appeared pretty much out of nowhere.

After about five seconds, Archer spoke. "It looks like nothing too difficult. The spark plug is on the verge of frying, the oil should be changed, and the inner frame around the engine is slightly damaged. The back wheel needs to be inflated, and the clutch is worn down."

Keiichi and Sora's eyes widened at his in-depth analysis. Chihiro puffed her chest in pride. "Open it up and show us, Archer-kun."

As instructed, and with Sora's permission, the bike was moved to a more fitting area for its maintenance, and the group watched as Archer took it apart at exactly the right spots in order to reach the broken parts. And as he said, every single one of the problems he had stated about the bike were truly there, with Keiichi and Chihiro looking them over as well to verify it. Twenty minutes later, Sora's motorcycle was as good as new, and ready to drive. The human girl could only stare in wonder at the dark skinned man, the prodigy at engineering that appeared completely out of nowhere and could detect problems at a glance.

"This is insane." Keiichi stated in shock. However, just behind him, Belldandy's eyes narrowed at the Counter Guardian, realizing that something was amiss. "How did he do that?" The mechanic could only ask.

Archer, who caught his question, only smirked in response. "Magic."

Keiichi could only narrow his eyes in disbelief. _Did he just…_

"It's as I told you!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Archer-kun, you must, MUST work with us. There is absolutely no way I can let someone with your talent go. I'll even uh...I dunno! State your price!" She said desperately.

Archer looked in her direction and huffed. "No can do, Chihiro."

"Oh come on! Please!"

"Chihiro-san." Belldandy interjected, walking towards her boss and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It is better not to push it. Do not worry, for now he lives with us at the temple. I'm sure we can bring him a few more times to help you. Besides, Keiichi and I are still here after all."

The female mechanic just pouted sadly at the news. "Oh poo. I just thought I could get more employees. We are expanding slowly, and soon enough the shop will not be just us. We are going to have to get more employees soon or we'll crumble under the pressure. Which reminds me," She said, turning her attention to Keiichi. "I gotta go take care of some of Morgan's employment papers. I think I'll be back in around two hours, so keep the shop running. I leave it to you to get everything up and running."

Keiichi gave her a thumbs up. "Sure."

She smiled, then turned to Sora. "Hasegawa-san, this one is on me. You're always welcome here after all. Come and visit us some time and we'll catch up on the ongoings of the club, alright?"

Sora beamed. "Yes, senpai!"

The woman walked up to her bike, inserted the key and turned it on, giving the throttle an experimental tug so to see its performance. The sound the engine let out made her smile widely, taking notice of the large improvements Archer's maintenance had given the bike. She looked at the dark skinned man and bowed lowly. "Thank you very much!" She exclaimed.

Archer shrugged. "It's nothing. As long as it works as it should."

Rising, Sora mounted her motorcycle. Looking back at the group, she waved them goodbye. "Then, until next time!" She said, and drove off. The group watched her disappear down the road. When she left their sights, Chihiro spoke up.

"Well, that's my cue as well. I'll go get ready, so don't go anywhere."

With that said, Chihiro entered the shop, leaving the trio alone outside. As soon as she was outside hearing range, Keiichi swiftly turned to the Counter Guardian. "Okay, explanation please."

Archer met his gaze. "I already gave you the explanation."

Keiichi tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, you mean you weren't joking? You actually used magic- I mean magecraft? On the bike?"

"Yes, I did." Archer answered. "It is called Structural Analysis. It is basic magecraft that allows you to create a blueprint of an object in your mind with a touch, allowing you to see its inner makeup and shape. That is how I found the problems in the bike and the engines so quickly. I created a shortcut that allowed me to save time looking for the problems and instead work on fixing them. As Chihiro said, we saved half a day's work in just ten minutes, and the girl's bike was fixed quickly as well. That is Structural Analysis," He explained. "And that is what I'm going to teach you."

The married couple's eyes widened in response. "Wait, you're actually going to teach me?" Keiichi asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I already told you I would. It's not life saving magecraft, but it's simple enough to begin with. You will also find it to be very useful in your job, as you have clearly seen." Archer answered.

Keiichi pondered on what Archer told him. The ability to create a blueprint of an object with but a touch? That is just too convenient. To be able to detect problems like this would make his life so much easier, not just in terms of work, but also basic maintenance of their daily life. The temple complex was an old residence, and its most recent renovation happened ten years before they came to live there. It would save them so much time and money until the day they will start new renovations to bring the house to a more modern standard.

He turned his gaze to Belldandy. He looked in her eyes, and saw a quiet, yet cautious approval. She wasn't happy with what happened last time he tried to do anything with magecraft. Just activating the circuits nearly overloaded him. His own gaze became resolute, and hers relaxed. _I see she has her doubts, but approves. Alright._

"Alright, once Chihiro leaves, let's do it." He said.

-!-

"Very well, let's begin." Archer declared. Chihiro had left the shop ten minutes before, and now the three of them were sitting around the round table in the middle of the shop, a small RC engine in front of them. Keiichi sat on one side, Archer opposite him, and Belldandy between them, watching her husband. Keiichi stared at the engine in front of him, concentrating. "First, you need to activate your circuits. Do you remember what I told you?" He asked.

Keiichi nodded. "Yeah," He answered. "Remember the image, remember the will, remember the phrase." He repeated.

"Good, do that now. You haven't done it once since last time. I want to make sure you do not overload your senses again." Archer said.

Keiichi nodded once again, and closed his eyes. The events of two days ago in the garden repeated in his mind. What he felt, what he saw, what he experienced. It was a very difficult thing to forget. The feeling of lightning running through his veins, the silent determination that filled his frame, and the _overwhelming amount of flowers_ consuming the world. He let out a breath. He had to get it right the first time. No repeats that will cause him to fall flat on his ass. He imagined it, the sand filled world. Where nothing lived, nothing grew. Within it, he stood alone. His vision impaired by the dust around him. But, even though he stood alone, he wasn't completely by himself. His trusty partner was there with him. The Beemer that had lived with him for years and years, the machine that with it, he weaved dreams. He mounted it, the same exhilarating feeling filling him up inside. There was no hesitation this time. He held out his hand, and the key materialized within it. In short order, he placed it inside the ignition, and turned.

" **Engine, start."** He declared. And the world filled with flowers.

Back in reality, he felt the lightning travel through his veins once again. He grimaced within his closed vision, trying to keep the electricity under control. It was so difficult, to control lightning. It listened to no one, cackling madly within its own domain. But he was the lord here, not it. He was the one in control, the one who will direct that lightning. If he learned anything from yesterday, it was that his words held weight that could change the world around him. He was the master of the house, the one who countless immortal beings listened to and did not speak back against. ' _Wear that title with pride, my beloved.'_ Belldandy had told him last night. If she truly believed in him so much, that he could truly make the difference, then he would be sure to pay back her trust a hundredfold.

Archer and Belldandy felt the shift within the human, and the goddess brought her hands up over her mouth in shock and anticipation. Archer smirked, and spoke. "Good, it seems you are doing well. What does it feel like?" He asked.

His eyes still closed, Keiichi answered while keeping his focus. "Like lightning running through me."

Archer leaned forward. "Good, now place your hand on the engine. Direct the lightning to fill its frame. Extend your senses to that lightning. See its path in your mind as it travels through the engine. Upload your mind's eye into that lightning, and establish the blueprint within it."

Keiichi did as instructed, and placed his hand on the engine. As he connected to the engine, he directed the lightning within his veins outwards. It traveled through his hand, and he could feel that its intensity within him lowered slightly. The spot beneath his hand glowed, and within his mind he could see it travel through the engine. As it went over each and every part of the contraption, he could feel a sting in his brain, and he could see it, just barely, the beginning of a blueprint taking shape in front of him. It only included the frame for now, the skeleton of the engine, but it was a start. But he was wants to go all the way. To see the entirety of it, as if it was laid out before him, each and every part organized down to its simplest form. The position of every bolt, every steel coil. How they all came together to form this invention called an engine. It was small, and he knew how it worked in practice. But he didn't know how it **truly** worked. He could not see the inside of it while it was put together. How each part touched the other, how they looked from within. That is what he wanted to see in his vision. He would not settle for any less.

However, it seems the lightning had other ideas. It raged within the engine, and he could see as his image of it in his mind wavered bit by bit. He was just barely done with the skeleton, yet it was already too much for him? No, he had to continue, even if it completely killed him-

And his eyes shot open as someone grabbed his wrist, pulling away his hand from the engine. Blinking a few times to regain his focus, Keiichi found Archer leaning over the table, his wrist in his hand. He held a stern look, one that confused the human. Seeing that Keiichi was no longer in his magecraft mindset, he released his wrist and sat back down, the human watching him all the while.

"You did good, for a start. However, it seems you forgot the most basic thing that I said to you." He told him. Keiichi narrowed his eyes, not being able to recall what the Counter Guardian was referring to. Archer leaned back in his chair. "What did I say right after you fell on your ass?" He asked him.

Ears perking in realization, Keiichi's cast his gaze down, now recalling exactly what the heroic spirit had said two days ago. Archer narrowed his eyes. "That's right. Magecraft beyond your ability will destroy your body. It works exactly like muscles. If you put too much effort without allowing them to cope, you will damage them and yourself. Magic circuits work the same way. You proceed bit by bit until your body and mind get used to the sensations and the feel of od running through them. Do not push your own limits. You are not a superhero, and do not attempt to be one."

Keiichi was momentarily taken aback by Archer's tone. When he said the word 'superhero', it felt as is just speaking that word was disgusting the Counter Guardian. He decided to put that aside for now. "Hold on, what is od?" He asked.

"Od is the name of the magical energy that is created within a living being like yourself. It is born of the soul, and is replenished slowly every time you run out. Think of it as your own internal battery, so to say. When you scanned the engine, did you feel the intensity of the lightning decrease?" Archer asked.

Keiichi nodded. "Yeah."

"That was your supply of magical energy decreasing in your circuits. Because of your low number of circuits and capacity, you can't do it forever. What happens when an engine runs out of fuel, yet you keep pushing it despite that?"

Keiichi's expression fell. Not only he had to make sure he didn't push himself while using magecraft, he had to make sure he doesn't run out in the middle and even then damage himself. He was truly besieged on all sides. The gravity of what Archer told him yesterday dawned on him even more strongly now. Magecraft is truly a dangerous thing to practice. Yet, like all dangerous things, if he could harness it safely it would work wonders.

Keiichi took a deep breath. "Alright, I think I got it. Should I keep going?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes," Archer responded. "Try again, but this time try a different approach. Scan the engine in parts, and then assemble the parts together once you have them all traced. This will lighten the load on your mind considerably."

Nodding in understanding, Keiichi closed his eyes, and once again placed his hand on the engine, taking note of Archer's instructions. Directing the lightning, he ordered it to proceed _slowly_ through the engine. His felt his senses very slowly extend over it, part by part. It was a lot less overwhelming than the first time, and he once again felt the lightning in his own veins decrease in intensity.

Belldandy watched curiously. She could tell that he was doing it correctly, but it still bothered her a lot. Celestial magic wasn't nearly as dangerous as magecraft, and a lot more diverse in its applications. However, it was far more difficult to understand, and she knew that if by any chance Keiichi would ever be able to use it, she might not be able to instruct him efficiently. Skuld, a goddess, already had a very hard time with it initially, even if she managed to get results now. What baffled her the most however was how easily Archer was teaching it, and how easily Keiichi was learning. It was as if they spoke on the same wavelength, understanding each other's intentions and meanings the very first time. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it made her a bit jealous.

Archer studied the human as he scanned the engine. He was doing well for a beginner, he had to admit. Perhaps it was his constant exposure to magical energy in his daily life, or his work as an engineer that facilitated the process. Despite being magical in nature, magecraft, or thaumaturgy as a whole was very technical overall. Everything had a clear method of approach, and new discoveries were being made daily in the various subject that it entailed. The only difference between it and regular science was that the ability to study it depended on whether or not you were lucky enough to be born with magical capacity. Whatever the case was for Keiichi, it made the learning process a lot smoother for him, and Archer found that to his liking. Learning the hard way was what he had personally experienced. No teachers, no guides, simply him and his mistakes and learning from them until a certain someone came and nearly screamed their head off at him for being completely stupid.

Okay, so maybe he had guides, but that was besides the point. Keiichi was doing very well for a beginner so far. However, his progress would be hindered by his limited capacity. He would probably be able to do no further than basic reinforcement. Projection was completely out of his league, and it was one of the simpler subjects in magecraft, originally just a method to get students used to manipulating their magical energy. It truly was too bad.

After about a minute, Keiichi retracted his hand from the engine on his own, his face dripping slightly with sweat and his breath coming out in short pants. Archer folded his arms. "Well?"

Keiichi took a deep breath. "Yeah...that was much better. I think I get the hang of it now, more or less. I managed to get the image of the parts, but lost concentration while combining them. I guess the next part is doing that, right?"

Archer smiled. "You are correct. Continue doing that until you get it perfectly. Take a five minute break and then we'll continue."

Nodding, Keiichi leaned back in his chair. In the meantime, Belldandy got up and got him a glass and a pitcher of water, handing it to him. He took it with a thank you, and downed his glass in one chug. The cold water made him feel much better. The heat the lightning brought with it started to get overwhelming towards the end there, even if its intensity in general was lowering. Regardless of the fact, he appreciated the fact that Archer took the time to teach this to him. In his line of work, such a skill could prove to be invaluable.

"Are you alright, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked worriedly, handing him a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Yeah, I'm good." He answered. "It's strange, but I think I got the hang of it, more or less. I gotta admit, it's actually pretty fun. Maybe it's his explanations, but I find it to be really simple to understand, even if the execution is kind of…well...intense."

She smiled. "I'm glad. But don't push yourself, okay?"

"No problem."

Five minutes later, Keiichi resumed his magecraft practice. It took him about ten tries, but eventually he managed to get a complete blueprint of the small engine in his mind almost perfectly. There were still small holes here and there, but it was complete enough to pass off as a success. When he was about to begin his eleventh try, Archer stopped him. "That's enough for now." He said.

His face dripping with sweat, Keiichi lifted his head up to look at the Counter Guardian. "Why? I almost got it." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Your reserves are running low, I can tell. The intensity of the lightning in your body decreased significantly since you began, did it not?" He asked him. Blinking a few times, Keiichi put his hands on his chest, feeling the small warmth caused by the electricity lingering somewhat. He nodded in response. "That is because your magical energy is running low. As I said, your capacity is somewhat low, and as a result you cannot do a lot in a short period of time. Stop for now, and tomorrow you can continue. Sleeping between sessions will ease up the pain on your circuits and nerves and allow your reserved to replenish. As I said already, don't push it."

Keiichi leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Archer smirked, and looked to the clock on the wall. "Chihiro will be back in half an hour, it seems." He said, standing up. "Since she so graciously asked me to work on some of the engines in the back, I'll go do so. You can manage the rest without me for now." Turning to the door to the back of the shop, Archer opened it and headed inside to do what Chihiro asked him, leaving the married couple alone.

Keiichi's head fell down to look at his lap. He raised his hand, staring at the open palm. "This is more amazing than I'd imagined." He said, catching Belldandy's attention.

She tilted her head in question. "How so?"

Clenching the hand into a fist, he looked up at his wife. "I mean, he said it was for beginners, but I still can't help but be awed by it. It just...makes the whole process of fixing so much easier. And this is just for beginners! I can't even imagine what other crazy things you can do with magecraft. They are probably beyond me, but still...it's just amazing."

Belldandy scooted her chair closer to him, and took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "You know," she began softly. "When I studied humanity, I was as amazed as you by magecraft. I thought it was so cool that even humans could in some ways copy what we can do, even to a smaller extent. But as time passed, I discovered something that truly blew my mind." She said. The goddess met his gaze, and he once again found himself drowning in her sapphire eyes.

"It was that humans eventually invented their own ability to perform the miracles of magic without any magic at all. The advent of science and technology on Earth completely changed how the world functioned. Did you know that everything that can be done with magecraft can be done with technology as well?" She asked. He shook his head from side to side. "Isn't that strange? You can create a fireball with magecraft, but you can get similar results just by lighting a match and tossing it. Long range communication that was once done with crystals can now be done with the simplest of phones. What I now find amazing is not the concept of magecraft in the hands of humanity, but how people worked tirelessly to reach a goal and create something completely new. All of the conveniences in our lives were created from the boundless imagination of a few simple people who just wanted to give shape to their idea. Isn't that even more incredible?"

Keiichi smiled widely at her words. She always knew, somehow, what exactly to say and in the most eloquent way as to set his heart soaring. She truly was something special. _Way too special for someone like me._

The stray thought hit him like a truck. The doubts just kept on hammering in on him from absolutely nowhere. Why? Why did he start to think of himself as unworthy. _Because you are._ The voice said.

He held Belldandy's hand tight. Glancing momentarily at their joined hands, Belldandy looked at him worriedly. "Keiichi?"

Her voice did not reach him. He could only stare down at the hands, not understanding what was happening. _You have been lucky until now. But that is not to be forever. You just cannot fully understand._

 _I can understand!_ He yelled back in his mind. _Even if she is a goddess, there are things only I know!_

 _Is that right?_ The voice said in a condescending tone. _Do you truly believe that? Do you not remember what happened in Hell?_

Keiichi's eyes shot open, and a memory played back in his mind. It was right after Skuld's robot claimed victory over the demon who was known as Mokkurkalfi. Keiichi at the time did not understand how between the two siblings, the obviously taller one was the younger one. Then she had told him a truth he had ignored completely until that moment.

 _Our form, and what you think you are seeing, are not necessarily the same. The goddesses you put your faith into...do you truly believe you understand their true nature?_ She had asked him. And then she showed him a nightmare as unexplainable shadows erupted from her form. Just witnessing them nearly shattered his mind.

 _That's right. They are above you. You will never be able to fully understand._

He held her hand even tighter. _I will show you I can._ He answered back. He would show that voice, that stray doubt in his mind that he could. With what he learned from Archer today, he will do it. He wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to blueprint a human form, but it shouldn't be so difficult, right?

He took a deep breath, and said the words. **"Engine, start."**

Lightning began to run through his body, just like before. His eyes closed, he directed it towards the joined hands. Belldandy's eyes shot open in alarm as she felt magical energy run down her husband's arm and right...towards her? "Keiichi, what are you doing?" She asked in concern. The lightning continued to travel down his arm, and panic began to fill her being. "Keiichi, stop!" she yelled, but her voice went unheard. What was he doing? What was he trying to do? What would he accomplish by doing this?The only thing he can do right now is Structural Analysis. He only did it on a small engine, and now he was trying to do it on her? What was he thinking? He can't do it on a human-

Her thoughts seized. _Not human._ For some strange reason, as if in a bout of sudden madness, her husband was trying to blueprint a heavenly body! She can't allow him to do that! If he continued, the results would be-

She felt a tingle in her hand, and terror filled her to the brim.

Meanwhile, Keiichi concentrated as hard as he could on controlling the lightning. It traveled to his hand, and he could feel a small smirk forming on his face. _Take that, I can do it, and you can't stop me-_

The lightning touched her hand.

And Morisato Keiichi's brain exploded.

 _feathers_ _ **what**_ _god_ _ **is**_ _cannot_ _ **LIFEDEATHETERNAL**_ _INSANITY_

 _LIFEDEATHBEGINNING_ _ **ABSOLUTIONWINGS**_ _tHeReS_ _ **NOTHING**_

 **-Ah**

 **-DISAPPEAR** _BEYOND_

 _DING_

 _WINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWINDWIND_

 _ **BLOWN AWAY**_

 _ **PAIN**_ _PAINpain_ _ **painpaiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

-HURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTSHURTS

 _DING_

 _GENESIS_ _ **DESTRUCTIONCAN'TLIVECAN'TEXIST**_

 _ **THE SKIN IS GONE**_ _THE FLESH IS GONE the mind is gone_ _ **the eyes squashed**_

 _ **CRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLINGCRUMBLING**_ _TOO MUCH. CAN'T TOO MUCH._

 _VISION DISAPPEARED_ _ **STATIC IN THE MIND,**_ _DOUBT IN THE HEART_

 _FLOWING_ _ **FLOWING**_ _FLOWING_ godly.

 **BEYOND YOU BEYOND THE WORLD BEYOND UNDERSTANDING.**

 _THERE WAS A HAND. WHERE WAS THE HAND. WHAT WAS A HAND._ _ **FLESH MEAT BONES NERVOUS SYSTEM. PAINPAINPAINPAIN**_ _LIGHTNING_

 _ **SOMEONE WAS SCREAMING**_ _DING DING DING DING. HOLY? WHY WAS THERE A BELL. BELL? WHAT IS A BELL._

 _ **THE WORLD CRUMBLED. THERE WAS NOTHING. HE WAS NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE.**_

 _HOW DANDY. DANDY? WHAT IS DANDY. DINGDANDYDING_ _ **PAINNNN WINDDDD BLOWING.**_

 _ **SOMEONE WAS SHOUTING**_ _WHO_ WAS _it?_ _ **The bells toll**_

 _ **THERE WAS NO**_ _TIME_ _ **TIME ILLUSION**_ CANNOT SEE CANNOT FEEL CANNOT TASTE CANNOT HEAR CANNOT SMELL. **THERE ARE NO SENSES**

 **ding**

 _SOMETHING POPPED._ What was it? **RED VISION. SOMETHING IN FRONT.**

 **-AH**

 **00000 DOES NOT EXIST.** _THE FORM IS BEYOND_

The mouth opened. No sound came. **Sound did not exist.**

 _ **SOMETHING FLOWING. RED.**_ _WINGS FEATHERS EYES SAPPHIRE-Ah._

 _ding_

Something hard smashed into his face.

And Morisato Keiichi blacked out.

-!-

 _He was running again. The monster roared._

 _He could see the boy from all those nights, once again running away. He was holding on to the knight, weakened and weary because of reasons he did not know. With them, the raven haired girl ran ahead of them, leading the way. The forest extended forever, and they ran as fast at they possibly could._

 _The monster's roars echoed throughout the forest, but luckily enough someone stayed behind to hold it at bay. He did not know who, but whoever it was would never be seen again._

 _The raven haired girl led them to an abandoned shack, sitting silently in the forest. Glass littered the floor, but luckily enough there was a bed that could be used to rest upon. They panted hard, and the knight seemed to be on the verge of disappearing. She was barely conscious at this point. The girl looked to the boy and spoke, but he could not catch what she was saying. The boy placed the knight on the bed, and just looked at her curiously, listening to the girl's silent words._

 _He was about to do something he had never done before, but it was for the gallant knight's sake._

 _The spectator could only stare in shock._

 _And then the scene SHIFTED again, just like before._

 _It was no longer night, and they were no longer in the shack. They were in a clearing, in the middle of the forest, and they were no longer alone._

 _Something crumbled to dust in front of them, and the knight collapsed to her knees, the wind in her hand dissipating. The raven haired girl fell on her back, taking deep breaths, trying to recompose herself._

 _The only one left standing was the boy, who approached the snow haired girl, who fell to her knees the moment her monster disappeared. It seems that the three had been victorious, and had slain the gigantic monster from many nights ago._

 _The spectator held his breath, watching the boy walk up to the girl. Will he give the finishing blow? No, he wouldn't. He was not that type of person. His gaze was gentle, and upon reaching her, held out a hand. She stared at the hand incredulously, not understanding what he was up to. Yet his smile was genuine, and gentle as well. He had no a single bad bone in his body. Her protector was gone, so he vowed to fill its place. It was the least he could do for the snow haired girl._

 _Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she seemed to be cautiously watching him, but in the end held out her own hand, and grabbed the boy's own._

 _And his smile was unforgettable. And the spectator joined him._

-!-

It was Keiichi's turn to wake up screaming.

He shot up from where he laid down, panting harder than ever before in his life. He was covered by...a blanket? He threw the blanket aside, and hurriedly took in his surroundings.

He was...home? In his room? How? He was at work just moments ago. It was dark outside? How long was he asleep? Did he fall asleep at work? What was happening?

"It seems like you're up." A deep voice told him from the shadows. Turning his head to its source, he found Archer there, leaning against the wall. He had expected Belldandy to be the first thing he would see upon waking up, but it seems she was not in the room right now.

"I...what…" He let out, only for Archer to interrupt him.

"You did something stupid, that's what." The Counter Guardian said. "What do you remember?" He asked him.

Keiichi stared at him with wide eyes, and then clutched his head as a sudden migraine came upon it. "I...don't know." He answered. "What exactly happened?"

Archer pushed himself off the wall, and narrowed his eyes at the human. "You tried to analyze something you shouldn't have, that's what happened. I should have told you this, but it should have been obvious from the get go."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand-"

"You used Structural Analysis on your wife." Archer told him bluntly. "And you might have forgotten that your wife is not human. Blueprinting human bodies is too much for you right now, especially after just one day. Trying to do it on her almost killed you."

Keiichi's eyes widened in horror, yet Archer continued speaking. "Let this be a lesson for next time: there are things in this world you should not attempt to understand. You are a human, and as a result your capacity for information is limited. You tried to analyze her body, and as a result saw things beyond your understanding. The overload nearly destroyed your brain. Your wife screamed so loudly the shop nearly exploded, and when I saw what happened you were bleeding from every single orifice as your mind collapsed in on itself. It's was only when I punched you in the face that finally the connection was severed and you blacked out. You very nearly died, Morisato Keiichi, by doing something that stupid."

Keiichi's face fell at the man's words. He very nearly died. He should have died. He remembered how during the Almighty's test, he fell off the edge and had been dead for all intents and purposes, only for the Almighty to fix him a millisecond before it actually happened. It was a terrifying experience at the time, and it nearly crushed his resolve. But he still continued onwards and completed his test.

His tried to recall what happened after he grabbed Belldandy's hand, but his head and his mind complained loudly at the action.

"Even I don't try something like that, and I'm a heroic spirit." Archer said. "I know what my limits are, and so should you. You are lucky enough to be alive thanks to the treatment her sister gave you when we arrived."

Keiichi stared down at the floor and closed his eyes. "And Chihiro-san? What happened while I was out?"

"We had already left by the time she returned. Your wife informed her of what happened, and she understood. She also says you don't have to come to work tomorrow if you feel unwell." Archer explained.

It was a total disaster, Keiichi thought. Belldandy must have been worried sick about him because of this. If he knew her at all, she would come through the door right about-

"Keiichi!"

Now.

The door flew open and indeed Belldandy ran to him, holding him gently. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you feel bad? Do you need some water or tea or anything or-"

"Belldandy," He interrupted her in her panic. "I'm fine, I think. Thank you." He said softly, trying to calm her down. Once again, he was the one in pain and she was the one crying.

Tears streaked down her tears as she hugged him. "I'm glad...I'm so glad you're okay." She let out between breaths. Bringing his arms up, he hugged her back.

"Sorry, Bell. I did something stupid." He admitted. Archer stared at the two for a moment, and then turned to face the wall, disappearing into golden sparkles once again.

The goddess released him from her hug, and stared him right in the eyes. She grabbed his face with both hands as she glared at him. "Please tell me why you did it. Please. I don't know what possessed you to try something so dangerous. Please, Keiichi, tell me." She demanded sternly.

Keiichi could barely find it within himself to look at her in the eyes. His gaze drifted to the side, feeling all too guilty about what he had done. "It's just…" He began saying, only for the sentence to die in his throat.

"It's just what? Keiichi, please, I beg of you to tell me. I don't want something like that happening again. Please." She begged. The edge in her voice disappeared, replaced by a desperate plea. He still did not meet her gaze.

"It's just...I was desperate." He said. Her eyes narrowed, not catching his meaning. "I...thought I could understand you better...if I did it. I just...wanted to know you better, is all. I wasn't trying anything else, I swear. It was for that reason, nothing more."

Belldandy could only stare at him in shock. She released his face and backed away a bit in order to give him some space. _She must be so pissed at me._ He thought. _Stupid stupid stupid! Why did you do something that crazy, huh? Just to appease some voice of insanity?! You god damned dumbass!_

"Keiichi, I…" She said softly, trying to hold back a sob. "I understand...what you are saying. But please, don't try it like that again. Not in such a dangerous way. I...will show you everything I can, I promise. I don't want to hide secrets from you. I don't want to hide anything from you. Like I told you before, I want you to know everything there is to know...about me. And no one else, only you. But I know there are things I can't show you...because you won't be able to handle it. Not because you don't have the ability as a person, but...as a human." She choked back another sob. "I know...that there are a lot of barriers that separate us in some very crucial ways, but I don't want to let that bother me. Or you. I won't let it. We passed through the Judgment Gate together, and so much more. I won't allow anything to get between us. But I can't let you harm yourself trying to understand. I can't allow you to risk yourself for something like this. I forbid it, okay? I'll really get angry if you do it again." She said, her face turned into a slight pout as tears fell down her cheeks. "Promise me."

His gaze turned back to her, seeing her sorrowful state. He had really done it this time, to have her get angry at him. She wasn't one to get angry so easily, if ever. She might have been disappointed in the past, but never actually angry. But her words, and her tone of voice gave it all away. She really was pissed at him. And it made him feel like shit. His face fell in absolute shame. "I'm sorry, Belldandy. I promise I won't try anything like that again." He said.

He kept his face down, not looking at her. He could hear her shuffle closer, but did not move his head an inch. Suddenly, warm hands grabbed his cheeks again, and his face rose to meet hers. She was so close he could feel her breath on his lips, and he became partially excited and nervous at the action. And then, slowly she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that lasted barely a second, and then moved her head back. "Then," She said. "If you are really sorry, you can make it up to me tomorrow."

He blinked a few times in confusion. "Tomorrow, let's go on a date, just you and me." She declared. His face flushed brightly. "No one will bother us. Not Nee-san, not Skuld, Not Archer, Not Hild, nobody. Just you and me, together. Okay?" She asked, caressing his cheeks. Keiichi brought his arm up and touched her hand with his. He inwardly shuddered, the events of earlier in the day still fresh within him, but calmed down.

"Okay." He replied, and was rewarded with the warm smile he loved more than anything else.

She released his face, and gently pushed him down back on the futon to lie down. "Oh yeah," He asked. "What time is it? I didn't bother to check."

Entering the futon as well, Belldandy lied down next to her husband and put her hand on his chest. "Nearly 11 PM." She answered.

His eyes widened incredulously as he shot up in bed once again. "I've been out for nearly seven hours?! How?!"

She stared right at him, gently pushing him back down with her hand. "Because as Archer-san said, 'You did something stupid'."

He flinched. Yeah, he had said that. It was better to give up now and rest normally instead of scurry around like a headless chicken in a panic. He could feel a slight numbness in his limbs as he lied down. It would probably go away in the morning. Belldandy put her head on his shoulder just like the previous night, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep beside her husband.

And soon enough, in his complete and utter exhaustion, the human followed suit.

-!-

Urd gently slid the door to the married couple's room closed with a smile on her face. Neither of them noticed her watching them, and she was happy about that. Archer filled her in on the details of exactly what happened, and all in all she too was super pissed at the human. Trying to analyze a heavenly body was a recipe for disaster if you are not a god or a demon. They are ten dimensional beings, far above the rest that currently exist in Creation. Keiichi's luck shone through again and she had barely managed to save him with some rapid application of a mixture of memory sealing and blood generating potions. It was a nasty business, but her sister brought him in barely five minutes after the incident already occurred. Once he had settled down and was stable, Belldandy had watched him for hours upon hours, only getting up to talk with her sister about his condition.

All in all, everything ended well. The two reconciled and were going on a date the next day, and as per her own promise, Urd was not going to interfere, as much as she would have liked to in the past. There was no harmless fun to be gained from this, seeing as they both desperately needed to let everything out strictly to each other. And she would make sure all the people on her list and more would not interfere as well.

It was as she was walking back to her own room when she spotted an incredible sight. Hild, in her child form, walked across her in the hallway, not meeting her gaze, with Skuld in her hands. It looked ridiculous for the shorter woman to hold the girl in her hands like a princess, but she couldn't care less. The tiny Daimakaicho entered the young goddess' room, disappearing from sight. A few moments later, she walked out and gently closed the door behind her, and only then raised her gaze to meet her daughter's. "Hey there, Urd-chan. How's Keiichi-kun?" She asked.

Urd stared at her in shock. "He...is fine." She answered. "But what the hell was that?" gestured to Skuld's room. "What was up with you carrying Skuld back to her room?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Hild answered dismissively. "Poor girl had kept the boy company all day, and finally fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Urd could feel anger fill her entire being at her mother's words. "Kept the poor boy company?! You let her see Sentaro so soon?!" She said loudly.

"Shhh, keep your voice down, Urd-chan. There are people trying to sleep. And yes, I let her see him. It was within her right and responsibility after all." Hild responded softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen, Urd-chan. Skuld-chan needs to start growing up and face reality. She hasn't done so until now, and it came back to bite her hard. She now has to make a choice as to how she will respond. The winds of change are coming, Urd-chan, and your little sister is caught within them." Hild said.

Urd internally cringed at hearing the phrase. _Again with those damn winds of change?! For fuck's sake!_

Hild turned around and headed to the front door. "And so are you," She said. "I hope you will make the right decision when the time comes." Leaving behind those words, Hild disappeared into the night.

And Urd was left to fume on her own in the hallway.

-!-

 _To have two of these dreams in one day was surprising, even for the spectator. Were they increasing in frequency every time? Will he experience them every time he closes his eyes? There was no way to know, and at this point he did not care._

 _There was the red haired boy again, together with the female knight. They stood in the night, facing the enemy. An enemy that he had not seen until now._

 _It was a blonde man with red eyes. Ornate golden armor enveloped everything but his face, and his gaze condescending and furious. Behind him, golden ripples floated in the air, true holes in the fabric of space and time, and from within them countless amount of weapons emerged. Swords, axes, spears, arrows, polearms. Every single type of weapon he could think of appeared behind the golden man, and every single one of them aimed at the pair facing him._

 _It was a terrifying scene. The man in gold exuded such a presence that nearly floored the spectator. How can they face such a man with so many weapons? Who was he, and why were they fighting him? There was absolutely no way they could win._

 _And yet, the duo stood strong before the enemy, and he glared at them, his anger flaring. With a simple gesture of his hand, the weapons shot forward towards the two in order to impale and pierce them for standing before him._

 _The boy held out his hand, and spoke words the spectator could not hear. And before him, an iridescent, seven petaled flower bloomed to life, a shield that will protect the two from the onslaught. The weapons crashed into the shield, hammering away at it. The boy held his stretched hand with his other, withstanding the assault of the golden man._

 _And from his side, the knight charged, dodging out of the way of the blades as she made her way towards the man in gold. Turning his attention to the knight, the ripples fired the blades right at her. There was no way she could dodge so many weapons at once aimed at her. She had missed the opportunity to strike him down when he was distracted by the boy._

 _But just as they were about to pierce her, they were deflected away. And the spectator could only watch, glued to the spot, as blades met their twins in the air and exploded into shards of steel, sparks flying in every direction. Where did these blades come from all of a sudden? How did they stop the golden man's assault? It was incredible. Blade met blade in the air, and the golden man was caught in a deadlock. His own weapons countered by their own copies, and the knight charged towards him once again._

 _It was teamwork of the highest order. The boy and the knight fought together side by side all this time, and knew how to work their strengths together to overcome any obstacle. The golden man could take on an army of millions all by himself, but their combined strengths gave him a true challenge that was difficult to overcome._

 _The spectator could only compare this to himself and his wife. Working beautifully to create a harmony, a dance that was unbeatable. If they were the best ones in racing, then this duo must be the best ones in battle. The blades crashed again and again, and the knight came upon the man in gold. He could not dodge out of the way no matter how hard he tried. He was locked to the spot on the ground, unable to move._

 _The knight's sword shone brilliantly in the night, and with one resolute swing, cut into the man in gold._

 _And the spectator could only stare in awe._


	7. Chapter 7: Our Time Together

**AN: NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I added a small treat in the end following the discussion that happens in the story.**

 **I do think the second half is a bit of a higher quality than the first, but you tell me.**

 **Also, from now on I'm adding apostrophes to signify inner thoughts.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-**!-

In a certain part of his mind, Keiichi wished he could always wake up like this.

In another, he wasn't sure he could handle it for too long.

Opening his eyes to the morning light, Keiichi found a somewhat familiar weight bearing down on him. He smiled sheepishly as he turned his head to the side, catching sight of Belldandy once again cuddling up to him, an arm hugging his chest lovingly close. It would have been fine if that was all that was happening, but it seems that sometime in the night...Belldandy's left leg came over his own, removing any methods of escape. She was so close to him he could smell the lovely aroma emanating from her. Her chest rising and lowering as she slept peacefully, and Keiichi thanked every god he could think of for the sight.

He was lucky that thanks to Chihiro's kindness, he did not have to go to work, and that he even had a date with Belldandy. It has been far too long since the last time they went anywhere alone, and finally they had the chance to do so, even if the circumstances were...less than ideal. Inwardly, he was thankful that they would not be interrupted in any way during their date, but felt bad about the fact that it only came about because of the events of yesterday.

A small migraine came onto him, and he clutched his head with his free hand. Nearly frying your brain can leave some bad side effects it seems.

He turned to look at the clock on the desk, seeing it read 10:30 AM. It was way past the usual time for breakfast, and the rest were probably itching for a meal. Too bad for them that Belldandy was preoccupied cuddling up to him this morning. They'll deal with it.

 _Man, I'm becoming a bad person._ He thought to himself. In the past such thoughts would never cross his mind. He always thought about others first before himself, and perhaps a year ago he would have stammered and yelped and acted all embarrassed about the thought of being this intimate with her.

But things changed, and he was glad about that. He coveted the times he had spent with his wife. He wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

However, now that he was awake and aware, he definitely could not find it within himself to go back to sleep. He was content with just lying in this silence, only hearing the goddess' soft breaths, and wallowing in the joy that came with her presence.

Truly a man in love.

Suddenly, he felt her stir by his side, and watched closely as her eyes fluttered open, just like the day before. Her gaze caught his, and her cheeks flushed brightly as a large, wonderful smile lit up her face. "Good morning, Keiichi." She said softly.

He smiled widely back. "Good morning, Belldandy. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. How did you?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I slept well too, all things considered." He answered. "Although…"

She looked up at him in question. "Although?" She repeated.

"I kind of...can't really move now…" He said, blushing fiercely.

For a moment, she did not catch quite what he meant by that. But then, her eyes traveled downwards. For some reason, they were no longer covered by the blanket, having probably been kicked off during the night. That fact allowed her to see how own leg was sprawled over Keiichi's own.

"Ah…" She let out in a soft voice, and wordlessly removed her leg from where it was locking down Keiichi's. "I'm sorry, I must have-" She began saying, only to suddenly stop.

Keiichi tilted his head in question at her sudden silence. He stared at her, only from his angle he couldn't quite catch what kind of expression she was wearing.

And in that moment, he felt her hand moving on his chest slowly downwards. He looked at the hand incredulously as it moved across his abdomen, and for a second did not understand what the heck was happening. It was only then that he caught sight of the one thing he forgot about this entire morning: the high tent in his pants.

Blushing even more furiously now, he could only shudder half excitedly half nervously as _her_ hand made its way very slowly to the _tent_. This was most definitely not what he was expecting to happen this morning! The situation that was developing very rapidly had only occurred once until now. Had Keiichi been in any other situation, or had been any other man, he would have shut his mouth and let nature take its course.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Keiichi was far from a regular man by this point. After all, marrying a goddess is something very few people, if any at all, could boast about. And such a thing would not be possible had he been anyone else.

And there was only one way Morisato Keiichi was going to respond to such an act.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha…! Belldandy!" He stuttered out between shocked breaths. The hand stopped its motion just below his bellybutton.

Belldandy looked up back to him, a strange expression on her face. "Yes?" She asked innocently. Her hand moved to sit just on the edge of his waist. Keiichi could only stare at her with wide eyes, her face a mixture of...teasing?! And...anticipation?! This had to be a dream.

' _No wait, the dreams I'm having lately have nothing to do with this...well, except maybe that one time.'_

"I...uh…"

And then the door slammed open.

"Hey, Bell-chan! Get up! We want breakfast-"

The world stopped. Standing in the now open doorway were two very similar looking women. One was tall, one was short, and both had dark skin and silver hair cascading down their backs. One had red markings upon her face, and the other blue. And both of those women just STARED at the couple on the floor, their eyes wide.

Keiichi could not even let out any sort of sound to describe what he was feeling at the moment. It was a mixture of so many different feelings. One thing however was sure enough: He wanted to fry his brain again. It would be the only escape from this incredibly embarrassing situation. He just stared back, his face as red as a tomato.

Belldandy twisted herself to look at the interlopers, her hand still on the edge of his waist. She smiled brightly. "Oh, good morning, Nee-san and Hild-san!" she chirped.

The two did not respond. Their eyes, as one, darted to Keiichi's red face, then to Belldandy's smiling one, then to her hand, and then to the _tent_ in his pants. And then, they turned slowly to look at each other, a strange sort of understanding dawning on their faces. Hild, whose hand was still on the door's handle, moved to slowly, oh so _very slowly_ , close the door to the couple's room. The two dark skinned women turned back to look at the two on the floor.

And just as the door closed, their faces turned into savage, evil grins.

It took about a minute for Keiichi to finally regain his senses and respond to what just happened, and yell.

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

And so began another morning in the Morisato household.

-!-

It was by far the most embarrassing breakfast Keiichi had ever eaten since he came to live in this house.

Sitting in his usual spot, he quietly ate his food, not saying a word and not even looking around him. The current diners around the table were Mara, Lind, Hild, Urd, Belldandy, and himself. Occasionally, the blonde haired demon and the Valkyrie would glance at the others, not quite catching what was up with the atmosphere. Belldandy just ignored the world, eating happily with a smile on her face, even _humming_ beautifully. But the two silver haired women? Oh no, Oh _no_. They didn't even eat, content with staring at the human at the table with nothing less than shit-eating grins.

It was the worst possible outcome. Out of all the people in the world who could walk in on them during their…'intimate' moment, it was the two most teasing individuals he had ever met. He just handed them more fuel in a gift-wrapped package, and they were going to milk it for all it is worth now.

He munched on a piece of toast, and glanced up at the goddess across from him. She was still humming happily, and even though he found it to be a truly beautiful melody, he had a very hard time looking at her. And he was supposed to spend the entire day with her too.

Belldandy noticed his gaze, and smiled brightly at him. His blush only intensified further.

And the two dark-skinned womens' grins just grew even larger.

"Oh my, Nee-san, Hild-san. Aren't you going to eat?" Belldandy asked them.

The two did not even look at her. "Oh, it's quite alright, Bell-chan." Hild answered. "After all, we've had quite a _treat_ this morning, didn't we Urd-chan?"

"Indeed. It was a truly, _truly_ delicious treat as well. I wonder what we could do with it…" Urd said with a sultry tone.

' _Demons. They are true demons. Well, one of them is actually half one, but still, DEMONS!'_ The human thought in his mind. It was still morning and he was already being teased.

"Oh my, I suppose you are not hungry. I will leave some leftovers behind so you can eat if you do get hungry later in the day. I'm afraid I'll not be here to cook lunch for us." Belldandy said.

Urd put her hand on her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh no! Where will you be Belldandy?" She asked.

Belldandy's smile just grew. "I'll be out on a date with Keiichi!" She said happily, catching Mara and Lind off guard.

Keiichi, at this point, wanted to bury himself in a hole.

"Oh my, Bell-chan! A date with Keiichi-kun? That is so romantic!" Hild chirped, her grin not leaving her face at all. Keiichi was unsure if Belldandy was going along with their teasing or was blissfully unaware. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"Yes! It will be just the two of us!" Belldandy exclaimed. There was an edge to her voice that Lind could not miss.

"Really? Are you sure, Belldandy? Should we not come along as well?" Urd asked her younger sister. Mara gulped.

"Absolutely not!" Belldandy once again exclaimed, even more happily and clasping her hands together in front of her. "And if anyone interferes, there will be...consequences!"

The others sweatdropped nervously at her tone. It was less a statement and more of a dire warning than anything else. A warning that threatened _severe_ punishment for anyone who disregarded it. And no one, even Hild, wanted to mess with an angry Belldandy.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing we can do about it. You two should have some fun once in awhile after all." Urd said, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head upon it, still grinning in Keiichi's direction. "We don't want to get in the way while you're _busy."_

Keiichi was unsure as to how the two dark-skinned demon's grins were not tearing their faces in half, but at this point he didn't even care. All the blood in his body had already rushed to his face in the total embarrassment he was feeling that he found it difficult to continue eating. Very impure thoughts ran through his brain, and he was desperately hoping Belldandy was _not_ trying to read his mind at that moment.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his face to look at the goddess, finding her still smiling. _What is up with her today?_ He wondered to himself. Maybe Urd gave her another one of her strange drugs. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. It happened once before.

Mara looked between the two lovers, the two dark skinned demons, and finally to Lind. The valkyrie caught her gaze, and Mara shrugged. It was better to wash her hands of this mess and not get involved.

Breakfast ended after what felt like an excruciatingly long time for Keiichi. Belldandy cleared the table in record time, leaving absolutely nothing behind. While she was still in the kitchen, washing the dishes, Urd scooted over to Keiichi and put a hand around his shoulders, causing him to yelp.

"Hey, Keiichi." She whispered in his ear. "I've got something for you. Open your hand under the table."

Gulping, Keiichi did as ordered. Urd glanced momentarily towards Belldandy, seeing that she was still in the kitchen. She grinned, and put the item in Keiichi's hand while her sister was not looking. "This will prove useful." She told him.

Keiichi looked down at his open palm, and his jaw dropped. In his hand was...was…

"Urd! What the hell are you giving me?" He angrily whispered back to her.

"Oh come on," She said. "You will need this after today. Or not, depends on how things go."

"Th-th-th-th-this is not something you give someone else!" He stammered, barely able to keep his reason in check.

"Oh, but what do you mean? This is my little sister we are talking about. Every big sister needs to look out for her siblings, no?" She asked, her voice low and sultry. "But let me tell you a little secret, just in case-"

She leaned closer to him, and cupped her free hand around his ear, and whispered softly.

"Goddesses like it raw."

"Are you ready to go, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked as she walked in from the kitchen, a smile on her face. However, it was exactly at that moment that Keiichi stood up and bolted out of the living room to parts unknown.

Silence descended. Blinking a few times, Belldandy turned to her sister. "Um, Nee-san, is Keiichi alright?" She asked her worriedly.

Urd met her gaze. "He is just fine, don't worry. He was so excited about this date with you he just had to go take a bath real quick to get himself ready." She said. Oh the magical art of lying.

"I see, I'm glad." Belldandy responded. "Then, I should get ready too. I'll wait until he gets out of the bath and then-"

"Ah, Belldandy, I have a better idea!" Urd interrupted. "Maybe you should join him! After all, a married couple shouldn't be so embarrassed about seeing other naked. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

Belldandy blushed, her head dropping and played with her thumbs. "Do..do you really think so?" She asked sheepishly.

"I know so." Urd answered.

Belldandy beamed brightly at the words. Turning to the rest of the immortals sitting around the table, she bowed her head. "Then, if you'll excuse me." She said, and headed out into the hallway, the door closing behind her.

Urd stared at the door wide eyed. "Wow, I can't believe that worked." She breathed. She was only teasing, but both Keiichi's and Belldandy's reactions were just too good to pass up on.

Hild floated above the ground lazily, hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. "Bell-chan sure was aggressive this morning. Did she finally have enough of Keiichi-kun's spinelessness?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess yesterday did a number on her too." Urd answered her mother. Turning to the television, she flipped to a random channel and watched mindlessly.

"Is that right...well, some progress for these two is just what they need. Although," She began saying, narrowing her eyes at her daughter's back. "Have you told him yet, Urd-chan?" She asked her.

The elder Norn did not turn around. "No, not yet."

"You know you can't hold it off from him forever. He'll discover it some other way and he'll get the wrong idea, you know that."

"I know, I know…" Urd grumbled, leaning on the table. "It's just...I don't want to ruin this for them, at least not today. He deserves to know...but not right now."

Hild stared with a neutral expression. "I see…" And fell quiet.

Mara looked between the two silver-haired women, and then to Lind. "You got any idea what's going on here?" She asked the Valkyrie.

Lind shook her head. "Absolutely none."

And at that moment, the beautiful sound of Keiichi screaming like a little girl filled the house to the brim.

-!-

"Ha….."

It was perhaps the longest sigh Keiichi had ever let out in his life. This entire morning was exhausting in its own way, and he wasn't even out of the house yet.

He put on his shoes by the doorway, patiently waiting for Belldandy to join him. Hopefully, the date will be normal enough. They had already gone on dates in the past, but Urd and Skuld's arrival had decreased the frequency in which they happened. Mainly because he was busy running away from all the bombs the young goddess was chucking at him, or checking his drinks to make sure Urd didn't add anything funny. He had to keep his wits about daily or find himself either dead or turned into a frog.

He heard soft pitter patter of feet, and looking behind him, he saw Belldandy wearing a conservative white sundress that hugged all her curves in the right place. He gulped at the sight, absolutely mesmerized. She came up to him and smiled brightly. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, all set. Now just need to get the bike running-" He began to say, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh crap, I left the bike at work again!"

"Don't worry about that." She told him. "After I brought you back home yesterday, I went back and brought it back here."

His eyebrows rose. "Wait, you drove my bike here?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes! Is that okay? I mean, I don't think I've ever driven your bike before. I did other bikes, but not your personal one," She said, putting a finger on her lip. "It was fun!"

The human blinked a few times, and shrugged. "Well, I guess there's that. Thanks, Bell. It makes going into the city that much easier."

"My pleasure!" she exclaimed.

Getting up from the floor, two duo headed to the door. Keiichi placed his hand on the handle, and just as he was about to open it, it suddenly opened on its own from the other side.

"MORISATO!"

"Gah! Senpai?! What are you doing here?!" Keiichi asked incredulously. Just as they were about to head out, Tamiya and Otaki appeared out of nowhere on their front door.

Belldandy smiled. "Ah, Tamiya-san, Otaki-san, it's been a while."

The burly man nodded in her direction. "Ya, it has been." He turned to look at the shorter human, who recoiled from the stare. "Come with us Morisato, we need you to do something." He said. "There's a race in a week and a half we signed up for and need a test driver for the rig we built."

Without warning, Tamiya grabbed Keiichi's arm and pulled him outside. By the door, Otaki looked to Belldandy and grinned. "We'll bring your boy back tonight, don't worry miss Morisato." He said with a thumbs up, and proceeded to follow Tamiya to their car parked by the temple stairs.

Keiichi desperately tried to fight against the bigger man's grip. "Wait, senpai!" He yelled. Tamiya did not listen as he began to drag him down the stairs. They were about halfway down when suddenly something grabbed his other arm, now holding him in place. Tamiya turned around, not having expected something to stop him in his tracks.

"Tamiya-san, Otaki-san," Belldandy began to say with a smile, holding on to her husband's arm free arm. How did she reach them so quickly they did not know, and Tamiya was baffled by how the thin woman's grip completely stopped him from carrying Keiichi off. "I'm sorry, but Keiichi is preoccupied today. We have a date, you see. I cannot allow you to take him."

The two huge men raised their eyebrows at her tone of voice. Her words were always gentle, always warming the heart. Every time she spoke, she said words of love and understanding and friendship. And usually she just went along with them, smiling all the while.

So why did it feel like this time her words were laced with daggers?

"So I would appreciate it if you let him go, Tamiya-san."

Almost instantly, Tamiya released Keiichi's arm, allowing Belldandy to wrap her own arm around his. The goddess bowed her head. "Now then, if you'll excuse us." And carried her husband back up the stairs to the garage, leaving the two men stupefied by the temple gate.

"Belldandy is scary, Den-chan."

"Yeah, she is, Dai-chan."

Deciding to cut their losses, the two huge men entered the compact car and drove away.

Keiichi could only look at his wife in shock and wonder as she dragged him to the garage by the back of the house. Never before had he seen her so...clingy. She had just casually threatened his two senpai, just like she did with the rest inside the house. It was mind-boggling that he was almost entirely convinced that at some point Urd MUST have slipped her something. There was just no way his gentle Belldandy was so...aggressive.

But well, if anything, hopefully this date would also allow them to speak their minds to each other and let go of their emotional burdens. Urd had once told him before something very important that he had always kept at the forefront of his mind. _'My sister is not a doll. She has emotions, including that one.'_ She had said, referring to the first manifestations of the middle Norn's jealous outbursts. He would never admit it, but inwardly it made him glad. Glad that his wife, in some very crucial aspects, was human. The one thing that baffled him the most was the fact that she seemed to be...not very sorry about it. In the past, every time she would display emotions that she had deemed unfitting of a goddess, she would quickly apologize. But today? Oh boy, don't even think about talking back to her.

In short order they reached the garage, and finally Belldandy let go of his hand. He stood still, stupefied, just watching as she approached the side car and grabbed the helmet from within it. "Now then, shall we go?"

Keiichi blinked a few times to dispel the shock he was experiencing, deciding it was not worth focusing on at the moment. He smiled. "Yeah, let's go." He said.

Putting on his own helmet, he mounted the bike as Belldandy sat in the sidecar. Taking out the key from his pocket, he placed it in the ignition and started the bike. Soon enough, the married couple made their way to the city.

-!-

Archer watched expressionlessly as he watched the bike disappear into the road. It was early in the morning, and the human had a goddess with him for protection. He was not required at the moment, and he would rather not follow after them like a dog during their outing.

He also had no intention of staying in the brown haired goddess' company for more than he had to. Everything about her screamed naivety, and Archer was not a fan of that quality. It more often than not screamed foolishness as well, and from his interactions with her, she seemed to have that in droves.

The Counter Guardian grumbled. He wondered if he should continue teaching the human magecraft at all. He had done something incredibly stupid the day before, and it showed more about him than ever before. Clueless, and overwhelmed by emotion. While he did not know how he had lived beforehand, from the state of affairs in the house, it seemed to have been a comfortable life. Far more comfortable than he had in his own life anyway. The goddess and the human fit each other like a puzzle. Two very naive, foolish beings who had never faced real danger before. Maybe the coming events will be a wakeup call. It was a dark thought to have, but Archer had entertained it many times before in his life.

A small metallic noise tore Archer away from his thoughts. Staring down from the roof into the garden, he noticed the android girl limping back into the house, her features marred by dust and dirt. Some distance behind her, the mushroom like robot followed slowly, its hand in front of it in worry as it kept its distance. Archer raised an eyebrow as the girl sat down on the edge of the veranda, and the robot stopped in the garden, looking at her.

"You are such a pain sometimes Banpei, seriously!" She exclaimed. Taking out a screwdriver from one of the hidden compartments installed in her leg, she lifted up her limb, and unscrewed the bolts connecting the foot to the ankle. The metallic foot fell to the ground with a small thud, and Sigel twisted her leg somewhat unnaturally to look at the circuitry inside of the leg. "Look at what you did! Now my balancers are all messed up! And Skuld-sama is not even awake to fix it!" She yelled. The robot's head inclined downwards, signifying its shame.

Archer watched their interaction curiously. The two robots were surprisingly human in their actions, and it interested him. The robots were alive for all intents and purposes, and he had only seen such a thing before once in his life, which was a dead cat that was infused with the leftovers thoughts of a deceased human girl, resulting in a little girl with a quiet demeanor who could manipulate dreams. She only really required a contract to continue living, but other than that she kept to her own devices. To see a similar result in beings whose materials were nothing but metal was astounding.

A sudden whim sprung up in his mind. It seemed the android girl had some problems, and her mistress was at the moment too deep in sleep to truly help her. In that case, perhaps he could give her a hand.

Jumping down from the roof, he landed in the space between Banpei and Sigel, startling the two automatons. "Wha-what do you want?!" The girl shouted. "Did you come for revenge, huh? I'm not afraid of you!" She said, trying to stand up only to suddenly remember that her foot was missing, and fall back down on her butt. From behind the Counter Guardian, Banpei held the broom in his hands, pointed at Archer, trying to be as menacing as possible.

The spirit ignored the robot behind him and looked straight at the girl, who shrunk under his gaze. "You seem to be having a problem." He said.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked angrily. "Just you wait, once I fix up my leg, you'll be very sorry!"

He smirked and folded his arms. "Is that right? Well then, show me what you got."

Sigel groaned. Without Skuld to fix up her leg, she was stuck. But she still had her usual attacks!

Raising one of her arms up to point at the Counter Guardian, Sigel shouted. "ROCKET PUNCH!"

The fist went flying again in his direction, and he could only grin at the appendage coming towards him. From his perspective, it moved so slowly he had enough time to make a pot of tea and come back, and it would still be in the middle of its flight. Last time he had ignored her attack, but now…

His arm blurred, and he caught the fist in his hand nonchalantly. Sigel's eyes widened in shock at her attack failing once again. Archer smirked. "So, now what will you do?"

The girl clenched her teeth, and tried as hard as she could to reel back the fist for another attack, but it wouldn't move an inch. Realizing his companion's distress, Banpei charged towards the Counter Guardian with the broom upraised, intent on rescuing her from the man's clutches.

Sigel, noticing Banpei's charge screamed in his direction. "No, Banpei! Stay away!"

The robot stopped in his tracks, her yell having got to him, broom still upraised. Sigel turned her gaze back to Archer and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Let go of my hand!"

Archer did not let go, only standing and watching her. "Let go!" She yelled, trying her hardest to pull it back towards her. Seeing that it wouldn't budge, she raised her other arm and fired again. However, fate repeated as Archer caught the other fist as well. She gasped, and tried to pull back both hands, but they just wouldn't budge. "I said, let go!"

"Only if you settle down first." He said calmly.

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"Because right now you are helpless, and not exactly all that threatening." He answered. "One of your legs is missing, and both of your hands are now useless. What exactly are you going to do now?" He asked her, repeating his earlier question.

She glared at him, trying once again in vain to liberate her hands from his grip. If she pushed it too hard, the cords connecting the hands to her arm will rip, and then she'll really be helpless. "Fine." She relented. He felt the fists in his hands slightly relax. "What do you want?"

"As I said, you are helpless. I was going to offer you my help, but I truly wonder if you want it." He said, catching her off guard.

"Help me? I don't need your help! I can take care of myself just fine!" Sigel exclaimed. She tried to fold her arms, but then remembered her hands weren't exactly available. "Kuh…"

"Well?" Archer asked.

Sigel drooped as she realized there was no escaping her predicament. "Fine, okay! I give up!" She said. Archer smirked, and released the metallic limbs. The hands reeled back to their owner swiftly, and she sat, grumbling on the veranda. The Counter Guardian walked towards her, and she stiffened momentarily as he approached. Behind him, Banpei looked warily on, looking for the first sign of trouble.

"Lift up your leg." Archer said. All at once Sigel _blushed_ deeply at his request. Archer narrowed his eyes at her interesting reaction. _'She can blush as well? Without blood vessels? Interesting.'_

"What are you saying! Pervert! Old man! Geezer!" She let out as she insulted him behind her flushed face.

Archer let out a snort. "I won't be able to fix you if you don't cooperate." He said to her. Sigel's head drooped down in embarrassment. She knew he was right, but still…

Seeing as there was no way out of this, Sigel relented, and lifted her leg up, letting Archer take a look at the circuitry and machinery within. He crouched down and held it, eliciting a yelp from the small android. Without reciting his phrase, Archer used Structural Analysis, catching a glimpse of all the inner working of the girl. _'There are no materials in her that are unrecognizable. I can identify titanium, iron, aluminum, gold, silver, copper, and even uranium. Everything she is made up of is of Earthen quality. However, magic runs through all of these materials evenly, and without waste. I can't recognize the makeup of this spell at all. Is it divine in origin?'_ The Counter Guardian wondered to himself. Swords might be his forte, but he could also appreciate the craftsmanship of other objects in the world. He would never be able to reproduce what regular magi do, but this? This almost seems too easy. It was only the divine magic that ran through her artificial veins that he'll never be able to copy.

"I've figured out what the problem was." He said. "Sit still and let me take care of it."

The android nodded. He reached forward and grabbed the screwdriver she had used earlier, and began working in earnest to fix her leg. He worked in silence, and Sigel could see that despite the fact that he was suspicious, he was actually doing a fairly decent job. Only Skuld really knew how to fix her, but maybe what he was doing would be enough to get her through the day without any trouble. A few minutes into his work he grabbed the detached foot, and screwed it back into place with surprising accuracy. His work finished, the man in red moved the foot around a bit, testing for mobility. When he was done, he let go of her leg and stood up again. "There, that should work for now. Don't mess around too much or it will break again. When your mistress wakes up have her take a good look at it." He said.

Sigel nodded obediently as she stared up at him. Dusting herself off, she stood up from the floor, lifting her leg up and moving it experimentally, finding it to be in great condition. _'Okay, he's not all bad, I guess.'_ She thought to herself. Now that she was no longer completely hostile to him, she could take a good look at him and his features, and found herself thinking that he looked kind of handsome…

"Ah…" She let out. Belldandy taught her to always thank those who help you, but with this guy she just...found it hard to put into words, for some strange reason. "Th-thank yo-"

She was torn from her thoughts as he turned around and walked towards the garden. Stopping in front of Banpei, Archer turned his head back, sending her a final smirk that caused her to blush again, and then jumped back to the roof.

Sigel stared at the spot the Counter Guardian stood on for a moment, and then finally caught sight of Banpei. Her lips upturned into an evil smirk. "Oh, Banpei-kun…" She breathed, and the robot took a wary step back from her. "Come here so I can dismantle you!" She yelled, causing Banpei to run away back into the woods, Sigel hot on his heels.

Archer landed back on his usual spot, sending a glance towards the two living machines as they chased one another through the perimeter of the house, not going too far away where nobody could find them this time. That passed some time at least. Boredom could truly break people at times, although he was no stranger to it. Sitting around and doing nothing was not what he had imagined from a place as revered as the Throne of Heroes. At the times he was not deployed he could only stare blankly at the expansive horizon that made up his inner world and wait. There wasn't anyone there with him at any time, other heroic spirits probably in their own world separate from his own.

"Well, well." A feminine voice said behind him. He turned slightly to look at the source, seeing the taller bronze-skinned woman standing on the roof alongside him. "I saw that, you know." She said.

Archer turned back to look at the city. "Is that so." He said.

"Yep. Never thought I'd catch you being nice to someone after all. From the way she looked at you afterwards, I'd say you got yourself a fan." She added with a teasing voice. The man shrugged in response, and her smile dropped.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Urd kept on watching his back, feeling the calm breeze that wafted through the rooftop. The silence irritated her, and she spoke up again. "I don't get you." She said.

Archer did not respond. "One moment you are all broody and mysterious, another moment you're an ass to my sister, and another you suddenly decide to be a kind soul?" She said to his back. He did not move in response, or even make some sort of action that signified that he had heard her. "You think I didn't notice? How on the riverbank you fired your arrow inches away from her face? And don't give me the sad excuse that you somehow 'missed'. You don't miss. You call yourself by the container of the class that is specifically designed for long range combat and sharpshooting. You _don't_ miss. So fess up. What the hell is your deal? Sorry, but I don't give a damn about your so called duty if that duty puts my family in danger, Keiichi included. So start talking!" She said, her voice rising. She knew that straight up intimidation wouldn't work, but maybe just directly confronting him and not staying quiet like Belldandy would help. It worked last time she wanted answers...kind of.

Archer said nothing, getting on her nerves. "Oh, the silent treatment then? Who would have thought that the big bad heroic spirit could act like such a kid."

Perhaps it was her insult, or perhaps it was his desire to get rid of her, but he suddenly spoke up. "I have nothing to say to you." He announced.

"What was that?" She bit out.

"I have already given you all the answers you wanted. Complaining to my face about it is not going to do you any good." He answered calmly, not a tiny bit fazed by the goddess.

"All the answers I wanted…" She repeated to herself. Was he referring to that vague excuse of one from a few days ago? Such a thing could barely count as an answer. "Are you serious?"

Archer clammed shut, and said no more. Urd almost gave in to the urge to blast him to pieces for his rudeness, but knew that she would get absolutely nothing out of it. "Fine then." She threw dismissively. "I thought we could start getting along, but it seems you have other plans."

"I have never claimed I had any intention of 'getting along', goddess." He responded. "I already said I was here for one purpose only. It was you who assumed I had other intentions."

Urd clenched her teeth. "And yet you still get involved. If you didn't, why did you bother start teaching Keiichi magecraft? Why did you bother fixing Sigel? Do you see what I mean? You say one thing, and then act completely different. How is that not hypocritical?"

"Well, I guess I'm just a man dripping with hypocrisy." He said nonchalantly. "Wouldn't be the first time I admitted it."

Urd stared at him incredulously, feeling anger building up. He was admitting it so honestly? What the hell was that about? _'This guy...what the hell happened to him that caused him to turn out this way?'_ She asked herself. Turning around to face away from him, Urd jumped down from the roof and headed back into the house, pissed at the fact that she let him have the last word.

Fuming, Urd trudged down the hallway to her room. Her 'conversation' with Archer left her with a bad taste in her mouth, and now the only solace was a big bottle of sake. It was as she turned the corner that she suddenly found herself face to face with Lind. "Urd." The Valkyrie let out, noticing the Norn's angry expression. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Urd's face scrunched up even more. "No, obviously I am not." She answered, passing by Lind who turned with her.

"Does it have anything to do with the Counter Guardian?" Lind asked her, causing Urd to stop in her tracks. "I apologize, I heard bits and pieces of your conversation. I did not mean to eavesdrop." She admitted. Interestingly, Lind noticed Urd's posture slightly relax, and the Norn raised a hand to scratch at her hair.

"This guy," Urd whispered, not turning around. "He's just...such a pain. Are all warriors like this, Lind? Are they all such...big assholes?"

"Sometimes they are, sometimes they are not. It all depends on what they experienced, and how those experiences affected them." Lind explained, having come face to face with that truth many times in the past.

"Yeah well, I don't know what happened to this guy, but he certainly is completely out of whack. I mean, did you hear what he said? 'Maybe I'm just a man dripping with hypocrisy'. Seriously? I mean, what the hell?" Urd said, rubbing her head more.

Lind put her chin between a finger and a thumb. "I do not think we will ever know what he went through. The mental health of heroic spirits is obviously not part of my job description. Did he ever say anything else that might give you a clue?" Lind asked her.

"Yeah," Urd answered. "A few days ago, when I asked him if he had anything against Belldandy, the answer he gave me was that 'it feels like he was looking into an old mirror that displays everything he thought he discarded'. Does that make any sense to you?"

Lind settled on that thought for a bit. From what she heard him say the day before on the roof, and combined with her own experiences, there was only one answer she could think to provide. "Perhaps there are certain qualities in Belldandy that remind him of his past?"

"I figured that was the case, but what? They are so different they might as well be night and day. Are you telling me that at some point in the past, he was a goody two-shoes like her? Sorry if I have trouble believing that." Urd said.

"We do not have any way to know for sure. I believe the best course of action for now would be to let it go. Maybe in time he will open up to us. It seems that he gets along with Keiichi-kun somewhat. If there is anyone that can make others open their hearts, it is him." Lind responded with a small smile.

Urd let out a snort. "Yeah, maybe. Two thick headed men in the same house, isn't that a recipe for disaster."

Lind chuckled. "Yeah, it is. But it is a change. After all, the winds of change are-"

"If I hear that phrase one more time I'm going to blow this whole place up, I swear." Urd said, interrupting the Valkyrie. Lind's eyes widened for a moment at Urd's sudden hostility.

"I see. In any case, I suggest you check up on Skuld when you can. It's late and she hasn't left her room yet." Lind said.

"I'll see what I can do." Urd answered, opening the door to her room and heading inside. The door shut with a slam, leaving Lind alone in the hallway.

-!-

The city was bustling with activity. People traveling to and fro, filling the streets with chatter and life. Keiichi never really liked being surrounded by so many people. He was a bit of an introvert at times, and that was usually what clashed with the Motor Club's more boisterous members such as Tamiya and Otaki. He never really raced for the fame or the acknowledgment, only for the fun of it. For the passion. For the thrill of the race. Everything else was just a bonus, even the money. Well, not all the time, they did race from time to time for the money, but that was besides the point.

The goddess had joined her arm in his, and together the two walked down the street without any sort of direction in mind. It was a date, and neither of them had made any sort of plan as to how it would go. He had asked her once they dismounted the bike where she would like to go, and she just said anywhere, that it didn't matter to her where they go as long as it was together. And that was how they found themselves walking aimlessly through the city.

It was kind of nice, he had to admit. Last time they walked around so intimately, Belldandy had been under the influence of some very strange drugs from Urd. He still wondered if that was the case now, but over three years had passed since then. Maybe it was about time they present it more openly, especially now that they are married. At least in Heaven's records. They still had to take care of all the legal proceedings down on Earth.

They reached the shopping district. It was the same one they walked through from time to time, and the one in which Keiichi bought the diamond ring for Belldandy as a Christmas present. It was a heartfelt gesture at the time, and the ring never left her finger since then. It was that important to her. As they walked, he briefly glanced into the jewelry store, eyeing the counter through the window, watching the seller recommend a necklace to a couple inside. Surprisingly enough, it was the same seller from back then. He smiled warmly at the sight. It seems she continued helping warm the hearts of others. He stopped walking as he watched the shop.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy called out to him. He looked in her direction, catching her gazing up at him.

"I'm fine." He answered, predicting what she was going to ask. "It's just, in the shop there is the same seller from back when I bought you that ring. I guess I was surprised to see she still works here."

Belldandy smiled. "I see. We never really thanked her for her help, did we?" She said.

"No, we didn't. In all honesty, I would like to do so now, but she seems busy. I wouldn't want to bother her while she is working."

"In that case, perhaps we can come back another time."

Keiichi nodded, and they resumed walking aimlessly.

Ten minutes passed, and now they found themselves in another area of the city. All around them were bars, pubs, and restaurants. The biggest attraction in this part of the city was the movie theater. He remembered going there on at least two separate occasions. One was during the aforementioned 'Belldandy on drugs' incident, and the other was when Peorth wrung out a date out of him, and he had inadvertently brought the rest of the household with him much to her chagrin. That was a fun day to say the least.

It was Belldandy's turn to suddenly stop walking, and he looked at her, seeing her gaze up at the movie theater. Posters lined up the entrance, detailing all sorts of movies airing at the time. From his perspective, there wasn't any movie that looked interesting in his eyes. Everything except one or two looked like romances. He didn't have anything against the romance genre, but it was just...boring most of the time.

"Keiichi, shall we go watch a movie?" Belldandy asked him. He could see anticipation welling up in her eyes.

"Sure, why not." He answered, and together they turned towards the movie theater.

Inside, they went over the posters, trying to find the one movie they could watch together. He might not be a big fan of romantic movies, but if Belldandy wanted to watch one, he would sit down and take it. She deserved that much at least.

"Ah! That one seems like fun." She said, pointing to a poster. Keiichi narrowed his eyes, surprised by her choice.

' _SABER WARS - Revenge of the Alter'_

She wanted to watch an action science fiction film? He did in fact watch the two movies that came before it sometime in the past, but he never expected Belldandy of all people to pick it.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "I mean, it's part of a trilogy. You'd have to watch the first two before it. And it's not exactly romantic."

"Ah, I already did." She answered, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Urd and Skuld were watching the first one on your VHS, and I thought it was interesting so I joined them. I quite liked it. After that we immediately watched the second one."

Keiichi was slightly taken aback. When exactly did that happen? Well, whatever the case, it seems they reached a decision on what to watch. He smiled. "In that case, let's go buy the tickets."

"Yes! Let's!" She chirped happily.

A few minutes later, armed with popcorn, coke, and orange juice for Belldandy, the two of them walked into the auditorium and made themselves comfortable. Smiling to each other as the movie started up, they set their sights on the white screen.

-!-

Keiichi stirred the tea in his cup. It has been half an hour since they left the movie theater, and he was still shocked beyond belief at what he had witnessed.

The movie itself was good, although nothing to write home about in his opinion, but it was Belldandy's storm of emotions during it that caught him completely by surprise. By the time the movie ended, she had left the movie theater _crying_. He knew she was quick to cry most of the time, taking a whole lot of things very personally even if they had nothing to do with her, but this was completely new. She had openly cried at an _action_ film. He supposed it was dramatic at times, but nothing to really start crying over. But Belldandy did, especially towards the end. When they had entered the cafe for a break, a whole lot of people turned to look at them, particularly at the crying woman. He held a nervous smile for a while as they sat down at the table and made their order. Which brought them to the current situation.

"But it was so sad!" She cried. "Everything she did was for her sister, but in the end…" She sniffled at the memory of the scene. "And then the fight was so tragic and it was just…"

Keiichi sighed. She hadn't stopped talking about the film since they sat down. It was adorable, but he really wished she'd calm down first.

"Belldandy, it's just a movie. It's okay, it didn't happen." He told her calmly.

She sobbed again. "I know, but it was just so sad! And the part where their mother finds out…" She continued, rambling on and on.

Keiichi smiled at her. Yeah, this was going to go on forever. He figured he could just listen while she talked.

About ten minutes later after she started talking, the food arrived. They ate it in relative silence, enjoying the taste and the quiet that accompanied it. It was as he was biting into the sandwich that he saw someone familiar step up next to the table, sporting her usual blank face.

"Morgan-san." Belldandy said, greeting the new Whirlwind employee. "It's so nice to see you!"

Morgan did not return the greeting and only looked between the two of them. "Chihiro gave you two a day off?" She asked.

"Yeah." Keiichi answered. "I didn't feel so good yesterday, and when we talked to her she said it was fine that we take a day off. So we decided to go out and get some fresh air." He said. It was technically a lie, so it was up to him to steer the conversation in a direction Morgan would believe. He was a terrible liar, but Belldandy was physically unable to lie so he had to do it instead.

"I see. It is good I found you two then. I did not have your phone number so I could not contact you, but Chihiro told me to ask for your address as part of an 'employee unity session' as she called it." Morgan told them.

Keiichi sweatdropped. Again with Chihiro's fancy ideas. "I...see. Well, there's no harm in that I guess. Is that alright with you, Belldandy?"

"Yes!"

He smiled. "Alright then, one moment." He said, taking a notepad and a pen from his jacket pocket. He wrote down their exact address, preferring the more formal method instead of just calling it the 'temple on the hill' as he usually presented it. Once he was done, he pocketed the notepad and the pen and handed Morgan the piece of paper. "Here, I wrote down our phone number too. If you want to come visit, feel free to call us and we'll happily invite you."

Taking the piece of paper from him wordlessly, she stared at it for a moment and then looked back to him. "I see. Will it be acceptable to come visit you tomorrow?" She asked.

Keiichi's eyes widened, and found himself at a loss for words. He looked to Belldandy, trying to see if she approves. Before he could give an answer, the goddess spoke up. "We'll be glad to have you visit us, Morgan-san. Please feel free to come whenever you'd like tomorrow. If you can, please join us for breakfast." She said. Well, that takes care of that.

Morgan nodded in response. "Very well, I shall take you up on your offer." She glanced momentarily to Keiichi, and then back to Belldandy. "Then, I shall leave you to your devices. Have a good day."

Bowing slightly, Morgan walked towards the door of the cafe and headed out into the street.

Keiichi watched as she passed by the window of the shop, and saw her disappear into the crowd.

"She sure is a strange person, isn't she?' Belldandy said.

"Yeah, you're right. But she seems nice enough. Are you sure it's okay that she'll come tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It is important that we get along with our coworkers after all. We will be working with her from now on, even if we don't see her all the time."

Keiichi propped up his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, taking another bite of the sandwich he hadn't finished eating.

A few minutes later, the couple finished their meal and paid, leaving a tip for the waitress and heading out into the street. Once more, they found themselves without any sort of direction. It was around 4 PM now, and they decided they'll go back home at around 8 PM. How were they going to pass the next four hours was beyond him right now, so there was only one solution.

"Belldandy," He said, catching her attention as she turned to look at him. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

She tilted her head in question. "I thought I said that it doesn't matter to me, as long as we're together."

"Yeah, well...we are kind of lost on what to do again, right? So I thought that this time, we should go wherever you want to go," He said. She was about to speak up but he interrupted her. "And no, taking me to places you want to go that you think I like doesn't count. You tried that already in the past, remember? This time, you lead the way wherever you want. I'll follow you anywhere, so don't worry about me."

Belldandy found herself completely stumped. He had not only relegated the responsibility to her, but also shut off any sort of escape she had. Indeed, a few months after she granted his wish, she took him to all sorts of places during one of their dates. At the time, she did not really know what constituted as 'fun' on Earth, so she took him to places he thought he'd enjoy, which ended up being garages and junkyards and other locations relevant to his interests. It was an awkward day, looking back to it now, and neither of them wanted a repeat of that. She knew where she wanted the date to end, but not sure what she'd like to do during it. She didn't lie about the fact that she'd go anywhere as long as they are together. She can't lie after all as a First Class Goddess. But now that it was up to her to decide, she would have to think hard about where to take him that they'll have fun.

"In that case," She began. "How about we go shopping?"

Keiichi smiled. "Lead the way." Ah, shopping. It seemed that no matter which realm you come from, or what kind of being you are, shopping will always be one of the female gender's greatest pleasures. He had never really gone shopping with Belldandy before, seeing as all her clothes she could conjure up for herself. But a normal activity like that can only be good for them. And as the man, he'll take it in stride and enjoy himself as well. If she was happy, so was he, and that's all that mattered.

She smiled brightly, warming his heart, and together the two headed to the shopping mall.

-!-

There was knocking on her door, but she didn't care about that.

Her room was shrouded in darkness. Ever since she woke up, she did not even bother to turn on the lights. She had another disturbing dream involving the _thing_ from two nights ago. It carved itself into her consciousness so deeply that she found herself staring at shadows, watching in fear and horrible anticipation, waiting for the monster to rear its ugly head once again. Skuld knew she was panicking, that she was hallucinating pretty much every time, but the terror, the primal _**fear**_ that gripped her heart every time she thought about it was overwhelming. And the worst part of it was that she felt there was no escape from it. That the thing, and its image, will haunt her forever.

Her thoughts wandered to Sentaro again, and she found tears streaking down her face once more. Huddled against one of the corners of the room, her legs propped up, her arms on her knees and her head buried in them, Skuld just stayed in that position for hours. Only vivid images of the terrible night and of Sentaro floating in the temple raged in her mind.

The _thing's_ faceless visage appeared in her mind again, and her crying became even more frantic. She was just too afraid to face the world. Afraid that at every corner she'll turn, that thing will be there, its **thousand tendrils** coming down upon her, and her being too helpless and weak to do anything about it. Despite being a goddess, right now all she felt was like being a little girl who was alone, facing a dreadful horror. She did not know exactly what happened after she had lost consciousness, but it did not matter to her. Lind was here, Hild was here, Mara was here. Their continued presence alone in the house already caused her to be even more afraid. It didn't even matter that the Daimakaicho was here and constantly vigilant.

Skuld felt alone in the world, and it was unbearable.

The knocking continued, but she ignored it. Seeing as she was not responding, a familiar voice rose from behind the door. "Skuld." It said. It was a deep, feminine voice that she recognized as Urd's. "It's already 4 PM. You need to get out of your room."

"I don't want to." Skuld answered her. "Leave me alone!"

"Skuld, stop being such a little kid. Get up and get some sun!"

Urd hoped that maybe calling Skuld a kid will rile her up a bit. She always hated that, and always caused her to respond aggressively and with a lot of bombs. She waited a few moments, to see if something will change, but nothing. No response, no bombs, no nothing. It was beyond strange in her eyes.

"Skuld, I'm coming inside." She declared. If the kid was not going to cooperate, she was going to have to drag her outside by force. Sliding the door opened, Urd found herself surprised by the deep darkness that enveloped the room. There weren't even the usual LED lights from the machines usually scattered around the place. Nothing, absolutely nothing. As she headed inside, she looked around her, trying to find her little sister hidden in the darkness. Looking to and fro, she found the little goddess huddled in one of the corners, apparently hiding from the world. "Skuld, you really need to get out of your room. You can't stay in here forever." She said.

However, Skuld did not respond, and only kept her head buried in her arms. The only sound coming from the young goddess was the muffled sound of sobbing. Urd for the life of her could not understand what could garner such a reaction from her. She knew the girl was saddened by what happened to Sentaro, but to the point where she refused to leave her room? Perhaps it runs in the family. Belldandy would react similarly if something happened to Keiichi after all, and she was sure she would too had she had anyone to love. But that was not important. What was important was the fact that Skuld was still not outside, did not join them for breakfast or lunch, and did not help fix Sigel. Archer had to do it for her, that's how bad it was.

Urd approached the young goddess and crouched down, watching her. Skuld did not stare from her position. The sound of her sobbing only became stronger as she got closer to her. Slowly, Urd put a hand down on Skuld's arm. She felt the young goddess stiffen at the touch, as if afraid of it. Urd narrowed her eyes, surprise by the reaction. "Skuld, let me look at you." She said quietly. It seems this wasn't the time to be the teasing big sister, but rather the comforting one. She wasn't good at that as Belldandy was, but she could try. It at least would take her mind away from her previous conversation with Archer. She had calmed down since then, but it still ticked her off. She tried her hardest to make sure her irritation did not show in her voice.

Skuld raised her head up slowly, and Urd tried her hardest to keep her eyes from widening in shock at the sight. Even in the darkness, she could see that her sister had bags under her eyes, signifying a lack of sleep, and that her face was marred with wet and dry tears all at once. Her sclera were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. She had not moved from this spot for hours. It was a horrible look for the young goddess. Out of all of them, Skuld looked the most like their father, and took after their mother's strong beauty. Urd looked like Hild more than anything, and Belldandy shared their father's eyes and his more delicate mannerisms, yet it was Skuld that really showed the family resemblance. She was one hundred percent sure that in the future, Skuld will be a striking beauty, even more so than the two of them. To see her this way was heartbreaking. A woman broken by the apparent loss of her love was a sorrowful sight, especially since it was her, who was only beginning to grow into the feeling and her power.

"Come on," Urd said. "You look like hell, little sister. Let's go take a bath. We haven't taken one together for years now haven't we? Let big sis take care of you."

Skuld looked up to her big sister, and her body relaxed slightly. Urd held out her hand to her, and reluctantly reached out with her own hand to grab it.

And that was when she went rigid, and her eyes went wide with horror.

Urd watched incredulously as her sister backed even further into the corner, terrified by something she could not understand. Was it herself? No, that was not the case, she was sure. What was it?

"Skuld, what's wrong?" She asked. The young goddess did not answer, and fresh tears fell from her eyes, her face a mask of absolute horror. She brought her hands up to her head and dug into her scalp, nearly drawing blood...and then screamed.

It was the same bloodcurdling scream from two nights ago, the one that marked the start of the night of the confrontation with the monster. "Skuld! Calm down! It's okay! Nothing is here, you're safe!" She yelled, her words drowned out by her sister's shrieks. It did not take long for her to hear feet scurrying along the floor outside. Moments later, four figures emerged into the room. Hild, Mara, Lind, and Archer appeared, and stood by the far end of the room, next to the door and watched the proceedings. Urd turned to look back at them, and waved them off, telling them to back away. As one, the four took a few steps back, allowing Urd to take care of it. "Skuld, tell me what's wrong! I'm here! Big sis is here!" She told her in a panic. Damn, where was Belldandy when she needed her. She was much better at comforting and calming others down.

However, Urd could not possibly understand what was going through Skuld's mind. It happened just as she was reaching for her hand. The room, from her perspective darkened even more than usual, and the familiar chill in the air descended upon it. Her eyes went wide as she watched the far corner of the room come alive, and the shadows writhed eerily as the monster appeared in the room, towering above her and her big sister. In her terror-addled mind, Skuld did not even know if what she was witnessing was just another hallucination or the real thing, but at this point it did not matter in the least. The object of her fear was haunting her whether she was asleep or awake, and she felt that nowhere was safe. Urd did not even seem to notice the monster's sudden appearance, and she could see in the corner of her eye her mouth move, but did not register the words coming out of her mouth. The only response Skuld had to offer was to scream, signifying her distress as loudly as she could. Her mind shut away from the world.

It was then that Urd watched as Noble Scarlet appeared suddenly out of Skuld's back, and went wide eyed as the angel began flying around the room aimlessly, thrashing wildly and crashing into various objects, mirroring her host's horror. The angel grabbed her head and threw it to all sides in a silent scream, and for some strange reason avoided the far corner of the room. Realizing the situation was worse than she thought, Urd summoned World of Elegance, the black and white angel exiting from her back and making a beeline for the smaller, red-eyed angel. World of Elegance caught her in her grasp, and hugged the smaller angel to her body in a comforting hug, Noble Scarlet struggling in her hold. Imitating her inner self, Urd grabbed her little sister and held her close, offering comforting words to the girl. Skuld thrashed in her grip, yet Urd held her strong.

The sounds of screams and objects breaking slowly but surely abated after a few minutes as both goddess and angel hugged and patted their little sisters. Skuld slowly settled down, her screaming stopping and her thrashing easing up to nothingness as she went limp in her sister's hold, sobs still wracking her entire body. Noble Scarlet as well settled down in World of Elegance's grip, and the four in the hallway watched curiously as quiet fell upon the room once again.

"It seems Urd-chan has everything under control." Hild commented. "We should leave them be."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Lind and Mara turned around and walked back to the living room, leaving the Daimakaicho alone with the Counter Guardian. She turned to look up at him. "You're gonna stay or leave? Don't make me drag you away." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Archer shrugged, then turned in the opposite direction and disappeared into golden sparkles. Hild stared for a moment at the spot he stood in, then turned around with a huff. "He really is a pain." She said to herself, and then headed back to the living room.

Inside Skuld's room, the young goddess fell asleep in her big sister's arms. Urd briefly glanced at World of Elegance, who met her gaze and nodded. Using a tiny bit of magic, the upturned futon moved through the air as it landed back to the floor in the correct position, and slowly as to not accidentally wake her up, Urd carried her younger sister to the bed, placing her down face up and covering her with the blanket. Following her, World of Elegance placed the angel next to her mistress on the futon. The two watched the younger celestials for a while, holding their hands as they breathed in and out quietly.

Urd was not sure what was the cause, but she would definitely get to the bottom of this. She swore it on her honor as a goddess, and especially as a big sister.

-!-

Sunset had arrived, and they found themselves in the right spot just in time to witness it in full. The shopping trip was more fun than he had expected. Belldandy had shown great enthusiasm as they scoured the various shops, and he found himself dragged along for the ride. She tried on such a variety of clothes, and he complimented her on every single one. She truly did look gorgeous in anything. He too found himself browsing through several stores, picking out several articles of clothes and having Belldandy check them out with him. Of course, she too complimented him every time he tried something on, yet he was the one to react sheepishly and all embarrassed to the praise. If there was anything he was still insecure about, it was his appearance. Even though Belldandy had said to him the first day they met that physical features do not define the person, it was still something that bothered him to no end. It was part of the reason why not a single person in the world could understand how a bombshell like Belldandy dated someone like him.

Well, what does he care what they think. If a goddess thinks he looks handsome, then they can shove it. It was only her opinion that really mattered after all.

The final destination for their date did not surprise him at all. It was Belldandy's favorite after all. The boat by the pier where he took her for the first time after that awkward date, and where they always could be together and speak to their hearts content. It was such a special place for them both, signifying their bond, that they would always love it no matter what.

Keiichi grabbed the railing and looked out towards the river. "So, how did you enjoy today?" He asked her.

She smiled brightly at him, leaning against the railing. "I had a lot of fun, Keiichi. We should really do this more often."

"You're right about that. We never get to be alone together with so many people in the temple all the time. And I had a lot of fun too. Never thought I'd get so into shopping." He said with a grin.

"Neither did I." She said, staring out into the sea. They did in fact make some purchases, but with a stealthy use of Belldandy's magic, the bags shrunk enough for her to put in her pocket. It definitely made the whole trip much more enjoyable now that they didn't have to worry about carrying them.

Both of them fell silent for a while. They watched the flowing waves, and the light of the sunset as it reflected off the water. A comfortable calm fell upon them, basking in each other's presence. However, underneath all of that, was still a certain discomfort. Both wanted to speak, to say what was on their minds, but did not know how to articulate it. How to bring it forward. If they took too long, they would miss their chance and would have to go home, and this discomfort would follow them to the days to come.

Keiichi hated it. He hated that feeling with a passion. They, who passed Heaven's Gate of Judgment, had trouble speaking of such inane things? It was maddening, it was annoying, and it made him furious.

Belldandy saw the change in her husband's expression, and her face turned to worry. "Keiichi, is everything alright?"

He leaned against the railing, grasping it with both of his hands. "I...guess? I don't know." He answered. She looked at him quizzically, and he bit his lip. "It's just...I feel like we both have something on our minds that we just have a hard time saying. And it irritates me. A lot. We went through so much together and we can't even speak our minds to each other? I'm sick of it."

Belldandy took in what he said seriously. Of course he would understand how she felt, it was his default state. She did in fact have something on her mind, something she wanted to discuss, but couldn't bring herself to talk about it. It irritated her as well, to her surprise. She had never felt irritated before, not like this. It was strange, she thought. A whole range of new emotions she had never experienced before were suddenly making themselves known, and for the life of her she did not know what brought them about. From her righteous anger at the monster, to her sudden clinginess to her husband, to her irritation at their fear of speaking to each other. She was aware of all of them, and could not begin to explain them.

In her musing, Keiichi looked at her, sensing that something bothered her. He swallowed, and his gaze became serious. "Belldandy, how about you say what you want to say first?" He suggested. She lifted her eyes up to meet his gaze, adamant on saying that he should go first, but the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. He was also being stubborn. For him, it felt important that she speak first. It was the smallest courtesy he can give her. She gave him a small smile, and turned back to look at the sunset

A breeze of wind flowed through the boat, and it felt nice on her skin. Her hair tossed about slightly in the wind, and she brought a hand to move her wayward hair back into its spot. As the wind died down, she began speaking.

"Archer-san...is so strange." She said, catching Keiichi off guard. Archer? What does he have to do with anything?

"I just cannot understand him." She continued, staring out into the river. "Ever since he appeared, I got the feeling that for some reason he does not like me. Not like Sayoko-san, who I know is a nice person, but something completely different that I cannot put my finger on. He is a heroic spirit, which I respect, but his eyes...they are filled with such sadness and regret. I know that some heroes tend to have them all the time, but I have never seen it be so...engraved within them. Not like with him." She said, her voice filled with melancholy. "His catalyst is a ruby pendant, yet he does not seem to have anything to do with jewels. And yet the strangest thing is that even though he is a hero from the future, he holds Noble Phantasms that should not exist in his timeline."

Keiichi looked at her in question, and she realized she used a phrase he was unfamiliar with. "Ah, Noble Phantasms are powerful armaments, weapons or abilities that are owned by heroic spirits. They are representative of heroes, and knowing the identity of the Noble Phantasm a heroic spirit holds can clue you to their identity. For example, Excalibur is the sword that belongs to King Arthur, correct? Then Excalibur is his Noble Phantasm. However, they do not have to be weapons. They can be jewels, crowns, or pretty much anything, even abstract concepts, so long as it represents the hero. Does that make sense?" She asked as she explained it to him. It was a very abridged version of what she learned, but for the sake of clarity she shortened it for him. Keiichi nodded in understanding, and she continued.

"But Archer-san is just too strange. Somehow, he holds both the legendary sword of Beowulf, Hrunting, and he also wields ancient chinese blades named Kanshou and Bakuya. When I saw them the other night, I just could not believe it. He is a hero from the future, yet he has blades that belong to other heroes? I thought about it long and hard for the past two days, and yet I could not reach a conclusion as to what that could possibly mean." She said, as she fell into deep thought. Crouching down slightly, she placed her arms on the railing and placed her head on them as she continued to look towards the river.

Keiichi understood her predicament. Something that was right in front of her did not make an ounce of sense, and from what he gathered, Beowulf was her all time favorite hero. To see his sword used by someone else was incredibly confusing and distressing for the goddess. It is like seeing a major change in a celebrity or a TV show you are watching. You do not have any direct control over the proceedings, yet it still manages to frustrate you. His only regret was that he did not know enough about heroes to create a full discussion, and maybe help her reach an answer.

"If this was a Holy Grail War, then maybe we would have some hints. But it is not. And it is...how do you say it...irritating." She breathed, as if tasting the word in her mouth.

Keiichi looked at her wide eyed, not expecting that word to come out of the goddess. Belldandy had always internalized her emotions, not truly sharing them with the world. It is what led to the first jealousy storms. She did not know how to deal with a new emotion like jealousy, and so she bottled it up in her heart until it finally exploded outward. He did not want a repeat of that. Who knows what might happen if Belldandy truly felt irritated and did not know how to confront it.

It was then that a very strange thought entered his mind. It happened when Belldandy mentioned the event called the Holy Grail War, and it caused him to think back to what Archer and Urd told him that night. All of that, combined with what Belldandy talked about, caused a strange reaction from him.

He laughed. For some reason, the strange thought in his mind caused him to laugh without meaning to, and it was obvious that Belldandy noticed. She straightened herself and stared at him questioningly, trying to understand what brought this on.

Keiichi calmed down after a minute, and met her gaze. "Sorry, sorry." He said. "I'm not laughing about what you told me." He admitted, a grin still etched on his face. "It's just, I imagined a strange situation and it was really weird, I guess. Sorry about that."

She took a single step closer to him, and blinked. "Would you mind sharing it with me?" She asked innocently. Keiichi could not ignore the puppy-dog eyes she was giving him. He let out a sigh.

"Well, I just thought that...you know, since you are apparently," He rubbed the back of his head. "Legendary, at least on Earth, and from what I understood is that those Servants in the uh...Holy Grail War are the spirits of legendary figures from the past, right? So I just thought that maybe...you know…"

Belldandy looked at him with her eyes narrowed momentarily, and he wondered if he said something he shouldn't have. A second later, she giggled softly, the same thought apparently entering her own mind. She brought a hand up to brush her hair out of her face. "You are wondering if I could at some point be summoned as a Servant in a Holy Grail War, right?" She asked.

He nodded embarrassingly, and she smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. "Sorry, but I cannot. If you remember, only spirits from within the Throne of Heroes can be summoned to the fight. As a goddess, I cannot enter the Throne of Heroes. My life is eternal. I will not die of old age, and the only way I can die is by external means. In the event that such a thing happens, my soul will go straight back to Yggdrasil to be recycled and used as a template in the birth of a new goddess." She said. His eyes went wide from her words. To use the words 'die' and 'Belldandy' in the same sentence was unthinkable for him. Belldandy was not a person that 'dies'. She was supposed to live forever, to exist even beyond him.

"As a result, Belldandy the goddess cannot be summoned to the Holy Grail War. I suppose that some sort of aspect resembling me could possibly reach it, as a convergence of human beliefs taking the form of the being from your book known as Verthandi. But in the end, it will not be the me you know. It is an impossibility within an impossibility." She said with a smile. "But it is an interesting scenario, isn't it? If such a thing somehow happened."

Keiichi chuckled. "Yeah, it does seem interesting. What ifs are attractive, in a strange sort of way."

"Indeed they are. But hypothetically, if such a thing was possible, what do you think would happen?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well...I don't know. I don't know anything about the Holy Grail War other than what I heard from you and Archer, so I can't really say anything concrete, but...I guess you would be a...Caster I guess? As for other things...I'm not sure. What else was there? A catalyst? Noble Phantasm? I don't think I know enough about this."

She turned back to look at the sunset, realizing that it lowered quite a bit since they arrived. It was almost swallowed by the horizon at this point. "Let's see," She said. "A catalyst is an object that is related to a hero, isn't it? Well, what do you think it could be?" She asked. She had an idea of her own. It was all hypothetical of course, but if there was anything she learned from spending time around humanity, is that imagination is never a bad thing. She just wondered if Keiichi would get the same idea.

"Something related to you, uh?" He said as he tapped on his chin. "Maybe...I dunno, your staff? Or one of your clothes? I really don't know. A rotary phone?"

She let out a laugh at his strange suggestion. "I'd like to believe that in order to summon me, you'd need something a bit more special than a phone." She said, putting a finger on her chin. "I think I have a better idea."

Turning around, she scooted over closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. Using her own left hand, she reached out and took his right hand in her own and raised it in front of them. He looked down at the hands, and saw a very familiar twinkle on her finger. "Do you understand now?" She asked. "A catalyst can be anything related to the hero. But the best ones...are ones they held closest to their hearts."

' _Of course.'_ He thought to himself. _'Only Belldandy would ever think something so simple deserves to be so special.'_. It was more than obvious she was referring to the ring he bought her that day during Christmas. A diamond ring as a catalyst for the goddess Belldandy. It was almost ridiculous, but not nearly as ridiculous as a ruby pendant for a person like Archer.

The goddess leaned into him, enjoying the warmth emanating from her husband. He gulped, and put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her even closer. "And what do you think my Noble Phantasm would be?" She asked again.

"This time I'm completely lost," He answered. "I don't think I understand that term enough for me to make a proper judgment." It was a dumb way to avoid the question, but he really did not know. The whole Noble Phantasm thing went over his head other than her Excalibur example.

Belldandy fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I think Holy Bell could count as one. And perhaps my staff. And my seals. I think many things I have could meet the criteria." She said. A heroic spirit could have more than one Noble Phantasm after all. The King of Heroes Gilgamesh was a prime example of one.

"Well, then I guess we got everything we need, right? Although," He whispered, an unhappy thought coming into his mind. "I don't think I really like the fact that some strange person could tell you what to do."

Belldandy giggled. "It doesn't quite work like that. Even though Servants are bound to their Masters, they also have a degree of autonomy. They are people, despite their designation, and I think they wouldn't like to have their honor and dignity trampled on either. The only way to enforce a Servant's obedience no matter what is with the Command Spells, which are three seals that can be used to have the Servant do anything regardless of their wishes. They can be used to keep them in line, or to boost their abilities beyond what they should be normally capable of." She explained. "Servants fight in the Holy Grail War for a chance at having their wish granted. It is for that reason alone that they would be prepared to fight to the death over it. But I don't think I would need a wish. I would go and help anybody I can within my power. But I agree, I wouldn't like the fact that some strange person could tell me what to do, except…" She breathed out, falling silent for a moment.

Keiichi just looked at her, and then she raised her head towards him, sporting the same expression she had this morning in their bed. "I think there is exactly one person who I would listen to unconditionally. What do you think, Keiichi? What would you do if I was your Servant in a Holy Grail War?" She asked with a slightly...sultry tone? Keiichi didn't know, and at this point was too nervous to ask. "What would you have me do...Master?"

The title sent shivers up his spine in ecstatic exhilaration. It wasn't the word itself that garnered this reaction, but the _way_ she said it. It was something he had expected Urd to say, not Belldandy. Maybe she did take something strange, or maybe Urd told her something strange. Whatever it was, he could feel something stirring down below very inappropriately and without his permission. It was if she was anticipating, or rather promising something that he was too scared to think about at the moment. She would definitely try to read his mind, and he was not sure he was ready for that.

His flustered expression caused her to giggle, and he turned his head away in embarrassment. In order to break away the strange atmosphere, she spoke up, saying something quite different. "But you know, I think I know someone who is much more eligible to be a heroic spirit than me."

Keiichi looked back to her, now interested. "He is a strange, yet kind person who I have grown to love very much. He might not believe he is a hero, but to me he is. He is strong, and never gives up on what he believes in. He gives himself to his passion, and he performs it quite well, I believe. In my eyes, he is a knight in shining armor that brings light to all those he meets. And he rides a motorcycle quite well if I do say so myself. Definitely fitting for the Rider class." She said, walking forward and turning to face him, leaning close.

Keiichi could only flush at her words and the proximity. "I...uh...He must be a very lucky guy, I guess. To have a goddess like you think so highly of him."

She leaned even closer to him. "I disagree," She said. Their faces were so close together now he could feel her breath on his lips. "I think the lucky one, is me."

And their lips locked. She stole his breath away as she kissed him. No matter how many times they did this, she would always steal his breath and heart away with each and every single one. They had waited over three years to finally get to this point, yet fate, or the System Force as it turned out, constantly interrupted them. Now that it was no longer in place, they could enjoy each other's company without any obstacles.

The kiss was chaste and pure as always. Their lips locked and separated multiple times, and every time he felt a raging emotion within himself build up strongly. An emotion that was kept under lock and key for over three years, and one that he was becoming desperate to satisfy. He felt guilty thinking about it, not wanting to think of Belldandy that way even in his mind. He believed she deserved much, much better than that. But he was a man, a simple man who was in love with a very unsimple woman. A woman who held his heart and his love for eternity.

When he felt that she began to pull back, Keiichi instead wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, their lips once again meeting in a kiss. But this time, it would be different. They waited three years to get to this point, and he wanted it to be as special as possible.

The goddess gasped as she felt his tongue part her lips and explore her mouth. He had seen couples in real life and in movies do it this way, but never had the chance to try it himself. He never had a girlfriend before in his life after all. But he wanted to try it, and he hoped that she would approve. Life cannot continue without taking some risks, and now that they are married, perhaps he could allow himself just this small, unassuming thing.

For Belldandy, It was far different from what she was used to. It was no longer chaste, or pure. It was a kiss filled with passion, passion that was held back for her sake, and could be held back no longer.

The action caught her by surprise, but it was not unpleasant. She was unsure how to respond, for she was exactly in his shoes all this time. Never having a lover before, and completely oblivious to the way of intimate love. She knew what sort of interactions happened between lovers from a studious point of view, but never had a personal experience.

And this time, she was the one who had her breath stolen. She felt herself melt into him, allowing him to take her into his arms. Unconsciously, she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart with her hands, her eyes closed in silent ecstasy. She could feel her own heart beat rapidly as well, interestingly enough in sync with his own.

Hours seemed to have passed since it began, their tongues dancing around each other. She tasted of nature, he noticed. Not a specific part of it, but nature as a whole. A taste that was indescribable, yet set his heart soaring through the clouds.

Finally, they parted, a small stream of saliva still connecting the two's lips. Their faces flushed red, gasping for air, and Keiichi found himself swimming in her glistening eyes. The fading light of the sunset behind them worked wonders to amplify the mystery and wonder hidden deep within them.

Belldandy brought her hands up, holding his face in them as she caressed his cheeks. Their gaze connected, the married couple wallowed in the feeling of each other's company, oh so grateful to whatever great force that brought them together. With a satisfied sigh, Belldandy released his face and placed her hand back on his chest, leaning into it with her head, this time hearing his heart beating with her own ears.

Keiichi held her close, and together they stayed like that for a long, silent while. The sun disappeared below the horizon, and the sky was shining with the light of a distant twilight. The peaceful silence reigned, and neither wanted to break the beautiful atmosphere they shared.

Gathering her courage with a sigh, Belldandy spoke up. "It's not fair," She said, catching his attention. "You still haven't said what bothers your own heart, Keiichi. Will you share it with me?"

He sighed heavily. He dreaded the moment she would ask that. He wasn't completely sure how to put what he feels into words. Would it be nearly as impactful as what she said? Does that actually matter? He didn't know.

"You can tell me," She continued, as if reading his mind and understanding his troubles. "I will always listen to what you have to say, no matter what. As you said yourself, you want us to be able to share what we have in our hearts all the time. I have told you what was on my mind, and you listened. It is only fair I have the honor of doing the same for you. Even if no one else understands, I always will. I promise."

And with that, all his worries were washed away like the rain. Every doubt, and all the raging thoughts in his mind cleared, and all he could process in his mind was the goddess' soft voice. It gave him such courage, such strength, that for a moment he didn't understand what he was afraid of.

He hugged her as close as possible. "It's just…" He began. "I feel as though...I can't do anything. Anything at all." When she began to protest, Keiichi interrupted her. "It's not like it was in the past. I noticed a change...a very big change. Not just in the way we live. Everything began changing, and at times it's overwhelming. Everything that is happening between the two of us, everything that is happening in the house. I mean, we never had Hild and Mara as permanent residents. And Lind never stayed for so long before. And don't get me even started on Archer, who is a completely new person in this equation. I thought...that I could treat this whole change as we always have, with a smile and understanding. But I'm not allowed even that. The very opponents we face are radically different now too. Never before did we have to deal with not just a person, but a whole group who wants to harm us and won't even listen. Never did we have to face a monster so nasty that we feared for our lives. Never before did we have to witness someone be injured so badly as Sentaro-kun did." He said. She could feel the hardness in his voice, the sadness in it.

"And through it all, I can only be swept up in everything, without being able to do anything about it. I don't have great power like you do. I can't...I dunno, make swirls of wind or summon lightning or carry huge battleaxes or create bows out of thin air. I'm just...a human. A powerless human, and I can't help but feel like a burden. We have always managed to somehow win until now, through a combination of cleverness, skill, and power. But now...It's feels like those are not enough. If something went wrong, I could always count on one of you to bail us out, to come up with something. Or even I could come up with something, and it will work. But now it's not like that. Our opponents won't just let us think up plans or sit aside and make something up. They are chasing after us, they are ruthless, and they won't let us go. And it feels like...that what all of you have to offer won't be enough to stop them. If you can't stop them, what can I possibly do? I can just sit on the sidelines, and then wait and hope you come rescue me if something happens. But what about...if you are the one in danger? I can't do anything. I can only sit, and watch. That's all."

Belldandy listened. She fell quiet and listened to his words, to his doubts, to his grief. As the sky darkened and the stars began to shine in the night, she listened. Her head leaning against his chest and listening to the erratic and sorrowful beating of his heart. At some point, she felt as if it began to rain, but she knew for a fact did it was not. She closed her eyes, gulping down her protests, and listened as her husband poured his heart out.

"And I'm so afraid...so god-damned afraid that the day will come that you'll be in danger, that you will be the one who needs to be saved, and I won't be able to do anything about it. Because I'm powerless. I'm fragile. And I can only sit, and watch. Nothing I have can solve such a crisis. If that god came back and attacked me again, and you won't be there to help me, I'll be helpless. I'll always be helpless. Because I'm just a human in a house filled with beings much greater than me, and somehow everyone listens to me. I don't understand that. I shut my mouth most of the time and go with the flow, but I just...can't understand that. What is so special about me that brings all these people together. What makes everyone believe there is something I can do. I don't know. I just don't know, and don't understand. And like Archer said...there are just some things I'll never be able to understand."

The rain poured. She could feel it as it struck against her hair in droves, yet did not raise her head to look. She could only be held tightly in his arms, and listen.

"For a very long time, I believed I was not worthy of you. That I just bound you to me selfishly because of my loneliness. I could never forget the day you appeared out of my mirror, and changed my life forever. Brought so much light into it that I could only stare in awe. To be so dazzled by you that I thought I was losing my mind. You made every day so wonderful, so great, that I began to think I was dreaming. That it was not real. That one day I'll wake up in my dorm, stare at the ceiling, and realize it has been just a fantasy. That one day I'll wake up, and you'll be gone. I wouldn't be able to continue living if that happened. I can't let go of you, not ever in my life. But reality doesn't ask me what I want. It will come and take whatever it wants...and I'll be able to do absolutely nothing. To only be able to stay as a fragile burden forever. But I don't know what to do." He hugged her even closer. "I just...don't know what to do."

The rain fell, and she listened. She listened and felt as sobs shook his body, and she felt as her heart broke in her chest. She didn't know. Every day, he has been quietly hiding these feelings, letting them eat him up inside. But he didn't say anything, because he didn't want her to worry. Everything he has felt, even his own doubts, were all for her sake. Everything he had was always dedicated just for her. She came into his life, and integrated herself into his dreams without even realizing it. Even though he was the one who was haunting her dreams since even before then, and she was the one who came down to grant his wish, he was always the one who gave even more than he had to make sure she was the one who was happy. Because in his heart, he believed he didn't deserve her, that he took her away from everything she had and kept her, a goddess, all to himself. That he was denying others much more unfortunate than him a chance to be granted happiness. Even after everything they have been through, he still believed that. Even during the Judgment Gate itself, he held back his doubts, facing the reality of his death face to face, and still...everything he ever did, was for her.

And after all that, she began to wonder who exactly was the one who had their wish granted.

They fell into silence, and felt as his breathing and his heart slowly calmed down. Still erratic, still sorrowful, but calmer. Lighter, as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. He held her close, not willing to let go. And she welcomed it. She did not want him to let go, for now...she was the one who believed that if he did, then her own dream will end. That she will be the one to wake up in her bed in Heaven, and see that this was all a dream. It was interesting, she thought, how the two of them shared the same dreams and the same doubts.

She wanted him to hear her words. To be able to comfort him, and be at his side at his highest, and at his lowest. If she could not do even that, she had no right to call herself his wife. "Do you remember?" She said. He did not reply, but she continued.

"In the movie we watched today, how she gave everything she had to save her sister? How she let go of her whole self, her beliefs, her dreams, her morals, and even her own identity, just to save her? Even if in the end it led her to a dark path? How even while fighting the very sister she swore to save, everything that she had, she gave to her? Even after being defeated, lying broken and limbless at the mouth of the volcano, and still thought only of her?" She could feel his head move as he slightly nodded. "It was strange, but for some reason her plight spoke to me more than anything else in the world. Because for some strange reason, I saw myself in her. That I could understand bit by bit every thought that went through her mind. And I began to imagine myself in her place, and I realized I would do the same as her in a heartbeat. Of course, there would be some differences, but I would follow the same path she did." She said, not looking up at him at all.

"You have inconvenienced yourself so much for my sake. You have tolerated all slights against you caused by myself and my sisters. You held back anger and discomfort to make sure I was happy, that I was welcome, that I felt at home as much as possible. You gave everything up for my sake...and it is only fair that I do the same. Should ever come a time that I will have to choose between my duty as a goddess, and you...I would choose you, in a heartbeat. I'm willing to give up my whole self as a goddess for you. I am prepared to become human, or even a demon, all for your sake. Before, my duty as a goddess was everything to me. But no longer. I'm no longer just a First Class Goddess. I am no longer just Belldandy. My name is Belldandy Morisato, wife to one Keiichi Morisato. Everything we have is now shared between us. You probably didn't notice, but did you know our hearts beat in the same rhythm? Just like a song. You complete me, Keiichi, in ways I cannot even begin to explain. I know that you are fragile, and I know you consider yourself just human...but when the day comes that you will pass, I will join you. I will come with you and join in the journey to the afterlife, so you will not even be alone. That's your curse now. You have a goddess haunting you in both life and death." She said, letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

The sky darkened completely, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. "Don't say that." He said. "Don't...say that. You have to stay a goddess. You have to stay dazzling and beautiful. You can help so many people much more deserving than me. You don't have to give all of yourself up for my sake. That's my job."

"And yet, I will. If my duty as a goddess dictates I must bring you happiness, then I shall. But that is not what dictates that anymore. I love you. I love you so much. It is my duty as your wife, and the one who loves you, to bring you that happiness. Not even Father can take that away from me. That is my oath to you."

They fell into silence once again, and he let out a deep sigh, his lips quivering and his voice cracking. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. A single, human male and a goddess from Heaven, embraced under the night sky. Nothing more needed to be said. Nothing more could be said. So Belldandy did the one thing she knew how to do more than anything. The one method she had to conclude everything that has been until now.

She sang. She sang with all her heart. A beautiful melody that he could not understand escaped her lips, and it mesmerized him. She was still in his arms, still listening to his heart, and with the rhythm of its beating she sang a song that sank down to his soul. But it was not just any song. It was not like the ones she sang to the trees, or the temple, or to others. It was a song just for him, and him alone. A song of a goddess dedicated to the man known as Morisato Keiichi. And the tears fell again, yet they were no longer heavy, no longer filled with sorrow. They were tears of awe, of absolute love and mesmerization, and he felt his whole being sing with her voice. Illusionary pure white wings erupted from her back, and he found himself dazzled by the goddess in his arms, more than ever before.

And under the cover of the night, and their deadline for returning home way past its time, the man and the goddess held each other, and listened to the song.

-!-

It was much later that night. Hours had passed since the two heads of the house returned from their date, and the entire complex was quiet in the dead hours of the night. But if one was to listen a bit more closely, they could hear muffled sobs come from one of the rooms in the house.

Skuld opened her eyes as she felt tears once again streak down her cheeks, her mind once again addled by fear and the nightmares. Once again she saw the _thing's_ visage in her dreams, and she found that she was too afraid to fall asleep. Yet she could not even stay awake, for it would appear before her regardless of what she did. In the darkness of her own room, she felt alone and afraid. And she didn't want to feel that way anymore. She hated it, she hated it with a passion. Yet she couldn't do anything about it, because that thing was much stronger than her, and she knew that nothing she had could stop it. The _thing_ peered down at her, considering her a prey to be devoured. And she could only stay as one for as long as it lived.

She shot up in her bed and threw the blanket aside. Propping up her elbows, she buried her face in her arms as she continued crying. She couldn't stay in this room anymore, not alone. Gathering up what little courage she had left, she picked up her pillow and headed to the door. She grabbed the handle to open it, but seized up. _'What if it's there.'_ She thought. It was a terrible thought to have. She had to believe the house was safe. That someone, in this whole place had to be safe. She opened the door, and headed into the dark hallway. She had to stay with someone. That was the only thing that will comfort her now. Walking down the hallway slowly, she did not make even a single sound. Every step felt like it would take forever, yet she continued tip toeing slowly. Eventually, she reached the door to the room her big sister and Keiichi shared. She was about to open it with her free hand, and then stopped in her tracks. Belldandy couldn't help her now. She didn't know what happened, but since they came back Belldandy had been stuck to Keiichi the entire night, not moving an inch.

It was a dark thought, but right now she wished he could just disappear into smoke and allow her sister to comfort her. But reality was not that nice. They were married, they were together, and she could do absolutely nothing about it. She clenched her teeth in mute sorrow and anger, and turned back to the hallway to search for relief. There was only one solution left now.

It took her a while, but eventually she reached the door to Urd's room. Her heart beat strongly in her chest, and shook as she put her hand on the door. She didn't know why, but she was much more receptive to Urd recently. She couldn't remember what happened for that occur, but right now she didn't care. She could provide her comfort, and she was willing to accept it.

She slid the door open slowly and entered the room, careful not to accidentally knock over anything as she made her way to Urd's bed. Urd at some point replaced the uncomfortable futon with a western style bed, being more comfortable and more elevated for her tastes. It was also bigger in size, and could accommodate the dark skinned goddess and at least maybe another person. It took a lot of space in the room, but Urd apparently didn't care if she brought such a thing in. The goddess was soundly asleep on it, her limbs sprawled all over the place, and snoring lightly.

Skuld could only watch and wait, hoping that her sister will somehow magically wake up on her own and see her. Skuld gulped, and steeled herself, intent on staying standing up all night if it at least meant there was someone in the room with her.

She shivered lightly, and stumbled slightly to the right. It was then that her shoulder, by some mistake or not, touched one of the shelves in the room with enough force to cause the glass beakers on it to clang against each other loudly. Skuld flinched at the sudden noise, yet it was then that Urd shot up in her bed, and squinted her eyes at the spot where she heard the sound come from.

"Who's there?" She asked in a soft voice, sleep still addling her mind.

Skuld could only look at her sister in shock and fear, letting out a small whimpering sound. "Ah…"

Urd blinked a few times to try and focus her eyes. "Skuld?" She asked.

The young goddess did not know if to feel relieved or afraid at the moment. She stood silently next to the shelves, not moving an inch. "What are you doing up?" Her sister asked her.

"I...couldn't sleep. And I...didn't want to be alone." Skuld replied, clutching the pillow in her hand closer to her chest.

Urd did not say anything for a while, only watching her sister as her focus returned slowly. Skuld did not know what expression her sister was making, but she didn't care. She just didn't want to be afraid anymore.

"Bad dream?" Urd asked. Skuld nodded in the dark, something which Urd silently acknowledged.

The elder goddess smiled, and scooted over to the far side of the bed. "Come on in, kiddo. Seriously, next time just ask. You don't have to sneak around."

Relief washed over Skuld's body, and she walked over to the bed, Urd holding the blanket and waiting for her to enter. Skuld placed the pillow next to Urd's own, and then slowly entered the bed and lied down on her side, facing her sister. Urd then covered them both with the blanket, and looked down at her sister, who shrank under her gaze.

To hell with it, Urd thought to herself. Moving closer to her little sister, she hugged her close, feeling the young goddess stiffen at the contact. "Don't worry," She whispered. "Big sis is here. Big sis' got you."

She could hear the young goddess sniffle and sob in her arms, and a smile came up to her face. How long has it been since they have done this? A few decades at least, maybe even more. After all, they were always competing, always in a contest of words and lively with each other. This was something Skuld usually reserved for Belldandy to do. She figured she came her because Belldandy was unavailable, and that she was the next best thing. _'Good enough for me.'_ She thought. If the least she could do is bring her little sister comfort, she shall do so.

And in the night, the two sisters embraced.

-!-

 _The spectator could only watch again._

 _It was another one of those dreams involving the red headed boy. This time, he was in a field, looking towards an enemy. In the spectator's eyes, the opponent looked like a priest. Yet everything about him screamed unholy. His mannerisms, his expressions, the way his head moved and the way his smile sent shivers down his spine._

 _Yet the boy stood before him, a somewhat familiar pair of swords in hand. There was no hesitation in his stance. He stood strong, his back straight as an arrow, looking towards the priest and the night sky behind him, tainted by a black hole in space. And if the spectator looked closely enough, he could see a form resembling the snow-haired girl from before float just underneath that hole, suspended in the air by forces unknown._

 _Mud poured from the hole, and the priest caught it in his hand. The boy stood strong against him, anticipating the move he'll make. The priest smiled even more savagely._

 _And with a silent cry, the boy charged forward._

 _And then the scene SHIFTED again, and no longer was the priest in the area. The red haired boy held the snow-haired girl, peacefully sleeping in his arms like a princess. Yet what the boy was looking at was not at her, but at the dawn ahead of her._

 _And basked in the dawn's light was the gallant blonde knight, who also looked towards it. He could not see what sort of expression she was making, but the boy wore a somber one. A face filled with regret, with a desire unfulfilled. Yet the blonde knight said nothing._

 _Dawn rose, and the light from the sun blinded both the boy and himself. And as it passed, and the two looked towards the scene again, they saw the biggest difference._

 _The knight was gone._

 _The boy stood silently, watching the spot she stood at. The knight he could not help, and could not help find any sort of answer._

 _And for the boy whose entire being was dedicated to helping others, it was a blow stronger than any other. A regret that will repeat in his mind forever._

 _The sun rose, and the battle was won. They had lost much, but in the end, they could only look forward._

 _And the boy from now on would continue on his path._

 _And the spectator hoped he could see where it would lead._

-!-

 **Hypothetical Servant stat sheets:**

 **Information:**

Class: Caster

True Name: Belldandy

Alias: The Norn of the Present, The Goddess of the Present

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 164cm/?

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Parameters:**

STR: B

END: C

AGI: A

MANA: EX

LUCK: EX

NP: A+

 **Class Skills:**

Item Construction: C+

The ability to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Due to her status as a Goddess, Caster can create items of divine properties. However, her skills are not very high, and can only manufacture magical charms and wards for protection.

Territory Creation: B+

The ability to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Her status as a Goddess allows her to create an area blessed with bliss, bringing joy to those she desires within its area of influence.

 **Personal Skills:**

Goddess' Divine Core: EX

As a true and born Goddess from Heaven and the daughter of the Almighty, Caster displays higher levels of divinity than some of the most divine spirits in the known world. Her high skill in this preserves her body and mind, allowing her to prevent all attempts at mental manipulations and coercions. Additionally, she can bestow her blessings upon those she wants, granting them temporary immunity from said effects as well.

High-Speed Divine Words: A+

This ability also contains aspects of the skill High-Speed-Incantations. Due to her high divinity and status as a First Class Goddess, Caster has the ability to chant heavenly spells in an extremely accelerated rate, faster than some of the most prodigious casters in the world.

Connection to the Root: B

Caster had once been a goddess who granted the wishes of those who deserved it, and was directly connected to the source that holds the universe together, the Tree of Life known as Yggdrasil. However, due to her status as a Servant, Caster suffered a rank down in this skill. Her original rank was A+. It grants her the ability to grant small wishes for those she wants, although nothing that can surpass the limits of the Holy Grail. However, overuse of this skill will cause the ambient luck in the area to drain.

Duty of a First Class Goddess: D

A special skill inherent only to Caster, it is the ability to temporarily shatter the rules of the War. Should the Master use a Command Seal, this skill at random can cause it to be salvaged, retaining an additional use of the same seal without reducing their count while still retaining its reality shattering properties. However, due to this skill, she loses the capability to have intimate love with her Master. Only should a certain, unique person in the world summon her, the rank of this skill will rise to A+ and its restrictions will be lifted, and its abilities will activate 90% of the time. A side effect of this skill is the inability to lie.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Holy Bell ~ _Guardian Angel that stands as the other half of the Soul~_

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

Range: 1

Rank: A

It is the name of the angel that Caster carries in her soul. A symbiotic being that exists within her heart, it can be summoned to the world and be used as an amplifier and catalyst for her stronger spells, and shares all of her thoughts and emotions. Due to its status as the other half of her soul, the forceful removal of the angel can cause Caster to fall into shock until it is returned. Should it be destroyed, it will result in Caster's immediate death.

Staff of the Almighty ~ _The Spear of Tyr that cuts away misfortune ~_

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1-100

Rank: B

A staff that was granted to Caster upon her induction as a First Class Goddess by her father, the Almighty Tyr. It is a staff that can simultaneously act as a spear, and contains within it spells and magical properties that very few are aware of. It acts as her primary weapon in battle, and is more often used in its staff form due to Caster being unwilling to use it any other manner. Due to its unique nature, it cannot be used by anyone other than her.

Earring Seal _~The Seal that holds back the power to rend the planet~_

Type: Anti-Unit

Range: 1

Rank: A

A special earring that is placed on her left ear, it is a seal that holds back Caster's full power as a First Class Goddess. It is a last resort, used when all other options have been exhausted, and its use carries heavy burdens. For as long as the seal is removed, Caster benefits from rank ups in all her parameters except LUCK, which suffers a rank down. She also gains access to several sealed spells in her arsenal that are kept secret within the earring. It is a seal that also balances Caster's magical usage, and as long as it is removed Caster uses almost three times as much magical energy to maintain her form and her power. Once her full power is no longer required, the seal can be reapplied.

 **Information:**

Class: Rider

True Name: Keiichi Morisato

Alias: ?

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 160cm/?

Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Parameters:**

STR: D

END: D

AGI: C

MANA: D

LUCK: ?

NP: ?

 **Class Skills:**

Riding: C+

The ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Due to his status as a modern heroic spirit, Rider can only skillfully ride motorized bikes.

Magic Resistance: E+

Protection from magical effects. In his life, Rider was exposed to several heavenly and demonic spell, and as a result gained a minor resistance to them. It holds no power against magecraft.

 **Personal Skills:**

Affection of the Goddess: EX

A skill that denotes being loved by a goddess. In life, he was blessed with the protection and heart of a goddess, and as a result that protection remained after being summoned as a Servant. Its effects on him are unusual, causing his parameters except MANA to fluctuate wildly according to the situation, raising them up to A+ at their highest.

Pioneer of the Stars: C

A skill given to heroes who became turning points in human history. Rider was the first documented case of an unbreakable bond between a man and a goddess, a feat considered exceptional and unusual both on Heaven and Earth. Due to the fact this his legend is not well known, his rank in this skill is lower than others.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Beemer ~ _The Trusted Partner that symbolizes Man's tireless journey~_

Type: Anti-Army

Range: ?

Rank: C

An unusual Noble Phantasm manifested as a motorcycle outfitted with a sidecar. It is a vehicle that holds a special place in Rider's heart, exemplifying his deeds and accomplishments as a successful racer. In combat against other Servants, it can be used to perform seemingly impossible feats for its construction. It was said to be blessed by Heaven itself, giving Rider and any passengers the ability to outrun even the fastest of spells and opponents.

P-x %t#r!a _~ #$%%!%! #!^^^ #^!$!%!$!#$~_

Type: ?

Range: ?

Rank: ?

 _No Information available._


	8. Chapter 8: Whirlpool of Fate

**AN: Alright, here is the next chapter. Do note, this is the last of the three slice of life chapters we had until now. From now on, we are talking business.**

 **Now, I do know that the Fate element in the story has been lacking a bit. This is intended, but in exchange I'll give you a general outline of things to come.**

 **The story will essentially be divided into two parts: The AMG side, and the Fate side. Up until now we delved into AMG and it was all about everything surrounding it. Once the first arc ends, it will enter the Fate heavy part. So far, Archer has been the only constant source of crossover. Soon enough it will change, so stay on your toes.**

 **Also, this chapter provides a bit of a background on how exactly the two series mix. I think I did a fairly good job with that, but you tell me.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

 **-!-**

Keiichi woke up, and felt a familiar weight bearing down on him even more than usual.

Opening his eyes to the world, Keiichi winced as the sun's light hit his face. He forgot to close the blinds the night before, and now he was paying for it. Squinting his eyes, he glanced towards the desk by the wall, noticing the time on the alarm clock read 8 AM. Earlier than he would have liked, but not too late. He did remember that Morgan was supposed to come for breakfast, so it would be imperative that they would be up by the time she arrived. They hadn't set a time for her arrival, but it mattered little. It was a blessing that she wasn't here already.

However, any thought or effort to get up from the bed was summarily squashed as he looked down at his chest. It seems that every night, Belldandy got closer and closer to him while they were asleep. If a few nights ago she was using his shoulder as a pillow, and last night her leg was sprawled over his, today was pretty much the final step.

The goddess was resting on him fully, her head on his chest. At some point in the night she maneuvered herself to this position without his noticing. How was he not having trouble breathing was a miracle all by itself, although partially thanks to the fact that she was much lighter than regular humans. It was a trend, he noticed. Skuld weighed like an empty cardboard box, and Belldandy was too. He had no doubts they all the other goddesses, and even the demons were exactly the same way. How were they not blowing away in the wind he would never know.

Either case, he found himself in a strange predicament. He actually couldn't move or even sit up. Belldandy rested on top of him, using him as her own human sized mattress. And due to the fact that she was slightly taller than he was, she covered him so completely he couldn't even try to maneuver himself or her to a position he could liberate himself.

He watched amusedly as her head rose and lowered as he breathed, yet she did not stir even a little bit. Interestingly enough, her ear was once again in the spot above his heart, as if she had used the sound of its beating to lull herself to sleep.

It was a habit she developed since the day before, when he poured his heart out to her on the pier. Even once they returned, she continued doing so wordlessly, and he quietly allowed it. Who was he to deny her what she wants.

However, he could not be Morisato Keiichi without the usual unfortunate stroke of bad luck. It was exactly in the moment that he decided to just let her sleep that his bladder began nagging him for relief. He grimaced, not at all pleased at the fact that his own body was betraying him in this wonderful moment and in this manner. And slowly, as time passed, the nagging feeling turned from uncomfortable to burning. He had no choice now. Just like yesterday, he would have to wake her up.

Reaching over with a hand, Keiichi nudged the goddess' shoulder. "Belldandy." He whispered.

The goddess stirred slightly. He could feel every movement she was making, especially the movement of two lumps he embarrassingly noticed that were on his stomach. However, she did not wake up. His bladder began screaming.

He nudged her again. "Belldandy," He whispered again, only slightly louder. "We need to get up."

Fluttering awake, Belldandy's head rose slightly, tilting backwards to look at him. Her tired gaze met his own uncomfortable one. One she noticed. "Keiichi," She whispered. "Is everything...alright?" She asked him, probably realizing he was in some sort of distress first thing in the morning.

He smiled nervously. "Well, kind of but not...exactly." He answered. "You see...I kind of...need to go to the bathroom…"

She blinked a few times, not understanding what he was getting at. It was then she realized her position on top of him, completely locking him down to the bed. And then, just like the day before, her face went as red as a tomato, and quickly moved off of him, landing on the futon next to him. "I'm sorry! I probably didn't notice and...I must have been heavy, I'm sorry." She stammered. As usual, quick to apologize.

He smiled warmly. "It's okay, I don't mind. And you are not heavy at all! Even I didn't notice until I woke up." He said. It was about time, he realized, they he should stop yapping incoherently whenever they did something intimate. Explain everything calmly, dissuade her from panicking, and everything will be good.

Except the fact that his bladder was still screaming.

"Ugh…" He let out. "Yeah, gotta go. Sorry." He said, standing up quickly and running to the door. He opened it and charged towards the bathroom as fast as he could, leaving the goddess to look in shock at his departure.

She stayed on the futon for a moment, and then buried her face in his pillow. Keiichi's smell emanated from it, and it made her heart dance. She hugged it to herself as she laid down. It was too bad he had to go relieve himself first thing in the morning.

' _It can't be helped.'_ She thought. _'Humans have such needs after all.'_

Right then, an unfamiliar feeling crept up into her heart as she thought of the three years she had spent with him, and then of their conversation from yesterday. He was the one whose wish was supposed to be granted, yet she was the one reaping all of the benefits! When she had received his call that fateful day, she was ecstatic. She had waited for it for so long, and finally had the chance to meet him face to face and grant his wish.

And yet, her presence was the cause of his feeling. It was SHE who had brought all of the danger associated with immortals to him because she stayed with him. It was SHE who had the audacity to fall in love with a mortal who was surely out of his depth with everything related to her. Even if he was the one who wished for her to stay, it was still she who had done that. Yet he never complained, not even once. His feeling of powerlessness was not due to the fact that he hated the danger, but because he believed he could do nothing to help her face it.

He was such a good man to her, yet she was the one who was causing him all of his problems! It was madness! She was sure Urd would say she was overreacting, but she wouldn't be herself if she hadn't. She was so eager to meet him, and in the very depths of her heart hoped he would ask her to stay. And in her eagerness, she noticed too late that it might inconvenience him in more ways than one.

That was not how it was supposed to be! She was supposed to relieve him of his worries, not add onto them! It was infuriating! She screamed into the pillow.

And then all of her thought processes stopped. ' _Infuriating?'_ She asked herself. _'What does that mean?'_

It was an emotion, in her mind, that she equated to anger. But she was not angry at Keiichi. She was angry at herself. This was a step above. And she found herself detesting that feeling with a passion.

' _In that case,'_ She resolved to herself. _'I'll make sure that Keiichi will never feel powerless again, I swear it.'_

Picking herself off the bed, she opened the door with a determined expression, and headed to the kitchen.

-!-

By the time Keiichi came back from the bathroom, he found that Belldandy was already up and cooking. He quickly put on some normal clothes and headed to the living room, the smell of food rising from the kitchen.

Belldandy was humming softly as she stirred the soup in the pot. "Ah, Keiichi, breakfast will be ready soon." She said, surprising him.

"Wow, this is the fastest I've ever seen you make breakfast." He commented.

She smiled in his direction. "Well, we did wake up a bit later than we wanted, so I figured I would start cooking as soon as possible. Besides, Morgan-san will be here soon."

"Oh really? How do you know?" He asked.

 _DING DONG!_

The front door's bell rang, indicating a visitor. Keiichi's eyes widened at Belldandy's hyper accurate guess. "Coming!" He shouted, scurrying towards the front door. Belldandy turned back to her cooking and hummed a soft melody.

Opening the front door, Keiichi smiled at the black haired woman. "Ah, Morgan-san, welcome!" He said.

Morgan nodded in response. "Thank you for having me."

Stepping to the side, he gestured inside the house, and with another nod Morgan headed inside. Taking off her boots by the entrance, Keiichi forced himself to not look at her shapely legs. Once she was done, he gestured for her to follow and led her to the living room.

"Ah! Morgan-san! Good morning. I'm so glad you could join us." Belldandy chirped from the kitchen.

"Thank you for having me." She responded. "It has been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal."

Keiichi sat down in his usual spot by the table, and gestured to the spot across from him. Morgan straightened her skirt and sat down where he indicated. "Is that right?" He asked. "What do you usually eat?"

"I don't cook, so I'm forced to eat outside." She said. Keiichi nodded in understanding.

"I see, that's too bad." He replied.

Wiping her hands on her apron as she walked into the living room, Belldandy smiled at the duo. "If you want, Morgan-san, I can teach you how to cook. It would be a shame if all of your money was spent on meals."

Morgan regarded the goddess for a moment, the suggestion going through her mind. However, before she could give Belldandy an answer it was at that exact moment that the door to the living room opened again, and Urd walked in, yawning.

"Oh hey, good morning. I see breakfast is one the way-" She said, and then her eyes settled on the visitor. "Hey, you didn't say we're gonna have someone over. I'm Urd, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Morgan nodded. "My name is Morgan. It's my pleasure."

Urd gave her a small smile, and sat down in her spot by the table. Right then, Belldandy entered the kitchen with breakfast in hand. "The food is ready!" She exclaimed happily.

She set the table and sat down next to Morgan, who scooted over to give her space. Belldandy looked at her sister quizzically. "Nee-san, do you know where Skuld and the others are?" She asked.

Urd began munching down, not looking back to her. "I don't know where the rest are, and I don't really care. They miss breakfast, then there is more for us. And Skuld is still sleeping, so if you got some time after breakfast," She said, turning her gaze to her. "I'd like to talk to you after we are done."

Belldandy tilted her head in question, but did not push the subject. "I see. I do have to go to work, but it will be fine."

Meanwhile, Morgan ate next to her, watching the exchange between the two silently. Belldandy turned her gaze to her. "How is it, Morgan-san?"

"It's very good. Thank you." She answered, and went quiet. Belldandy just smiled and continued eating.

Breakfast was a silent affair that morning. Once all of the occupants finished their food, Belldandy cleared the table and headed back to the kitchen. While she cleaned the dishes, Urd turned to Keiichi. "You are going to work today, right?" She asked.

His gaze met hers. "Yeah, Chihiro-san gave me one day off, so I gotta go today or she'll have my hide."

Urd contemplated her options. "I see. I might be asking for too much here but...Do you think you can give her a call and let Belldandy off today?" She asked him.

Keiichi narrowed his eyes at her strange request. He glanced at Morgan briefly, then turned to Urd. "I can, but why? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Urd sighed, plopping her elbow up on the table and rested her head in her hand. "I can't say too much since I don't really know, but something is up with Skuld. I just want Belldandy to be around. It's a sister thing. No offense." She said.

"None taken," He replied. "In fact, I'll go call her right now. Give me a moment." The man got up from the table and headed to the phone by the front door, leaving Urd and Morgan alone in the living room.

"So, you're the new employee Chihiro hired?" Urd asked the woman.

"Indeed I am. My job is Public Relations for Whirlwind. Despite being a fairly new establishment, it is a well known one here in Nekomi. However, Chihiro did not have anyone to deal with this reputation, and as such hired me for the job." Morgan replied.

Urd nodded in acknowledgment. "Sounds like a tough job. Well, good luck with that I guess." She said, and fell silent.

About a minute later, Belldandy came back with a pot of tea, smiling all the while. "Oh my, where is Keiichi?" She asked upon noticing her husband's absence.

"He'll be back in a bit," Urd told her. "He's giving Chihiro a call."

"He's calling Chihiro-san? Why?"

"Because I asked," Urd answered. "Which gives us the perfect time to talk. Can we go to the garden real quick?" She asked her sister, glancing to Morgan. She wanted this discussion to be a bit more private.

Belldandy too glanced to the black haired woman, and then looked back to her sister. "Very well. Please excuse us for a moment, Morgan-san." She said, bowing her head slightly. Morgan nodded, and the two sisters headed out to the garden just as Keiichi walked back inside the living room.

"Hey Urd, so she said-" He began, then noticed they were gone. "Do you know where they went?" He asked Morgan.

"They went to the garden to discuss something in private." She answered.

"I see. In that case," He said, sitting back down and grabbing the pot of tea. "Would you like some? Belldandy makes the best tea ever."

"Yes, thank you."

-!-

The two Norns headed to the koi pond by the cherry tree in the garden, putting plenty of distance between themselves and any of the others. Glancing up to the roof, she saw that Archer was standing at its far end, his back to them as he continued his vigilant watch. "He really never moves from there does he?"

"No, it seems that he does not. What did you want to talk about, Nee-san?" Belldandy asked her, bringing the elder goddess back to the subject.

Urd rubbed her hair as she tried to find a way to put this into words. "Look, Skuld came to my room last night." She said, surprising her sister. "She said she had trouble sleeping, so I let her sleep with me so she could calm down. But that's not all." She said, biting her lips. "I didn't talk about this yesterday since I didn't want you to worry after your whole thing with Keiichi, but you should have seen her. She wouldn't come out of her room, and when I went in to check on her she looked like a wreck. When I tried to calm her down, she began screaming and thrashing and going crazy. It took me and World of Elegance a lot of effort to finally calm her down." She said.

Belldandy gasped. "How horrible! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!" She asked incredulously.

"As I said, I didn't want you to worry. You had your own things to deal with so I took care of it. But now I need your help. No, it would be more accurate to say Skuld needs your help. She's terrified Belldandy, and I think I know of what." Urd said.

Belldandy listened intently as Urd continued speaking. "I think her encounter with the Black King left her with nightmares. I can understand why, since it is not a being that you can just ignore, but it's really bad, Belldandy. She was crying in her sleep. I think being with someone helped her, but it's not a permanent solution. I can't have my little sister be a scaredy cat forever."

Belldandy was shocked. How did such a thing escape her notice? Was it because she was too focused on Keiichi? No, she can't allow herself to regret that. He had his own problems, and she was the one best suited to help him deal with them. In this case, it looks like Urd will be more helpful than herself. "So in order to help her out a bit and calm down, I wanted all three of us to go somewhere together. Maybe to an ice cream shop or something and then walk around town. It's been awhile since it's been just the three of us. I think it will be good for her." Urd said.

It was a wonderful gesture, Belldandy thought. However…"I would love to come and join you, but I have work, Nee-san. I can't disappear on Chihiro-san again without explanation."

Urd folded her arms. "I know, that's why I asked Keiichi to give her a call asking her to let you off today. I know you haven't been to work lately, but this is way more important."

"I see…" Belldandy whispered. "Then, shall we go back and ask him what her answer was?"

"Sure. Once we do that, I'll go wake up Skuld. It will be like going to Disneyland, except with more ice cream." Urd responded with a grin.

Belldandy giggled, and then the two headed back inside the house and into the living room. The two humans in the house looked up from their seats at them.

"Hey, all good?" Keiichi asked as he sipped on his tea.

"Yeah, all good," Urd answered. "What did Chihiro say?"

Putting the tea down, Keiichi gave her a thumbs up. "She said it was fine. You can have all the fun you want today without worry."

Urd's mouth turned into a big smile that warmed his heart. "Thanks Keiichi, you have no idea how much this helps. I'm gonna go wake up Skuld."

He sent her back a toothy grin. "Don't worry about it." He said. Still smiling, Urd opened the living room door and headed back to her room to give Skuld the good news. Belldandy sat down next to him, pouring herself a cup of tea. Luckily enough, it was still warm. Keiichi turned his gaze to Morgan. "By the way Morgan-san, how did you get here?"

"I took a taxi." She answered quickly.

Keiichi regarded her for a moment, and set his tea back down. "I see. Well then, since Belldandy is not going to work today, I could give you a ride if you want." He said, glancing to the goddess at his side. He hoped he wasn't crossing any sort of line. He didn't want another jealousy storm blowing through the house. Luckily enough, she smiled instead.

Morgan blinked. "Very well, I shall take you up on your offer. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm driving straight to the shop, is that fine?" He asked.

"Yes, that is acceptable. Once again, I'm in your debt." She said, bowing her head to show her appreciation. He blushed slightly at the act, and turned his head away so Belldandy wouldn't see. It was then that his eyes settled on the clock on the wall, and he nearly panicked at the time.

"Crap, it's nearly 9:30. We gotta go. I'm gonna go get ready real quick and then we'll leave alright?" He said, setting the empty cup down on the table and getting up. Morgan nodded, and he went to their room to prepare his things..

-!-

"Skuld, wake up." Urd whispered to the young goddess in the darkness of her room. The girl wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone." Skuld grumbled, not turning to even look at Urd.

"Come on squirt, you don't want to miss today. We have a special treat for you after all." Urd said with a grin.

That caught Skuld's attention, who turned her head back to look at her sister over her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" She asked, interested. Yep, Urd definitely knew how to push all the right buttons when necessary.

"Well, you know how for a long time you wanted the three of us to hang out, right?" She asked. It was something Skuld said in passing to her sister once. Urd teased her about it, resulting in one of their usual scuffles that blew up the house. She dropped the subject since then, but thought it appropriate for the current cause. "Well, guess who managed to set up today just for that."

Skuld perked up at her words. Shifting around, the Norn of the Future sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her sister. "Wait, you mean…?"

"Yep, just you, me, and Belldandy. And the best part, no Keiichi. It will be just the three of us. We can go hit the town and go to the amusement park or do whatever we want. In fact, I remember I still have a week's worth of free ice cream I owe you. I'm sure you don't want to miss out on free ice cream, right?" Urd said, still grinning. Skuld's face beamed at the words, and Urd could feel herself flush with victory.

"I'm having like, twenty scoops you know." Skuld responded.

"Pfft, just twenty? Please, the Skuld I know would empty the shop in like five minutes. Is that all you got?"

Skuld stood up at the challenge. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you! I'm gonna go get ready! Just you wait!" She exclaimed, then hurriedly scurried out of the room. Urd just watched her leave with a big smile.

"Sheesh, she really is just a kid after all. Oh well, guess I'll go get my things and we can go." She said to herself, leaving the room. Turning to look at the front door, she spotted Morgan and Keiichi side by side at the door, with Belldandy looking at both of them. She couldn't see what expression her sister was making, but by Keiichi's own she could definitely make a guess. She walked closer to hear their conversation.

"Keiichi, are you sure this is alright?" The Norn of the Present asked with concern. She truly wanted to know if it was alright with Chihiro that she wouldn't come to work today. It was also due to what they had discussed yesterday that had her worried. She was concerned that he might still be a bit sensitive because of it.

It was definitely, most absolutely definitely not about the fact that Morgan would be sitting in _her_ seat in the bike by her husband. Absolutely not about that at all. Urd just grinned as she realized the subtext of her sister's question.

"Don't worry Belldandy. You go have fun with Urd and Skuld. I'll be fine. You need to take care of your little sister sometimes too right? She needs you right now. I can manage today just fine. I'll be back tonight as long as Chihiro doesn't squeeze me dry for all I'm worth today for missing so much work." He said, smiling.

She rewarded him with a large, beaming smile that caused him to fall in love with her all over again. "Thank you, Keiichi." She said in gratitude. She walked forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Have a nice day, _darling._ "

The word caused him to shudder in ecstasy. Trying to save face in front of his new coworker, he turned to the front door and opened it. "Thanks, you too." He said, and headed out. Morgan's gaze settled on Belldandy momentarily, and then went on to follow him, closing the door behind her with a bow.

Urd and Belldandy stayed by the entrance for a moment, watching the door. Urd put an arm around her sister, who yelped at the unexpected contact. "Well well well, did I just see someone mark her territory?" She asked.

Belldandy flushed red. "What! No! I was just…"

"You can't fool big sis Bell. He's your man after all. Gotta let all the ladies in Creation know that he is taken and off limits. I have to admit I like this boldness. It's fresh. He is after all such a good guy that I'm sure the likes of Aphrodite and Ishtar would just love to steal him away from you. Maybe Artemis too if she wasn't already taken."

Belldandy's blush just deepened. She most definitely would not allow those goddesses to get their hands on him. Love goddesses in general were too flirty for her taste. If what Urd says is true, then she would have to be more forward about these kind of things. "I'll...keep it in mind." She let out.

It was at this point that Skuld came scurrying back from her room. "Onee-sama!" She shouted. Belldandy turned to her little sister just as she crashed into her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy we can spend the day together!"

Belldandy smiled. "Yes, I'm glad too. You need to thank Nee-san for setting this up, okay?"

Skuld nodded in her hold, and turned her head to the dark skinned goddess bashfully. "Thanks...sis." She whispered.

Urd grinned. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Skuld responded by sticking her tongue out to her, and turning back to hugging her other sister. Belldandy just smiled at the exchange. _'Maybe Skuld is finally starting to grow up.'_ She thought happily. Perhaps one day she'll come to fully accept her relationship with Keiichi. Only time will tell.

"Now then," Urd said, clapping once. "Let's get all our things in order and then head out. We wanna spend the whole day playing after all."

"Yes, Nee-san!"

-!-

In the garage, Keiichi put on his helmet, and glanced to Morgan who put her own on her head and entered the sidecar. Mounting the bike, he started it and made the way to the road. It would be the routine drive he always took with Belldandy, so it felt kind of strange for him to have someone who is not her in the bike with him.

The road was surprisingly empty of vehicles, making the drive very leisurely for the two. Morgan stared at the scenery moving along beside her, and Keiichi took a glance at her, watching her expressions. He really couldn't figure the girl out. She was pretty, and polite, but very mysterious. She came absolutely out of nowhere, and with a name like that he began to wonder if she too was a goddess in disguise. Was she one of those rebels that Hild talked about? No, that couldn't be possible. That one god tried to kill him and was all in all an ass to him. Besides, he didn't want to suspect her at all. She was nice enough, and in his opinion he wasn't such a bad judge of character. He just wished he knew more about her.

He was cut away from his musings by the girl herself. "Morisato-kun," She said, catching his attention. "May I ask you a question?"

Keiichi turned his head back to the road. "Sure, what's up?"

"How much do you love Belldandy?" She asked out of the blue.

The bike swerved dangerously on the road at her unexpected question, having taken Keiichi completely by surprise. He took a moment to correct their course, taking a sigh of relief at having managed to take control of the bike.

"That's...a very strange question to ask." He said with a nervous smile.

"I apologize, I did not mean to surprise you." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," He responded. "As to answer your question...A lot. More than my own life."

She studied him for a moment silently, then nodded and turned her head back to the scenery, the impromptu conversation ending right there.

' _What was that about?'_ Keiichi wondered, but decided not to push the subject.

The drive continued in silence for the rest of the way. Arriving at Whirlwind, Keiichi parked the bike in his usual spot and turned off the engine. He unmounted the bike and took his helmet off while Morgan exited the sidecar and did the same. She looked at him with her usual blank expression.

"Thank you for the ride." She said, bowing slightly.

Keiichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was no problem. You wanna say hi to Chihiro-san before you go to work?"

"Yes, I shall do so."

He smiled, and then headed towards the door to the shop, Morgan following behind him.

And thus, his day started.

-!-

Archer watched from the roof as the three goddess siblings went through the entrance gate and down the stairs to the road. It was the first time since he arrived that the house emptied in such a manner. Now the only residents besides himself were the valkyrie and the two demons. He had absolutely no idea where the valkyrie went, nor did he particularly care. He didn't have to babysit Keiichi all the time, especially during the day. Now that the more prominent members of the household were out doing whatever, he finally had time to contemplate on the reason why Alaya would send him to this...menagerie of foolishness. The sickeningly sweet atmosphere that rose from the house caused him to frown more than once as he listened in to their conversations. He didn't care in the slightest that they would call him an eavesdropper or a creeper.

Nothing good ever came out of a bunch of celestials gathering together on the mortal plain. The Age of Gods proved that part very clearly centuries ago, and humanity at the time was but at an infant state compared to today. All in all, Alaya's takeover of the world from Gaia was nothing short of a blessing in disguise. It got rid of the gods and demons that lurked about well enough. They didn't do anything important either way.

"Hi there, Archer-kun!" A chipper voice called out to him.

Speaking of the literal devil, the diminutive form of the Daimakaicho popped into existence in the air in front of him, waving her hand happily. "How are you doing today?" She asked in fake innocence.

He glared at her for having interrupted his musings. "What do you want?"

Hild's face turned into a pout at his 'harsh' words. She floated a bit closer to him. "Oh poo, you don't want auntie Hild to keep you company? You don't have to be so mean!" She said in mock hurt. She knew he was not buying her act, but one thing he did not understand was what she wanted from him. A being of her position has no reason to meddle in his affairs. "But I guess that's understandable. Counter Guardians are just so miserable it's not hard to see why they are so mean." She added, the corner of her mouth turned into a small smile.

Archer narrowed his eyes at her. "Last time I checked, you weren't my aunt."

"Oh, but I am! After all, you are but a child in the service of Alaya, and Alaya is the upbeat little sister of Nidhogg and Yggdrasil. The very independent and sometimes destructive little sister that most of the time doesn't listen to her elders, but upbeat nonetheless! And seeing as I am the Daimakaicho in charge of Nidhogg, I couldn't help but just wonder how you were doing!" She said happily.

Archer could not hide his annoyance at her words. "I'm doing well enough. What's your point?"

Hild waved a finger in his face. "Tsk tsk tsk! There is no use lying to auntie Hild, Archer-kun! As the adult in the house, I have the responsibility to make sure that all the children are happy and eating all of their veggies. Now, are you eating all of your veggies, Archer-kun?"

The Counter Guardian could only glare at her. Was she always so bothersome? She hadn't said a word to him beyond their meeting in by the riverbank. "What's with the sudden interest in my well being, Daimakaicho?" He asked. Not that her answer would particularly matter to him.

She put an elbow on his shoulder. "Well, seeing as to what your job is, I was wondering how you were handling this household. They sure can be an awkward bunch, can't they? Especially Bell-chan and Keiichi-kun. How did someone like you be sent to supervise them is beyond me. Alaya can be so mysterious sometimes."

Her words tried to convey a lack of understanding, but Archer had enough experience in the business to know that she obviously knew something he did not. Considering who she was, there were a lot of things she was hiding, and this was her way of delivering the information. But in the process, she was trying to turn it as personal as possible for him. Truly the mark of a demon.

"It just makes sense that Alaya employed someone like you. After all, you have an air of intrigue and mystery about you. Nobody knows who you are, and you show abilities and weapons that should be impossible. But you can't hide it from auntie Hild, Archer-kun." She whispered into his ear. "Now tell me. Those weapons you conjured up...they are forgeries, aren't they?"

His eyes slightly widened at her words. She realized they were imitations? Impossible. The other immortals did not even bat an eye at the idea. The naive goddess did not even begin to think of the possibility.

Hild smiled at his apparent confusion. "You want to know how I know? It's very simple, Archer-kun. You see, Bell-chan only sees the world through rose-tinted glasses. She believes in the good and the pleasant of all things, of the holy and the righteous. Even when she looks at you she sees those things, even though you make her all confused. It is the default state for those of Heaven." She said, staring deep into his grey eyes. "But I see truth. My eyes are not clouded by meaningless emotion or skewed views of the world. It's not a special ability that I have if you are wondering. It is simply something that comes with experience... and the position."

Archer recomposed himself, and stared at her blankly. "So? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Archer-kun, I can see it in your eyes…" She hissed as she circled around him. "The rage...the anger...the frustration...the sorrow...and the determination that lie deep within. You hate Alaya, don't you? For what she made you become. All these feelings are displayed right in the open for me in that gaze of yours and within the magic that runs through your forgeries. I am hardly underestimating you, mind you. In fact, I think you are one of the most interesting individuals I ever had the pleasure to meet. Even more so than your other Counter Guardian friend that absolutely wrecked my demon and Lind-chan's battalion of Valkyries long ago. Tyr nearly threw a hissy fit when that happened, but he didn't dare anger Alaya anymore."

Archer knew of that incident. It was the first time in centuries since forces from all three factions met in combat, however briefly. In the end, the Counter Guardian claimed victory and left. It was a representation of the somewhat uneasy balance that was forged between the three systems. Alaya's incredible growth from an unassuming gathering of unconsciousness to a formidable fighting force that could rival Yggdrasil's and Nidhogg's authority over the universe was mind boggling to all immortals in Creation. Since then, the status quo changed drastically into what is known in the present day.

"And I like the things that interest me." Hild added. "Which is why I have an offer that you most definitely won't be able to refuse." She said with a smile.

Archer raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained unmoving. Nothing she could say could possibly interest him, after all.

"What if I told you I could...liberate you from the contract you have with Alaya? I could do that for you, all you have to do is come work for me. Sounds enticing enough, doesn't it? Just imagine it. Being completely free in will and spirit, walking your own path without needing to go against your beliefs and finally being able to have a semblance of a regular life with someone at your side. It is almost irresistible, is it not? Would you like me to do that?" She whispered, almost sultrily.

She was tempting him. It was an honest to god, ironically enough, a Temptation of the Christ scenario. She was whispering empty promises in his ear, telling him of materials things that he could want, making him remember events and people he had long forgotten. Several faces sprung up in his mind, faces of those he had walked alongside in his life…

And those he had abandoned in pursuit of the ideal.

"What I would like you to do," He said, bringing a smile to her face. "Is to get out of my face and my business. You are well aware that you can't do something like that."

Hild pouted, and put some distance between herself and him. "Oh poo, you're no fun. But I figured you wouldn't fall for it. You are too much like Bell-chan to accept such an offer." She said, waiting for his response.

Archer furrowed his brows. "Too much like her? What are you referring to?"

"Well," She began. "You see, the only people who end up with eyes like yours are those who believed in an impossibility."

"An impossibility?"

"Yes. You see, Bell-chan truly wants to bring happiness and joy to the world. Isn't that just a wonderful thing?" She said, watching as his face took on an expression of deeply seated disgust. "Ah yes, but it is an impossibility. After all, we demons could not exist if such a thing was possible after all. She is, as you probably think, so hopelessly naive. And yet…" She whispered into his ear again. "You also chased after that impossibility didn't you? And for one reason or another, you realized too late that it wouldn't pan out after all. Am I right, Archer-kun?"

' _This woman…'_ He thought to himself. He definitely did not like the fact that she was reading him like an open book. But that is what made her the Daimakaicho, he painfully realized. Alaya was not mistaken in her warnings to him. Even while looking like a child, her eyes screamed power and danger.

He decided to fall silent. She was waiting for a response, waiting for her words to press some sort of trigger in his mind. Yet, his silence did not expose anything more to her. That annoyed her. Everything was going so well too.

She decided not to broach the subject any further. "Oh well, but you are right about the fact that I can't just break your contract with her. Not after that blunder Tyr made a few centuries ago that brought us to this state of affairs." She said, folding her arms.

Oh yes, the 'blunder', as immortals would call it. During the decline of the Age of Gods, the Daitenkaicho Tyr decided to try an unorthodox approach in order to restore the sovereignty of Heaven. He decided to grant a human a wish. Unfortunately for all immortals involved, and extremely fortunately for all of humanity, that human turned out to be none other than Solomon, the King of Israel regarded by magi worldwide as the unparalleled King of Magic, who wished for wisdom and brought the gift of magecraft to humanity. His death only accelerated the decline of mystery and the authority of the gods.

With that decline, Alaya took the chance and overthrew Gaia as the ultimate authority of the world. Very soon, her power increased so tremendously that she began to rival both Yggdrasil and Nidhogg in her authority. In a desperate attempt to reclaim their hold on the resources on Earth, Heaven launched an offensive that attempted to usurp Alaya's hold on the world. It was then that they discovered the power of the Counter Guardians, who were granted enough power to absolutely decimate the forces sent to fight them. From then on, and learning from his previous mistakes, Tyr then tried the path of diplomacy.

It went far better than anyone expected. In exchange for being allowed access to the resources on Earth, Alaya demanded that both immortal factions keep humanity out of their business, and let her and her alone handle all incidents that happen under her authority. Both Tyr and Hild were quick to agree to those terms, and from Tyr's prototype of wish granting were the wish granting agencies born. Both Heaven and Hell adopted these changes, and from there the current status quo came into place.

Time passed, and eventually they entered a state of checks-and-balances. Not one of them was allowed to abuse their authority and become more powerful than the others. As a result, Heaven and Hell could not interfere in humanity's affairs, and Alaya could not enforce her protection of humanity in a manner that could harm the integrity of the World Tree and its inhabitants. It was uneasy and unsteady, but it was peace, and both the Daimakaicho and the Daitenkaicho enforced this rule.

Each one was allowed to interfere in their own affairs, which was the reason why Alaya did nothing during the Lord of Terror fiasco, and allowed Tyr and the goddesses on Earth to handle it. Of course, Creation was threatened when the Lord of Terror attempted to cut the universal string, so Alaya was about to interfere for humanity's sake. Thankfully, Yggdrasil repaired the cut string in time, and the whole incident was resolved in less than a day.

"To try and steal one of Alaya's pets would be a breach of the agreement, so I guess that's off the table. Besides, we are all going to be allies now if the negotiations go as planned." She said offhandedly.

Archer raised an eyebrow in question, and glared at Hild again. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then relaxed her expression. "Oh right, I forgot Alaya doesn't give currently active Guardians new information about anything unrelated to their mission. There have been talks recently, you see, between Tyr, myself, and Alaya. About establishing an alliance for the foreseeable future. It's not something that ever happened before, but right now it is more of a precaution than a true alliance. But what would cause such a thing to happen, you ask?" She said, leaning closer to him. Her face became a mask of utter seriousness.

"It is because, according to the rumor mill circulating around the realms...A Beast is making its way to Earth as we speak."

THAT caught Archer's undivided attention. The Beasts, the seven entities classified as the Evils of Man, and who's goal was the eradication of humanity. To even slightly suspect that a Beast is heading towards Earth is enough to cause untold chaos. The Station of the Crown, also known as the Grand Servants would undoubtedly be summoned as part of the defense should such a situation come to pass. One does not speak lightly of the Beasts, and as such it made sense to him that such a suspicion would bring about talks of an alliance. There is no being in Creation that can ignore the threat that is the Beasts.

"As we speak, my real body is currently speaking to several high ranking demon generals about increasing the training of the demonic troops, and there are even some suggestions to conscript several of the citizens. That's just how far the situation has escalated." She continued, having gained his attention. "Unfortunately, with this whole rebellion Tyr has on his hands, we can't do any more than that at the moment. Only once it is dealt with can we begin the real talks, and in the meantime try to either confirm or deny the suspicions. We do hope that it will not come to that, but you can never be too careful."

So that explained why the valkyrie was nowhere to be seen. She was most probably sent by the Daitenkaicho to gather intelligence about the rebels. The sooner the whole incident ends, the faster Heaven can start rallying its forces in preparation for a possible Beast invasion. Of course, the entire situation could turn out to be a fluke, and such precautions would become unnecessary.

"Well then, I guess I'll thank you for sharing that information." Archer said to her. "Now, is there anything else you want from me?"

Hild tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I do have a small favor to ask of you, Archer-kun. I'm sure you'll find it to be worth your while." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Simple. I want you to keep a very good eye on this household for me, okay? You really are the only other voice of reason in the house filled with truly naive children. It could use your charming grimness." She said with a smile.

He huffed. "So not only Alaya wants me to babysit them, but the Daimakaicho as well? Never thought the a mindless Counter Guardian will end up changing diapers."

Hild let out a small laugh. "Fufufufu, indeed! Now, you do that for me, will you? In exchange, I'll mention you again on the negotiating table. Maybe I can't release you from your contract, but Alaya can certainly decide to annul it. Who knows, maybe this whole thing will pay off for you after all."

"You say that as if you know who I am." He said, his voice laced with suspicion.

Hild tilted her head devilishly. "What, you think I don't know? Especially when I'm speaking with Alaya directly? She already told me enough. I can't wait to see what happens when the others find out."

He held back the urge to grimace. Just how far was the Daimakaicho going to try and press his buttons? It was bad enough that she realized his swords were fakes. Then she tried to tempt him with false promises, and then she tells him she knows who he is. A true to her word demon, even more so than that priest from long ago. Was everything she said about him really due to her own observations? What did she gain by deceiving him?

"Now then," She said. "I've taken enough of your sweet time. See you later Archer-kun! And do think about what I've told you."

Floating further away from him, the Daimakaicho waved at him and blew him a kiss. With a small burst of magic, she disappeared into the air as if she was never there, leaving Archer alone on the rooftop to stare at the spot she disappeared from.

Well, she certainly gave him a lot to think about, that was true enough. It was a lot of information to go through, but right now he can't allow it to interfere in his duty, no matter what sort of new political developments happened while he was deployed.

Instead he thought back to one single thing she told him.

' _You are too much like Bell-chan.'_

"Too much like her, huh?"

The Daimakaicho certainly knew who he was, and most probably knew what was the path he walked and where did it lead. To compare the goddess to him could only mean one thing in the end...

And in that single moment, Archer's opinion of the goddess Belldandy dropped to new lows.

-!-

In hindsight, Urd realized, it would have been a better idea not to promise Skuld an unlimited amount of free ice cream.

The elder goddess just stared as her little sister devoured a whole container of ice cream. Belldandy, sitting across from them, was smiling widely as she nibbled on her one solitary scoop of vanilla. It was such a surreal sight she didn't even know what to say about it. People all over the store were just staring in awe at them, and to be honest in it was kind of embarrassing.

The day had begun simple enough. The three walked together to town, happily chatting and laughing and doing a bunch of nice activities until they walked passed an ice cream store. Skuld on the spot demanded that they enter, and so they couldn't refuse. Inside, the young goddess started her order with one scoop. And then came two. Then five. Then ten. Then the twenty she said she would eat. And then fifty. At that point people were really starting to get baffled. And then she said 'fuck it' and ordered a whole container of vanilla ice cream just for herself, the greedy brat.

As Skuld chowed down, Urd turned to her other sister. "Hey, don't you think she's going a bit overboard?"

Belldandy just smiled back to her. "No, I think it is quite alright. After all, you promised her am I correct?" She asked back.

Urd just sweatdropped. Yeah, she did promise Skuld free ice cream on her, but this was just too much. This will drain her funds dry in no time, she could tell. And this is just the beginning. Thankfully for her wallet, four of the seven days she promised already passed, so if she could stealthly maneuver her little sister away from ice cream for the next few days, the deal ends and she can return to buying her own things.

Turning back to Skuld, Urd's mouth gaped as she saw that the container was _empty._ Skuld looked up at her, her whole mouth covered in ice cream, and held up the ice cream scoop to her face, indicating that she wanted _more._

The Norn of the Past sighed in defeat, and got up to the counter to order _another_ container, this time with chocolate. The poor clerk just smiled nervously as she handed over her credit card once again, and with a huff handed over the huge container to give to Skuld. The other diners just stared incredulously, and she swore some little girl in the corner dropped her scoop on the floor in her amazement.

Skuld's mouth turned into a beaming, full smile as the container landed in front of her, and began chowing down on it in haste. As her alternative energy source, it was understandable why exactly she was eating so much. She had used up pretty much every single bit of power she had three days ago, with no stable method of regeneration. So the unfortunate victim in this case turned out to be Urd's wallet.

Almost an hour later, the three goddesses walked out of the ice cream shop with an almost full entourage of shocked onlookers. They ignored their stares and headed to their next destination: the amusement park.

As they walked, Skuld skipped ahead of them like the kid she is, happily looking into shops on the way. Walking a small distance behind her were her two older sisters. Belldandy had her hands clasped in front of her with a smile, while Urd propped up her arms behind her head leisurely.

"We really haven't gone out only the three of us." Belldandy commented.

"Well, yeah. With Keiichi occupying your every thought, it would be hard for you to make some time for us." Urd said with a grin, causing Belldandy to blush. "Especially now. If the foundations of the house start crumbling I know who I'm going to blame."

"Nee-san!" Belldandy cried. "That's…! It's inappropriate!"

"Oh lighten up, it's going to happen eventually. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it already a few times...especially after that one time you peeked on him in the bath-"

"NEE-SAN!"

Urd laughed uproariously at Belldandy's expense, who blushed red ever more than before. Neither of them noticed Skuld coming up to them with a curious gaze on her face.

"What? What's going on?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Urd grinned at her direction. "Oh, nothing that a kid should worry about."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well, the ice cream would beg to differ." Urd countered.

Skuld glared at her, and proceeded to reach into her shirt for a Skuld bomb-

"Look! A parts shop!" Urd suddenly exclaimed, gesturing to somewhere behind Skuld's back.

The young goddess immediately wheeled around to look. "What! Where!?"

"Right there! Don't you see it?!" Urd said, pointing to some distant shop across the street. Following her finger, Skuld turned around and her eyes caught the sign blatantly hanging above the shop.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna go take a look!"

And then Skuld ran forward, waiting for a moment by the sidewalk, then dashed to the shop with reckless abandon, leaving her two older sisters to stare at her in surprise.

"Wow, can't believe that worked." Urd murmured. "I didn't actually think there was one there."

Belldandy giggled slightly, and stared right at her sister. "Nee-san," She said softly.

"Hm? What is it?" The dark skinned goddess asked.

Belldandy regarded her quietly. "How have you been doing lately?"

Her question caught Urd by surprise. It was the first time since the Slenderman incident that somehow actually bothered to check what was up with her. "Meh, nothing special I guess. Still kind of ticked off but I can handle it."

Belldandy's smile dropped. "Are you absolutely certain you don't want your mother to stay? From what I've seen you two have been getting along well."

It was the truth. Even though Urd vehemently despised the fact that Hild was at their house, she seemed to be dealing with it quite well. It was something that confused everyone who saw their interaction. Only Belldandy really commented on it. "This and that are different things. You know how it is, we can get along but we can't stand each other. It's a love-hate kind of thing and it's perfectly fine."

The two crossed the street to head towards the shop Skuld had entered. Belldandy walked slightly behind her sister. "Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly.

"100% sure," Urd answered. "After all, I already told you what would happened if it became anything other than that. I can't be allowed to love my mother, no matter what." She said with a sense of finality. After all, if she did her demonic side would become unstable and will be torn out of her soul. However…

Belldandy narrowed her eyes. "Do you really still believe that?"

Urd stopped in her tracks. She turned around, eyes wide as she stared at her sister, who met her gaze with a determined expression. It was a question that made her feel like she had been slapped in the face.

" _She has a point, you know."_ World of Elegance said in her mind. _"What was then and what is now are two completely different thing."_

Urd grimaced at her angel's words. What she was saying was technically true. During the incident in Niflheim, she had accessed her full demonic powers in a desperate attempt to escape the room they were locked in. It succeeded, but she ran out of control, forcing Skuld to use drastic measures in order to bring her back. Despite the bad situation that it had brought, since then she had felt a sort of...harmony within her. As if the struggle between the two sides in her soul was not as cumbersome as before.

" _But still, we don't have any way to know. I'd rather not make a mistake I'll regret."_ Urd spoke back in her mind to her angel.

" _Loving your mother is not a sin, mistress."_ The angel said softly.

"Loving your mother is not a sin, Nee-san." Belldandy said as well.

' _Are these two in sync or what?'_ Urd thought to herself. "I can't risk it Belldandy. You don't...I don't think you can really understand what that means for me." She said to her sister with a pained expression.

Belldandy looked at her sadly. It seems her sister will do whatever it takes to deny her mother a love she deserves, no matter what she had done in the past. She knew Hild was not a bad person, and she wanted to trust her wholeheartedly. "I know I can't, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help. Your happiness is important to me, Nee-san."

The two stood in front of the parts shop, looking at Skuld darting from counter to counter from the outside. "I know, but I just...can't. I can tolerate her staying, fine, but I can't bring myself to love her. Not now, not after such a long time. We can't just become the perfect example of mother and daughter you know."

Belldandy shook her head. "I don't expect that to happen, but still...will you try to give her a chance this time?" She asked, almost pleading.

Urd folded her arms and looked to the ground. "I can't promise anything."

Despite her sister's sad response, Belldandy smiled regardless. It was better than nothing, she guessed. "I see. I'm glad."

They stood next to each other silently, just watching their sister enjoy her stay at the shop.

Urd spoke up as several people passed by them. "And what about you? I can't be the only one with a problem getting along with someone." She said.

Belldandy looked to her in question.

"I'm talking about Archer, you know. It doesn't take a genius to notice he doesn't like you. At all. And it's not the same as those looks some goddesses gave you in Heaven because they were jealous of you. No, this is way worse. Almost personal."

Belldandy looked to the ground sadly, her hands clasped in front of her. "I know. But I just don't know what to do. I've never seen or met someone like him, and I'm just completely lost on what could possibly be his reasons. I've never met a heroic spirit in person, so I'd never imagined that there was one who could be like him."

Urd unfolded her arms. "You know, I spoke to him about this. The first time was the day you and Keiichi came back with that book, and the other time was yesterday. Just talking to that guy felt like a chore. He was vague, not willing to cooperate, and just an ass in general. Yet yesterday he actually fixed Sigel when she ruined her leg. I just don't get it. He even admitted he was a hypocrite."

"He did?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. He gets on my nerves constantly so I think I'm not going to try and approach him again to talk about this. I'd rather he brood on his own until he leaves. Just his being here is a bad sign."

"Yet he helped us when we needed help. He defended Keiichi from the monster and the rebel god and is even helping him learn magecraft." Belldandy said in his defense.

"Which makes that even more strange." Urd exclaimed. "We don't know who he is, what he can do, why he has Noble Phantasms that belong to other heroes, and why sometimes he decides to be nice and helpful. Everything about him is suspicious, and I just can't bring myself to trust him."

Belldandy took a step forward. "Yet I will. Even if he dislikes me, I am grateful for his assistance. There is a reason he became a Counter Guardian, and I am willing to believe it was because he was trying to help others. He is not a bad person, I can tell. There is a reason he out of all others appeared before us, and it's not just because of the catalyst." She said, taking the gem out of her pocket and holding it dearly in her hand. "Maybe one day he'll tell us his story."

Urd shrugged in response. "Your call sis. Just keep what I told you in mind."

Belldandy pocketed the gem back. "I will Nee-san. Thank you."

And the two entered the shop, following their sister.

-!-

Keiichi knew Chihiro was getting back at him for missing work so many times. Sitting in front of him were a dozen engines, all of them with a different problem. What those problems were he did not know, but it didn't matter to the Whirlwind boss. He had arrived and was immediately thrust into this grunt work as penance for his unexplained absences. He sighed, realizing Chihiro was probably justified in doing this. Besides, these engines wouldn't fix themselves.

However, things had changed since the last time he was here, and he was eager to try out the new trick he learned. Chihiro headed out to take care of another inane business related to the shop, so right now he was on his own in the small building, his back to the door as he worked on the broken engines.

The human looked left and right, then put down the wrench he was holding on the ground. Closing his eyes, he put his hand on the steel frame in front of him and murmured. **"Engine, start."**

The spot under his hand glowed softly, and he felt the blueprints of the engine form in his mind as he used Structural Analysis on it. This magecraft was just too convenient in his line of work. He couldn't wait and see what Chihiro's reaction would be once she came back and saw that ALL of the engines were fixed, not just these twelve. Just figuring out what the problem was in each engine would take the better part of the day, but with this neat small trick he could save hours upon hours of work. He could see exactly where the fault was located, and just like Archer he could open the engine and take care of it quickly.

' _I'm getting better at this.'_ He thought happily to himself. Other than the first few tries he had with the toy engine two days ago, he didn't really have a chance to practice more. Now that he was alone, he had all the time in the world to try it out. Just better be careful not to fry his brain again.

This particular one, he noticed as he studied the blueprint in his mind, had a significant crack inside the radiator. How simple. Opening his eyes and removing his hand from the engine, he began unscrewing the bolts in earnest as he made his way to the inside. Maybe Archer could teach him a faster way of unscrewing bolts on the way too?

So focused on his work, he did not notice a black haired woman staring at him from outside the open door. Morgan studied the human carefully, then turned around and headed back to the street.

-!-

"I'm home!" Keiichi shouted as he opened the door to the house.

He heard soft footsteps approach from the living room, and from within Belldandy emerged with a smile on her face. She walked to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Welcome home, darling. How was your day?"

He smiled brightly. "It was great. Pretty peaceful I gotta admit. There wasn't much to do other than to fix what we had in store so I worked on that while Chihiro was out." He said. He took off his coat and Belldandy reached forward to take it from him. "I even managed to practice some of that Structural Analysis Archer taught me. It really is really convenient. I think I'm getting to be pretty good at that."

"Is that so? I'm glad. Just don't push yourself too much, okay?" She said, folding the coat in her arms.

"Don't worry. How was your day today? Did you enjoy the time off with Urd and Skuld?" He asked her in return.

"Yes! It was wonderful. Thank you for giving me this chance today." She said gratefully.

"You don't have to be so formal Belldandy. You know you can do whatever you want. You don't even need to ask me. And I'm glad you had fun. I'll go take a bath real quick and then you'll tell me all about it?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Then, I'll go get started on dinner." She said, and headed back to the living room to start cooking.

Keiichi sighed and sat down by the entrance and took off his shoes, finally glad to be home.

"Yo, loverboy, what's up?" Urd said as she appeared behind him.

Keiichi groaned. "Hey Urd. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was fun. Not for my wallet though. That girl actually devoured a whole store of ice cream. Twice."

Keiichi let out a laugh. "Well yeah. That's what you get for promising Skuld unlimited free ice cream. Brought this upon yourself as they say."

"Yeah, totally."

The two went silent. Keiichi stood up and looked back to the eldest goddess, who suddenly had a grim look on her face. "Urd, what's wrong?"

She stared him right in his eyes, and bit her lip. "Keiichi, after dinner come to my room. There's something we need to talk about."

Keiichi looked at her warily. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't speak about this here." She answered. "But it's important. It has something to do with you and Belldandy, in case you are wondering. And don't tell Belldandy. We have to do this in secret."

That caught his attention. The urgency in her voice made it seem like a pretty serious topic, which was rare for Urd. He nodded silently in response, and Urd turned around and walked back to her room.

-!-

"So Chihiro-san comes back and sees that all of the engines were fixed. She is all wide-eyed and asks me 'Morisato-kun, how did you do that?!' and I answer her…'magic'."

The diners around the table laughed as Keiichi ended his funny story from work. From their mirth, nobody noticed that earlier the atmosphere was tense. Nearly all of the guests in the house were huddled around the small table, yet were somehow able to fit just enough for everyone to have their own place. Only Archer, who never ate any of Belldandy's food, and Lind who was currently out were the only ones not in the living room.

Belldandy giggled at Keiichi's joke, nibbling on the small plate she had in front of her. Eating together with everyone was more fun than she had expected. Their smiling faces as they tasted her food, the laughs and the happy exchanges were all she needed in her life. To see such happiness on everyone...would truly be something wonderful.

As she laughed, Hild sent a pointed look to Urd, who caught her gaze and nodded. Hild closed her eyes and let out a sigh, fully expecting what the outcome was going to be. It seems Urd will finally talk to him, and he is going to end up a mess. They should prepare for that as soon as they can.

Suddenly, the door separating the living room from the garden opened. "I have returned." Lind announced as she walked in.

"Ah, Lind. Welcome back." Belldandy said as she looked up at her. "Would you like some dinner?"

Lind nodded. "Yes, I would like some, thank you."

Mara scooted over slightly and gave Lind a place to sit. The valkyrie nodded in thanks and sat down. "So, Lind-chan, what did you find out?" Hild asked her as Belldandy prepared a plate for her.

Lind folded her arms. "Well, I could not find any bit of information down on Earth, so I went back to Heaven to conduct an investigation. What I found was that our of our battleships, the Skidbladnir, had disappeared some time ago along with an unusually large amount of gods. Due to its capabilities, the ship remains undetected so we cannot ascertain its location. I cannot deduce their motives, however their cause is attractive enough for gods of all levels to gather under. This can point us to the fact that the rebel numbers are larger than we expected. Even some of the valkyries have disappeared, and we do not know to where. I have informed the Almighty to prepare for a possible skirmish."

It was a heavy topic to bring to the table, but it was necessary for the occupants of the house to know about it. With Belldandy as the rebels' target, it would be prudent to prepare as much as possible for an assault.

"I see. Well, I really can't assist you too much unfortunately. It would be bad for politics if Hell decided to get involved in a rebellion in Heaven." Hild said. "We can't exactly go picking sides after all. Right now my job is to look after the boy so until then you are on your own."

"I am aware of that." Lind said. "It indeed would be better if you did not get involved. However, as per your contract I assume you would continue to protect this household and its members, correct?"

"Of course. If someone comes here and decides to make a mess I'll personally punish them. I hold onto my promises very seriously." Hild said in response.

Lind took a few bites of her food. "Very well. You may establish the appropriate barriers in order to fulfil those promises. In the meantime I will keep watch along with the Counter Guardian on the roof." She said, rising. "Thank you for the food, Belldandy. I apologize for not finishing my plate, but vigilance is a virtue in this case. Please do keep yourselves comfortable. Have a good night."

Heading out back to the garden, Lind jumped up to the roof.

"She really is all business, huh?" Keiichi commented as he watched her leave.

"Yeah, although she can lighten up a little." Urd said. "Seriously, who doesn't even finish their food."

"It was all with good intentions, Nee-san." Belldandy said. "I do not mind. In fact, I will put it in the refrigerator in case she wants to eat a bit during the night. I do however wish she would sleep more. It's not healthy to stay awake for so long."

Hild huffed. "Let her do as she wants, Bell-chan. She is a valkyrie. She can take care of herself."

The topic was dropped after that, and dinner resumed. It continued to be lively as always, and Belldandy was glad that Skuld also seemed to be doing much better. Urd eventually told her all the details she knew, causing Belldandy to worry incessantly. However, it seems her worries were unfounded as the young goddess bickered with her older sister. She could still see the sadness lying beneath the surface, but at least she wasn't as depressed as before.

The food was polished off quickly after that, and Belldandy served them all tea as always. They continued talking about inane things as they drank their tea, and soon enough it was drained to the last drop. Smiling happily to the diners, Belldandy got up from the table and headed to the kitchen to clean the various utensils. The sound of rushing water served as Urd's cue.

"Keiichi." She said softly as she looked at him. The human nodded silently, and together the two got up from the table to head to Urd's room to talk.

Skuld watched them walk off with furrowed brows. "What is that about?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Skuld-chan." Hild responded. "There are some things that you shouldn't hear about just yet."

Skuld pouted, but stayed silent. She would have normally complained about being treated as a kid, but the tenseness in Urd's movements seemed to give off a serious vibe. Maybe this one time she can drop the subject.

In the hallway, Urd looked left and right before opening the door to her room and headed inside, Keiichi following behind her. "Close the door." She said, and he complied. Urd waved her hand in the air, and the walls of the room glowed slightly as a sound-cancelling spell was put on them. When Keiichi looked at her strangely, she explained. "This is to make sure nobody eavesdrops, especially Belldandy."

Keiichi looked her in the eyes with a serious expression. "Urd, what is this about? What is so important that Belldandy can't hear about it?"

The goddess scratched the back of her head, then folded her arms. "Alright, look. You are probably aware that Belldandy is essentially a princess, right?" She asked him. He nodded. With her being the daughter of the Almighty, the three Norns were essentially royalty. "So as the person who married into this family, there are quite a few things you should know first. Seeing as there is nobody else right now in this house who knows as much as I do, it's up to me to talk to you about these things."

He nodded again, yet still had some questions. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" He asked. The timing was a bit strange in his opinion.

"Because of what is recently happening between you two." She said with a smile, causing him to blush. "There is nothing wrong with that, first thing first, so you don't have to worry about crossing some red line you didn't know about. However, as a human, you have to know where you...fall short."

"Urd if this is about my height I swear-"

"It's not about height." She interrupted. "Nor about any sort of physical characteristics you have. No, this is about something much, much more complicated than that. Something that only gods really deal with. As a human, I have to tell you what that means. This might not be pretty to hear just so you know. But I assume for Belldandy's sake you will."

"Of course." He responded quickly. "If it's for Belldandy, I'll deal with it."

Urd smiled warmly. "You really are too good, Keiichi. Come on, sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Handing him a chair, Keiichi sat down and Urd leaned against the wall in front of him. "Okay, where do I start…"

-!-

Interestingly enough, it was Belldandy who found herself in bed first that night. Usually she would join Keiichi after taking a bath, but today it seemed to be the opposite. She hadn't seen him since dinner ended, and she began to wonder where he could be. He wasn't in the bath, that much she knew. For some reason, she couldn't hear a thing from Urd's room when she passed it, but she assumed it was because it was empty and no one was inside.

She fidgeted in their shared bed, eagerly waiting for him to come back. She was laying on her side, clutching the mattress and waiting impatiently. She was surprised by just how much she was missing him even though she knew he was in the house. _'Keiichi, come back quickly.'_ She wished to herself.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened. Belldandy quickly turned around in bed with a large smile on her face and laid her eyes upon her husband.

However, her smiled dropped quickly as she noticed his state. The colors of his emotions raged in a storm around him, and she once again found herself filled with concern. "Keiichi, is everything alright?" She asked.

The human did not respond, and merely entered the room silently. He had already changed into pajamas earlier, but felt as if he was running on automatic. What Urd had told him shook him to the core, and he had to sit on the veranda for a bit to gather his thoughts and calm himself as much as he could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. He plopped down on the bed on his back, and stared at the ceiling in through. Wordlessly, Belldandy once again buried her head into his shoulder and put an arm around him, and looked at his face.

The two were quiet for a while, not saying anything yet still staying awake the entire time. She could see as his face changed expressions several times in a short period, yet he did not say a word. She knew something was once again on his mind.

He broke the silence. "Belldandy...are you happy?"

The goddess narrowed her eyes at his strange question, yet responded confidently. "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" He continued. "You don't feel like anything is missing? Anything at all?"

She wanted to ask what brought this on, but kept the thought to herself. "I am very happy, Keiichi. As long as we are together, nothing could possibly be missing. I really mean it."

"I see…That's good." He said, and went quiet once again, still staring at the ceiling.

She continued to watch him, trying to figure out what was on his mind. They had promised not to hide anything from each other anymore. Maybe it was just that simple. A lack of trust will only ruin their progress.

Drowning down her doubts, Belldandy dug further into him and closed her eyes.

And the human continued staring at the ceiling, his mind raging.

-!-

Above the clouds, the full moon shone down on the Earth in all its glory. However, if one were to look closely at the sky, they would see something quite extraordinary.

Human figures of all shapes and sizes floated in the sky, staring down at something beneath them through the clouds. They had one chance to get this ambush right with all these elements in place. The Counter Guardian, Valkyrie, and especially the Daimakaicho would prove to be huge obstacles in their objective, but for this exact reason they brought as many members as they possibly could in order to increase their chance of success. Some would inevitably fight against these three parties, but sacrifices are necessary for the long term goals.

Thankfully, they had no problem laying down their lives for this cause.

The gathering in the sky talked amongst themselves with silencing spells, making sure no one on the ground would notice their conversations.

Soon enough, preparations were complete. It was time.

The leader looked down at the clouds, and gestured downwards.

"Begin."

And then something pierced through the cover of clouds, and the sky lit up in light.

-!-

' _Another dream?' The spectator though to himself. They didn't seem to end. He did not know what their true nature were, but time obviously advanced in them._

 _He was in a room, no bigger than his own. Huddled around a bed in the middle were several figures, some which he recognized, and some which he did not. He could see the red headed boy who appeared in every single one of the dreams, and the raven-haired girl as well. Beside them were two unfamiliar figures. One was a woman, with short brown hair who gave off a motherly feeling, and next to her was a girl with plum-colored hair which he found to be quite interesting._

 _However, the looks on their faces were stricken with grief. Feeling the sadness welling up within him as well, the spectator walked forward and peeked above their heads at the bed._

 _On it the snow-haired girl lay on her back. Her limbs were thin, her skin greyer than usual, and her expression felt distant and unfocused. Holding her hand was the redheaded boy, his expression heavy and filled with sorrow. The boy clutched the small hand in his own and held onto it with dear life, hoping it would not slip away from his grasp._

 _The spectator immediately understood what this meant. He turned his gaze down to the floor in respect to those gathered._

 _The girl on the bed turned her head weakly to the boy, meeting his gaze. His eyes burned as he held back tears, holding her hand, yet the girl smiled weakly. Mustering all the strength she could, the girl brought her other hand up and softly caressed the boy's cheek, his lips quivering._

" _Thank you...Shirou…" She whispered._

 _And the girl closed her eyes. She would not open them again._

 _The boy felt the girl's hand go limp in his hold. Beside him, the three women cried as tears struck the floor beneath them._

 _The spectator reluctantly raised his gaze, realizing the worst had come to pass. He caught sight of the three crying women, and his heart broke in his chest._

 _Yet the one who held the most pained expression was the boy, still holding onto the girl's hand._

 _He had sworn to save everyone. He had sworn to make everyone happy._

 _Yet, he could not save someone this close to him._

 _The spectator had never seen such a haunted expression on anyone in his life. It was more than just the pain of loss, he noticed._

 _No, it was the pain of a promise broken, of a dream shattered._

 _Of an ideal unfulfilled._

 _And of a path leading somewhere he did not desire._

 _The boy cried that night. And the spectator could only watch._


	9. Chapter 9: Mighty Wind

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, but here is chapter 9!**

 **Now, as my first ever long fight scene, I will definitely appreciate feedback on how I handled it, because there are places that could definitely use some improvement. Do tell me what you thought about it.**

 **And no, Belldandy is not catching a break anytime soon. Not if Archer has anything to say about it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

-!-

It was a cloudy night. Standing on the roof in their usual vigilance, the Counter Guardian and Valkyrie stood guard, watching their surroundings. Archer's head was inclined upwards, eyes narrowed at the clouds.

Lind's thoughts still raged as she went over what she had discovered in Heaven earlier in the day. "It's strange," She began.

Archer listened, but still watched the sky. She continued. "Not only did the Black King vanish right under the Daimakaicho's nose down in Hell, but one of Heaven's ships too? And one of our greatest ones? This is too much to be a coincidence. These cases have to be related."

He gave what she said only half of his attention. "I'd be surprised if they are not."

"Indeed," She replied. "And their timing was all too convenient. According to the information shared by the demon operatives, the Black King was broken free the exact same day the Skidbladnir disappeared, and just a few days before Keiichi-kun was attacked."

She bit her lip. "What are they trying to accomplish, stealing a ship and releasing a dangerous being out into the open? And the timing of the talks of an alliance is just too convenient as well. All these cases are connected, but we don't know how."

As she wondered, Archer realized that at this point he knew more than she did. Having received his information directly from the Daimakaicho, it seemed that the rumors surrounding a possible Beast invasion were not public knowledge just yet. Perhaps it was reserved to the upper echelons of immortal hierarchy, or perhaps it was a closely guarded secret between the two immortal rulers and Alaya. It made sense they would hide such information. Even a rumor surrounding such a claim would invite chaos.

Why would she share such sensitive information with him he did not know, but he did know that it would be better to keep his mouth shut for now. He didn't want to be the catalyst for this chaos after all. It is something you have to ease the people into slowly.

"As much as I would love discussing possible theories with you," He said. "We have more pressing matters at the moment."

The tone of his voice caused Lind to tense. She looked over her shoulder at him, and noticed for the first time that he was not looking at the ground, but at the sky. From the way he worded that phrase, and from her own experience, she immediately understood what he meant. "How many?"

"I can count at least a hundred." He responded. "They don't seem to have noticed me looking at them, the fools."

It was much too easy. They believed that within the cover of clouds they could hide from his hawk eyes. Unfortunately for them, as a Counter Guardian and a heroic spirit who specializes in marksmanship, he had all the tools necessary to pick them off from this distance.

Also, they did not know of his capabilities, and that worked in his favor. He kept his voice low. "They seem to be talking amongst themselves. They are truly idiots, floating around in the open right above us. They would be too easy to snipe." He commented.

Lind folded her arms. "What makes you so sure they are enemies?" She asked. She didn't doubt his words, but rather wanted to test his tactical abilities.

"Simple. Who do we know would send one hundred gods to watch over us when we have enough perfectly capable people right here?" He answered.

Lind's eyes widened. "You can even tell they are gods?"

"Easily enough. I can see the blue markings. Unless that changed in the last twenty four hours, I'll assume that's what they are."

Lind grit her teeth in annoyance. "This makes things more difficult for us."

"How so?"

She took a heavy breath. "I do not know if you are aware of it, but there exists a hostage exchange program between Heaven and Hell called the Doublet System. It was created in order to curb the aggression and bloodshed between the two sides after the agreement was made with Alaya. With the access to the resources now limited, the two sides had to fight over them, leading to various costly wars. What it does is bind the life force of a demon and a god together, and then erases their memory. In the event one of them dies, the other will die too. Seeing as neither side wants their own comrades to die and the fact that they do not know who is their doublet, conflict was essentially reduced to nothing. While we can still sabotage each other, killing is not allowed."

Archer took the explanation in. "So if we start killing them off, an equal amount of demons will die as well, you mean?"

"Yes, that's what it means. Which basically means we don't kill them. I do not know what will happen if a third party does it, but I'd rather not take unnecessary risks that can sabotage our relationship with Hell. And I'd rather not kill my fellow gods if I can help it. My solemn duty is to protect them despite everything, even from themselves." She said.

"I see."

One of his hands opened. "Unfortunately, you seem to be under the impression that I care about such things."

She looked at him wide eyed just as he murmured an unfamiliar phrase. **"Trace, on."**

And in the open hand, a black bow materialized from thin air. "I have my duty, and you have yours. If mine involves killing a bunch of gods and having a few demons as collateral…then so be it."

His cold blooded answer shook her to the core. _'This...is a Counter Guardian.'_

Still looking up at the sky, he lifted his other hand up in front of him, and he spoke a phrase that echoed throughout the night. **"I am the bone of my sword."**

The valkyrie watched as the magical energy in his free hand coalesced into the form of a spiral shaped sword, its hilt accentuated with blue and golden highlights. She then watched incredulously as the sword suddenly shifted and elongated in shape in his hand, losing its highlights and becoming a dark shaft with spiral grooves carved into it.

The Counter Guardian notched the arrow, went down to one knee, and aimed up. Red lightning crackled around the missile as he pulled the bowstring back as far as it could reach, and she could see the sheer immense strength he had in his arms. So in awe was she of his technique, she completely forgot about the fact that she should be _stopping him!_

" **My core is twisted in madness,"**

The arrow glowed brightly, and she could see the entire frame of the bow strain against the man's mighty pull.

" **Caladbolg!"**

And he let the arrow fly. Shockwaves tore through the rooftop as the missile soared towards the sky in unbelievable speeds, screaming through the air. The arrow pierced through the cover of clouds, parting them in a large circular area that revealed the full moon behind them.

For a singular moment, the world went quiet.

And then Lind had to make a conscious effort to cover her eyes as bright light suddenly filled the sky, drowning out even the moon's shine, followed by a colossal explosion that immediately blew away the rest of the clouds.

The unsuspecting gods reeled away from the explosion as at least a third of their number were immediately consumed by the heat and power of the blast. The amount of noise and powerful winds that followed buffeted all those gathered, and Lind had to brace herself as gale winds tore through the complex, slamming into the house's fragile wooden frames and blowing away trees and debris. The temple however was unharmed, the barriers Hild placed upon it doing their job.

It took a long while for the winds to dissipate, and Lind looked up to see that the blast left a gigantic ball of fire hanging in the air in the area where the gods had gathered.

"That ought to catch their attention." Archer commented, rising to his feet. The bow in his hand disappeared into motes of light, and was replaced by a pair of black and white twin swords. "They'll be coming to retaliate. Be ready."

Lind clicked her tongue. She was too late to stop this from escalating to open conflict, but she had no choice now in the matter. Pressing one of the golden circles on her arms, a battleaxe materialized in her hands as she took a fighting stance.

And prepared for combat as the rest of the gods descended upon the complex in mighty fury.

-!-

The sound of a very nearby explosion caused every occupant of the house to shoot up in their beds.

"We are under attack." Belldandy said, shaking off tiredness and immediately donning her combat uniform in preparation. "Keiichi, be ready for anything."

It took the human a moment to realize what she was saying. He had barely managed to compose himself after this sudden awakening, and he needed a second to get a grasp of his surroundings.

Unfortunately, he did not have that luxury.

Belldandy suddenly tensed and swiftly put a shield above the two of them as the roof of the room _exploded_ inwards, sending wood, tiles and debris into the room, and then something smashed into the goddess' shield with full force. Belldandy grimaced, looking up and seeing a sword, one of the standard mass-produced ones given to valkyries as backup weapons, attempt to slice into the barrier she had erected. Keiichi yelped and huddled closer to the goddess, catching the same sight she had but with a whole lot more questions.

The god holding the sword pushed more power into his swing, trying in vain to cut through a barrier erected by a first class goddess. With a shout, Belldandy pushed mightily against the blade, and the god found himself launched across the sky and away from the two of them.

Keiichi once again yelped as Belldandy suddenly grabbed him and put an arm in front of her protectively, and with a mad dash crashed through the wall of the house and landing in the garden on her feet. It was then that the two of them took in their surroundings.

The sounds of battle and clashing metal echoed throughout the temple complex, and they could see more figures than they could possibly count land in the courtyard in front of the larger temple. Above them, Lind and Archer were engaged in battle against their own opponents, their weapons striking loudly.

Belldandy tore her gaze away from the battles, and ran with Keiichi in hand to the concrete wall serving as the perimeter of the complex. She put him down on the ground with his back propped up against the wall, and whispered softly to him. "Stay here. Let me protect you just this one time."

He looked up at her with wide eyes, and nodded weakly in confusion. She smiled and straightened herself.

And then her smile turned into a frown as she turned around to face her opponents, five in number. "Cease this at once." She commanded. "And I will turn a blind eye to this transgression."

The five gods looked to each other for a moment, and then grinned savagely. The same mass produced swords materialized in their hands, and held them pointed in her direction. Belldandy furrowed her brows, and manifested a large golden staff in her hands. "Very well then. On my authority as Belldandy, First Class Goddess, Second Category, Unlimited License, and second daughter of the Daitenkaicho Tyr, I hereby exercise my right to subdue you."

She pointed the staff in their direction like a spear. "Come!"

The gods responded to her challenge, and charged forward.

And the goddess was prepared to meet them.

-!-

Urd grit her teeth as she tore through the wall separating her room from the garden with Skuld in hand. She had been sleeping so well too, cuddling with her little sister who joined her in her bed due to experiencing nightmares again. What she had expected was to wake up in the morning and see her sister sleeping peacefully, not for the world to suddenly explode and a very savage goddess to suddenly drop down from the roof right on top of them.

Urd threw Skuld away from herself just as the goddess charged towards her, grabbing her by the neck. Urd groaned as she dug her fingers into the goddess' arm in an attempt to free herself, but her grip was far too strong and far too sudden for her to tear herself away from.

The goddess suddenly charged, and Urd gasped as her back smashed into the concrete wall, cratering it slightly from the impact. Her vision momentarily went white, her mind drowning in pain, and then regained her focus to glare at the deity who attacked her. Digging her fingers deeper into the goddess' arm, Urd channeled lightning through her hands, directing them straight at the point of contact. Noticing the magic, the goddess released Urd from her grasp and jumped back as far as she could to give herself some space away from the electricity.

Urd rubbed her neck, then swiftly wheeled her head around to shout to Skuld. "SKULD! Go help Belldandy! She's probably going to need way more help than me to protect Keiichi!"

Skuld lifted herself off the ground, and met her sister's gaze with wide eyes. "GO NOW!" Urd screamed again.

Nodding quickly, Skuld picked herself off the ground and sprinted in Belldandy's direction, having caught sight of her fighting a group of gods.

However, the goddess who attacked Urd noticed Skuld's attempt to reinforce her sister, and charged towards the young goddess in a blink of an eye. Skuld barely had time to notice the blow coming upon her, and raised her arms to protect herself from the brunt of the attack.

The blow never met its target as Urd suddenly appeared in front of her, catching the goddess' hand in her own, lightning cackling around her fist. "Get the hell away from my sister!" She yelled, and slammed an open palm into the goddess' stomach, launching her away from the two of them to the other side of the garden.

Skuld was momentarily shocked, and looked at Urd with pleading eyes. "Don't worry about me," The Norn of the Past said. "I can take care of this bitch. You go help Belldandy whatever way you can."

Skuld's expression turned into a determined smile. "Right." she answered. Reaching into her shirt, she withdrew a gigantic weapon that completely shocked Urd.

"Whoa, is that a shotgun?" She asked.

"Yep! A modified pump-action Remington! I made it in case of an emergency. You know, if demons suddenly attacked us or whatever." Skuld answered, holding the shotgun in her hands. She pumped it once. "But I guess it's going to get some different targets this time." She added with a smirk.

Urd replied with her own grin. "Sometimes I can really understand why we are sisters. I won't ask where you got it, but do be careful with that. And go help Belldandy already!"

"Right!"

And Skuld looked back towards her other sister and sprinted in her direction, leaving Urd alone with the savage goddess, who just finished picking herself off the ground and walk towards her with murder in her eyes.

Urd stood unfazed before her, folding her goddess approached her slowly. "Long time no see, half-breed!"

The Norn raised an eyebrow. "Ho, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said mockingly. "I think I'd remember if I ever met an ugly bitch like you."

It apparently struck a cord in the savage goddess, for her wild grin turned into a savage snarl as she glared at the Norn. Urd tapped her chin with her finger, trying to remember where she had seen the goddess before, but nothing was coming up. "Man, I really can't remember. You probably weren't all that important."

Power raged around the goddess as she took in Urd's insults. _'Quick to anger huh? How easy.'_ The Norn thought to herself. There were no easier people to manipulate than those who cave into anger quickly.

"My name," She hissed out as the aura grew larger by the second. "IS AISHA!"

And then she charged towards Urd once again, but this time the half-demon was more than ready to meet her. She jumped to the side, avoiding the blow that would have taken her head off, and then raised her hand and fired bolts of lightning towards the goddess now named Aisha.

Aisha stared at the incoming lightning, then pushed off the ground and into the air. Unfortunately for her, her mind clouded in anger caused her to completely miss the fact that Urd disappeared from where she stood on the ground, and reappeared behind her and slam a fire-engulfed fist right into her back. Aisha careened towards the ground, but just before the impact turned around in the air to arrest her fall. Urd immediately came upon on her with both hands engulfed in fire, and sent blow after blow at the renegade goddess, who this time had enough clarity to block the searing punches.

Neither of the two goddesses were versed in hand to hand combat, and it showed. Urd's blows were sloppy, but powerful, and Aisha grit her teeth as she struggled to dodge the magic infused fists. She knew for a fact that Urd's spell-casting was nearly second to none, and she had no intention of engaging the Norn in a duel of spells.

Urd grinned as one of her blows finally found its mark, and struck the goddess right in the face. Blood sputtered from her nose, and Urd took the chance to grab the goddess by the throat, her fire burning her neck beneath her hold, and with a strong heave slammed Aisha into the ground.

Aisha let out a scream of pain as the fire engulfing Urd's hand continued burning her neck, and it was beginning to become unbearable as the Norn attempted to choke her out. Clenching her teeth, the renegade goddess slammed her hand as hard as she could on the ground.

Urd noticed the goddess' strange action, glancing at the hand momentarily and immediately understood what she was doing. Releasing her hold on Aisha's neck, Urd jumped back just as spikes erupted from the ground and pierced through the spot she was in just a moment before. _'An Earth element goddess, huh? That's a pain.'_ Urd thought to herself. Landing a fair distance away, Urd studied her opponent.

Now free, Aisha rubbed her searing neck and hissed at the pain that the contact brought with it. The spikes dissipated back into dust, and Aisha picked herself off the ground, sending a seething leer towards the Norn. "You're pretty good for a half-breed." The goddess hissed.

Urd snorted. As expected of a goddess, even when she is trying to kill her she has time to give compliments. Unfortunately, Urd was not that nice. "And you're pretty damn terrible. Seriously, you should just shave your head rather than keep that god-awful haircut." She said, gesturing to the renegade goddess' short spiky brown hair.

Aisha scowled. "You bitch."

Urd raised her hands above her head. "Indeed I am." she said, and began channeling a lightning spell in high speed.

As the renegade goddess charged towards her again, Urd briefly wondered how her mother was doing, then turned her thoughts back to her own fight.

-!-

Her mother was in fact doing very well.

The fifty gods who landed in the courtyard in front of the temple waited patiently as they heard the sounds of battle erupt in the connected residence. They had to admit that they had the easier job, fighting the Norns, the Valkyrie, and the Counter Guardian. Just to match up to the Daimakaicho they needed overwhelming force, and even that was not guaranteed.

The temple was strangely silent, yet they all looked towards the door. Nobody moved and nobody said anything as they waited.

And then, the door to the temple opened slowly, creaking on its hinges and displaying the darkness laid within. They all gulped as one, and watched as a short, dark skinned form exited the temple with a disturbing smile on her face.

Hild studied the fifty gods gathered before her. "Hmmm…" She let out, then went down the stairs with slow steps, keeping the gods on their toes. She stepped softly on the ground as she reached the middle of the courtyard, right in the middle of the gathering of the gods. They all watched her and made their way to encircle her as much as they could.

Yet the Daimakaicho stood undaunted and unthreatened by their presence. "So this is the 'distraction' if I'm not mistaken, right?" She said dismissively, catching them off guard. "What, you think I didn't make use of such tactics in the past? Please, who do you think you are trying to face here? Even in this form I can wipe the floor with you, and you know it."

Her eyes gleamed dangerously, and several of the gods took a fearful step back as her aura flared around her, drowning out the world with its power. However, they had a purpose in this plan, and if it meant they had to fight the Daimakaicho, then so be it.

The gods recomposed themselves, and took a step forward towards her, and she could feel their power raging in their veins. "So you're still going to try and fight me, is that right? That's incredibly brave...or incredibly stupid if I have to admit. You seem to have forgotten who I am."

"We did not." One of the gods closer to her suddenly said. "However, it matters little to us. Even if we die, we will hold you at bay at all costs."

Hild raised an eyebrow. "Ho? So you CAN speak. But you see, you seem to be under the impression that I want you dead. That just won't do, for several reasons you should be well aware of. Instead, I will ask exactly who it is you are working for...but I am not foolish enough to assume you're going to just tell me."

The door to the temple began closing on its own very slowly.

"So in that case, I'll just have to extract the information out of you the old-fashioned way." She stated, and raised her arm above her head. "Do try to keep me entertained, okay?"

Black lightning began to cackle around her fingertips as she smirked evilly. The gods as one all materialized their swords and prepared for the fight of their lives.

"Now then, let's begin the party!"

The door to the temple slammed shut.

And the wrath of Hell descended upon the courtyard.

-!-

Archer had to give it to the gods: they had some sense of coordination he had not seen in awhile.

Deflecting another blow from behind as two celestials double-teamed him, the Counter Guardian twisted on the spot, avoiding a lunge from the sword of a green haired goddess. Once again, upon looking at the swords he found himself unable to replicate them, getting the exact same error of the time he tried to understand the Valkyrie's battle axe. It bothered him somewhat, but it didn't truly matter in the end. He had more pressing concerns at the moment.

He crashed Kanshou down on the overextended sword, and the goddess promptly dropped it in surprise when sparks erupted from the point of impact. Pivoting on his rear foot, Archer kicked the goddess in the side, sending her flying from the rooftop and crashing down to the ground in a heap. As he finished his turn and put his leg back on the ground, he ducked as the other god lunged at his head from the front.

From their numbers, Archer could see that they seemed to be focusing on him and the Daimakaicho more than anyone else. While fighting, he chanced a glance at the temple courtyard and caught sight of the dark skinned demon sending some god crashing into the road outside the temple. She seemed to be surrounded by at least fifty of them, while he himself faced a bit over a dozen. The valkyrie was facing her own singular opponent who seemed to be a valkyrie as well and had carried the both of them to the forest at the back of the property. He couldn't quite catch sight of the others, but he could assume the rest of the gods were currently engaged with them, and the naive goddess was probably busy between fighting her opponents and protecting the human. Of the original one hundred gods that attempted to ambush them, thirty of them were killed by Caladbolg's explosion while the rest came down upon them.

Archer sent a low kick to the god's shins, causing him to lost his balance and tumble backwards. Archer charged forward and slashed the god across the chest with Bakuya. The god screamed in pain as he fell off the rooftop, and Archer turned around just in time for a purple haired goddess to slash down at him with a yell. He brought Kanshou up and blocked the strike, and sliced with Bakuya at her neck. The goddess let go of the sword and jumped back to avoid the strike.

Just in time for a barrage of icicles to pass by where she was a moment ago, aiming for Archer. Planting his feet, the Counter Guardian deflected the oncoming projectiles, the twin blades a blur in the night as they shattered each and every one of the icicles.

This was another bother during this whole fight. The gods themselves were absolutely horrendous in swordplay. Their attacks were sloppy and predictable, and he could easily block them and retaliate in kind.

However, they were much more skilled in spellcasting. Considering what he saw of gods up until now, it seemed to be their forte. About half of the dozen gods attacking him were floating further away, channeling all sorts of spells as they tried to lock him down between frontline attacks and artillery support.

So far, it hasn't been going well for them. They had tried various methods of getting past his guard, but each time he either crushed the spell outright with one of his twin blades or simply dodged out of the way. Even their one attempt to manipulate the gravity under his feet failed when he simply sliced away the section of the roof the spell had been cast on. But he couldn't get any sort of advantage against them in return. Every time he downed one god, another came to fill their place and just in time for one of the spellcasters to heal them right up and come at him again. He could fight them all day, but it is a stalemate he really wanted to break already.

If he wanted to kill the rest, it would have to be in one stroke.

Like Servants. Or Dead Apostles.

He decided to switch his focus. The fight had been going on for barely a minute, but several thousand attacks had already been exchanged. It was just about time to start picking off the spellcasters at the back. He would have to target them all at once in this case. However, their frontline protection made that far more difficult.

And he had just the trick for that, courtesy of a certain arrogant King of Heroes.

" **Trace bullet,"**

Still fending off the barrage of spells, Archer pulled dozens of blades from within his Reality Marble and manifested them behind him, the swords shimmering into existence and floating in place, their sharp points aiming for the floating gods. If he couldn't get close enough to pick off the spellcasters, then dispersing them will be the first step to victory, if not outright impaling them on the blades.

" **Launch!"**

And the swords shot forward. The stronger metal blades smashed aside the icicles, aiming right for their source. The blades traveled faster than the speed of sound, and the six spellcasters barely had time to gasp as they hurriedly cancelled their chants and swiftly dodged out of the way, only to stare in horror as the blades homed in on them and changed direction in midair. Five of the six successfully avoided the flying swords, but one unfortunate goddess screamed in pain as a short sword impaled her in the shoulder, and quickly one of the other gods dashed towards her in the air to help.

It seems his impromptu strategy already began to show its work. Injure one opponent, and another will be too busy helping them to assist their allies in their attack. Rinse and repeat several times, and he could take them all down in a blink of an eye.

His senses screamed, and he quickly turned around, discarding Bakuya to the side and grabbing one of the manifested blades from the air and striking against the goddess who tried to attack him from behind. Her mass produced celestial sword groaned against the blow, then shattered into a million pieces right in her hand. The goddess did not have time to voice her surprise as Archer struck out with Kanshou and sliced at her neck. However, his strike did not connect when a sudden boom pushed the goddess out of the way, sending her flying to the other side of the complex.

As the traced blades kept on seeking out their targets in the sky, one particular blonde goddess floating in the air above him glared at him, her hand outstretched as it was enveloped by a cover of wind.

Archer narrowed his own eyes as he caught sight of an ethereal form behind the goddess, and immediately recognized that radiance. Having acted in desperation in the last possible second to save her comrade, the goddess had summoned her angel to conjure up the power necessary to rescue her.

Belldandy's words echoed in his head. _'Angels are symbiotic beings that every celestial has with them. They aid us in casting our most complex and difficult spells, as well as act as constant companions.'_ She had said. All in all, he did not understand the need for such a thing. Having your soul take on a physical form in such a way is bound to be a glaring weakness the demons could continuously exploit. Following the goddess' example, the rest of the gods summoned their own angels, and Archer found himself surrounded by not thirteen opponents, but rather twenty six.

He couldn't stay on the rooftop any longer. He had to gain some space and think of how he could reduce their numbers as much as possible. Tracing more blades behind him, he immediately fired them, using them as a cover to change his positioning. The gods reacted in kind, raising shields and dodging out of the way to avoid being pierced by the homing blades, this time having far more success in doing so than previously.

He leaped from the rooftop, landing on the perimeter wall that surrounded the complex. Tracing his bow, Archer took aim and fired volleys upon volleys of prana arrows at his targets to reinforce the blades' barrage. The combined forces locked down the gods in place as he ran across the top of the wall, accurately aiming for vitals on both gods and angels. He did not meet with much success as they successfully blocked his attacks, and one white haired god waved his arm, sending a huge ball of fire in front of Archer's path, intending on incinerating him. Archer planted his foot and jumped away just as the fireball struck, obliterating the part of the wall he would have stepped on in a mere moment.

An idea entered his mind as he flew through the air. The regular arrows as well as his nameless blades could not pierce through the gods' shields or catch up to them with their increased speed. In that case, he will have to increase his own potency in response.

The blonde haired goddess charged towards him with her sword upraised, her power boosted by her angel's presence. He waited for her approach as he hung in the air, falling slowly to the ground. She believed she could catch him off guard while airborne, the sky being the gods' preferred combat territory.

The goddess was a hair's breadth away. With a yell, she brought down the sword on his head, her mouth turned into a smirk at her apparent victory.

Only for that euphoria to abruptly end when her sword was knocked away from her hand by a crimson spear. Caught completely by surprise, the goddess did not have time to dodge the following kick to the stomach from Archer. Spit sputtered out of her mouth as she was sent careening towards the ground. As she traveled, Archer brought the spear up to the bow in his hand and altered it, the spear elongating into an impossibly long arrow. The rest of the gods were held down by his homing swords, and would not be able to help the goddess at all.

That was good, because they were about to experience the shock of their lives.

Archer took aim at the goddess' centre of mass and fired, the altered spear screaming through the air as it made its way to its target. In response, the angel behind the goddess shot forward in front of her and put up a barrier, intending on protecting its host.

And the gods watched in horror as the spear phased through the angel's barrier like it did not even exist, and impale the celestial being right in the heart. The barrier dissipated into nothingness, and the angel could only stare in shock at the weapon piercing its chest, before its wings unfolded to their utmost, letting out a silent scream, and finally exploding into a thousand feathery shards.

The goddess promptly hit the ground, and wailed so loudly it drowned out all the other sounds in the complex. It was bloodcurdling for all those who listened, and after a few seconds she went quiet, her body limp and unmoving.

Archer studied her reaction. He bet on the fact that the angel would try and protect its host, and it paid off wonderfully. The spear he had used, Gae Dearg, had rendered the barrier completely useless and allowed it to kill the angel just as he had planned. He knew that hitting the gods outright with his normal blades would be next to impossible while their angels were out, so he used a Noble Phantasm in order to catch them by surprise. From Belldandy's words describing the angels as materializations of the soul, he remembered how at times when his Reality Marble was somehow forcefully cancelled by an enemy, he would experience insanely great pain that felt like he was being torn apart. That experience led him to theorize that angels worked the same way, and it looked like his guess was right on the money. And even better, it would satisfy the Valkyrie seeing as it did not kill the goddess outright.

Archer landed on the ground, and looked up at the rest of the gods in the sky. His swords had disappeared, but they did not move and did not try to attack him. For now they knew that they essentially had two choices: either fight him without their angels and most definitely lose, or keep their angels out and risk them being destroyed. It was a difficult choice between two cruel decisions.

But that did not matter in the least.

Grinning, Archer traced another copy of Gae Dearg behind him. And then another. And another. Dozens of copies of the crimson spear hung in the air behind him, and the gods could only stare in terror at the wall made up of the spear that had defeated their comrade. Now that he found the perfect weapon, Archer had every intention to use it to the outmost.

Calmly, he dispelled the bow in his hand, and slowly raised his arm to the air.

" **Trace bullet,"**

The spears inclined, taking aim at their targets.

The Counter Guardian brought down his arm.

" **Continuous fire!"**

-!-

"Is that all you've got?! I thought I told you to provide me with some entertainment!" Hild yelled as she sent another god flying away from her into the perimeter wall. Only a few minutes had passed since they began fighting, and the gods very quickly found themselves completely outmatched. Even when their numbers are bolstered by no less than twenty gods owning First Class Licenses, the most they could accomplish against the Daimakaicho was to fight a losing defensive battle.

Even if their intention is to distract her, the entire operation would be jeopardized if they fell too fast for their plan to begin.

A dozen gods converged on her location, and quickly found themselves pushed back by nothing more than her aura. Another dozen gods circled her with their blades in hand, trying to slice her apart with the celestial steel but to no avail.

Hild casually dodged and blocked the blades with nothing but her bare hands, grinning evilly all the while. One god swung in the direction of her head, but she merely raised a single finger and stopped the swing containing the god's entire strength behind it. The god gasped in terror as Hild caught the blade between a finger and a thumb, and with her free arm struck the god in the solar plexus with enough force to send him flying into the nearby mountain.

Hild twirled the blade in her hand, studying its material. "Not bad indeed. Heaven really does know how to make the best sharp pointy sticks." She said. Holding the blade by the hilt, Hild pointed it at a pink haired goddess in front of her, her eyes darting between her thirty opponents. "Looks like I'll have to entertain myself with this farce. How about we have a competition of swordsmanship?"

Many of the gods gulped, but did not falter yet. From within the group, one singular goddess stepped up to the challenge. Hild raised an eyebrow, recognizing the clothes she wore as a valkyrie uniform. "Oh, so even the prodigious order of the Valkyries has traitors? Poor Lind-chan must be worried sick about you." Hild mocked, causing the group to cringe internally. But the valkyrie merely stared down at her, and unsheathed her own blade in response. The circle of gods took steps back to give them space.

Hild held the sword casually, pointed down to the ground while the valkyrie took a stance. Anyway they can waste time is good for them, no matter who they had to sacrifice in the process.

Without warning, the valkyrie charged towards Hild with the sword at her side, ready to strike her with all her power-

Hild casually blocked the valkyrie's strike with her own blade, and then kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying all the way to the road outside the temple. "Boring!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to fight with swords anymore."

And then she threw the blade so fast it broke the sound barrier in less than a second, and impaled one of the gods in the shoulder, the blow carrying him all the way to the wall where the sword pierced through his limb completely and embedding itself in the concrete all the way to the hilt.

She swiped her hand once, and a shockwave of immense power tore through the courtyard, destroying everything non-living in its path. The gods as one were thrown aside by the force, some falling to the ground and others crashing into their comrades.

"Come on! Show me what you got! You can't keep a lady waiting!" She yelled. The gods one by one stood up again on uneasy feet, and charged in her direction with a single bound. Half of their number were already defeated, lying about unconscious throughout the courtyard or outside on the road. Hild stood still with a hand on her hip, her eyes only staring ahead as the gods jumped her, their fists and legs glowing brightly with magic.

And Hild just blocked their strikes nonchalantly. She brought up both arms and successfully deflected two blows from the side, then spread both arms and repelled the two gods with a blast of wind from her hands. She then jumped, kicking a goddess in the face. Using the goddess' face as a platform, she spun on her heel and kicked another god in the side. The impromptu dance continued, and one by one the gods' numbers began to dwindle as they were easily defeated with a single blow each from the Daimakaicho. "I think I saw a movie like this once!" She said happily, dodging and attacking in between strikes. "What was that guy's name? Bruce Lee? Whatever!"

It was an absolute beatdown. Spinning around like a martial artist, Hild continuously kicked and punched away gods and goddesses as they tried in vain to attack her, her small frame making her even harder to hit. At one point one god believed he could catch her off guard by firing a bolt of lightning at her, only to have his own spell reflected and send him flying to the road to join his fallen comrades.

Their numbers dwindled down to just a dozen, and they knew for a fact there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop her. Hild smashed her foot on the ground, causing a huge section of rock to suddenly lift up, forming a barrier that half of the dozen gods smashed into with full force. She then kicked the rocky barrier and it launched through the air, the gods stuck to it likes flies on a windshield and then it smashed against the concrete wall, sandwiching them between the two. The huge block exploded into fragments upon impact, and the gods fell to the ground, knocked out completely.

Only another six remained, all of them gasping for breath while Hild was none the worse for wear. She brushed her shoulder, cleaning off some dust that got fell on it in her scuffle, then put her hands on her hips, looking at her opponents. "Really, you're all that's left? Boring. Really boring. I thought you'd be more of a challenge, but it looks like my wish was denied after all. Well, fits for being the ruler of all demons. We don't get our wishes granted like you do."

They took an uneasy step back in fear. "Now then, feeling like talking yet? I could just knock you all on your asses and just forcefully mind read one of you, you know. It's a lot more painful than just asking."

The gods reeled backwards, their fighting spirit draining out of them instantly, and they hurriedly attempted to create as much distance as possible from her. The smile, which she wore since the fighting began, dropped. "I tire of this. I guess I'll knock you out and go help the others. I still don't understand what possessed you to believe you could actually take me on, much less distract me. You failed to do anything of the sort after all." She said dangerously. Her eyes glowed, and she charged, becoming a blur in the night that the gods had absolutely no way to respond to in time to protect themselves. An elbow smashed into one's ribs, and then a knee into another's face. So fast was the Daimakaicho that the gods from her perspective looked like they were frozen in time, staring at nothing.

A second passed, and Hild returned to her original position in the middle of the courtyard. During the entire fight, Hild had not taken a single step from her spot. She did fly above it or around it, but she did not physically put another foot in front of the other in any direction, only in the air or on one of her opponents.

The six gods crumpled to the ground unmoving simultaneously, the pain having overloaded their brain. Hild took a moment to study her surroundings, seeing a whole lot of celestials on the ground either groaning painfully or completely out cold. Not a single one of them was dead, although quite a few were bleeding from cuts to their head or their torsos.

Hild sighed, and then raised her arms up and stretched. "Well, looks like the fun is over. I guess I really will have to mind read someone. Oh well."

Luckily enough, one of the aforementioned unconscious gods was sprawled on the ground right in front of her, and all she had to do was bend down to reach him.

She grabbed the god by the collar and brought him up to eye level. "Now then. How about you tell me all of your secrets." She whispered, and brought her free hand up, glowing with red energy, to touch the god's forehead.

And then she promptly stopped when an all too familiar chill descended upon the courtyard. The Daimakaicho's eyes narrowed, and she dropped the god down to the ground to stare at the shadows that suddenly extended in her direction from the gate. The shadows writhed eerily, and the feeling of the appearance of an absolutely disgusting presence alerted her to the fact that a dear old friend decided to show itself once again.

Hild raised her gaze, and right there, in the threshold between the temple and the stairs, the Slenderman stood unmoving. It stared down at her, the top of its head nearly touching the top of the gate, yet it did not move even a single limb. The tendrils behind it writhed eerily, completely blocking the moon's light from falling on the courtyard.

Hild grinned savagely at the unexpected guest. "Well...well...well! Look who decided to show up! You are kind of late to the party, just so you know." She said, staring at its faceless visage. The usual static that accompanied its appearance did not affect her in the slightest due to her familiarity with the monster. However, the gods still lying conscious in the courtyard completely froze, having decided that appearing dead is better than having to deal with both the Daimakaicho and the Black King.

"So you are the final distraction, huh?" She let out. She blinked once, and watched as it shifted forward closer to her, entering the courtyard fully, angling its head down to look meet her gaze. They stood opposite to one another, and the animosity they held to each other was palpable, a murderous aura rising from between the two enemies. She, who captured it after a daring operation, and it that managed to escape right under her nose due to the help of another.

"You know," She hissed. The shadows behind her small frame suddenly extended to impossibly long lengths. "All this time I was stubbornly hoping I could just catch you again and bring you back to that prison."

Black smoke began to _rise_ from the shadows. "But I changed my mind." The smoke rising from the shadows began to take form, coalescing and morphing into the shape of hellish beasts and demonic entities living in the lowest depths of the Hells. Gaping jaws opened to reveal razor sharp pitch black teeth, and lifeless eyes stared back at the Black King's slender form.

They were the very same creatures that clashed against Ansuz during their impromptu meeting down in Hell. "I'm not going to bother holding back against you, oh no. No, you my friend, deserve a much more special treatment."

The creatures connected to Hild's shadows hung in the air behind her, waiting for their master's command, black smoke leaking from their shapes. The tendrils between the Slenderman's back extended and writhed even more eerily than before.

Hild's voice reached hellish new lows, reverbing throughout the entire courtyard.

" **I'll make sure you disappear into nothingness."**

Her eyes glowed a deep crimson, her pupils turning into catlike slits and leaking out ethereal energies from the sides. The Daimakaicho extended a single hand towards the Slenderman's direction.

" **SWALLOW IT WHOLE, RANCOR FROM HELL!"**

And the two armies of nightmarish tendrils clashed wildly in the night.

Now successfully distracted, Hild did not notice as the door to the temple behind her suddenly opened, and then slowly shut behind her back.

-!-

Mara sat at the far wall of the temple, one leg propped up and her elbow on it. Even though her form exuded laziness, she was in fact the exact opposite of it at the moment. Her vigilant gaze went back and forth in the temple, not once staying on a single spot for more than a second. She barely even looked at her charge, the boy floating in the air in front of the statue of Buddha. She was ordered to guard him with her life, and she shall do so.

The muffled sounds of battle came in from the outside, but she paid them no heed. There was no need to be distracted by anything. Only look around and make sure nobody unauthorized entered the temple.

And if someone did, no matter what affiliation, she had the Daimakaicho's express approval to kill them on the spot.

She suddenly felt a familiar chill descend, and the door to the temple suddenly creaked open, and her gaze was at once drawn to it. Narrowing her eyes, Mara spotted a completely unfamiliar silhouette walk into the temple proper, and once they entered the door slowly shut behind them, locking away the outside.

The darkness in the temple was deep, but not deep enough for Mara to realize something was very off here. She immediately stood up and walked over to place herself between the intruder and the boy. "Who are you?" She asked in a serious voice. "I do not know how you got past Hild-sama, but you will not get passed me. State your intentions or be crushed under the authority of the Daimakaicho." She declared, not at all phased by the strange presence.

The only source of light in the temple was the soft glow coming from the boy. Even though she couldn't exactly see any defining features on the stranger, she could tell that her threats did not disturb them in the slightest.

"Ah," The stranger let out. Mara raised an eyebrow at the unexpectedly soft voice. "You must be Mara if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed I am. What is it to you?"

In the shadow, she could see the stranger bow slightly before her. The action caused her to tilt her head in question.

"It is an honor to meet one of the Daimakaicho's closest confidants. I almost feel unworthy to stand before you this day." They said softly.

The stranger's mannerisms caught her completely off guard. "Step into the light so I can see you clearly. Do not try anything funny." She commanded.

"Of course, but do understand that I came here for a very specific purpose, Lady Mara." The stranger said, taking steps forward with open arms. "That purpose lies right behind you, so I will have to ask you to step aside."

Mara did not budge an inch, but could not help but feel that something was clearly wrong with this stranger. "I will not stand aside. Either leave or prepare yourself, I don't care which."

The stranger lowered their arms back to their sides. "That is unfortunate indeed. In that case, I have no choice but to use force in order to make you comply."

The stranger resumed walking and then promptly stepped into the light. In an instant Mara's eyes shot open in recognition. "Wait, you're-!"

"Do try to be challenging, will you?"

-!-

Belldandy's staff twirled as she deflected the gods' oncoming strikes. She didn't like using it as a blunt weapon, but against opponents wielding blades she had no choice in the matter. Luckily for her, they were absolutely horrendous with swords in hand. They were most definitely civilian gods, but for what reason they would take up swords and launch an attack against a home in the mortal realm was beyond her.

Also, they seemed to be underestimating her just like everyone else. Belldandy knew for a fact that due to her gentle mannerisms, some would perceive her as weak. However, once they faced her personally, they would quickly notice that was not the case.

After all, one doesn't obtain a valkyrie license on par with Lind's without going through some insanely intense training. If she really was the weak goddess everyone and their mother had expected, she wouldn't be able to hold her own against five gods and come out on top.

Deflecting away another strike from the left, Belldandy slammed her free hand against the god's stomach, sending him careening into the wall of the house and crash into the living room. Just as the other four converged on her, the goddess tapped her staff on the ground, creating a huge gust of wind that swept her opponents off their feet and causing them to fall in unison to the ground.

"I will ask you again. Stand down." She commanded. "I do not wish to fight you." Her voice was soft yet serious. She did not want to injure gods she would have expected to be her colleagues in the Goddess Relief Office. This was completely absurd. She would have expected such actions from those attempting a military coup, not a civil war. The former was more likely to happen in a place like Heaven, even if the chances of that were close to zero. It only happened once in recent history, and that was during Odin's reign as the Daitenkaicho, and at the time it was almost completely justified. He wasn't a very conventional ruler, and more often than not he used brute force to achieve his ends. Tyr replacing him as the ruler of Heaven following the so called 'Gilgamesh incident' turned out to be a blessing. But that was besides the point.

The renegade celestials did not heed her words, and merely stood up again and charged in her direction. Bringing the staff up again in a defensive stance, they resumed the routine of them trying to strike her and failing miserably. She also couldn't get too far away from Keiichi. If she did, they would most definitely try to use him as a hostage in order to make her comply.

No way she would let that happen.

As she blocked another swing, she took the opportunity to slam the butt of her staff into a god's stomach, causing him to double over in pain to the ground. With another twirl of her staff, a bolt of lightning shot forth from the gem on its end, and crash against another god's sword. The blade promptly turned to stone in his hand, and he was caught completely by surprise when Belldandy slammed him on the head with full force. He fell to the ground unconscious a moment later.

That left two. Even with their numbers dwindled, they did not give up even for a moment. "I commend your courage, but please stand down. I do not wish to harm you any further."

She could see they were considering her proposition, but they chose to ignore her words and warnings. Holding the blades aloft, the two gods charged again in her direction, and once again she brought up the staff to defend herself.

That was until a powerful blast slammed into one of the gods, sending him flying towards the forest behind the house.

Belldandy, Keiichi, and the remaining god all glanced at where the god disappeared into the forest, then swiftly wheeled their heads around to look at the source.

"Yay, it works!" Skuld exclaimed she walked up to the combatants, a SHOTGUN in hand. Keiichi could only stare wide eyed at the weapon she was holding. "It was configured to only work against demons initially, but I'm glad it still does the job." She said, pumping it. The used up shell flew out of the chamber and landed on the ground beside her.

She aimed the gun in the direction of the remaining god. "I'm here to help, Onee-sama. Thought you could use a hand in keeping Keiichi safe from these bastards."

"Skuld! Language!"

The young goddess blinked once, then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her free hand. "Oops, sorry. Now then, I think we are about done here aren't we?" She said, looking towards the downed gods and the hole in the wall of the house. "I think Urd was about done too."

The remaining god looked like a deer in the headlights, having found himself to be on the outnumbered side. He jumped back, putting some distance between himself and the two sisters, his back to the house.

Skuld aimed at him, but then Belldandy raised her hand to stop her. "Stop, Skuld. If he does not wish to fight then we shall not pursue him."

"But Onee-sama…"

Belldandy looked at her little sister sharply for a moment, then softened her expression. She turned to the renegade god and lowered her staff. "Will you please stand down? I promise you will not be hurt. I swear it upon my honor as a goddess that you shall be treated kindly if you tell us what possessed you to do this."

The two Norns stared at him, and saw as his hands began to tremble with the sword in his hand. He clenched his teeth, sweat forming on his brows.

"You don't have to do this anymore." Belldandy continued. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

She held out her hand to him with a smile on her face. She could see from his emotions that he was seriously considering surrendering. Just a bit more.

"Please?" She pleaded.

The sword in his hand fell to the ground, and he followed. Falling to his hands and knees, the god groaned and cried in defeat, not willing to even look up at Belldandy.

Skuld pointed her shotgun down, and smiled. Belldandy dematerialized her staff and slowly walked towards the downed god. Seeing that the danger had passed, Keiichi picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, watching his wife approach the defeated deity.

Belldandy bent down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. Everything will be fine." She whispered calmly. The god raised his gaze to her, and she could see the pain in his eyes as they held back tears. Belldandy smiled warmly at him, all tension leaving her frame as she looked at him. "Come on, we should stand up." She said. She held out a hand to him, and reluctantly the god reached out and took it with his own. Rising, the two stood before each other, the god slightly inclining his head down to look at her, his expression much more calm and collected. She could see as the aura of anger and excitement died down, only to be replaced with a blue aura of sorrow.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Would you mind telling me what is going on, please?" She asked him.

He met her gaze and bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He swallowed once. "I-"

" _Weakling."_

A gigantic ball of energy suddenly erupted from within the hole in the house, right behind the god Belldandy was talking to. Not a single person in the garden had enough time to respond to the sudden blast, having caught them completely off guard and out of position. The defeated god only managed to turn around slightly with his eyes wide before the huge blast consumed him completely, evaporating him into dust in the night.

Belldandy, who had been standing right in front of him, couldn't move at all. Caught between the shock of suddenly being attacked and the death of the god she had befriended, she was now caught like a deer in the headlights before the blast, not even having time to chant or raise her hands to defend herself.

She could only watch as the blast approached her, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Everything moved in slow motion, but she couldn't move at all. Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Keiichi saw everything from next to the wall. His heart raced a mile a minute, and he reached out with his hand. "BELLDANDY!"

 _Badump._

The goddess turned her head slightly to her husband. Memories of their time together, from the day they met up until now raced through her head. The happiness, the sadness, the excitement and the adventures they went through together replayed in her head a thousand times in less than a second.

The light from the blast was but a tiny distance away from her. She could feel her skin scorch from the heat of it.

She could not move in time. She closed her eyes. _'Keiichi, I'm sorry.'_

 _Badump._

And then…

" **RHO AIAS!"**

All of a sudden and out of nowhere an iridescent shield resembling a flower with seven petals bloomed into existence in the small distance between herself and the blast. The huge clump of energy crashed in the petals, and Belldandy raised her hands to cover her face as she was pushed back by the sudden force, falling on her back to the ground. The blast upon striking the shield split off into many multicolored beams, rebounding in all directions except the one protected by the barrier. Skuld was caught off guard when one of the beams struck her in the chest, and picked her off the ground and flying through the air. The shotgun was thrown from her hand, and her back promptly crashed into a tree next to Keiichi. She slid down its length and fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Keiichi brought an arm up to cover his eyes from the blinding light, yet when he caught sight of the shield, his eyes widened in slight recognition. _'I saw this before!'_ He yelled to himself in his mind.

The storm of power continued to rage as the beams that had made up the blast struck and destroyed everything that they touched, digging huge scars into the ground, uprooting trees and causing even more damage to the house behind them. The unconscious gods Belldandy had defeated were thrown like ragdolls into the forest, and the human felt as if the powerful wind would pick him up and throw him aside as well, but he held his ground as much as he could, taking slow steps towards his wife's downed form.

They heard the sound of glass shattering, and then the intensity of the beams weakened, and the blast slowly dissipated into nothingness. The now six-petaled flower hung in the air before them.

Silence fell on the garden. Now having nothing to fight against, Keiichi ran towards Belldandy at top speed and knelt down next to her, cradling her in his arms. "Belldandy! Are you okay! Belldandy!" He cried, shaking her slightly to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked to her husband weakly. "Keiichi? What…"

Regaining her focus, her eyes shot open, and immediately stared at the spot she had been standing on a moment before, and instantly caught sight of the shield that had saved her life. Shock filled her to the brim as she realized she recognized it. _'Rho Aias? How?!'_

At that moment, the shield dissipated. The two looked to the hole in the wall of the house, and watched as a god climbed over the rubble and walked into the garden. "Tch, what the hell was that?" He spat out, walking forward.

Keiichi immediately stiffened in recognition. "You're-!"

The god turned to look at the human, then grinned savagely. "Oh, hello again Keiichi Morisato. Looks like you are still alive after all. What a damn shame. I was so close this time too." He said.

Belldandy pushed off of Keiichi, and stood up uneasily, facing the god. She looked at him carefully, VERY carefully, studying his sigils. She had seen them before in the past. This shape…

"You're...Valen. I know of you." She said, catching Keiichi's attention. "You used to be on the council a long time ago, didn't you? With Celestine."

The god's eyebrows rose. "Well, looks like you remember me after all. Too bad."

She had a lot of questions for him. He and Celestine had worked side by side a long time ago, but there was a period in her mind that she just could not recall. Celestine disappeared then, and Valen went unusually quiet in his proceedings in the council. That was the last time she ever heard anything about him. For him to appear now is nothing short of strange.

"Why," She began asking. "Why are you doing this? Why did you go after Keiichi? It's me you're after. Leave him out of this!"

Valen crossed his arms. "It's simple really. You are right, you are the one we want. And he's in the way. You can put two and two together on your own."

She immediately rematerialized her staff and pointed it in his direction. "I will not allow you to take a single step further! I do not know what your true motives are, but I will not allow you to harm Keiichi! Even if I have to give my life!"

Keiichi was taken aback by her bold declaration. "Wait, Belldandy! You don't need to-"

" _Feel free to die, but first let the professionals take care of this."_

All those gathered wheeled their heads around to look at the source of the voice on the roof. Up there on the edge, Archer stood with the moon to his back, looking down at the garden. With a single leap, he jumped down into the space between Belldandy and Valen, and stared at the intruding god. "So it's you again. I see you got your arm back. How lucky for you." He said, smirking.

Valen snarled and narrowed his eyes at him. "Counter Guardian...I was waiting for you to come. I had to hold myself back while you took down those pathetic weaklings. If they lose so easily to a human spirit then they had no business calling themselves gods."

Archer merely raised an eyebrow, but Belldandy was aghast. "Weaklings...How can you say that about your comrades? We are all supposed to be comrades! Why...Why would you turn against Heaven?!" She asked incredulously.

Valen unfolded his arms, and looked at her seriously. "You have no need to know."

Belldandy opened her mouth to argue, but Archer interjected. "You should just stay back, goddess. Your foolishness nearly cost us everything. Had I been even a moment too late, both you and your husband would be dead right now. So get out of the way."

His insulting tone caused Keiichi to cringe, and Belldandy took a step back in shock. "I...I don't understand. What do you mean Archer-san? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Archer huffed. "Didn't do anything wrong? Please, it was exactly because of that. You tried to be all friendly with that god you spared and as a result let your guard down, not to mention he's dead now too. Now I question my decision to trust you with Keiichi Morisato's life, seeing as you are incapable of protecting him on your own."

His harsh words struck true. She held her hands over her heart, feeling it beat painfully against her chest. "I...I…" She stammered. She had no answer for him. She could not respond, or answer back to his accusations. Even trying to open her mouth became the hardest task she had ever performed, and she didn't even know _why._

It was painful. More painful than anything she has ever felt before. ' _It's because he is right.'_ The voice of uncertainty said in her mind.

The horrible thought caused her legs to lose strength, and she crumpled to the ground, her head downcast. Keiichi immediately held on to her, and looked in confusion as tears fell from her eyes. "Belldandy, you don't have to listen to him. You did a good thing. We couldn't see such a thing coming. If that guy hadn't shown up out of nowhere, that god would have helped us, I'm sure. After all, you're the one who convinced him."

Her husband's words were reassuring, but could not dispel the cloud of anxiety over her mind. She could only replay a horrible, hypothetical event in her head a thousand times in a second. _'If Archer hadn't come...I would be dead...and then Keiichi would be dead too. It would have been because I was careless. I wanted to help that god, but the only thing it would have achieved would be…'_

She could see it, the dreadful scene of seeing Keiichi vaporized into atoms by the blast. She couldn't care less if she died in the process, but Keiichi...if he died, she would…

Archer glanced at the couple momentarily, then turned his attention back to the god before him. "So, your name is Valen, is it? I think I have an arrow carved with your name on it somewhere."

Valen snorted. "Very funny, Counter Guardian. So your name is Archer is it? How fitting. Only true weaklings would ever call themselves by the names of the class titles from that filthy ritual you call a war. You humans are all the same, a bunch of stupid monkeys the lot of you."

His tone was beyond hateful. Archer just stared at him, not at all fazed by his insults. _'So, he hates humans with a passion. How amusing.'_

Wordlessly, Archer materialized the twin swords in his hands. The flash of magical energy alerted Belldandy, who raised her head and caught sight of the two blades. She wiped her eyes against her sleeve, trying to see if what she had seen that night by the riverbank was an illusion. It was not. Archer really held Kanshou and Bakuya, and was more than intent on fighting the god right here and now.

"Oh? Materialization magic? How fascinating. You humans really did make up interesting tricks to imitate us deities. I suppose that shield of yours was one of your creations as well."

Archer ignored him, but it gave Belldandy, who could not miss their conversation, all the answers she needed. It was another mystery added to the enigma known as Archer. Kanshou and Bakuya, Hrunting, Rho Aias. Three Noble Phantasms completely unrelated to each other in both location and timeline, yet somehow he held all of them and was able to use them to the outmost, even remaking them into arrows if he wished. The only heroic spirit she knew who held a large amount of Noble Phantasms was Gilgamesh, but he couldn't possibly be him. He is from the future, while The King of Heroes was infamous in Heaven. Nothing about Archer made sense to her.

And then an all too familiar chill descended on them out of nowhere, and Keiichi had to rub his shoulders to dispel this sudden cold. However, Belldandy's eyes widened, realizing that this she recognized this unnatural cold. She had felt it before, when she had faced…

It was at this moment that Skuld, who had been propped up against the tree she had been slammed into opened her eyes. She groaned, feeling pain in every part of her body, her stomach especially. The blast was strong, but the vast majority of its potency was lost when it fragmented upon hitting Archer's shield. She looked around her weakly, catching sight of Keiichi and her sister kneeling next to each other, an unfamiliar god, and Archer-

Everything stopped. All of her thought processes immediately froze, her mind clearing completely in a fraction of a second. Her vision no longer registered anything around her, and she could only stare, eyes wide, at what he was holding in his hands.

It was the first time she was seeing such a thing. Two swords, black and white, were in his hands. They didn't seem to be anything special, but in her eyes...they were absolutely _beautiful._ She did not even have the presence of mind to wonder _why_ exactly she found herself fascinated by swords of all things, the all too familiar cold filling what remained of it with absolute terror as she realized she knew it all to well.

A cold she had felt every night since she had seen it face to face, a cold that haunted her nightmares and made her lose herself in fear. She knew what that cold meant. _It_ was here somewhere, and right now she could only lie on the ground, completely immobilized, and find herself absolutely mesmerized by the twin swords Archer was holding. _'Am I going insane?'_ She asked herself. Her heart and her mind were in shambles, and her entire body wracked with pain she had never felt before.

Yet her eyes could only stare ahead, and stay locked onto the blades Archer held in his hands.

"Tch," The god clicked out. "Looks like that monster is here too. I was wondering when they'd let it loose here."

Archer had felt the monster's presence manifest as well. "So it is in league with you, or at least as much as it can be. That confirms several of my suspicions at least. But that is fine by me. This will be the perfect opportunity to eliminate all of you at once."

Archer's boast caught Valen's attention, who merely grinned savagely in response. He raised his arm up in the air, and in the open palm a sword manifested from thin air. Archer did not need to know what it was made of to see that it was leagues above the blades the small fry had been using. Valen lowered the sword and pointed it at the spirit. "Is that so? You seem to be sorely mistaken, Counter Guardian. Last time you merely caught me by surprise. I had not expected someone to intervene in my mission. But this time will be very, very different."

The god's eyes glowed dangerously. **"I shall put you in your place."**

There was no more room for talk. Realizing that a big fight was coming, Keiichi forcefully dragged Belldandy away from the two men, and together they made their way all the way to the perimeter wall, and watched intently.

From where they were standing, the two combatants circled each other, positioning themselves in the largest open space the garden had to offer. Their swords in hand, the two entered their stances and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

The wind blew through the night, the breeze ruffling the branches of the trees around them. And from the closest tree to them, a single leaf disconnected from its branch and swayed through the air, somehow finding itself in between the two combatants. The breeze eased up, and the leaf slowly descended.

No one moved. No one breathed.

And then the leaf touched the ground.

The first to take action was Valen, who vanished in a gust of wind. Archer's eyes widened momentarily as his senses flared, and immediately brought up his blades to block the god's blow. The twin swords held against the reinforced celestial blade, sparks cackling wildly at the point of impact.

Archer pushed the sword to the side and immediately counter attacked, bringing down Kanshou on Valen's head. The god swiftly brought his own blade up to block it, and parried the white blade, spinning in place and swinging a wild slash at Archer's neck. The Guardian blocked with the black sword in his other hand, and again slashed with Kanshou in response to the god's attack.

The two then vanished from sight in a mere insant. Keiichi, who had barely managed to catch the small exchange between the two, was completely lost as to where he should be looking. Only Belldandy was able to follow their movements, and her mouth gaped at the insane speed they were displaying.

The two reappeared, and a thousand blows were exchanged in a single second as their blades crashed against each other again and again, not stopping for even a moment. Their blades locked momentarily in their clashes, and Archer took the opportunity to try and kick the god away from him. His foot smashed into the god's stomach, pushing him back a solid ten meters away. Valen grunted at the pain, yet instantly reacted to Archer's follow up swing as he closed the distance in less than a second.

It was absolutely incredible to watch. Skuld, who had never seen such a fight between two beings, was absolutely entranced by the way Archer's blades danced in the night, gleaming so beautifully they stole her breath away. Her terror addled mind quickly sought refuge within that feeling.

Valen found himself on the defensive as he struggled to completely block and deflect the Counter Guardian's powerful blows. He did not lose any bit of accuracy or range even while wielding two blades, a common disadvantage that came to those who dual-wield. In fact, his style of fighting was so wild and strange that Valen had a hard time keeping up. The ground beneath them cracked and broke from the shockwaves of the clashing swords.

He barely missed it, but suddenly an opening in Archer's guard opened so widely for him he had to take advantage of it. Smashing his sword mightily against the black blade, he forced Archer to take a step back from the recoil, and Valen immediately slashed at the exposed shoulder and grinned savagely at his apparent victory.

Only for his senses to scream again as the white blade suddenly came for his neck, and he was forced to abandon his swing and jump above the Counter Guardian, landing in the other side of the garden. Straightening himself, Valen let out the breath he was holding and glared at the dark-skinned heroic spirit. Archer turned to face him slowly.

"What the hell is up with your style?" The god bit out. They had a brief exchange, but he could not get a single bit of understanding about the man's combat style. "I thought for sure I could...No, you left that opening there on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh, so you're not a complete fool." Archer responded mockingly.

"You call yourself an Archer, yet you dual wield swords. Was your skill with a bow a fluke? No, it couldn't have been. What are you?"

Archer merely smirked. "No one worth mentioning. I'm just a stupid monkey after all, aren't I?"

Valen clenched his teeth hard. "You...You really do not know your place do you?" He glared daggers at the Counter Guardian as he stood on the opposite side of the garden. "You dare mock me and expect to get away with it? As I thought, Alaya only brings bastards under her fold. Humans thinking they could imitate the World Tree? Fools. You bunch are nothing more than resources to be harvested at our leisure."

Belldandy gasped, and brought a hand up to her mouth in shock, completely disturbed by the fact that someone from Heaven spoke such poisonous words.

Archer ignored the god's words, but listened intently to his tone. From the way he spoke and the way he fought, Archer put together a list of three things he understood about the god.

Confident, condescending, and absurdly arrogant. He was strong too, but overestimated himself, and especially underestimated his opponent. Archer was no stranger to beings looking down on him. He didn't think of himself as anything special anyway.

However, that was when they made their mistake. By looking down on him, they left themselves open to surprise attacks they would never see coming. And seeing as the god knew absolutely nothing about him and his abilities, it was the perfect setup for one thing he had in mind. With this, he'll swiftly take care of this fool in one fell swoop.

"Is that right?" Archer said. "Well then, in that case, I'll respond accordingly. You seem to be under the impression that you are almighty. Feel free to continue doing so."

He had no intention to needlessly prolong the fight. With the monster's presence looming in the background, he had to finish this battle as quickly as possible. And against an arrogant fool like Valen...he had just the solution.

Archer raised the two blades and crossed them in front of him. "In exchange, I'll give you a harsh lesson in reality."

Valen immediately stiffened, but held his ground. He raised his sword defensively and took a stance, preparing himself for the next exchange of blows.

The garden went dead silent.

" _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."_

 _(Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua OST: Mighty Wind)_

Archer threw the twin blades. The two swords flew, tracing a beautiful arc through the air. Valen looked curiously at the strange act, thinking that the Counter Guardian had decided to discard his swords for something better.

Only for his eyes to widen when the two swords suddenly changed direction mid flight, their target: his own neck.

Just as they were about to slice into him, Valen swung his sword, deflecting the two blades behind him with a loud clang. The spinning twin swords then flew off, disappearing into the night.

"You think petty tricks can work on me-!"

His insult was cut off when Archer charged at him, a new pair of swords in his hands. The black and white blades that Valen just deflected had returned to Archer's hands in less than a second!

" _Strength moves mountains."_

The twin swords crashed into the celestial blade, sending bright white sparks in all directions. And just like before, the two men exchanged blows, the swords dancing in the moonlight. Valen, who had already been caught off guard by this style before, wouldn't fall for it again.

Archer planned on that.

Taking advantage of a momentary opening, Valen swung wide again, causing Archer to jump back and into the air. Mid leap, Archer threw the two blades in his hands as well, and the swords traced the same arc as their predecessors, aiming for the god's neck once again.

Valen grit his teeth. "These meager Noble Phantasms of yours cannot match up to me!" He yelled, and once again swung wide, deflecting the pair again to the side. The two swords spun through the air in opposite directions, once again disappearing to parts unknown.

Archer landed on the other side of the garden, and traced another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya.

" _Blade cuts water."_

He charged. In the middle of his run, Archer crossed the two blades behind his back. Valen noticed the act and held his ground, ready to meet the Counter Guardian's strike once again.

However, this time something completely different happened.

" **Trace, overedge."**

As he finished speaking those words, all those gathered watched in shock as the two blades behind his back glowed. They grew, elongated, and splintered, becoming mere mockeries of their original forms.

Yet they were incredibly beautiful. Skuld was entranced, completely taken by the blades, no...the WINGS that suddenly grew behind him, and in an instant the young goddess was reminded of her eldest sister.

Black and White. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark.

Archer ran with those swords behind his back. At the halfway point to the god, Archer moved the blades forward, holding them to his sides. Just a little bit more.

" _Life approaches the imperial villa."_

He came upon Valen in less than a second. Realizing that Archer will strike from both sides, Valen prepared to swing hard in order to defend himself again. No matter what tricks the Counter Guardian will use, he has no intention of letting him win here. He held his ground, not moving an inch.

However, it took him too long to notice a crucial detail he had missed. Believing in his own superiority, he completely forgot about the two pairs of blades that he had deflected.

Archer smirked. Just like he had planned.

It was only Valen's divine instinct that alerted him to the fact that he was in danger. _"BEHIND!"_

Heeding his angel's shout, the god glanced behind himself, and his eyes went wide. Two pairs of the black and white blades were coming from out of nowhere.

To converge right on his position.

A technique that exploits an opponent's arrogance and sense of superiority, it was an arrangement the Counter Guardian had created on his own during his life. It was a technique that abused Kanshou and Bakuya's unique properties. The two blades were mutually attracted to each other like poles on a magnet, so no matter how far he throws one of the pair it will always come back as long as he holds the other, no matter if its original partner was already destroyed and then recreated.

And when more than one pair was in the air at the same time, it created quite an interesting interaction between all of them.

The god, now caged between three pairs of the same blades, had absolutely no means to escape in time.

His eyes darted back to his opponent. "You-!"

The match was set.

" _Two great men, shared life!"_

And Archer struck.

" **TRIPLE-LINKED CRANE WING!"**

The celestial sword shattered.

And six blades sliced into the god's body from all directions.

Blood splattered across the ground as Valen screamed in pain. Upon finishing his technique, Archer ended up behind him, and the god fell to the ground on his back. The two altered blades in Archer's hands had slashed a deep X-shaped gash on his chest, and the two pairs that flew at him from behind had cut into his sides, arms, and neck. For all intents and purposes, he should be dead.

The swords in Archer's hands exploded into a shower of shards, and he turned around to look at his downed opponent from above. "You're a tough one I see. It's surprising to see you're still alive."

Valen's response was to growl between his bloodied teeth as he struggled to lift himself off the ground. "Damn...you!"

Archer circled him, looking down at his body from the side. "What's wrong? Having a hard time accepting the fact you were beaten by a stupid monkey?"

Valen's glare could melt steel, but Archer just met his gaze with a smirk on his face. The god painfully put a slashed arm behind him, pain running up his limbs with every small movement he tried to make. His robes were soaked to the brim with blood, yet Archer seemed none the worse for wear.

For the second time, Valen made a crucial mistake in facing against the Counter Guardian. He had underestimated him far too much, and believed he could take on whatever he could throw at him. Yet that arrogance led to his downfall, especially his need to prove himself mighty against an agent of Alaya.

How fast the tables turn when you least expect it.

Valen lifted himself up uneasily, putting his elbows behind him and tried in vain to drag himself as far away as possible from the man in red.

Archer just stared down at the defeated god, and materialized a longsword in his right hand. "As the victor, I'm going to now claim my prize: your life."

He raised the blade above his head.

And brought it down in one swing.

"STOP!"

The sword stopped halfway to Valen's neck. Archer glanced behind him, and saw Belldandy stand close to him, her hands by her side. "Please stop, Archer-san."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, Archer-san," She pleaded. "Don't kill him."

His brows furrowed at her ridiculous words. "Have you lost your mind, goddess? Did you forget what he did? You would let the man who tried to kill your husband go?"

Belldandy gulped, her whole body trembling. She was still trying to process the impossibility she had just witnessed.

Three copies. Archer had created three whole copies of Kanshou and Bakuya, and used them in such an incredible manner that it was almost unbelievable. In a way, Archer completely terrified her, but she had to stand strong. She couldn't let him execute the god, no matter what.

"Please, I know I'm being unreasonable...But you can't kill him. He...deserves the chance to be offered forgiveness for what he did." She said.

Archer just stared at her incredulously. "Forgiveness? Don't be a fool. If we let him go now, he's most definitely going to come back. And next time, there is no guarantee he won't finish what he started."

He turned back to look at the fallen god, who grit his teeth in defiance. "And that gets in the way of my duty. And right now, I make the calls. And this guy is going to die here and now."

He raised the sword back up, this time fully intent on finishing the job.

Valen stared at the steel death in the spirit's hand with a furious gaze.

And the sword came down once again.

CLANG!

Only to be blocked by a golden shaft that appeared out of nowhere. Archer's eyes darted to the side, and he saw Belldandy holding her staff with both hands, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you think are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm stopping you. I'm sorry, I can't let you kill him." She answered.

His stare dug deep into her eyes. "You seem to have misunderstood something, goddess. Only Morisato Keiichi is under my protection. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you down."

She knew he was serious in his threats, but she couldn't allow him to continue. She will not allow anyone to die under her watch. "Even so...even so, I won't stand down!" She said resolutely. If she had to fight Archer now, then…!

However, something tore Archer's attention away from her, and he looked back to the fallen god under him.

Or at least, where he was a moment before.

Archer clicked his tongue, realizing that the god had vanished while he was speaking to the goddess. Just great, now he was going to-

"I will not be killed by you, today or ever! Mark my words, Counter Guardian, I will hunt you down like the dog you are!" Valen screamed from above. Archer looked up, and saw the still bloodied god floating in the air, his angel holding on to him from the side. The god raised his arm towards the two. "HERE! A FAREWELL PRESENT!"

And a razor sharp shockwave exploded from his hand. The god might have taken to the air, but his position and proximity to them caught them by surprise.

Archer had less than a second to respond to the new threat. With no time to trace a new blade or even bring up his currently present one to block, he had very few options he could take.

"YOU GODDAMNED FOOL!" He screamed, and proceeded to kick Belldandy in the chest so hard her ribs cracked under the pressure. She groaned, and was instantly launched across the garden and promptly slammed into a tree. With his other leg still on the ground, Archer hurriedly dodged the projectile, the shockwave slicing a part of his waist cape as it passed by him.

Belldandy pushed off the tree, holding back the pain and opening her eyes to try and understand what happened. She watched as the shockwave the god had released passed by Archer's side, and continue on its path.

Right to where her little sister rested against the tree.

Belldandy was immediately up on her feet, and sprinted towards the young goddess. "SKULD!"

Skuld was caught like a deer in the headlights, unable to move or do anything in response. The sharp wind came upon her, and she found herself frozen to the spot in fear, her eyes glued to the projectile.

She was going to die. She was going to be sliced in half, and her guts were going to decorate the garden. She was going to die She was going to die _She was going to die right here just like Sentaro-_

And suddenly something pushed her out of the way in the last possible moment. She could only barely catch in the corner of her eye Keiichi's extended hand, who had realized just in time that the shockwave would make it way to her and was already on his feet by the time Archer had pushed Belldandy aside.

As her entire body moved from the unexpected force, she could only see the world move in slow motion as the shockwave approached the spot where she was propped up against just a moment before.

And find its target in Keiichi instead.

There was a sound of something fleshy being slashed apart as the shockwave struck the tree and sliced into the bark, cutting a perfectly vertical line into its trunk. The tree miraculously did not fall down from the force, and the shockwave struck the ground behind it and carved a huge gash into the soil.

Time resumed its normal flow, and Skuld sat up, recomposing herself for the first time since the battle began. She felt something warm on her face again, and she brought a hand up to touch it. The liquid covered her fingertips, and upon taking a good look at it, realized she recognized it.

It was blood.

She moved her hand away, and looked down at her lap.

The place where Keiichi's severed arm now rested between her legs.

Belldandy's horrified scream echoed throughout the entire town.

" _ **KEIICHI!"**_

-!-

Urd panted heavily, putting her hands on her knees as she looked at her unconscious opponent. Smoke rose from the fallen goddess' body, having been hit dead on with one of Urd's more potent lightning spells.

It was a hard battle, the Norn had to admit. She never really fought against goddesses before, her experience amounting to the inane bickering she usually had with her sisters. To face one dead on in deadly combat was far more difficult that she had imagined.

All in all however, she was satisfied by the results. Taking a deep breath, Urd straightened herself, and glanced at her fallen opponent. If she wasn't dead, she's probably gravely injured and will most definitely not wake up anytime soon.

' _Okay, what do I do now?'_ She thought to herself. She could tell the amount of attackers had dramatically decreased since the night began. No longer was there a chaotic torrent of divine energies raging all over the complex.

Instead, it was replaced by something much, much worse. Now that her own fight was over, she could feel the horribly familiar chill that had descended upon the complex at some point during the night, and it gave her extremely bad vibes. However, she did notice that the disgusting presence that usually accompanied it hasn't moved since it appeared. She wondered what was that about. The monster wasn't exactly subtle that night by the riverbank, so why would it decide to do so now?

Looking around, Urd realized she had two choices: Either check on her sisters and Keiichi and make sure they are fine, or...check on her mother, who had been fighting against the vast majority of the rebels completely on her own.

Urd bit her lip. The choice should have been obvious from the get go. She should just go to check on her sisters, that was the correct course of action. Hild could handle herself, she was strong enough to be able to do that. Her sisters needed her right now to help them. After all, they were so helpless at times, and besides, the rebels' target was Belldandy so it was obvious she should be protected.

Yet why, why did her mind tell her to check on her mother first?

It was infuriating, yet she knew should she go to her sisters...she wouldn't be able to live with the fact that she didn't make sure her mother is alright. She didn't even _want_ her here, so why was she so worried?

Urd grit her teeth so hard they were on the verge of breaking from the stress. _'God damn it.'_

She sighed. _'I'll make it quick. I'll go to her, catch a glance, then sprint to Skuld and Belldandy. That's it. A simple plan of action.'_

And so, Urd walked forward. The part of the garden she fought Aisha in did not have a direct view of the temple, so she would have to circle the house first. She stole a glance at her downed opponent, her form still smoking slightly and her skin charred and burned in various location. Her clothes were in tatters, and she could see that the heat from the lightning had singed parts of her air. All in all, this Aisha would have to get a serious makeover once she woke up.

If she did at all.

Urd took the chance to take in the condition of the house. All in all, it was a total disaster. There were holes in every single wall, part of the roof was missing and another crumbling, the wooden frames were bent and broken in various key locations, and she could swear she was seeing smoke rising from the living room area. The ground itself was scarred with deep gashes and turned up ground, various trees were uprooted or had fallen in the clashes, and even the perimeter wall sported large cracks all over its length from where bodies and spells slammed into them.

The unconscious forms of several gods and goddesses were spread out all over the garden, giving the entire place the feeling of a war zone rather than a residence. They really had their work cut out for them later on. It would be a pain to fix everything up, but it shouldn't take more than a single night.

Just then, Urd turned the corner.

And came upon a sight she never wanted to see.

It wasn't very hard to see the monster's insanely tall form from where she stood. It's black suit was easily identifiable, and its white complexion wasn't something one could easily miss. It's tendrils were striking against something that the fence didn't let her see, so she ran forward to get a better look.

She approached the fence, and then saw a vision of a nightmare.

Opposing the Slenderman on the other side of the courtyard was Hild. The Daimakaicho stood still as the living shadows behind her lashed out against the Slenderman's own tendrils. Urd recognized the creatures her mother spawned as the so called 'Rancor from Hell', which she had used to briefly skirmish with Ansuz back in Niflheim. They were nightmarish creatures, and she remembered how Keiichi had a very, VERY hard time dealing with seeing them.

The clash between Hild and the Slenderman was akin to watching a horror film. The beasts struck and gnawed on the Black King's tendrils, ripping huge chunks of its essence out of them as black ooze leaked from where it was wounded, all the while its own tendrils were piercing and striking against Hild's own in return. The hellish cacophony of sounds rising from their battle was something Urd did not wish upon anyone to hear.

What she was seeing was not her mother and the spawn of the Earth Mother. She was seeing two monsters, fighting wildly and savagely, fully intent on massacring the other. It was the first time in a while Urd had seen Hild so serious. Her expression was demented and evil, a deranged grin lining her face as her eyes glowed red, and she felt a splitting headache coming about just from looking at her.

It was truly a bad day when the Slenderman was the being who was easier on the eyes.

Urd gasped when suddenly one of Hild's beasts got past the monster's guard, and tore out a huge chunk out of its side. In response, the Slenderman sent one of its tendrils at supersonic speeds at Hild's head, only for it to whiff as it merely managed to ruffle her hair.

It was clear from her vantage point to see who had the upper hand. Even if the Slenderman gave her mother trouble three millennia ago, now it just wasn't up to par. Three thousand years of being cut off from its source of power was debilitating for any being, and the Black King was no exception. It was still strong, but Hild was stronger. The only reason they hadn't killed it yet was because it was nearly impossible to find when it wasn't fighting. Its entire presence covered the entirety of Nekomi, so it was hard to pin down to any one location.

Right now was arguably the best chance, and Hild was fully intent on taking it.

Hild waved her hand triumphantly, and as one all of her beasts crashed upon the Slenderman's location. There were so many of them they drowned out its form, and like a landslide they all lashed out at its form.

Only for it to suddenly shift away and reappear by the temple's entrance.

Hild's grin dropped, and she turned her head to look behind her. Did the monster try to catch her off guard? No, it wasn't attacking anymore. It merely stood by the entrance and looked at her, waiting with its tendrils writhing eerily. Hild then turned her whole body to face it.

And then the door of the temple exploded outwards in a shower of wood and debris, and both dark skinned women watched as a cloaked form flew through the air.

And land right before Hild, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Ma-chan?" She called out, looking down at her beaten and bloodied subordinate. Urd instantly realized something was very wrong, and in one leap jumped over the fence and sprinted to the two demons. Hild only then noticed her approach. "Urd-chan?"

Urd ignored her mother's question and kneeled down next to Mara. "Oi, Mara. Are you alright? What happened?"

Mara could only respond with pained groans, struggling to lift herself off the ground. "I'm...sorry...Hild...sama...I...failed…"

Hild furrowed her brows in question. "Ma-chan, what are you talking about-"

And then they heard the soft pitter patter of feet come from the temple, and watched as a silhouette appeared from within the remains of the door and walk into the moon's light. Hild narrowed her eyes at the familiar figure, and Urd raised her head to look at it as well.

From what she could tell, it was a man, although it was very hard to tell. Long green haired fell from its head, nearly touching the ground, and its entire body was hidden by a long white, elegant robe, wearing a long chain draped around his neck. On his forehead and cheeks were the familiar sigils of a god, yet their shape were unusual, looking like malformed arrowheads pointing downwards. The apparent man walked down the steps barefoot, smiling all the while.

"Ah, it's an honor to finally meet you two, Lady Hild and Lady Urd." He said, bowing lowly to the two of them. "It's not everyday one gets an audience with the esteemed Daimakaicho and her daughter."

Hild took a cautious step forward, putting herself between the stranger and the women. "So you're the one who infiltrated the prison. I have to say I'm curious, seeing as down there you had demonic sigils, but here you wear divine ones. Are you perchance a hybrid like Urd-chan?" She asked. Something about this guy was familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced momentarily at the monster by the stranger's side, then turned her attention back to him.

"Indeed I am. Allow me to introduce myself properly to you," He began, bowing again. "My name...is Enkidu."

Both Urd and Hild gave him a sharp, doubtful look. "Enkidu? The cursed mud doll that Odin created that betrayed Heaven for that arrogant prick of a king? Impossible. You are supposed to be dead."

Enkidu rose and met Hild's gaze. "Yet here I am, Lady Hild, in the flesh."

Urd studied him closely. There was no god in Heaven who did not know the story of Gilgamesh, and by extension Enkidu. It was such an infamous moment in the history of Asgard that it was taught as a mandatory lesson in every single academy. For him to be here and now...was nothing short of an impossibility.

It was, after all, the period when Heaven began to lose its hold on the human world.

"Then there is absolutely no possible way you can be a hybrid, not to mention the fact that you somehow have this disgusting monster under your control. The Enkidu of the past could not possibly do something like that. Now answer me, who are you?" Hild asked again, her voice laced with danger.

Yet Enkidu stood unfazed before her, and just kept on smiling. "I am who I am, Lady Hild. Although...I do have to chastise you for insulting my friend. Where he here, he would surely show you his wrath."

"Gilgamesh is the last person I will ever be scared of, I assure you. Now, what are you doing here? What sort of purpose would someone like you have in this place? I can already tell you are in league with the rebels."

"Ah," Enkidu let out. "Once we leave, you can take a look for yourself. Although I do have to apologize for harming Lady Mara. She did however inadvertently force my hand."

"Apology not accepted." Hild replied. "How about you come here and let me take your head as compensation instead?"

Enkidu raised any eyebrow at her casual threat, but then let out a hearty laugh. "As expected of the Daimakaicho. However, I really do must depart. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Lady Hild. Send my regards to the rest of the family."

Hild said nothing in response.

Enkidu bowed again, then suddenly looked towards the still unmoving monster next to him. "What is it, my friend?" He asked the monster.

The Slenderman, being unable to speak did not vocally answer him, yet somehow Enkidu understood what was on its mind. "Ah, you wish to pay a visit to the child? That is fine by me, my friend. But don't take too long, okay? We have some business to attend to after this."

Hild and Urd's eyes widened in surprise. "What is he-"

" _ **KEIICHI!"**_

Belldandy's horrified scream tore through the courtyard, causing the two women to turn their head to its source.

"Go, Urd-chan." Hild said calmly.

Urd glanced at her for a moment, then nodded, putting down Mara back on the ground. She immediately took off to her sister. Hild remained, watching Enkidu and the monster. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing." Enkidu answered. "Maybe my friend will, but I'm sure he can hold himself back just for today like I told him."

And in that moment, the Slenderman shifted away, disappearing to parts unknown.

Hild glared at the green haired god, yet he just kept on smiling. "Now then, it's time I take my leave and take my fallen comrades with me. Until next time we meet, Lady Hild." He said, bowing once more.

And suddenly the fallen deities glowed a bright blue, and one by one were whisked away. Still bowing, Enkidu too glowed in the same ethereal light and disappeared.

Immediately, Hild took off into the temple.

-!-

Urd walked out of a nightmare…

And right into another one.

The Slenderman gazed down at Skuld, who had backed up into another tree in her vain attempt to flee. She could only looked up at its **faceless visage** , tears of absolute terror in her eyes. Her pupils dilated as she watched the tendrils behind the monster writhe eerily, its presence alone sending her mind back into the nightmares she had seen every night since their first meeting. The forest, the building, the trucks, the notes. Every night it repeated again and again without change.

All of the progress that Belldandy and Urd made in order to help her get over in fear were ceremoniously thrown out the window in this singular moment as the Slenderman looked down at its **prey.**

 **The one that got away.**

But other than that, it did nothing else. It only looked down at her as Belldandy's tearful screams rose next to them

Skuld's heart beat in her chest a mile a minute. She tried to back up as much as she could, but **there was no escape.**

 **And then the Slenderman laughed.**

The cacophony of hellish noises that had become signature to it tore through the house's garden. The absolutely nasty and disgusting noises that would make one hurl. Yet above them all, and clearer than them all...was the sound of a madman's deranged laughter. A laugh that inspired fear and terror in the mind and heart, and it laughed wholeheartedly.

A laugh that spoke of a messy hunt, of an inevitable death to come.

And then Archer brought down Kanshou on the Slenderman's back, intending on finishing the job he had began back then on the riverbed. Yet in that exact moment, the monster shifted away and disappeared.

Her consciousness fading, Skuld's mind shut down. Her eyes rolled up into their sockets, and she fell to the ground with a thud, unmoving.

Archer gazed down at the fallen young goddess, then turned his head to look at the naive...no, foolish goddess.

Urd sprinted towards her sister, kneeling down next to her and studying Keiichi's condition. Keiichi's head lay on the grass before her, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. Urd gasped as she saw the stump that remained of his right arm, and Belldandy's frantic attempts at reconnecting the severed limb to his body. However, in her panic addled mind, Belldandy's magic was acting slowly as blood kept on leaking out of the exposed veins and arteries. Urd wasn't even sure Belldandy had replaced it in the right position.

"Belldandy!" Urd shouted, trying to catch her attention.

The middle Norn's head turned slowly to her sister's with fear in her eyes. "Nee-san! Please! Help him! Please! I can't...I can't...please!" She begged, her hands still hovering over her husband.

Urd gulped. She moved over to Keiichi's other side, her eyes still on the severed arm. _'Okay, this should be easier than the time with Sentaro. No pressure Urd, no pressure.'_

"Okay, Belldandy, just do as I say." she said.

Belldandy nodded in response, and Urd continued. "Okay, first turn the arm around, you put it back wrong." She began. Surprised, Belldandy looked down at the severed arm, and indeed she saw that the elbow was in an unnatural position. She hurriedly turned the bloody limb in her hands, uncaring for the fact that her own were stained with the liquid as well.

"Okay, keep it there and don't move." Urd instructed. Belldandy nodded again, and increased her grip on the arm, keeping it connected to the stump as much as she could. Urd hovered her hands above the severed limb, and began chanting softly. It would be a quick fix, nothing too complicated. It was just an arm after all.

Belldandy was never more grateful to Urd. Her older sister having anatomical knowledge was an absolute blessing, and sure enough the bone, veins, arteries, nerves, muscles, and the skin of the arm were slowly but surely regrown, the blood draining back into the limb, leaving Keiichi once more with a complete limb.

Urd wiped her forehead with her sleeve at a job well done, and watched as Keiichi's ragged breath slowed down to a more stable and regulated one. Wholeheartedly relieved, Belldandy raised his head to her lap, and stroked at his hair. "Thank you, Nee-san." She cried softly. "Thank you."

Urd smiled warmly, and then stood up and headed over to the unconscious Skuld, looking her over.

And then Lind came out of the forest, her battleaxe in hand. "I have returned." She announced.

The goddesses briefly looked up at her, and nodded, then turned back to their charges. Seeing as they were occupied, Lind walked up to Archer, his arms folded. "I request a debriefing of the situation." She asked.

He gave her a sharp look, then lowered his arms. "Not much to tell, as you can see. We lost."

Lind narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean? I believe we have defeated all of our opponents and defended our household."

"Not quite." Hild said as she walked up to the group, with Mara limping behind her. "They gained a lot more than we did here. Or at least, they managed to achieve at least one of their objectives while we failed to defend ours. So he is correct in his assessment."

"Daimakaicho, what are you talking about-"

"Sentaro-kun is dead."

The declaration bore down on the group. Several eyes widened in shock, staring up at her. "We may have defeated all of their forces, but they have a lot more. We only managed to truly kill like what...forty of them? And nearly all of those kills Archer-kun achieved. His preemptive strike and his victory over the ones who attacked him netted us the most success. But the rest were whisked away as you can plainly see, and will sure be back. Not only that, a new powerful enemy has emerged. More specifically, the one who holds the Slenderman's chains."

Archer, Belldandy and Lind looked to her curiously, while Urd kept her head down, checking on her sister. "His name is Enkidu." She said, seeing the flash of recognition on their faces. "And according to him, he is the same one from the legend of Gilgamesh, although I have a very hard time believing that. Regardless, this Enkidu fellow bypassed all of my wards and barriers, defeated Mara, and undid the charms I placed on Sentaro-kun. With the charms gone, the disease claimed his life. And even more unfortunately, his body corroded even faster than I anticipated. I didn't put him out of his misery yet however. That...is something Skuld-chan will have to do."

Upon hearing her mother's incredibly cold words, Urd's anger flared as she turned to her. "Have you lost your mind?! If she sees him like that, it will crush her! It would be better to just put an end to it now! We can't let her see something like that!"

"There is a reason for that, Urd-chan." Hild said calmly. "This is an opportunity we cannot pass on. Skuld-chan will be forced to face reality now. If we can turn her grief into rage, we can mold it into something that we can use, because right now the one most fitting to slay the Black King...is none other than her."

Urd's shock left her speechless. Belldandy spoke up in her place. "How...how can you say something like that. We can't...she can't...That is just too cruel."

"You don't have the right to complain about cruelty, you sad excuse for a goddess." Archer said sharply. "Not after what you did."

Several heads turned to look at Belldandy, who shrunk and tensed under their gaze. "How about I tell them exactly what happened? How you consciously chose a stranger over your husband?"

"No! That's not what happened!"

"Oh it isn't? Then let's see what they think. This fool right here decided to try and convince one of the enemy gods to surrender and tell her everything he knew, then let her guard down and would have been killed had I not intervened in time. Then, when I was about to finish off one of the possible ringleaders, she interfered, letting him give off one final attack that I again had to save her from, which led to Morisato Keiichi getting his arm sliced off." Archer explained.

They were all silent, looking away. Belldandy's head was bent down in shame, still holding on to Keiichi. "He's lucky an arm is all he lost. Had he been a second too late, your little sister would be the one in pieces. If he was a second too early, we would be cleaning up his guts from all over the garden. This whole situation could have been avoided had you not tried to offer that god what? Forgiveness? You really believed you could save him and everyone else? What a farce. You truly are a fool. A naive, idealistic fool who will only bring disaster to those you care about because of such beliefs. You might as well pick up your things and get the hell out of here before everything derails even further. You dare complain about cruelty, yet you were the cruelest of all of us. I wonder what Morisato Keiichi would think if he knew his goddess wife willingly sacrificed him for a stranger."

A lump caught in Belldandy's throat. Her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall again, her sorrowful gaze looking down at her sleeping husband, holding him weakly in her hands. "You can't save everyone, and now you learned it the hard way. No, this was the easy way. For every person you save, there is another that you cannot. This time, your husband was the one on the scale. Next time, it could be your sisters, or your mother and father, or anyone else you hold dear. And as I can see, you would gladly sacrifice them all. All for a single, damned ideal."

Archer could feel his anger flare as he said the words. The goddesses and the demons were completely silent, not letting out a single sound. They knew he was right, even if they did not have such a mindset. But Belldandy did. She had always, for the longest time, wished for everyone's happiness. It defined her as a whole, painting her as the perfect example of a goddess who was looked up to in every corner of the Heavens. Even down on Earth she followed this principle to the letter. And until now, it was easy to follow.

But reality came harshly knocking, and she could not handle it.

Those unarguable claims lingered in the air, and Archer disappeared into golden dust, leaving the women alone.

And the only sound in the night was the Norn of the Present's grief-stricken sobs.

-!-

 _What exactly was he seeing?_

 _It was a dream like all the others, featuring the red headed boy from all those nights. Except, he was no longer a boy in this case. He was a man, a full grown man, his eyes glowing with pride and determination. The spectator could not see any of the women from before with him. No, the man walked alone through the sandstorm, facing it with all his might._

 _The scene shifted, and they were no longer in a desert. This time they were in an urban environment, and the man was happy. He was holding a bottle of water in his hand, and a short haired fellow had his arm around his shoulders, laughing wholeheartedly with him, singing words of praise with his companions about the heroic man. And he just smiled._

 _And the scene shifted once again. The man leaned against a railing, panting heavily and bleeding. The spectator was not sure where they were this time, but something bloomed into existence before them. In the air, it hung. A ball of ethereal energies surrounded by two swirling disks appeared before him, and at once the man stood up, holding strong before it._

" _If I can save everyone, then…" He murmured._

 _And from within the ball of light, white tendrils reached towards the man. They touched his skin, and like the roots of a tree climbed up and spread over him, covering him completely in their light. Yet the man stood strong, staring ahead, with the ideal leading him forward._

 _The scene shifted once again, and the spectator gasped in horror. The man stood on the gallows, a thick rope around his neck and his hands tied behind his back. In front of him, the same happy fellow from before glared at him, hatred in his eyes._

" _Do you confess to these crimes?" He asked harshly._

 _And the man answered calmly. "I do."_

 _No more words were exchanged. The fellow stepped back and signaled to his comrades, and suddenly the floor beneath the man opened. And he fell._

 _And the spectator watched as the man, the boy who wished to become a hero of justice died._

 _But it was not over yet._

 _The following scenes were far shorter in length, but they were still just as heartbreaking._

 _In one, the man cut down a woman and her child._

 _In another, he destroyed a homeless shelter._

 _And in another, he shot down a cult of fanatics._

 _And again. And again. And again. Every time he appeared somewhere, the man killed. And killed. And killed._

 _And no longer were his eyes filled with the same boundless determination. His skin and his hair no longer resembled their former selves. His shoulders heavy and tired, and his smile became non existent._

 _The scenes rapidly shifted before the spectator's eyes. Like a tape being face forwarded, he saw again and again scenes of the man killing again and again and again._

 _The hero who wished to save all others, instead could only damn them forever._

 _Until it finally all came to an end._

 _And the man, now looking all too familiar, stood on a hill surrounded by swords imbedded in the ground by their blades, bathed in the glow of a distant twilight._

 _And the only thing the spectator could do...was break down and fall to his knees._

 _And cry for the boy who had lost everything._


End file.
